Harry Potter and The Order OF the Phoenix Unveiled
by kingofcliffy
Summary: ***Story Completed****A/U Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts in his 5th year following the rebirth of Voldemort. coming into his own, Harry recieves new responsabilities. Will the Order of the Phoenix protect Harry, and what role will Harry play? R/R
1. Harry’s return to the Dursley’s

Chapter 1  
  
Being that it was the first day of summer break, most students would be excited about having time off from school. Harry Potter however was dreading every moment. You see unlike most kids his age, Harry Potter was different. Harry Potter was a wizard, and a thumping good one at that.  
  
After dragging and pushing his trunk to his room, Harry threw himself onto his bed. "It's bad enough Dumbledore made me return to these muggles, but to listen to that man was too much." He thought as he closed his eyes in an attempt to relax. Harry had just spent the entire car ride from kings cross train station, to #4 private drive listening to his uncle verbally abuse him threaten him with locking him under the cupboard if he stepped one foot out of line this year.  
  
You see ever since Harry's Parents had died at the hands of a dark wizard named Lord Voldermort, Harry had been living with his aunt and uncle, and when this would be okay to most people, it was not to Harry for his aunt and uncle were none magic folk, and the despised Harry for his abnormalities as they put it.  
  
"Get down stairs right now, Mum says you need to clean the kitchen." Dudley shouted bursting in to Harry's room "Get out" Harry yelled, "All I need my first day back to this house is to be bothered by you."  
  
Closing his eyes again, Harry attempted to relax only to jump up with a start as his cousin punched him in the face. "She said now." He laughed throwing Harry off the bed. Realizing that his cousin was not leaving, Harry fed Hedwig his pet owl an owl treat, and figuring it better to listen, followed his fat cousin to a waiting Petunia in the kitchen.  
  
"Your going to earn your stay this summer," she spat as she threw a mop, and bucket at Harry. "Great, seems nothing has changed." He thought as he disregarded the laughing Dudley in the corner, and quickly went to work on cleaning the kitchen.  
  
After two hours of cleaning the floors, doing the dishes, and washing off the cupboards Harry was finally done. He put the mop, and buckets back in the kitchen closet, and went back to his room. Once finally alone, he unpacked as little as he could, and climbed into his bed once more. "It looks like another summer of nothing to do but play with you." He said as he scratched hedwig under her beak. She replied softly by affectionately nipping at his finger.  
  
After letting Hedwig out of her cage, and placing her on the window seal Harry decided that it was late enough to go to sleep. He figured that nobody would miss him at dinner, and wasn't especially excited to eat with his family any way. Changing into his pajamas, and climbing into bed Harry rested his head on his pillow, and allowed his mind to wonder to his friends.  
  
Immediately Harry's mind raced to his best friends Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and surprisingly Cho Chang. "I wonder what their up to. I'm sure that whatever it is, it must be better than this." He thought smiling at the images he was creating in his head. Spending time doing this was quickly tiring, and it wasn't long however before Harry found himself falling asleep. After only an hour or so Harry was suddenly awoken. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Cedric's body lying dead next to him.  
  
"Not again" he said as he looked up to see a familiar face. Just like the night of the Triwizarding Tournament during Harry's fourth year at school, Harry was face to face with his enemy. "Voldermort" He said as he felt himself tumble to the ground. The second Harry had looked up he had came eye to eye with his enemy. Harry's scar had erupted with such pain that it was impossible for Harry to stay standing.  
  
Listening to Voldermorts cruel laugh, Harry quickly forced the pain out of his mind. He knew from experience that this meant he was about to be tortured then possibly killed. Coming to the conclusion that he would never give his enemy the pleasure of watching him suffer in pain. Harry steadied himself. Adjusting to stand, he once again looked straight into the eyes of Voldermort, and just as his Emerald green eyes meet the slimy slit red eyes of Voldermorts Harry woke up with a start.  
  
"Bloody Hell" he yelled as he reached up and touched his lightening shaped scar. Harry had been having this nightmare every night since Cedric's death, and Voldermorts rebirth, but something about tonight was a little different. Shaking his head, Harry noticed that it was now two A.M, so resting his head back down Harry again reached up to his scar that was not only throbbing from the nightmare, but was both wet, and warm as well.  
  
As he took his hand away from his head, he noticed that it was covered in blood. "What's going on?" He thought, as he jumped from his bed and ran to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror to see that his scar was burning a bright white, and that blood was running down the length of it.  
  
As he moved his finger to touch the white light, he quickly pulled it back. His head was on fire; the white light that was escaping from the scar burnt him. When he looked back into the mirror, he noticed that it was gone. The light had faded, and his scar was no longer bleeding. He again placed his hand over his head, and was relieved to know that it no longer hurt, and all that was left of the white light was a severe Headache.  
  
"What was that" He said out loud touching his head. After standing in the bathroom for a while and nothing else happening, Harry decided he would try and salvage a little sleep so headed back to his room. "I better write to Sirius" he thought. With that, Harry lay back in bed, and fought to stay asleep the rest of the night.  
  
The next week was just as bad for Harry. He was woken almost every morning with a pounding headache, and his scar hurting. He had received a letter back from both Dumbledore, and Sirus, and both were no help. Sirus however stated something that made Harry's skin curl.  
  
Harry, Thanks for writing; it is good to hear from you. I don't know why you are having all of these nightmares, but let me know if they get worse. I am looking into it now, however the matter of your scar burning a bright white, and bleeding really frightens me. I think that the scar hurting, and the nightmares may have something in common. As you know Voldermort has returned. The problem with that is he is quickly regaining the same strength that he had when YOU destroyed him before. I think he may be trying to inter your dreams. I am talking to Dumbledore about it, stay strong, and owl me immediately if anything else happens that is unusual.  
  
Sirus  
  
This did not make Harry's stay with the Dursley's any better. The thought of Voldermort getting stronger, and him being stuck without any communication other than Ron's occasional Owl was unnerving. Just then Hedwig flew in the window with a dead rat in her beak.  
  
"Not hungry this morning girl. Thanks though" Harry said as he carried Hedwig over to her perch. "I wonder If Ron will send the daily Prophet today?" Harry read in one of the daily prophets Ron had sent earlier that the Minister of magic had finally came to realize that Voldermort had in dead returned, and the Auror's were again hunting down known death eaters.  
  
Harry however stopped thinking about that when Pig slammed into the side of his head "Ouch, what the." Was all he could say before he noticing the little brown owl buzzing around his head. "Pig" Harry yelled as he grabbed at the little owl. It took Harry three shots before he was able to catch her, "man your fast. I don't think I would be able to catch you if I wasn't a seeker."  
  
Harry quickly untied the letter that Pig was carrying, and offered the owl some water from Hedwigs cage. Just as Harry was about to place the little owl in the cage, he noticed the picture on the front page of the daily Prophet.  
  
Percy Weasley, Son of Arthur Weasley the Head of The department of misuse of Muggle artifacts has accepted a position at the Ministry of Magic as a Defense against the Dark Arts Auror. Percy's dedication to hard work is what allowed him to be promoted to this highly challenging position.  
  
"Wow" he thought. "Percy a auror never would have thought." Harry then decided to read the note Ron had sent.  
  
Harry, Can you believe it, Percy is an Auror, you should see all the stuff they are teaching him, I can't wait to show you some of the dueling things he has practiced on me, Malfoy's not going to dare say anything to me now.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry had to admit seeing Percy as an auror was quiet a shock, but he felt a little uneasy. "What if he tries to prove himself?" They all new that Percy was trying to move up in the MOM, and would do anything to prove his qualifications. "I hope he doesn't do anything stupid."  
  
Just then Petunia had come into the room, and demanded that he put his abnormal things away. She reminded him that they refused to allow him to practice that ridiculous hocus pocus in their house, and forced him to get ride of that annoying owl.  
  
Harry quickly threw Pig out the window, and made his way down stairs. As he reached the bottom, Petunia threw a shovel, and rack at him,  
  
"Get to work" she spat, "I expect the yard to be mowed, the leaves racked, and the weeds to be pulled. Oh yes, I also bought a flat of flowers today, and want them planted in the front garden."  
  
"But this is going to take all day," Harry half said half yelled, "I have homework to do." "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TALKING ABOUT THAT STUPID SCHOOL, NOW GET OUT THERE, AND EARN YOUR STAY YOU UNGRATEFUL BEAST." Spat Petunia. Harry decided the best thing to do was to get out of her line of fire. He hurried outside, and started to work in the yard.  
  
At about 5:30PM, Harry was finally done. He put away his yard tools, and headed in for dinner. By the looks of the Dursley's, Harry knew that he was not wanted at the dinner table. He walked around to his usual seat, and instead of sitting down, he just picked up the cold soup, and sandwich, and brought it up to his room.  
  
Not in the mood to eat, and especially cold food, Harry walked over, and poured the contents of his soup into Hedwigs cage. Patting his pet owl on the head Harry allowed her to nibble at his figures before heading over to his bed. Lying down on his bed, and kicking off his shoes, Harry relaxed into his pillow, all the while allowing his mind to wander.  
  
"I wonder how Hermione is doing, I haven't heard from here yet. I wonder if she went to see Victor after all." He thought as he begun to slip off into a peaceful slumber. Just then however there was another rap on the window, and quickly jumping to his feet, Harry moved over to the window, and let a rather large barn owl fly in carrying an awful large box.  
  
Harry was surprised to say the least. He was not expecting anything from anyone, so was slightly alarmed at the size of the box. As he stared at it with mixed emotions, he freed the owl, and tore open the letter that came with it.  
  
Harry, After your last letter, I figured I would send you some things to pass the time. I am still trying to talk mom into owling Dumbledore to get you over here, but she is being such a pain, she keeps saying he has his reasons, and that he will let us know when it is safe for you to come. If not, I will see you the last day of August at Diagon Alley; remember you promised that you would meet me. I got a letter from Hermione today; she said that this is as soon as she can make it. Must be having two much fun with that git Victor. By the way Fred and George say high, and through in a few treats for Duddly. Have fun with those, but don't get yourself in trouble. I have to go, hope you like the stuff Oh by the way, what did you think about Percy being an Auror, you haven't written back in a while. Ron  
  
Harry couldn't be happier, he had just been thinking of his friends, and low and behold, Ron, Fred and George were worried about him as well. Maybe this summer won't be all that bad he thought as he opened the box Ron had sent him. Who knows, with the stuff Fred and George had sent, maybe these last few weeks wouldn't be that bad at all.  
  
After emptying the entire box on his bed, Harry wasn't surprised what Ron was thinking, (pass the time, what, by eating to death) he thought. They had sent numerous thing Bertie Botts every flavor beans, Chocolate frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, and Licorice Wands. However the thing that caught his attention was an old tarnished black book.  
  
Harry picked it up, and read the title Quiditch through the ages. Ron had done it. He had sent him just what he wanted, only Ron, and Hermione new Harry could spend hours reading about Quiditch, and leave it up to his friends to cheer him up. Harry placed everything but a few of Fred and Georges Taffies, and his new book in the hiding place under his bed. He decided to write Ron back.  
  
Ron, Thanks for the stuff, I can't wait to see what happens when Duddly eats one of these taffy's, what are they anyway. Oh who cares, it's going to be hilarious. Hey, thanks for the book, its just what I needed. Oh by the way, where did you get that owl, it was huge. Tell Percy congratulations for me. I can't wait to see the new stuff he taught you. I hope your mom can talk Dumbledore into letting me visit, I don't know how many more days I can last it here. This horrible family is making me do everything why they sit on the fat butts, and watch tele. I am counting the days down till the 31st; maybe we can stay at the leaky cauldron, and go to the Hogwarts express the next day. Well keep me informed. Your Friend  
  
Harry  
  
After tying the letter to hedwig, Harry brought his bird to the window. "Up for a job?" He asked receiving a soft hoot from his owl. "I thought you would, bring this to Ron for me please. Thanks girl." Harry said gaining another nip on his finger as a sign of approval. Opening the window wide enough for Hedwig to fly out, Harry watched as his only companion soared through the sky.  
  
Deciding that he was too tired to start reading, and surprisingly not hungry, he placed his book away, and lay down on his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Harry had fallen asleep. Harry woke up the next morning with a start, Petunia was pounding on his door for him to get up, and he was shocked to see that it was 9:00 AM  
  
"WOW" he said, "I must have been tired." Harry thought as he slowly climbed out of bed "Are you up yet"? Petunia yelled through the door. "Get down stairs you lazy brat, I have to go shopping, and I am not leaving you here alone. So get down stairs NOW." "I'm coming, hold your hippographs" Harry yelled, regardless of where he was, he was happy to finally be able to get a good night sleep.  
  
"What did you just say? I swear if I have to call your Uncle, you will be living in that closet again. Now get down here." Harry let out a long sigh, just a little bit longer he thought; I can make it.  
  
Once Harry had made his way downstairs he noticed at once that Duddly was still in the family room, watching TV, "Why does he get to stay, and I have to come" he asked, not in the mood to go shopping with his aunt.  
  
"Don't raise your voice to me you ungrateful git," Petunia barked. "My Duddly Wuddly won't burn down the place, that's why, and I'm not taking you with me either, I am dropping you off at Mrs. Figgs house, she says she has some work for you to do, and God knows only Hard work can straighten you out you Freak."  
  
Harry couldn't help but force himself to smile, he had a distinct feeling that He was not only going to see Mrs. Figgs, but in fact he was going to see Snuffles. How many people are named Figgs anyway he thought, I know Dumbledore aid her name before. It has to be the same person.  
  
Harry was right, as soon as his aunt drove off, he noticed old Mrs. Figgs walk over to him, accompanied by a rather large black scruffy dog. "Snuffles" Harry said, as he wrapped his Godfather in hug, "I was wondering what you were up to, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Not now Harry" Mrs. Figgs said, "lets go inside." Harry was reluctant to follow, but soon found himself in the house he had grown to know as a musty cathouse. He was pleasantly surprised however to see that after Mrs. Figgs fell and broke her hip, she had gotten rid of all of her cats, and in fact the house smelt almost normal.  
  
"So Harry, how are things" Sirius asked, he had transformed once he had gotten inside. "Great now" Harry said, turning his attention to his godfather. "So, what are you doing here" he asked "Harry," Sirus said in a I'm not to be questioned voice "I know that you have a lot of questions, but the only one I can answer right now is Mrs. Figgs has been gracious enough to allow me to stay here for a while, so that I can be close enough to you, and still easily accessible to Dumbledore, and the magical community. That is all I can say now, so instead of asking me questions, lets just enjoy the two hours we have."  
  
"But, but, but," was all Harry had managed to get out. Sirius had said what he needed to say in such a tone that Harry new it meant end of subject. Harry, however was not at all unhappy with the lack of information. Quiet on the contrary, He and Sirus spent the next few hours discussing how James and He used to pull pranks on the Slytherins, and how Lily would never join in on the pranks, but was always one of the last to stop laughing.  
  
To Harry's surprise he stayed at Mrs. Figgs residence much longer than he had expected. When Petunia finally did arrive, Sirius had told Harry all about his parents wedding, and to top it off Harry had been able to eat a proper dinner.  
  
"Sorry I am late Arabella, My son had a little accident at home, and this is the first I minute I have had to get away, I hope He" she spat throwing a glance at Harry, "behaved."  
  
"He was a perfect gentleman, and he was able to get everything I needed done." Mrs. Figgs answered smiling sweetly at Harry as to where Petunia couldn't see. "Very well, thank you again" Petunia answered sweetly before turning to Harry. "You, get in the car" she growled noticing Harry petting a rather untamed looking dog. "And get away from that animal, who knows what type of diseases it may have" she yelled.  
  
Sirius didn't take to this however, and growling he lunged at Petunia, only to stop as Harry held him back. "Don't boy, it will only cause trouble" He said roughing up the fur under Snuffles neck. "One day soon you'll be free, when that day comes." He said hugging the large dog before getting up to leave. Once in the car, Harry waved one last time to his godfather, and friend, and watched them wave all the way until the car turned the corner.  
  
By the time they pulled up to #4 private drive, Harry was ready for bed. He decided that he would skip dinner since he had already eaten, and headed straight to his room. It was good that Harry had already eaten, for the second Petunia walked in the front door she started barking at Dudley.  
  
"DUDLEY, WHAT ARE YOU EATING NOW, DON'T YOU KNOW YOU WAY THREE TIMES THAT OF ANY OF YOUR FRIE. PUT THAT DOWN. WHERE DID YOU GET THAT? WHATS GOING ON DUDDLY PUT THAT DOWN DUDDLY...... HARRY, HAAAARRRRRRY WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY DUDICANS." With this screech, Harry new he was in trouble.  
  
"Oh great, what did he blame on me now." Harry thought as he walked slowly toward the kitchen door, just before he stepped into the house however he stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed what had happened. Petunia was holding Dudley under the sink, and was scrubbing his face with what can only be described as a ROCK.  
  
"What's this all about" Vernon had barked as he walked in the room. Realizing what had happened he grabbed a hold of his son, and along with Petunia, the two forced Duddly under the sink.  
  
This was too much for Harry to take. Bursting out laughing Harry stepped into the kitchen to grab something to hold onto. Dudley's entire face had turned from cream to Pink, with Purple polka dots, and Harry knew he had gone into his room, and grabbed a handful of Fred, and George's Taffies. Whishing he had a camera Harry ran out off the kitchen yelling. "I won't be eating dinner tonight; I will be in my room, by the way, the spots should wear off in a few hours."  
  
Harry couldn't believe his luck. He had not only spent the entire day with his godfather, but he had just witnessed a beached wale being scoured to death by a fuming horse, this was priceless. To top it off he was already happy at hearing stories of when Sirus and his dad, and mom. Used to prank the Slytherins.  
  
Harry thought that he was about to burst at the seam with happiness, and decided to pull out the picture book that Hagrid had given him. He opened the book to the first page, and let out a long sigh. "I miss you." He said as he traced the faces of his parents with his finger. "Boy do I miss you."  
  
Harry sat there for a while replaying the day's events, but his mind kept coming back to one thing Sirus had said. "Lily was always the last to stop laughing, she was always so happy, James and I loved to hear her laugh."  
  
To Harry this made him both smile, and cry, He wished so much that he could here his mom laugh. The only memories Harry had of his father and mother were the last moments of their lives, if only they could have defeated Voldermort, then Harry would be happy. No, he wouldn't be living with these horrible people, Sirus would be free, Cedric would never have died, and for once, Harry would have a real family.  
  
This was almost too much for Harry to handle, he spent the next hour before he went to slip just pondering on the what ifs, when he was about to break down and cry, he remembered what Dumbledore said about not living in the past, but for the future, and decided to put it out of his mind.  
  
The Dursley's had stopped screaming, and pounding on Harry's door, so it was safe to guess that the effects of the taffy had worn off. After replacing the floorboard over His things, Harry was ready for bed; so changing quickly he jumped on. The only problem is that instead of landing on his Bed, Harry felt the familiar pulling behind his navel that he had received both times he had used a portkey, Next thing he new, he was again laying on the ground in front of Tom Riddle's grave, and just like before, he knew he was not alone.  
  
"Wormtail" Harry screamed, "What's this, what just happened." Wormtail just turned around laughing, leaving Harry just sitting there. He new he was in trouble this time this was not a nightmare, something had happened.  
  
"If only I had my wand," He thought, "I won't stand a chance without that." Just as Harry was about to get up and run, he heard the voice that haunted his dreams, the voice that sent chills down his spine.  
  
"Voldermort" Harry yelled. He didn't need to turn around to know it was him, as soon as he heard the voice he felt the searing pain of his scar. "What, how" is all Harry could say.  
  
"Crucio." Harry new by the pain he was feeling that Voldermort just placed the crucatus curse on him. He was going to die, Voldermort had returned just two months earlier, and he had already trapped Harry. The pain that he was feeling was blinding. Harry was struggling to stay conscious, and just as he thought he was going to pass out, the pain stopped. Voldermort had released the curse on Harry and was standing above him Laughing.  
  
"What boy did that hurt" Harry couldn't say anything; he just lay their gasping for breath. "I see you still don't have enough respect for me to answer." Voldermort said in a taunting voice.  
  
"Crucio" just like before Harry once again felt the inhuman feeling of the crucatus curse, but this time it was to much for Harry to control. Letting out a god-awful scream, Harry cringed as every muscle contracted with pain.  
  
Harry knew he wasn't going to last month longer. The pain of the crucactus curse was driving him mad, and his violent muscle spasms were tearing his body up. Reaching up to touch his forehead, Harry could fell blood running down his face, and closing his eyes to help fight off the pain, Harry prepared himself for what was to come.  
  
"This is it." He thought as everything begun to fade into darkness. "Either I will die of pain, or die from the killing curse." He though, but just like last time, just as he was to the point of passing into another world, it all stopped. Once again the Dark lord had taken the curse off of Harry, and once again Harry was gasping to breath.  
  
He was being tortured; Voldermort wasn't going to let him pass out. He was intending to make Harry suffer. Nothing but cruelty ran through the veins of Voldermort, and he wanted Harry to suffer that he suffered after his fall.  
  
Forcing himself to look up, Harry's saw the dark lord talking to a death eater. "This isn't happening" Harry thought as the distraction gave him a minute to catch his breath. Deciding then and there that he was not going to give Voldermort the pleasure of simply killing him, Harry forced himself to stand.  
  
"I am not scared of you, or of dying." He said in a voice full of courage. Although Harry was in fact terrified of both, he wanted to die in defiance, not in fear. Disregarding the pain his body was going through, and the searing needles crashing through his scar, Harry glared directly into Voldermorts eyes.  
  
"You can kill me now, but you will never be able to defeat Dumbledore." Voldermort just stared at Harry. It looked to Harry as if he was choosing his words wisely, and with rage filled eyes, Harry stood there waiting for Voldermort to finish him when it all came crumbling down.  
  
"Little boy," Voldermort hissed, walking over, and placing a finger on Harry's forehead. "Dumbledore is already dead, why do you think it was so easy to get to you." Laughing at the expression that crossed Harry's face, Voldermort pointed his wand at Harry, and when everything fell quiet he did it. "Aveda Kedavara" 


	2. The Death Curse

Chapter 2 The Death Curse  
  
Harry didn't have time to move, all he could do was watch as the green light flew out of Voldermorts wand, and heading straight for Him. Just before the curse came in contact with his chest, he closed his eyes. If he were about to die, he would die picturing those he loved.  
  
Harry felt the full force of the curse hit him. He remembered the feeling of being knocked off his feet, and landing on something very hard. But he was not dead; he lay there in immense pain. His head, and back were both throbbing, but he was alive.  
  
Opening his eyes slowly, Harry fully expected to see a furious Voldermort, however that is not what came to pass. Instead Harry found himself surrounded by the blurry images of three people. They were fighting to keep erect some type of wall, or shield, as it would seem.  
  
When Harry's vision begun to clear, he noticed that he was lying on the floor of his bedroom, and that Dumbledore, Sirus, and Mrs. Figgs were all standing around him, Sirus and Dumbledore had what looked to be a clear, yet metallic substance around all 4 of them, and were concentrating on repairing the damage every curse sent there way form the countless death eaters in Harry's room would cause.  
  
Harry could barely make out what Dumbledore was shouting to Mrs. Figgs, but he believed he understood a few words.  
  
"Is the Portkey ready?" Dumbledore shouted. Harry had awoken suddenly, and with a force from within was thrown to the floor next to Sirius, and right up to the edge of wall they had constructed.  
  
"Yes" Arabella shouted, concentrating her wand on one of Harry's shoes. "We need to go now grab hold." Yelled Dumbledore. Just as Dumbledore, and Sirus grabbed the portkey, Harry heard a scream, "Kill them." It was Voldermort; he had come to finish his job. Then it happened, for the fourth time in his life, Harry felt the familiar feeling of a portkey.  
  
"What happened, where's Voldermort, How did I get here, am I dead" Harry said looking around, and noticing he had just landed in the front room of the Burrow. "What just happened?" he asked again before anyone else could talk  
  
"Harry calm down, your here at the Weasley's Home. No you are not dead, and we just left Voldermort back at Private Drive. Now as for you, please follow me, I have a lot of questions to ask you, but I think they can wait." Dumbledore said making his way past frightened faces of the Weasley's and into the kitchen.  
  
"Follow me to your room if you would." Harry looked around with what must have been a dumbfounded look on his face. "What do you mean my room?" No one answered; they just followed Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah here we are" Dumbledore said as he led Harry into a room which had magically appeared at the end of the kitchen. As Harry walked in he immediately noticed his things in the corner. "What's going on, what is this room?" Harry looked around at everybody, but no one answered.  
  
"What's going on, will somebody please tell me what just happened." He said again, anger, and frustrations evident in his voice. "Yes, that's for the best. But I believe I will need your help in this Harry. See we can only speculate what just happened, and need to hear your side of the story in order to be completely sure. Would you be up to explaining what happened since your last visit with Sirus?" Dumbledore asked stepping aside as Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus made their way into the room.  
  
After a few more moments of silence he started. " I am getting used to reliving things, why not. Do you mind if I sit down first though, my head is killing me, and I think I broke some bones in my butt." Harry asked noticing the bemused expression he instantly received from Dumbledore, as the little twinkle in his eyes returned.  
  
"Sure he said, let me help you over to a chair." Dumbledore answered directing Harry to a chair next to his bed, but before he could take the first step he was quickly cut off. Hermione moved in front of Harry, and engulfed Him in a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"Oh Harry we've been so worried. When you didn't respond to any of our letters we immediately sent for Dumbledore, oh Harry I am so sorry." Harry just looked at her confused  
  
"What do you mean respond to your letters, I responded to every one, were you not getting Hedwig?" he asked staring at the tear stricken faces of his friends. "Harry, that will be answered later" Dumbledore said, "I think it is important that you tell us what has happened to you since your visit with Sirus."  
  
Harry agreed, and nodded his head. He sat for the next twenty minutes explaining everything from Dudley pink and purple dots, to what he said in defiance of Voldermort. When he got to the point of when Voldermort tried to kill him he stopped He took a second to look at the faces of those around him, and was not surprised to see tears falling from Miss Weasley's, and Hermione's eyes.  
  
"So he used the killing curse then, I'm surprised." Dumbledore spoke up surprising everyone, but continuing. "Harry once again you showed great courage." Harry just looked at Dumbledore dumbfounded.  
  
"How did you know he used the killing curse," he asked, "And what happened, why didn't the curse kill me. I remember closing my eyes before the curse hit my chest, and when I opened them I was on the floor at the Dursley's." Dumbledore looked very serious.  
  
"Harry Voldermort is getting stronger, in fact that is a understatement. With your blood now running through him Voldermort has become more powerful then he ever was." He answered looking into the eyes of the teenager. "He attempted to kill you once again in the way of forcing you to battle him mentally. He placed a very complicated charm over you called Transincognito Medeso. It is designed to kill by fear. If it had worked successfully, Voldermort would have taken control of your mind, either killing you, or controlling you like the imperious curse." He answered like this was something that happened every day.  
  
"Harry, in no means was this an ordinary charm. You see it has restrictions. It is meant to frighten you to death. During the incantation, the attacker can only frighten, and cause pain. In doing so most people go insane from fear, or end up allowing their spirit to be devoured by the attacker. In your case Harry you showed enough courage that when Voldermort attempted to drive your spirit into submission, you defied him, you fought back against your fear. He knew by what you said that he had lost control over the charm, but was able to hold you mentally under the charm for long enough to attack you physically. If we had not been there prepared for him to arrive, Voldermort would have won, and you would not be here now."  
  
At this Harry finally spoke up, " I don't understand why Voldermort would place this charm on me instead of just attacking me. Why would he waste the time, and energy?" he asked very confused at everything said. Mrs. Figgs stepped into the room at this point.  
  
"Harry, when you parents were killed, and you were placed under the care of the Dursley's. The Order of Merlin, along with another placed many different, and difficult protective spells over your house. These spells worked like the spell your parents used to hide from Voldermort, but only while in the Dursley's house. Voldermort attacked you mentally for two reasons. The first I can only explain as rage. Harry Voldermort has attempted to kill you many times. Each time you have some how or another escaped with your life. I think Voldermort placed the charm on you because he wanted to torture you first. I am sure he wants to prove to his death eaters that his original down fall was just a mistake." She said meeting Harry's gaze.  
  
"And the second?" He asked not breaking eye contact. "The second" Mrs. Figgs said a little taken back by the look in Harry's penetrating eyes. "The second is because of what I just told you about the Protective spell. Physically he could not find you to kill you. Instead he used the fact that your scar hurts you when he is near to track you down mentally."  
  
"But how is that possible, I mean how could he find me mentally?" Harry asked. The story was becoming a little clearer, but there were still many holes.  
  
"Harry, what I said earlier about your blood. Voldermort is using it in some way to create a connection to you. I guess the best way to understand it would to describe it as a dream state. When we dream our minds, and thoughts reach out to the enviroment around us. Voldermort has found a way to manipulate his mind in a way he can force it to reach out while he is awake. In doing so he was able to use the bond your blood has fiven him, along with the trace of his aura he left on you, I assume it only took a matter of time." Dumbledore finished looking defeated.  
  
"Once he found you mentally," Mrs. Figgs continued, "He placed the charm on you; this forced you to a place he knew he could control. One that could possibly drive you insane if you were to be left there long enough." At this, Harry shivered. Voldermort truly did bring him to such a place.  
  
"See Harry Fear is almost as powerful as love. You were protected by love, and while you were still protected by the spell cast over the Dursley's home, only fear could kill you." Arabella continued.  
  
"Although I think I understand all of this, I have just a few more questions. First when I came to Voldermort was attacking us. You said he kept me in this spell until he could attack me physically, did he find a way around the protective spells, and how long have I been out?"  
  
"Let me answer this one Arabella," Dumbledore started "Well Harry, the protective charm wore off. It was designed to last until you were 15, so on your birthday Voldermort was free to attack, as for how long have you been out. Well Harry, today I believe in August 30th, so I would say that you have been out long enough."  
  
Harry just stared. He had been out for close to two months "H-H-How is that possible, I mean the entire experience only lasted twenty of minutes. "Harry, although I have been able to find the curse that caused this, I do not pretend to understand it. All I can say is that every image you saw was deeply planned. It must have taken days for Voldermort to create the smallest of actions to take place. It seems 1 minute in this dream world could be considered 2 days in the real world."  
  
With that Dumbledore stood up. "Harry, we will leave you alone. Get some rest, I believe you and your friends have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow." With that Dumbledore and the others left the room, only Ron, and Hermione remained.  
  
"Ron" Harry said looking at his best friend "Where am I?" Harry asked looking at the room they were in. Ron looked at Harry with what could only be described as pure joy.  
  
"Dumbledore is allowing you to stay with us for now on. No more Dudley, no more Dursley's, you can kind of say we adopted you, your part Weasley now." Ron was now laughing. "Congratulations Harry, you have your first real home." With that Harry couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Wow, I don't know what to say." He finally managed to get out. "Does that mean, I mean next year?" he asked. Ron simply smiled. "Unless mate something tragic happens, it looks that way" he laughed clasping Harry on the back.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the next few hours talking about everything that happened. Ron was able to answer a lot of Harry's questions, and told him that Dumbledore allowed them to collect his things the day before his birthday, and that they would have moved him here earlier, but once the charm was no longer effective, the mind would have to find the body.  
  
"If we moved you, we may have lost you." He said to drive the point home. "What happened to the Dursley's?" Harry asked, fearing the worst. "Dumbledore sent the Dursley's away on vacation so they wouldn't be there when Voldermort arrived."  
  
Ron went on to explain that Sirus, Dumbledore, and Mrs. Figgs took turns holding of Voldermort and his death eaters while Harry was still out. With this Harry let out a long sigh, "I wonder what charm, or spell they were using to create that shield?"  
  
Hermione who had been sitting quiet spoke up. "That was wall de lara, it is not a shield, but a well, I guess shield kind of does explain it. We won't learn about those at Hogwarts Harry, that is very advanced Charm work." Ron and Harry just looked at her with awe. "What, I read about it in a book."  
  
"We should have known," Ron answered laughing at the face Hermione was making. "You read to much" he protested crossing his arms. "Oh ya well you read to little, I am going now," and with that Hermione said goodnight, and left.  
  
"What did I say?" Ron asked looking at Harry, but Harry just laughed, "So Ron, when are you going to ask her out?" "I have no idea what you mean." Ron answered going very red. Harry simply smiled. In his heart, he knew Ron, and Hermione would make a great couple.  
  
The two sat and talked for another fifteen minutes or so before Ron jumped up and grabbed Harry's arm "Come one mate dinnertime."  
  
After what seemed like six helpings, Harry finally said he was full. When he looked over to Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny, He couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"If you think about it, I haven't had a real meal since I left Hogwarts last year, I was famished." Everyone laughed, and sitting at the table they all talked about what they had done over the summer. It was late into the night when Harry decided he needed to interrupt Ron's explanation of practicing Keeper.  
  
"If you guys don't mind I am getting a little tired. I am going to try and get some rest." The group obviously didn't persuade him otherwise, but instead simply waved, and watched him walk into his room, closing the door behind him. 


	3. Harry’s gift

Chapter 3 Harry's gift  
  
The next day for Harry went by in a flash, He woke up early and spent the morning reading Quiditch through the ages. Harry was really looking forward to getting back on the pitch. He had read about a bunch of new seeker moves, and wanted to try them out.  
  
After coming up with some ideas on tryouts, and whom he thought would make a good captain he headed out for breakfast. As he walked into the kitchen he was surprised to see who all ware there. By the looks of it, not only Percy was working for the MOM, but Charley and Bill were there as well.  
  
The robes they were wearing were Auror robes, so Harry knew what they must have joined in as Aurors as well. Miss Weasley was busy getting Anthony a new quell when Harry walked in  
  
"Good morning dear, hungry?" she asked, the second Harry walked in. Disregarding the quell, Molly grabbed Harry's arm, and led him to the table. "Eat up now, we are in a bit of a Hurry."  
  
"Hello Harry" Charley said coming over. "Glad to see you made it. I would love to sit and chat, but don't want to be late." With that said all four of the oldest Weasley's disapparated.  
  
"Be careful" was all Molly was able to get out before the four were gone. "Hurry up and finish, we have a lot of things to do today." She said to the 6 kids still remaining in the room.  
  
"Well you heard her, lets go" Ron said pulling Harry, and Hermione from there still half empty plates. "We are using the floo network. We will be meeting in the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
After arriving at Diagon Alley there first visit was Gringotts. Once they had filled their bags full of as much wizarding money as they could, Fred and George split up from the rest,  
  
"Meet you for Ice Cream at 12:00" they both yelled, as they headed down to the only joke shop on the street. "Ok." They all yelled back heading in the direction of Flourish and Blotts. After spending about 4 hours picking up everything that they needed for the new year of school, they made their way over to Quality Quiditch Supply store.  
  
"Do you think there is a new broom out?" Ron asked looking very excited. "I hope not," Harry said getting closer to the window. As soon as they were within eyeshot of the store, Harry noticing that the Firebolt was still the premier broom, and was content in thinking the quidditch cup was his this year.  
  
"Well should we go in?" He asked seeing the bored look on Hermione's face "Sure why not." She added in a tone both Ron, and harry new as Does it matter what I think about flying.  
  
Deciding to push past it, Harry and Ron turned to the door, and jus as they pulled back the knob they heard a familiar voice from behind. "So Potter. Decided to return to Hogwarts have you." "Go away Malfoy" Harry spat, as the four of them turned around to come face to face with Malfoy Crabb and Goyle.  
  
"What do you three gits want?" Ron said as he glared at Malfoys goons rubbing their fists in the palm of their hands. "It's a free country Weasel, what are you doing going in there, I didn't think your Dad could afford buying you a broom" He laughed pretending to let butterflies out of his pockets signifying Ron's poverty.  
  
"Get bent Malfoy" Harry spat seeing the need to interrupt before Ron could react. "Only If you three die." He replied glaring at Harry. "Especially you Potter, although I wouldn't mind Mudblood there either, it's a disgrace they allow them the live as it is."  
  
Ron started straight for Malfoy. He despised him, and whenever he insulted Hermione, Ron always laid the fact he was a wizard away, and reverted to physical attacks.  
  
Harry and Hermione knew this, and without hesitating, the two normally simple grabbed an arm, and told him forget about it. This time however they weren't fast enough, and before they knew what happened Ron had landed a blinding right jab, followed by a left to Malfoy's noise  
  
Malfoy stumbled back a few steps, and was about to hit Ron back when Ron landed another blow to his stomach. "I would leave if I was you, Ron will finish you off if you don't came a voice from the side. " Mr. Weasley, out of all the people in the world to hit, why waste your time on such a slimy slug as that."  
  
"Remus" Harry shouted in excitement, "What are your doing here" "Good question Harry, but that is Professor Lupin to every one else. I am here picking up some supplies for my first lesson this year." "Oh you have to be kidding me, a werewolf teaching, wait until my father hears about this. He got them to kick you out once he can do it again. Come on you two. Were leaving."  
  
"Oh yes, what is that old fool of a father going to do, try and buy the ministry again. Let me see. If I read correctly your father is no longer in favor with the MOM, or a Hogwarts deputy. Yes that's right let me think. Charged with practicing the dark arts I remember, and Ron wasn't it your father who found all the illegal potions that Mr. Malfoy had hidden."  
  
Malfoy icknored the comments, and quickened his steps. It was all Harry and Ron could do to stay standing. "That was priceless" Ron said "Simple priceless" "Well gentlemen" Remus cut in "A hum" Hermione, and Ginny both cleared their throats "And Ladies. I must be off, got things to do before school tomorrow, I will see you on the Hogwarts express." With that he turned and left.  
  
"Can you believe he's back? I can't wait. You know, he was the best DADA teacher we ever had," Ron said. "What I can't believe is the fact of you punching Malfoy in the noise. I thought he was going to start crying." Harry replied holding Ron's arm up like he was the heavy weight champ. "And in this corner weighing a mere 150" He begun to shout, only to stop as Ron slugged him in the arm.  
  
"You know Ron, you should have just left it be. Mudblood coming from Malfoy means nothing to me." Hermione stated ruining all the fun "Well it means a lot to me. Hermione, that's the worst thing someone can say, and when he says it to you, well if he says it again, I won't stop at a bloody noise." Harry and Ginny started laughing. They both new Ron was just playing the Hero.  
  
"Looks like its time for Ice-cream." Harry said not intentionally changing the subject. "Fred and George will probably be waiting for us." He added looking to the others. They all agreed they could come back to the quidditch store later, and changing directions. They headed to the long line that made its way into the ice-cream parlor, when they noticed Fred and George were not in the line.  
  
"Wait tell Fred and George hear about what you just did Ron," they will probably make fun of Malfoy at school for a week. Just then Hermione noticed Fred and George come out of an old building next to Gringotts with a Goblin. "Hey you three look over there, what do you think those two are up to." They just shook their heads, "Ginny, did they tell you anything?" Ron asked looking at his sister. "Nope, not a thing. There almost here, lets just ask them." When Fred and George finally reached them. They noticed the long line, and turned to Ron.  
  
"Ron, we have a little extra time, follow us, we have a late birthday gift for you." Fred said grabbing one of Ron's arms. Ron looked at his brothers in doubt "Oh come off it Ron, can't you trust your own brothers." With that Fred grabbed his other arm, and they led him toward Madame Milkins Robes for all occasions. Harry just laughed. He knew they were keeping up their promise to buy him a new dress robe.  
  
After only a few minutes the three of them came back, Ron was smiling from ear to ear. "Guess what guys you won't believe it, Fred and George bought me some new robes, I can now through those old maroon one in the fire." "Good for you Ron," Hermione said, "I don't know what would happen if you had to wear those old ones again, you made such a fuss last time."  
  
"Oh be quiet, I was more upset at the fact I wasn't going with you. I mean Oh never mind." Ron's checks flushed redder than his hair as all the Weasley's including Harry were fighting not to fall to the ground in a hysteria of laughter  
  
"Ron, you ladies man" George said as he held his side from the pain of laughing so hard. "Well it was only obvious" Ginny commented grabbing Fred's shirt to keep from falling down again.  
  
"Ok, that's enough. Thank you Ron, you are very sweet." This successfully stopped most the laughing, and they stood in the line chuckling for a few more minutes before finally being able to order, and take a seat under a tree.  
  
"So, what are you two up to?" Ginny asked, looking at her two brothers. "We all saw you come out of that old building over there." "We have no idea what you are talking about." They both said. "Anyway, nothing will be final until next year. Not wanting to push any information out of Fred and George, Harry changed the subject.  
  
"So did you hear, Ron punched Malfoy in the noise." It was a success; Fred and George were now hounding Ron for details, and clasping him on the back. After eating their ice cream, and listening to Ron describe the feeling of Malfoy's noise concaving at the touch of his fist, they decided that it was getting late and they should probably be getting back home.  
  
The six of them set off for the Leaky Cauldron, they were all talking, and laughing when they came back up to Quality Quiditch Supplies. Harry stopped as he recognized a Girl coming out of the store.  
  
"He guys, I'll be right back." Harry shouted dashing from the group, and making his way toward the Girl.  
  
Cho, Cho Chang is that you?" Harry asked. Feeling very guilty for Cedric's death Harry had wanted to talk with Cho at the end of last year. He knew it would not be easy, but he wanted to make sure Cho didn't hold him responsible.  
  
"Harry, how are you," she asked, walking over to him "I'm ok, how about you?" he replied. It was a funny feeling for Harry, every time he had talked to Cho in the past he had stuttered miserably, but this time it was completely different, he felt confident, and even a little cocky.  
  
"I'm doing great" she said as she gave him a heart stopping smile. "I was hoping to see you today." "Oh really, why's that?" Harry asked beginning to settle down, as Cho seemed to be accepting the conversation; this was going better than he expected.  
  
"Oh, umm I wanted to make sure you were ok, you know after last year and all, I was afraid that you may not come back to Hogwarts." Harry could tell by her voice she was concerned. "I'm not going to let you win the quidditch cup that easy" he said pointing to her new Firebolt. Anyway, Hogwarts is like my home. I am most comfortable when I am there." He said still looking at her broom.  
  
"Dad thinks I will have a better chance of beating you if we were flying the same broom." Cho replied obviously catching Harry's gaze, and holding up her box a little. "He bought me it for my Birthday."  
  
"Looks like I better start practicing." Who knows what will happen with Wood gone. Harry looked up to see Cho smiling at him. In that second all the confidence he felt earlier left, and Harry quickly looked down at his feet.  
  
"You know Cho, I was really worried you would hate me after what happened last year. I mean, with Cedric and all." Cho reached out placing her hand on his check. She held it there for a moment before sliding it under his chin, lifting his head up to where she could see his eyes. Harry was looking away, he wanted to look her in the eyes, but the guilt was eating at him.  
  
"Harry, Harry look at me" Cho said persisting to force him to look at her. Giving In, Harry allowed her to control his gaze, and when he finally looked up, He was surprised to see her deep blue eyes full of tears. Harry Felt his heart melt when she moved her hand back to his check.  
  
"Harry, that was not your fault. If any one is to blame it is Voldermort. Don't ever blame yourself." Harry couldn't help but smile at her affectionate voice, and her gentle touch. "You know Harry, I was worried that you hated me, I mean after the last ball you avoided me, and then to top it off Cedric. I just figured that you would never want to speak to me again. Harry, please don't avoid me, I really like you, and I want you to know that." With that she kissed his check. Harry just smiled back at her.  
  
"It's agreed then." he finally said taking her hand from his check and holding it in his for a moment gazing into her eyes, and getting lost in the ocean of blue that were captured within them. "Friends?" He chocked feeling the stuttering coming back full force, with a wave of butterflies to accompany them,  
  
"Friends." Cho responded. It was more than she expected, but inwardly less than she wished for. Breaking the silence that stood just following their agreement, Harry finally found his voice.  
  
"Well, I better get going, Ron, and the others are waiting." She looked over Harry's shoulder, and nodded. "Can I stop over and say hi" she asked slightly timid. "Sure, let me bring you over." With that Harry unknowingly interlocked her fingers with hers, and led her to where everyone else was waiting. When they got over to the others, Harry couldn't understand the looks he was getting.  
  
"What" No one answered, but Harry noticed Ron look between Cho, then him, then down at his or her hands. Harry suddenly realized what was happening. He still had a hold of Cho's hand, and in fact their fingers were even interlocked. Blushing a shade of red that could rival the Weasley's hair, Harry looked over to Cho.  
  
"She doesn't care" He thought to himself as a feeling she knew all along, and had failed to mention it rushed over him. Gazing down at their hands, and back up to her eyes, Harry about passed out as she smiled at him.  
  
All Harry could do is blush even more. It was easy to say he had passed the flaming redness of any of the Weasley's hair. Letting go of Cho's hand Harry once again looked in her eyes. "Um sorry" was all he said. Cho however brushed that off, and leaning over a little, she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Don't be, I kind enjoyed the looks they were giving us." With that she kissed his check. Harry regretfully pried his eyes from Cho to look at the others. He silently laughed to himself as they all stood open mouthed, and staring, Smiling back Harry inwardly knew he would get the third degree when he and Ron got home.  
  
After getting over their initial shock, the group talked with Cho for about five minutes, Saying goodbye, the group wound the last street heading toward the leaky cauldron, and Harry couldn't help but smile as he looked over his shoulder to see Cho wave, to him. He waved back as he watched the passage close behind him, and walking into the small pub, the group headed for the fire.  
  
"The burrow" he said as he threw a hand full of floo powder in the fire. Feeling the twirling sensation of the network, Harry tucked his arms in as again his elbow slammed into something hard. When he finally slowed down Harry jumped out, and throwing his hands to both sides, steadied himself. This was the first time he had not fallen on his face.  
  
Ron came flying out shortly after, and Harry had just enough time to grab him before slammed into the chair next to the fire. "Bloody Hell, you would think after how many times I do this that I could land on my feet at least once." After Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley's arrived, they immediately started on Harry.  
  
"So, looks like Harry got himself a girlfriend." Fred said teasingly. Harry just smiled. "No, but we are still friends, and that is what matters." Just then Miss Weasley came into the room.  
  
"I hope you all had fun, you didn't get into trouble did you." She said staring at Fred and George. "NO MOM" They both said looking as if they were about to laugh. "Alright you six, go get cleaned up dinner is almost ready. Harry left and headed for his room. He was starting to get hungry, so changed fairly quickly. Checking in the mirror that had been set up in his room, Harry made sure he was looking good, and stepped out to get Ron.  
  
When Harry entered the kitchen he was shocked at what he saw. The entire room had been decorated in wizard decorations. The words Happy Birthday Harry were displayed in blinking Red, silver, and gold Writing.  
  
"Happy Birthday" Everyone yelled. Harry however just starred at them tears starting to collect in his eyes. " I don't know what to say. Thanks everybody, this is the best ending to a already excellent day."  
  
Taking a seat near the end of the table, Harry watched as the room became twice as crowded Arthur, Percy, Bill, and Charley had apparated right next to Harry, and were all patting Him on the back. Harry couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I forgot all about my birthday, you guys shouldn't have." "Happy Birthday Harry" Dumbledore said, "And of course we had to, Its not every day that a man turns fifteen. Harry just smiled. He always thought Dumbledore could read his mind. And the fact that he arrived with Remus, and Sirus after Harry made the comment was another reason to think that.  
  
Harry spent the next few hours having fun, and talking to all his friends. When he was finished opening up his presents, He was approached by Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry, here is my gift to you, I hope you enjoy it." He handed Harry a letter in which he opened once Dumbledore returned to talking with Charley.  
  
Harry, You ounce asked me why Voldermort wished to have you killed. I think you are almost ready to be told. See you are something very special to all of us. When the time is right I will explain everything you wish to know. You will know when that time comes, until then, Happy Birthday. By the way, I left a box on your bed with things you might enjoy, your father left them in my position before his death in hopes that I cold give them to you  
  
Dumbledore.  
  
"I wonder what it is" He thought, but decided he would wait until the party was over. After a few more hours, and a lot more food, Sirus and Remus came over to say goodbye.  
  
"Harry, we must be going. Happy Birthday." Sirus said giving his Godson a hug. "Ya, see you at school Harry." Remus said roughing up his hair. "Thank for coming, it wouldn't have been the same without you." Harry replied as the two winked, and disapparated. It wasn't long after that when Harry heard Molly ushering them off.  
  
"Well Kids, I suggest you go and pack your things for tomorrow, we wouldn't want to be late." she said. The room cleared quickly as those that could apparate left in a pop, and Molly pushed those that couldn't out. Harry stayed there for a few moments alone.  
  
"This was the best day," he said out loud as he was re-living the events. After a few moments he decided to head to his room. "I have my own room, how great is that."  
  
Harry quickly packed all of his belongings into his truck, he was happy to be living with the Weasley's, and happy he no longer had to hide his possessions under the floor, but to Harry there was no other place like Hogwarts.  
  
When he had finished with his things, he made his way up to Ron's room. The two boys were packed and ready for the next day in less than an hour, and once done Ron turned to Harry, "So, what did the letter Dumbledore give you say?"  
  
"I totally forgot about that," Harry yelled as he ran out of Ron's room headed for his own. "Wait" Ron shouting, but it was to late, Harry was two excited. He reached his room in less than a minute, and walked straight toward the package on his pillow. Ron showed up at the door just as Harry started to open the gift.  
  
"What was that all about," he asked breathing heavy, Ron had no idea that Dumbledore had left a package for Harry on his bed. Harry however was paying Ron no attention; instead he was busy pulling things out of a box. Ron quickly understood, and took a seat next to Harry. The first thing Harry pulled out was a large book, covered in red Paper.  
  
Harry, This book will be good for some laughs, it is the marauders guide to mischief, it has all of our pranks we played on the Slytherins, enjoy. Harry started laughing, and tossed the book to Ron.  
  
"Looks like we found our new best friend." Ron just looked at him bewildered. "Read the title." Harry laughed as Ron looked down. It only took him a second to read it, but laughing out hysterically he turned back to Harry. "What else did you get?"  
  
"I don't know." Harry reached back into the box, and pulled out the next gift. Pulling out a wooden jewelry box, Harry opened it. Smiling at the sight of the family rings in front of him, Harry laughed inwardly before taking the note that came with them, and handing the box to Ron to take a look at.  
  
Harry, This is the most precious thing we were able to retrieve when you father, and mother passed away. James once asked me to hold them for him, and it was with luck that when I was imprisoned the Remus followed through and collected them. Keep them safe, and well hidden. They are meant for you and your significant other. Sirus  
  
"Won't be needing those for a while." He said as Ron handed them back, and he placed them in his trunk.. Looking at his friend for a minute, the two sat in silence before they both started laughing.  
  
"I don't know about that Harry, I saw how interested you seemed in Cho. You were holding her hand. And she kissed you. Maybe you will need that box sooner than you think." Harry icknored Ron's comments, and turned quickly back to the box. He pulled out the lat remaining item.  
  
"Looks like cloaks run in the Family." Harry had pulled out a long black dragon leather cloak. He placed it over his legs, and started inspecting it. "Wow. This is surprisingly light." He said standing up and inspecting it a little further  
  
"Harry, what is that emblem on the right chest?" Ron asked taking interest in the cloak as well. "It looks like a Phoenix surrounded by a gold circle," Ron said "Wait a minute, there is some type of writing. I can't quiet make it out." Harry handed the cloak to Ron "can you read that."  
  
"THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX," he said handing it back. "Well go on, try it on." Harry smiled for just a second before adjusting the leather in his hands, and throwing the cloak over his shoulders.  
  
"Well" he asked. Ron however did not say anything, for just as the cloak settled over Harry's shoulders there was a burst of energy in the room, and a blinding light surrounded Harry.  
  
The overwhelming sense of strength, and energy that had struck Harry had taken his breath away. It had only lasted a few seconds, but when he inspected the cloak while on him, he felt it tightening up around him as if it were shrinking to fit, or he was filling out. "Well, what do you think?" He asked again to Ron, but Ron seemed stuck in a type of trance, and Harry had to shake his friend to get him to respond. "Ron, what are you doing?" He said letting go of his friend as he seemed to come back to reality.  
  
"Harry, you, you, you just grew like f-f-f-five inches, look for y- yourself." With that Harry took off the cloak, and walked over to the mirror, It was true. He was standing in front of the mirror, and the person looking back at him seemed to grow both in size, and in strength.  
  
"What just happened." Ron asked. Harry just shrugged "I don't know, when I put the cloak on I felt this surge of power, and energy, then I felt as if I grew." Ron just looked at Harry, then at the cloak. The emblem with the Phoenix surrounded by the words THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX was shinning like Percy's prefect badge after he had taken to buffing it up.  
  
"Harry, can I try it on?" Ron asked picking it off the bed where Harry had set it. "Sure," Harry replied, and just like when he tried it on, a rush of energy could be felt, and to Ron it felt as if it was generating warmth.  
  
Looking into the mirror, Ron noticed that he looked very strong, but besides that nothing. "Harry, I like this cloak, but did you notice what the emblem looked like when you were wearing it. It stood out like it was shinning. When I wear it, it looks normal." Just then Author Weasley came in the room.  
  
"Ron, kindly take Harry's cloak off, and give it back. Harry, I was advised by professor Dumbledore that you would receive that tonight, please keep it safe, I am sure it is a prized position. With that author turned and walked out.  
  
"What was that all about?" Harry asked as he looked at Ron, "I don't know, but lets do what he said." Ron took off Harry's new cloak, and handing it back. "I suggest you put it in your trunk. Once we get to Hogwarts I will teach you how to create a hidden compartment so that no one but you can find it. My brother Charley taught me." Harry quickly picked up his new things, and placed all but the book securely away. "Lets take a look at this." He said as he opened the Marauders Guide to Mischief. As soon as he opened the first page, they started to laugh. On the first page was a picture of James, Sirus, Remus, and Peter. They were sitting in the kitchen eating ice cream. The writing on the top was the best. 3:00AM, never to late for a snack.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have hear." Harry said looking at the picture, Professor Lupin breaking a school rule. Ron just laughed, and urged Harry to continue. Harry turned to the next page, and the two of them broke out in laughter once again, this time however the picture wasn't of the marauders, but instead it was a picture of the Slytherin Quiditch team stuck to the goal post on the quidditch pitch. Harry read out loud the writing on the top of the picture. "Super glue." The picture alone was priceless; the team was struggling to free themselves as rain, and thunder were pounding down on them. Harry could make out Sirus, James, and Remus flying around them, wands out throwing hex after hex at the helpless victims.  
  
"Read this" Ron said pointing below the picture. It was a detailed description of the incantation used, as well as about eight other uses for superglue. "We are going to have so much fun with this" Harry said. The two of them stayed up late into the night planning prank after prank to play on Malfoy Crabb, and Goyle. When Harry noticed Ron fighting off a yawn. He decided it was time to go to sleep.  
  
"Ron, its getting late, long day tomorrow I assume, lets get some sleep." As Ron walked off Harry changed into his pajamas "I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts" he thought. 


	4. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 4 The Hogwarts express  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning the first thing that he thought was "Wow, no nightmare, that was the best nights sleep I have gotten in a long time." As he normally does Harry got up earlier than everyone else, so by the time it came to leave to go to Kings Cross, Harry was the only one who wasn't in a blinding hurry to get dressed, and everything packed.  
  
"How are we getting there this year?" Harry asked as all of them stood by the door. "The night bus dear." Was Molly's response. "Arthur tried to get us minister cars, but for some reason was unable to convince old fudge to allow it. Oh, here we are, everybody on hurry up now were cutting it close." With that the group of seven loaded the night bus, and were headed for Marry old London. Within a few minutes Harry felt the bus come to a shrieking halt.  
  
"Kings Cross." Yelled the driver. "Here already." George said, "We most certainly are " Molly chimed coming up behind all of them. "Now hurry up you lot, it's already 10:45, we only have 15 minutes to get you onto platform 9 ¾ and the stations mostly packed with muggles."  
  
Of the next 15 minutes, Harry remembered very little. Barely making it into the last empty compartment before the horn blew, Harry let out a long sigh.  
  
"Close call this year ehh Ron." he said noticing his panting friend next to him. "Ya, who knows what would have happened if we missed the train. Could you see the look on old McGonagalls face if we arrived by bus instead." Besides Hermione of course, this effectively sent the entire compartment into hysteria.  
  
"Oh come of it Hermione, were not even at Hogwarts yet, have a little fun." Ron teased. "Well, its amazing that they let you two get away with so much, I was surprised that Snape didn't convince Dumbledore to expel you for that trick. Really, what were you two thinking." Ron just shrugged,  
  
"Anyone for exploding snaps." He said as he pulled out the wizard cards successfully changing the subject. The compartment sat and enjoyed the trip playing games only to stop when the lady with the treats popped her head in.  
  
"Anything off the trolley dears." She asked. "Ya our usual" Fred and George coursed pulling out some money. Being that there were many more students this year, Fred and George had decided to stay with Harry and his friends.  
  
As Harry went to get his money Ron stopped him. "Don't worry Harry, have you ever seen what Fred and George get, there will be plenty for all of us, I assure you that." Ron was right Harry watched in amazement as the witch unloaded 6 bags full of different types of Candy. Fred and George paid her, and turned to the rest of the crew.  
  
"Well dig in.," they said tossing a bag to each of them. Harry and Ron combined there's by emptying them on the empty seat between them. Ron immediately went for the chocolate frogs, while Harry grabbed a chocolate chip pastry. After only a hour or so Harry and Ron had completely finished their bags, and turned their attention to Fred and George who were in the corner not touching there food.  
  
"What are you two doing" Ron asked walking over to them. He didn't however need a response because as soon as he reached them, he noticed two piles one was Fred and Georges UN touched candy, and the other was Weasley's wizard wizes candy. Ron watched closely as Fred and George transformed a Chocolate chip Pastry into a chocolate chipmunk pastry.  
  
"See Ron, if you make the changes small, most people won't figure it out until it is two late," George said. Ron picked up the pastry, and examined it closely, the outer wrapping had only changed the slightest, instead of saying Chocolate chip pastry they had added munk on to it, as well as there brand in the corner WWW.  
  
"Do you mind if I borrow this for a minute?" Ron said, "I think it may come in handy." "What do you have in mind." Fred asked. Returning to his work. "Oh nothing in particular" Ron said. He just simply walked over to the door, and placed the pastry on the seat next to it.  
  
Ron looked at Harry and smiled. "I just have a hunch, that's all." Harry just shock his head "Ron I give up understanding you. Hermione, what are you doing" he asked "Reading what does it look like" "I can see that you are reading, but what, and why"  
  
"For your information I am reading up on my responsibilities." She replied slightly put off at being distracted "Responsa." Just then it hit him. "When were you planning on telling the rest of us, or am I the only one that doesn't know."  
  
"Know what Harry." Ron said taking the seat next to him. "Why don't you ask Hermione, I am sure she would like to be the one to make the announcement." As everyone turned to look at her, she just blushed, and reached into her bag. When she pulled out a red and gold box and opened it Ron let out a sigh.  
  
"Well she has the highest marks in school, who else would they choose." Hermione just looked at Ron. You could tell by her face she was hurt by his statement. "Hermione, I didn't mean it like it sounded. What I meant is that no one stood a chance against you that's all. I am very happy for you. Our little Miss Prefect." The comment successfully put the smile right back.  
  
"I couldn't have done it without you two, you know that right." She said giving them both a hug "Us" both Harry and Ron said in unison, "What do you mean us?" Ron asked. "Well, you two are always getting into trouble, and I have to work five times as hard to figure out spells and curses to help you out of it, that's all." Harry and Ron just smiled. Harry was the first to speak.  
  
"She's right you know, well probably be the death of her." Ron nodded his head in agreement, "Chess" "Sure, let me grab my pieces" Harry said reaching below his seat to pull out his luggage. Just then the door flew open, and Malfoy followed by Crabb, and Goyle walked in.  
  
"So still alive I see Harry, well not to worry, not for long." Malfoy said causing Crabb and Goyle to giggle with laughter. "What do you want Malfoy" Ron asked standing up. "Nothing from you Weasley" He responded, but reached up and touched his eyes which were still black and blue from Ron's attack.  
  
"You and that Mudblood girlfriend over their can butt out, this is between Harry and myself." This successfully sent Ron off, Harry and Hermione had to both jump up to refrain Ron from knocking Malfoys teeth in.  
  
"I would watch what you say to me Malfoy" Hermione spoke, pinning her prefect badge onto her robes, "It just might get you detention." With that Harry and Ron looked at each other and started to laugh. Malfoy just icknored the comment, and turned his attention to Harry.  
  
"So Harry, had any good dreams lately." Harry immediately stopped laughing, and looked at Malfoy with spit in his eyes. He was normally able to control his anger, but the fact that Malfoy knew what happened to Harry over the summer made him irate.  
  
"Get the hell out of this room or else" He said pulling out his wand and pointing it at Malfoy. Malfoy just laughed. "Or else what, you'll get expelled if you use magic before we are at Hogwarts. Any way, what makes you think I wouldn't fight back." Harry let go of Ron's arm.  
  
"Or else I will allow Ron here to bruise your other eye. I am sure he would be more than willing." Malfoy got the picture and turned to leave. Just then he noticed the pastry next to the door.  
  
"Just came by because we ran out of food. Didn't think you could afford any yourself, but figured it wouldn't hurt to check. With that he tore off the wrapper and turned once again to stair at Harry, and his friends. Harry immediately started for Malfoy, but was stopped by Ron who was smiling at him.  
  
"I wouldn't eat that if I were you" Ron said. "Just watch me." Malfoy broke the pastry into three, and handing a piece to both Crabb and Goyle. The three of them ate the lot with one bite.  
  
The entire compartment burst into laughter. Malfoy Crabb and Goyle to stupid to realize they had just participated in a new WWW product left without another word, but before they even hit the hall, the transformation had began, and they shrank to the size and shape of chipmunks.  
  
"I warned you." Ron said as he kicked one of the chipmunks, (By the size he assumed it was Goyle) halfway down the train. Closing the door behind him he fell to the floor with laughter. "I knew those three would try something, and I was right." He said looking at Harry.  
  
Fred and George quickly gained their composure, and left the compartment chasing down Malfoy Crabb and Goyle, while shouting Chocolate Chipmunk Pastries, five Knuts apiece. By this time they were almost at Hogwarts, and needed to change into they're Robes. Hermione and Ginny left while Ron and Harry quickly changed, and lucky for them that they had because as soon as they finished, the train came to a stop.  
  
"First years, First years this way." Came a shout from a man other than Hagrid. "Who was that?" Harry asked stepping off to see Remus fire a flood of sparks into the air to get everyone's attention.  
  
"First years this way" he shouted again, collecting the frightened first years. Once all were accounted for, and gathered he turned toward the docks  
  
"Follow me, and stay together" He shouted. Reaching out and grabbing his cloak, Remus turned to see Harry, and smiled.  
  
"Ah Harry, Ron. Didn't see ya there" he said smiling all the while they walked to where Harry remembered the tiny boats awaited them. "Ah Remus, not that I am unhappy to see you, but where's Hagrid?" He asked  
  
"Well Harry I can't quiet tell you that, but don't you worry, we received a owl from him yesterday, He said he was doing good, and would probably be back by mid year."  
  
Harry smiled kindly at his professor, and friend, and thanking him took off up the hill "I wonder what's taken him" he said to Ron, as the two reached the station they had just left, just then however they noticed that the carriages were gone. That is all but one  
  
"That was close" Ron commented walking over. The two climbed in, and the second they sat down the carriage took off toward the castle. "Not even going to say high now that were back at school I see" came a voice from the corner of the carriage. Harry and Ron both jumped, and looked over. They were completely shocked. They thought they were alone.  
  
"Lumos" Harry said as he lit the tip of his wand. Just then he noticed who was with them. Harry turned to the lantern in the carriage, lighting it, and placing it in its hanger. Moving from the side he got in to the other, Harry took a seat next to Cho Chang.  
  
"Cho, you scared me to death, what are you doing in the last carriage, I expected you to sit with your friends." "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to say high. I meant to come see you on the train, but wasn't able to get away." she said slightly blushing. Harry simple nodded not knowing what to say.  
  
"So, how was your summer?" she asked trying to start conversation. "Well um" Harry replied. It seemed the confidence was completely gone now, and he was having a hard time thinking. "It was well to tell you the truth" he said not really knowing how to explain Voldermorts attempt to kill him "Well it was short."  
  
"Cho smiled, she didn't know what to expect. Letting out a sigh, as he smelt the intoxicating aroma of Cho's perfume. Harry didn't pay attention to her conversation with Ron, but rather debated telling Cho how he enjoyed her company, and ask her what here plans were for the weekend. Startled from his thought by Ron's laughter, Harry looked up at him  
  
"Harry, Harry, come on, were here." He laughed jumping out of the carriage.  
  
"What, oh ok, I must have dosed off for a moment." Harry replied feeling the blush in his cheeks rise. He didn't fail to notice that when he came to he was staring at Cho who was looking right back at him  
  
"If that's what you call it. Are you sure you won't be needing that little decorated box in your luggage." Ron said successfully making Harry blush. Cho just smiled.  
  
Ron being the first out of the carriage was laughing at he made his way to the front of the carriage. "Must have dosed off" He muttered to himself, "Who is he kidding." Paying no attention to what was still going on in the carriage, Ron waited patiently for the two to catch up to him, but when it didn't happen he turned to see what was taking them so long.  
  
"Come on now" he started, but stopped as he noticed Harry helping Cho out of the carriage, but the two frozen in spot as Harry stood on the ground, and Cho stood bent over Harry's hand in hers.  
  
It seems the Harry being the gentleman that he is had offered to help Cho out of the carriage. She had of course accepted, and reached down to him, but the second their hands connected Harry was overcome with a since of warmth, and Joy. The only other time that he felt this was the night before when he first tried on Fathers cloak.  
  
Harry tightened his grip the second it had happened, and looking up he noticed that Cho had not moved. A look of shock, and joy spread across her face as Harry felt the warmth grow every second. Reaching his other hand out, Harry placed it on Cho's hip, and Helping her to the ground.  
  
When Cho looked up from the hand she had instantly froze her sight to, she smiled. It was evident in her face that she felt the same warmth rush through her.  
  
"Ahem" Ron said loudly distracting the two. Pulling apart, the two let go of each others hands, and just as the warmth and joy had entered, the second Cho let go of Harry's hand it faded. Cho immediately reached out and grabbed Harry's hand again, but this time nothing happened, Harry just stared at her.  
  
"Harry," She said meeting his eyes with hers, "What was that." Harry reached out and touched her check. It had gone quiet red when Cho had grabbed at Harry's hand. "I'm not sure, although I am glad you felt it two I thought I imagined it." She placed her hand over his looked him in the eyes. The second she did, Harry visibly melted.  
  
By this time Ron had grown impatient. "Even though I love to see you to getting along so well," he said looking at his watch." If you would hurry up, we are the last three students out, and if you haven't noticed, the first years are about to hit shore, and the sorting ceremony is about to start."  
  
Harry and Cho looked at each other, and then turned to Ron. "Well lets get going then." The three walked in silence to the school. Once they reached the great hall, Harry said goodbye to Cho by kissing her softly on the check, and took his usual seat at the Gryffindor table. They were unaware of the stairs they were getting from everybody in the school, and both sat in their seats not saying a word. It wasn't until Dumbledore stood up to welcome the new student's back that Harry finally shook the thoughts and feelings he currently had, and looked up to see the Headmaster. To Harry, seeing Dumbledore always meant he was home.  
  
"What's gotten into you" Ron said as soon as Dumbledore stopped talking. "Something very strange just happened Ron, I will tell you once we are back in our common room." Ron snorted loudly s if he didn't believe Harry, but just nodded his understanding, and turned to watch the sorting.  
  
Harry however turned to look behind him at the Ravenclaw table, and noticed that Cho was being bombarded by questions from her friends. She blushed profusely when her friends noticed Harry staring.  
  
"Ah young love" Fred said jokingly. Just then Harry realized he kissed Cho in front of the entire school, and he himself felt his cheeks redden. Once the sorting was finished Dumbledore again stood up. This time he was able to gain Harry's undivided attention as he introduced the new staff.  
  
Harry looked over the teacher's table, and noticed a few teachers missing. Of course Hagrid was missing, Harry new that as soon as he got off of the Hogwarts express, but since the night of the Triwizarding Tournament Harry had not given Snape a second thought.  
  
Remembering where Dumbledore had sent him, Harry was suddenly over come with a fear for Snape's safety. Harry looked back at Dumbledore as he started to talk.  
  
"I have but just a few start of term announcements. First off, first years, note that the dark forest is out of bounds. There is to be not foolish breaking of this rule for we live in dark times, and the forest is extremely dangerous. Second, Mr. Filch has asked that I remind you that there are no students to be out of bed after 8:00PM without being accompanied by a teacher. This is a hour earlier that what most of the older students are used to, but we feel it is for the safety of the school." With this the hall broke out in murmuring, and Harry turned to Ron.  
  
"Quidditch." Dumbledore chuckled at the outbreak but carried on. "On a lighter note." He said, again silencing the hall. "The house cup is again up for grabs, and the quidditch season is back on. I believe Gryffindor will be defending their title for Quiditch cup rights."  
  
The entire Gryffindor table erupted with cheers. "Yes, Yes, well done Gryffindor, and I believe tryouts will be held two weeks from today. Other Items of business, Professor Snape is taking the term off due to personal reasons, and I am happy to report that I will be standing in for him until he returns. As for DADA I am happy to announce the return of Professor Lupin." Again the entire Gryffindor table erupted with applause.  
  
"Yes, it was difficult convincing the Hogwarts committee to allow him to return, but we are lucky to have such a devoted teacher. The last change is in our Divinations teacher. Professor Trealawany has decided it was time to retire, and I am happy to introduce her replacement, Mrs. Arabella Figgs. Please welcome or new Professors by raising your glasses."  
  
As the students rose there glasses, the back door swung open, and a large black dog came running into the room. Harry new it was Sirus, but didn't say or do anything. Sirus ran straight up to Dumbledore, and led him to a room in the back of the Great hall. They were only their a few minutes when Dumbledore came back out looking older and more worn then usual.  
  
Walking back up to the teacher's table, and having a brief conversation with Remus; (In which Remus immediately ran to the back room,) he continued addressing the student's. "I apologize for the interruption." He said effectively silencing the hall. Student's welcome back to Hogwarts. As always when Dumbledore finished, the feast began.  
  
Ron turned to Harry, "can you believe it, Snape, Trealawany, and Lupin, this is going to be our best year yet." Ignoring the fact that Harry did not respond, Ron dug into his food. Harry however ate very little, he was thinking of his Godfather, and Remus.  
  
What is so important that Sirus would barge in like that, and Remus would run to the back the way he had? To make matters worse. 30 minutes later they still had not returned. When the desert appeared, and the feast was almost ending, Professor Lupin finally re-entered the hall accompanied by Snuffles.  
  
Seeing this, Harry let out a long sigh, Remus seemed to be laughing with Dumbledore, and Harry finally felt he could eat. After about twenty more minutes Dumbledore stood up clearing the plates, and told the Prefects to lead the first years to their towers. Harry and Ron watched with interest as Hermione stood up, and took charge of the new Gryffindor first years.  
  
Harry had talked to her on the train, so he knew the password. He wanted to find Sirus, and ask how he was, so instead of leaving the hall, Harry and Ron walked up to the waiting Professor Lupin, Sirus, and Dumbledore.  
  
"I was wondering how long it would take for you to make it up here." Remus said ruffling Harry's hair. "So, what was that dramatic entrance on Snuffles part all about" he asked looking at his godfather. Sirus however just barked, and licked Harry's face. Dumbledore however took it more serious.  
  
"Well I see no harm in letting you know, you will know soon enough I am sure. Harry, Voldermort has once again convinced the Dementors to join his side. They attacked Azkaban tonight attempting to release all that were faithful to Voldermort before his fall." Harry just starred. That is not what he was expecting. Remus on the other hand started laughing.  
  
"And what do you think is so funny about that" Ron said looking at Remus with surprise. "Well my young Weasley. See as soon as the MOM agreed to believe that Voldermort returned, they transferred all of his captured supporters to a prison in which the location is only known to a few.  
  
The few of course are wizards that are very trustful, and faithful to the cause." Remus started laughing again. "I would have loved to see the face of Voldermort when he broke in to find a empty Azkaban." "Remus, you would never want to see that face. It is hideous." Harry said effectively killing the mood. Remus however let out a sigh, and pointed Harry to the back of the hall.  
  
"Harry" He said, "I believe this is where we say goodnight, by the looks of it someone is anxiously waiting for you." Turing around quickly, Harry saw a very embarrassed looking Cho waiting for him by the entrance to the great hall. Saying goodbye to the others Harry turned to Ron, and advised him that he would meet him up in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I was hoping you would be here. I have a few questions I need to ask before I can successfully get some sleep." "Hi Cho" Harry said as he just laughed at her seriousness, "Let me walk you to your common room. It is late, and we can talk on the way." When they were successfully alone Harry turned all his attention to Cho. She was staring straight at him, he simple smiled, and kept walking.  
  
"Ok, since your not talking, I am just going to ask. Harry, what happened tonight when you helped me out of the carriage? When your hand touched mine I felt all warm, and safe inside. I have never felt that before, and to tell you the truth, I both enjoyed the feeling, but was terrified at the same time. Do you know what it meant, or what it was that happened?" Harry just looked at her. He liked the idea that he Cho enjoyed the feeling, but had no idea what it meant.  
  
"I don't know what it was, but this is the second time it has happened to me." He answered enjoying even more the reaction it caused "The second time?" Cho repeated stopping dead in her tracks  
  
"Yah, I received a cloak that was my fathers yesterday as a gift from Dumbledore. When I placed it on, I was overcome with all types of emotions. Just like tonight I felt the warmth flood through me, and I think I even grew a few inches." He answered continuing to walk which Cho saw, and hurried to catch up. "But what does it mean, I mean what happened?" He asked keeping pace. " I don't know what it means, or why it happened, but I think Dumbledore might. I was hoping to ask him tonight, but was distracted. If I find out anything, I will let you know." He responded turning to look at her.  
  
Cho however was now looking down at the floor. Harry gently placed a hand on her chin, and raised her head to where here eyes met his. When they came in contact, he couldn't help but smile, she looked so peaceful, yet something was still eating at her. "Cho, what is it.?" He asked letting here again look down. Cho didn't respond.  
  
Even though Harry new the timing was not right, like Cho something was eating at him. He looked down to the floor knowing he had to ask, but lacking the courage. Just as Harry had done a few times that night, Cho placed a hand under his chin, and forced him to meet eye to eye with her. Without the courage he thought he needed, Harry blurted out his question.  
  
"Cho, were you in love with Cedric?" When Cho didn't answer Harry was unsure if he had done the right thing. After a minute of uncomfortable silence, Harry spoke up. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that, let me walk you the rest of the way to your dorm." As they walked in silence Harry felt more, and more stupid for asking Cho to remember Cedric, when they finally reached the portrait hole for the Ravenclaw common room. Harry had all the intention of just running away, he couldn't stand to see Cho sad, and the thought of her being sad over something Harry had said broke his heart.  
  
"Well, I guess this is where I leave." he quietly said, and went to leave when she stopped him from behind. "Harry," Harry turned around to face her. She walked straight up to him, and wrapped him in a hug. She was so tired and emotional that she didn't know what else to do. Harry of course returned the hug.  
  
He felt Cho relax her head onto his chest as he unconsciously started caressing the back of her neck running her curls of her hair through his fingers. After what Harry thought was to short Cho backed away, and looked directly at him.  
  
"Harry, Cedric and I were very close. When he died part of me died as well." Harry knew she would say this, but it had not occurred to him how much he was hoping she would say no. He slid down the wall and sat there on the ground not saying anything. After a minute he felt Cho sit down next to him.  
  
"Harry, let me finish. Before the day of the last tournament, Cedric and I had decided that we were better friends than boyfriend and Girlfriend. You asked if I loved him, and I can honestly say Yes I did, and that I miss his friendship, but Harry, I am not thinking, or sad about Cedric, what I rally am unsure about is you and I. Harry, please understand that I don't want to rush into anything. What happened tonight scares me a little because I have never felt this way or felt the emotions I experienced with you tonight."  
  
"I do understand. Even though it did not scare me, I will wait until you are ready. I think it is getting late. I better get you to your dorm before Filch finds us." Cho just smiled. She now knew that Harry liked her, but they both wanted to actually get to know each other before anything serious happened. Harry stood up taking Cho's hand in his, and escorted her the rest of the way to her tower.  
  
"Goodnight." He said as he once again kissed her cheek, this time however he held it there for a little longer as he took in her scent one last time. 


	5. Harry's Finals

Chapter 5 Harry's finals  
  
The next few days for Harry flew by in a blaze. He was enjoying school, and was surprisingly retaining most the information he was being taught in his classes. Professor Dumbledore was much more fair to the Gryffindors than Snape had ever been. Miss Figgs was an excellent Divinations teacher, and Professor Lupin was once again amazing the students with practical lessons on dark creatures.  
  
This satisfaction however was very short lived. During Harry's second transfiguration class, Professor McGonagall asked Him to stay after and discuss a few things. She advised him that even though the Triwizarding tournament made him exempt from taking the year-end exams last year, it was custom for the champ to make the exams up.  
  
When Harry told Ron and Hermione that he only had a week to prepare for them, Hermione took it upon herself to become His personal tooter. "Harry, you must let me help you. If you fail your test, then you won't be able to stay up in the 5th year classes." "Well, looks like quidditch will have to wait for a week." Harry replied turning to his friends. The three of agreed that they would spend every minute they could in the library studying, and by the Friday before Harry was expected to make up the tests he was ready.  
  
"Hermione, Ron. Thanks for your help. I think I know more than any of the 4th years will ever learn, and I'm surprised at how well I am retaining it. The tests are tomorrow at noon, so lets make it a night." He finished packing up the last of his books and left the library.  
  
"Harry, good luck tomorrow. I know you will do great." Hermione said as the three reached the portrait of the fat lady. "Well, he should, you only made him memorize your notes. By the way, how come you didn't let me study from your notes? You know I could have used them." Ron asked "Well Ron, Harry had a lot more on his mind last year. If you had to go through what he did, then I would have allowed you to use my notes as well." Harry started laughing at the comment.  
  
"You two, when are you going to realize that regardless of who's notes we are studying off, we always get the information we need. Ron, how many times has Hermione given us extra information on a subject that we forgot to right down?" "I don't know" "Hundreds, and how man times has she helped us in performing a difficult spell?" "A lot." "Exactly. We both would probably be stuck in 4th year, if she hadn't helped us so much."  
  
"Your right. Thanks Hermione" Ron said looking at her. She just blushed, and the three of them kept walking. The next morning Harry was up early. He wanted to get his mind off of the exams that day, so Ron and He decided to have some fun practicing quidditch moves. Ron was planning on trying out for Gryffindor Keeper, so wanted to practice.  
  
Harry pulled out all his stuff, and after getting dressed headed down to breakfast with Ron. "Hello you two" Hermione said as Harry and Ron approached. "Harry, do you want to do any last minute studying this morning?" "No thanks. I think I am ready. Any way, Ron and I are going to go practice some quidditch. I want to take my mind off the tests for once."  
  
Hermione just nodded, and smiled. She knew she had taught him all he needed to know, so after about twenty minutes of silent eating, Harry left to meet up with the Gryffindor quidditch team who were currently talking in the corner. "So, have any of you thought of the best way to hold these tryouts." "No Idea" they all said in unison. Turning to Harry as he sat down in a set next to Angelina  
  
"It's the captains job to boss us around anyway." Fred said. "Ok, have any of you thought about who we should make captain." "Well Harry seems that since everybody but you will be leaving this year," Angelina started, "Ya, and the only reason we win any games is due to how good you are" George interrupted "We have all decided on YOU" Fred Finished.  
  
"I am honored. Thanks." Harry said looking at the team. "So, when did you all decide this?" "Harry," Angelina said looking at him. "What do you think we were all doing over here all morning. It was Fred's idea." "So is it just Fred that wants me to be captain, or is this a unanimous vote" "It was unanimous" Fred said jumping onto the table grabbing a glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
"To Harry our new captain." "To Harry" The team echoed. "Ok, ok thanks for the announcement," Harry said slightly embarrassed by the looks he was getting from the other students. "I am honored, but what are we going to do to replace Wood."  
  
"No idea." George said looking to Harry for direction. "Well, I guess it is a good thing I thought of a few different ways. Ok, this is what I think the best way to go about this is. Lets break the tryouts out by year, so that we can limit the number of people we have to judge per day. On Monday we will let the 1st, and 2nd years try out. We will take the top 2, and they will move on to the next day. Tuesday, the 3rd, and 4th, Wednesday the 5th and 6th years, and Thursday, the 7th years.  
  
"Sounds good captain, then what" Angelina asked. "Well, by this time we will have the top 6 players, and we will then have a shooting match with them. The one who blocks the most quaffles is the one we make keeper." "Sounds like a plan captain" both Fred and George said standing up, and saluting Harry. "Sit down you two, I'm not done." Harry laughed grabbing the robes of the two Weasley twins, and pulling them off the table.  
  
"Our first match this year is against Hufflepuff. They will be getting 5 new players so we will need to practice a few different types of defenses. Now If I am right they will make Allison Paige their captain, and I have a feeling she is going to change their attack style to one more like ours. Now if we plan on winning that cup again, we need to practice some new moves. I have come up with a few that I think will give any defense problems." Harry spent the next 20 minutes going over some new tactics. When he was finished he stood up.  
  
"Well,. I will post tryout forms in the dorms today with instructions on the tryouts. That gives the 1st, and second years only 1 day to sign up. You guys be ready to practice Monday night right after class." They all shook their heads in agreement, then separated. Harry walked back to his friends, and immediately noticed the way they were looking at him.  
  
"Congratulations Harry." Hermione said smiling at him. "Ya, you know you deserved it, but congrats." Ron said. "So, what did you decide about tryouts?" Harry looked at Ron. "They start Monday." He said "I will tell you the details later." "I better go and find the best school broom I can. Harry, I will see you on the pitch." Just as he was about to get up Remus placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Harry, I heard the news, congratulations." "Thanks Remus." "Your welcome. Hey Ron, I happen to overhear you need a broom. I have a old Spitfire if you want it." "Really, that would be great. Hey didn't they ban those?"  
  
"You know what I think they did, something about to fast to control properly. Don't worry, I changed the inscription on it to say comet. Just don't tell anybody." Ron's smile grew. I'm defiantly going to make it now." He said grabbing another piece of toast. Just then Ginny spoke up.  
  
"Do you mind if I use it two?" she asked kind of timid. Remus just smiled. "Of course not, you and Ron can both enjoy it." "I didn't know you liked quidditch." Ron said turning to face his sister. "Ron, I have six older brothers all who live sleep, and dream quidditch. Why would I be any different."  
  
"Well good luck then." "I see you were planning on going and practicing" Remus said looking at Harry's quidditch gear. "If you want I can summon that broom for you Ron."  
  
"Sure" Ron said standing up again. Harry smiled as Remus pulled out his wand. "Accio broom." within a few minutes Harry heard the familiar sound of a broom flying through the air, and looked up just as the broom stopped hovering at chest height for Remus to grab.  
  
"Have fun you four." He said handed his spitfire to Ron. "Thanks again Professor Lupin" Ron said as he started for the door.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny spent the next three hours on the pitch. It was surprising how good both Ron and Ginny were. Harry knew that one or the other would make the team, he was just unsure of whom. Hermione however did not join in on playing. She hated flying, and spent the time studying.  
  
She waved however every-time Harry would score. He was the seeker for the team, so didn't handle the quaffle that often. Just before it turned 12:00, Harry motioned for the others to land. "Hey, I have to go, Professor McGonagall will be waiting for me, and I still need to get my school stuff. Ron, can you return the quidditch equipment?"  
  
"Sure. Do you mind if we practice a little more?' "Not at all, but I have to go or I am going to be late." Harry said turning and jumping back on his broom. Within a minute he was at the entrance to the main hall, and instead of getting off his broom to walk up to his dorm, he flew. Luckily for him most the students were at lunch. "I wonder how much detention I would get if Filch saw me doing this." He thought as he weaved in and out of staircases.  
  
Harry was surprised at how big the school was. He always new it was a long walk to the Gryffindor common room, but flying there was completely different. He arrived at the portrait hole ten minutes after entering the school, and only had five to get down to McGonagalls class. Harry quickly grabbed his bag, and headed to the window. McGonagalls class was on the first floor, and Harry's only option was his broom. Jumping out the window Harry quickly threw his broom under him, and flew off. He was able to land and get inside with only 1 minute to spare.  
  
"Whew, that was a close one" he said knocking on the class door. When he entered he was shocked at what he saw. The room was broken up into five stations. "One for each class" he thought taking a few blind steps into the room. Realizing he was now walking in something Harry looked down, and immediately realized he would be taking his Defense against the Dark Arts exam first.  
  
Professor Lupin had transformed half of the classroom into a swamp, and Harry saw many dangerous creatures jumping in and out of the water. Realizing that he was already knee deep, he swung his bag, and broom over his shoulder, pulled out his wand, and saw his first obstacle.  
  
"Inferno" he shouted pointing his wand at a hipipunk. Hitting the slimy little devil on the back of its neck, Harry successfully avoided its passion filled fangs. "Looks like a long day." He said starting to head to what looked to be the end. Over the next twenty-five minutes Harry was able to make his way through Remus's Obstacle course untouched.  
  
Stepping out of the swamp Harry thought the exam was over, but as it suddenly grew dark, Harry realized the swamp had disappeared, and that a forest was now in its place. "Lumos", he muttered lighting the now completely darkened room. Just as the light reached the edge of the trees, he noticed a silvery looking creature coming his way. Harry couldn't tell what it was until it was close enough for him to feel it. As soon as the creature was within wand sight, Harry heard the screams of his mom, and felt the cold of a Dementor engulf him. "Expectro Patranum" He shouted as a silver stag shot out his wand driving the Dementor back.  
  
When the Dementor fumbled, and looked as if it was going to change shapes Harry instantly realized it was a Boggart, and yelled "Ridiculous" causing it to explode. "Is that all you got? I thought this was suppose to be difficult" Harry yelled, starting to enjoy the course, and playing to the crowd he new was watching. Remus not liking the fact Harry had so easily walked through his obstacle course stepped out wand in hand.  
  
Harry only caught "totalus", but realized as a white stream headed toward him that Remus was attacking. Diving out of the way of Remus's freezing curse, Harry quickly shouted "Engorgeo Noise" and then "expelliarmus" causing Professor Lupin's noise to grow five times his normal size, as well as loosing his wand in the process.  
  
"That's enough Potter" He said holding up a hand to his noise. "Will you kindly return my wand?" "That depends really." Harry said restraining a laugh. "Depends on what?" Remus asked having to hold his noise up with one of his hands.  
  
"Weather or not you plan on giving me detention for turning you into Pinocchio." Harry said bursting into laughter. Remus, realizing he had just been beaten by a 15 year old laughed along with Harry for a minute before gaining his composure. "Mr. Potter I would never live it down if I did. Full points today so long as you can shrink my noise to its normal size."  
  
Harry just laughed, and pointed his wand at Professor Lupin. "Riverseo". "Well Harry, well done. Well done indeed." "Thanks Professor, where to next?" I believe it is charms for you; I am going to clean up my mess, and attempt to come up with ideas for a more difficult obstacle course." Harry just smiled as the two of them walked out of the forest, Remus turned around to his Handy work muttered something Harry didn't understand, and within seconds the classroom was back to normal.  
  
"Oh No" Remus said as the last tree vanished, and replacing it stood four other teachers, and one headmaster floated in chairs above. It seems that they all took an interest in watching Harry complete the obstacle course. And were all talking, and laughing at the results.  
  
"Great, just wait till the school hears you turned me into Pinocchio." Remus said pointing them out to Harry. Still Laughing Harry waved by to Remus and walked up to Professor Flitwicks class. "Harry, I saw you use some very complicated charms in that course today, that and the perfect Summoning Charm you did in the Tournament last year, full points from me, go ahead and move on.  
  
History Of Magic was the next subject Harry faced. 2 hours, and 1 owl later Harry moved from the History of Magic class on to Transfiguration. When Harry told Hermione he was ready, he was obviously mistaking. He struggled with every question during the exam, and got enough right to barely move on. 'Bloody class, how am I suppose to remember all that information? Not like I will ever need it." He mumbled.  
  
"Harry, how are you?" McGonagall asked. "Three hours, and only three classes remaining, I am doing pretty well" he said taking a seat in front of McGonagalls desk. "Harry, today I am going to have you transform this rusty old chair into a useable filing cabinet." She said pointing to a pile of rusty metal, and decaying wood. "Points will be added based on your creativity, and taken away due to errors." Harry just nodded, and got out of his seat.  
  
He liked Transfiguration, and within five minutes had successfully transformed the metal into working wood, and the chair into a cabinet. Taking a step back to look at the finished cabinet he remembered what McGonagall said, "points will be added for creativity."  
  
"Well might as well make it look nice." He said to himself fixing the drawers to where they slid in and out without jamming, and really getting into cleaning, and polishing the wood. He spent the next forty-five minutes adding decoration on it such as miniature metal broomsticks for handles, and an engraved emblem of Hogwarts seal on the front. When he was finished Professor McGonagall was very pleased with the results, and in turn awarded Harry full points. "If you would like to keep this Harry, I can have it moved to your dorm." She said still grinning from the fantastic job Harry had done.  
  
"I do want to keep it, but let me do one more thing." He said turning back to the cabinet. Within minutes, and with a few more complicated transformations, Harry had successfully transformed the large filing cabinet into a more compact trunk. The one that he had was old, worn, and very heavy, so this gave Harry a perfect opportunity to replace it. He made sure to keep the detail of the emblem on the front, added a Gryffindor Lion on the lid, and moved the miniature brooms to each side creating handles. When he was finally done, he engraved his name across the top in old English Writing, and placed a wait charm on the trunk eliminating its entire weight. Happy with his results he turned to McGonagall who was just beaming with pride, and told her that she could now take it.  
  
"Mr. Potter. That will be one extra owl for creating the most spectacular trunk I have ever seen." Harry just smiled as she clapped her hands, and advised two house elves to bring the trunk to "Mr. Potters room." When one of the house elves picked the trunk up with one hand, she looked back at him "I placed a weight charm on it. It shouldn't way anything if I did it right." McGonagall just smiled, and pointed to Miss Figgs. As Harry walked over, his mind was racing. "I can't believe it took me so long to think of this. 6 owls in one class. That's got to be a record."  
  
Harry spent the next hour drinking tea, reading palms, and crystal balls, and interpreting star formations. When he was done he was surprised at the things he had predicted. "So Harry, you feel that Hagrids quest to the northern Mountains is a success, and that he will be returning shortly do you."  
  
I think that is what I saw. Besides that though I have a few questions." He said looking at the older women. "And what are those?" Mrs. Figg asked smiling kindly at her student. "Well. I know I saw the quidditch cup. I am assuming that it means Gryffindor would win it. However thinking about it, I couldn't make out who was holding it, so maybe it just meant that we would be able to finish a season."  
  
Noticing Miss Figgs smile, Harry continued. "There were three things I didn't understand. What was the meaning of the carved pumpkins covered in vampire cloaks? Also I saw what looked to be two people standing in a very poorly lit passage surrounded by a blinding white light. The third thing was a round table with 8 people around it?  
  
"Harry, I am going to give you full points today. I also saw the return of Hagrid. Rest assured that he will be back before the end of the up coming holidays. As for the carved pumpkins with vampire cloaks. Were you aware that we are planning a Halloween ball this year?" 'Actually no I had no Idea, when were you planning on announcing it?" "Dumbledore just finished announcing it to the students in the great Hall. It will be October 31st, and it is Muggle costume." Harry just laughed. He had finally made a prediction.  
  
"You know when Professor Trealawaney was the teacher, Ron and Myself used to predict horrible ends to our lives in order to get credit. Ron received 3 owls on his final, and from what he explained to me, he never really saw anything. I am glad that she retired; I was tired of predicting my demise.  
  
"Ya, I have looked over most of the classes old papers. It seems that women had a thing for death. "Do you know what the circle with 8 people around it was?" " Well Harry, I only saw it with 6, but no I am unaware." Harry could tell by the look in her eyes that she was keeping something from him, but decided that he wouldn't push the subject, he moved on. "How about the hall with the light." "Again Harry, I assume it is something that will happen in the future, but am unaware of what the meaning is." Harry audible sighed at the lack of explanation, but realized that it was not an exact art.  
  
"Am I to head over to the next area now?" He asked looking at Miss Figgs for direction. He new Dumbledore was going to give him his potions exam, and was starting to get tired. After Professor Figgs released him, He hurried over to where Professor Dumbledore was waiting for him. "Harry, I know that you are hungry, so I took the liberty of prepping the ingredients needed for the potion. Now it is my understanding that Professor Snape taught you the counter draught to the truth potion Veritaserum Is that correct?"  
  
"Yes. Professor." Harry answered looking over the table, and realizing even though Dumbledore had gathered the needed material, he would still need to do a bit of cutting, and grinding. "Very well. That is what I will be testing. If you successfully create the antidote in thirty minutes, and answer a few more questions for me, you will receive full points. Good Luck." Harry simple smiled. He had remembered the ingredients, and the order they went in for this potion the day after he heard of it. He was always worried that Professor Snape would use it on him, and he wanted to be able to use the antidote before he gave out any information especially about Sirus.  
  
Harry quickly concocted the antidote, and was successful in warding off the effects of the potion when Dumbledore administered it. After forty-five more minutes of going over other potions, and ingredients Dumbledore released Him to the great hall for dinner.  
  
"Harry, Hagrid advised me how well you helped him take care of the blast ended shrewts last year, and he signed off on rewarding you full marks for Care of magical creatures. If I am correct, that makes 27 owls today. That is 1 less than Hermione if I remember right, and the highest score from any 5th year boy. Congratulations Harry, you truly are your fathers son."  
  
"Thank you Professor, besides History of Magic, I really enjoyed these exams. Now if it is okay, I have had a very long day, and am very hungry." "Then you better get off to dinner. I expect your friends are waiting for you." Harry just smiled at Dumbledore, and turned to leave. He had one thing on his mind, and was not going to wait to get it done.  
  
After practically running to the great hall, Harry decided to enter through the back door. When he entered Ron, and Hermione waved to him, expecting him to come right over. By the looks on their faces Harry could tell that they were just waiting to tell him about Dumbledore's announcement, but Harry had other things to take care of first, and instead of going over to Ron and Hermione, simply waived and made his way over to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Once there, Harry found Cho and asked her if they could talk. "Sure, have a seat." She said moving over for him to sit down. After taking a quick look at here friends, Harry motioned her to the hall instead, and Cho smiling at the slight blush in his cheeks, excused herself from the table.  
  
With Harry's help she stood up, and the two started off toward the doors. Just before they opened the doors to leave, they stopped as they heard the entire Great hall start laughing. "What's going on" Harry said turning around with Cho. The second they did, they noticed what the commotion was all about. "Nice" Harry said noticing a picture of him and Cho holding Hands floating in the air above the Slytherin table. The words, "I JUST FAILED TO PASS 4TH YEAR WILL YOU COMFORT ME" were shinning in green just below it. Cho obviously embarrassed by the scene in front of her turned bright red, and slide behind Harry. She did not like to be embarrassed, and the fact that she felt embarrassed in front of the entire school was enough to make Harry loose his cool.  
  
Pulling out his wand Harry turned toward Malfoy. Just as he was about to advance on him, he stopped dead in his tracks. Instead of making a scene, and making the matter worse, he simply muttered the incantation needed to change the writing, and picture. The picture was the first to change. Instead of Cho and Harry holding hands. It was a picture of Harry on a knee offering a single white rose to her. The words however changed significantly. Once they stopped transforming, Harry reached behind him, and pulled Cho out to read it. By this time the entire hall had broken into applause, and Malfoy was throwing a fit in the corner. In brilliant red and gold writing, Harry had transformed the words to read.  
  
"I JUST PASSED 4TH YEAR WITH A TOTAL OF 27 OWLS. CHO, WILL YOU CELEBRATE WITH ME BY BEING MY DATE TO THE HALLOWEEN BALL? Cho smiled and turned to Harry. She didn't see him until she looked down. Just like the picture above, Harry was on a knee with a single white rose. Blushing furiously Cho accepted the rose, and held her hand out for Harry to take. Once standing she gave him a hug.  
  
"Harry, 27 owls, I think that is a new school record." "Well not quiet, Hermione received 28. And that as far as I know is in fact a school record. Wait a minute, did you read the entire message?" Cho just laughed, and pulled out her own wand. She muttered something quietly, and a shivering blue light flew out of her wand in the direction of the floating invitation. Harry looked back up at the display he had transformed, and in a soft Ravenclaw blue were the words "YES Harry, I would be honored. "  
  
Harry smiled happily as the noise of the Hall increased ten times, and the laughing from the Slytherin table completely stopped. With one more wave of Harry's wand the sight burst into flames, and Malfoy along with his two goons were covered in ashes while the hall exploded in laughter once more.  
  
When the Hall finally calmed down to a loud buzz. Harry turned back to Cho noticing that she was staring directly into his eyes. She smiled happily, and her checks went slightly red. "Well there goes the whole quiet approach." He said taking her hand, and leading her back to her chair. "But thank you for saying yes. I didn't even think what would have happened if you had already been asked. Or if in fact you wanted to say no." Cho just tightened her hand in his.  
  
"Harry, I answered the way I wanted." She aid reassuringly "I know, but can you imagine my embarrassment if you said no. Should have kept my temper, I am sorry if I embarrassed you." "On the contrary. I was flattered." By now Harry and Cho had made there way back to Cho's table, so Harry smiled at her as he helped her to her chair. After saying goodbye Harry turned back to Ron and Hermione.  
  
The giggles he receiving from Cho's friends, and the grins he was getting from everybody else made him uncomfortable. By the time he finally sat down to eat, he was beat red, and a little agitated. "Ron, I think it is about time we pulled out that book my father gave me. Malfoy will pay for embarrassing Cho like that."  
  
"Embarrassing Cho! You wiped the smug grin off Malfoy and his goons face faster than I can say quidditch, what do you mean embarrassing Cho." "That doesn't mean I'm not going to get Malfoy back, and I'm lucky she said yes. I didn't even think of the results of my question until after I placed the charm." "How could she say no." Hermione said looking at Harry smiling. "I mean the way you transformed the picture, the attitude in your words, the fact that you got down on a knee, and brains to match. I think you have every girl in here wanting to go with you."  
  
"The brains part is thanks to you guys." He said going even redder. "Thanks so much for your help." "Don't mention it" Ron said turning to the deserts that just appeared. "So, what are you going to do to get back at Malfoy?" Hermione said brushing off Ron's eating habits. Harry just smiled, as he formulated his plan.  
  
"If I heard correctly, Malfoy put a leg locking curse on Colin Creevey for taking some pictures of him kissing that Slytherin girl Erika Bell. Colin just developed them yesterday, but from his explanation of the picture. I am assuming she did not enjoy it." "What do you mean?" Hermione asked slightly amused.  
  
"Well, in the picture Erika pulls away from Malfoy very quick, leaving him standing by himself looking like a big git. I am thinking that this would make a great decoration." "Children, when will they grow up." Hermione said obviously disagreeing with the idea. Harry ignored her comments, and turned to the food instead. He had not eaten since breakfast, and was extremely hungry. Luckily for him Dumbledore noticed this, and made sure that the main courses, around him remained even though desert had arrived for everyone else.  
  
Once full to the point of exploding. Harry Ron, and Hermione made there way up to Gryffindor common room. On the way up Harry explained each test, and the results from them. When he got to History of magic, and how he only got 1 owl Hermione spoke up. "Harry, I went over all that information with you what happened. Wait a minute, if you only got 1 owl, how did you end up with 27. That's not possible." Harry started laughing, "Just wait, I will explain." He continued on explaining everything, and when he was done Hermione nodded her approval of his grades, and opened the portrait to the common room. Once in Ron spoke up.  
  
"Harry, can I see the trunk?" "Sure, it's probably up by my bed, why don't you and Hermione check it out while I put up the sign up sheets for tryouts. With that Ron and Hermione ran up stairs, while Harry stayed back making the announcement about tryouts, and conjured up the tryout sheets.  
  
After explaining the rules three more times to the excited students, Harry finally made it up to his room. When he walked in Hermione was studying the emblems on the trunk while Ron was sitting on his bed staring back and forth from Harry's trunk, and his own. "Harry, can I have your old trunk. It's a lot bigger than the one I have?" Harry just nodded, and made his way over to the trunks. After unloading everything from one to the other He motioned for Ron to do the same. Hermione who suddenly realized that she was in the boy's dormitory hurried out.  
  
"Ron, tomorrow I want to come up with a plan to get Malfoy back, are you in?" "Harry I wouldn't miss this opportunity for anything." 


	6. Quidditch

Chapter 6 Quidditch  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent the next three days coming up with ideas as to get Malfoy back. Well mostly Harry and Ron, Hermione spent a lot of the time telling them that they were going to get intro trouble. "Hermione, you don't understand. He started this, we just intend to end it. Anyway, I thought Erika insulted you in Potions yesterday, why wouldn't you want to see her embarrassed?" With that Hermione stopped arguing. She new what Harry was planning, and thought it would indeed be funny. Harry had managed to talk Colin Creevey into giving him the picture of Malfoy's attempt at kissing Erika Bell.  
  
Using the Marauders Guide to Mischief, He and Ron duplicated it over 1 thousands times, and made sure that the pictures moved together to create 1 very large image, kind of like a giant T.V. After quidditch tryouts on Wednesday night where Ron, as well as Ginny advanced, Harry and Ron decided to put their plan in action. The two of them hurried to the great hall before anybody else, and started to work. Within 10 minutes the entire hall was filled with the duplicated pictures, and the ceiling; instead of looking like the sky, had been transformed to display the picture out in its entirety. Harry magically created writing to say.  
  
"MALFOY, YOU HAVE A FACE ONLY A MOTHER WOULD KISS, " and levitated the neon sign to float 20 feet in the air, right at the head of the Slytherin table. When the two were done, they took their regular seats, and waited for the students to start coming in. Just as the first few popped in, Harry was hit with another idea, and quickly summoned the Marauders book, and a tube of Super Glue. Two minutes later he was uttering an incantation under the desk, then turned back to enjoy the reaction from everybody in the great hall.  
  
Once word spread of the new decorations, the Great Hall filled with magnificent speed. By the time Erika entered, the hall was full, and everybody was already laughing. To make matters worse Harry had created the perfect addition to this prank, and the second Erika entered she become weightless, and was levitated to the middle of the Hall. Screaming like a wild Hyena, she begun blasting pictures apart. Harry and Ron however had anticipated this, and each time a picture was destroyed, it was replaced by two more. "Harry, I didn't put a levitation spell on her, did you?" Ron said looking at Harry. Harry however just pointed and laughed. Right as Ron had finished, Malfoy entered. The scene was the same. The second he entered the room he was levitated to Erika. By this time Erika had gained a little composure, and instead of screaming, she was just holding her hands over her face. When Malfoy was close enough to her, she reached out pulling him tight against her while burying her face in his cloak. Harry just laughed as Malfoy tried to push her away, but instead was stuck to her like glue.  
  
"Super Glue." He said looking at Ron. I think we have another entry for the book. Ron however by this time was way to gone to respond. In fact most the school were on the floor with laughter. Malfoy was blasting picture after picture with his wand, but was running into the same luck as Erika.  
  
"Children settle down" Dumbledore's voice boomed over the crowd, "Will whoever is responsible for this prank please allow Ms Bell, and Mr. Malfoy down." Harry looked up to a smiling Dumbledore, but more important, and hysterical Remus. With his wand under the table He uttered many reversal spells, first eliminating all the pictures, next eliminating the writing, and third lowering the victims to the ground. Harry however was not about to completely release Malfoy, so left the super glue spell on. "I just think it will be funny to see them struggle to get away from each other." He said looking at Ron, and boy was he right. The second the two hit the ground they began struggling to get free. Harry thought his rib would burst from laughter when Erika bit Malfoy on the arm for coming to close to her chest with his busy hands. When Harry thought Malfoy had been tortured enough, he shot a small sign above the two that read, "You two lovebirds are stuck like this for 4 hour, I suggest you learn to live with it." And just as it appeared, it disappeared. Dumbledore laughing at the great prank levitated the two onto a stretcher, and summed it to the Hospital wing behind him. When the door closed behind the three, the hall burst into chatter. Harry turned to face his friends, and still laughing managed to get out a few words.  
  
"Well, that worked better than I could have imagined." Ron just shook his head, he had been laughing so hard that his eyes were watering, and he was struggling to breath." Finally after a minute of trying he blurted it out. "Harry, you're brilliant, I would never have thought about the superglue." Harry just returned the compliment, and turned to his food.  
  
Over the remainder of the week all talk in school was around the humiliation of Malfoy, and the upcoming Quidditch season. Harry and the Gryffindor team had eliminated all but three players, and were planning on holding the shoot out Friday after class. Harry expected both Ron, and Ginny to be in the finals, but was not surprised that the team opted to accept a 3rd equally qualified candidate. Once the team was on the field, Harry called the first candidate. Katrina Stowe He shouted at the youngest girl. She was a 3rd year, but was surprisingly good on the broom. After ten minutes of great blocks, Harry had an idea, and called Fred and George over.  
  
"Hey you two, we need to see how she reacts when a bludgers is near her, go let one out, and keep it close." The two agreed, and shot off to the ground where the box containing the quidditch supplies sat. Fred released a bludgers, and the two of them hurried up to the waiting team, "Little change in plans, keep a eye out for the bludgers, Harry wants us to try and scare the keepers a little." For the team this was great news, but Katrina on the other hand went from spectacular to just ok. When she was done Harry could see that she was relieved. It had been a long ten minutes of constant keeping. Overall she handled it well, but she left opportunities for both Ron, and Ginny. Ginny was the next to be called out. Like Katrina without the bludgers near she was perfect. Unlike Katrina though, when the bludgers were released Ginny fell apart. Once her tryout was over, she landed on the grass below the pitch, and lay down on the ground. Ron walked over to her, and told her to keep her head up that without the bludgers, she was the best. Shortly after he was called onto the field, and took off to take his place.  
  
Harry watched with amusement at the fact that the stands were filling with students. It was known that Gryffindor would be making its decision today, and by the looks of it, the entire Gryffindor student body wanted to watch. Ron seemed to appreciate it also. Every time he blocked a goal, the crowd cheered for him, and it seemed to make him better. By the time he was done, the decision was easy. Harry blew the whistle signifying the end of tryouts, and told everyone the results would be announced the following morning. Once the team meet up in the locker room, the final decision was made. "Ron gets my choice" both Fred and George said. Everyone agreed. Well then, I will in fact tell him tonight. We will have our first practice tomorrow. 6:00 o'clock sharp. When the team minus Fred and George entered the Gryffindor common room, they were not surprised to see it packed full. Harry looked over to see Ron, and Ginny sitting in the chairs by the fire, and they were both anxious for the results.  
  
"Now I know that I said I would post the results tomorrow morning, but the team has talked me out of it. Before I let you know who the next Gryffindor Keeper is I want to first thank everybody for trying out. I can truly say this was a difficult decision." "Just tell us already" yelled Seamus from the back. "Alright, alright, Ron Weasley is the new Gryffindor Keeper." With the announcement made, the common room broke into applause. Ron was now the center of attention, and was enjoying every moment of it. Fred and George had shown up about twenty minutes later, and a party for Ron started. At around 2:00 AM professor McGonagall came in, and forced everybody to bed. Once finally in there dorms, Harry climbed into bed. It had been a long day, and without changing from his robes fell asleep.  
  
The next two weeks for Harry, and Ron were slightly slow compared to past years. Hermione spent quiet a bit of time studying, while Harry and Ron played chess, pranks on Malfoy, Crabb, and Goyle, and Quidditch. The first match against Hufflepuff was only a week away, and the team felt confident in their abilities. "Well Harry you know that the first Hogsmeade trip is this weekend don't you, Its Sunday, the day after we beat Hufflepuff in Quiditch." "Actually no I didn't, how did you find out?" "I'm a prefect remember" "Oh Right, well, that's good news, I was wondering when it would be. I need to talk to Cho about a costume for the dance. Bye the way Ron, have you asked a date to the ball yet," Ron just smiled, and nodded. "Well, who is it then?" "Hermione of course, I asked her the second Dumbledore announced it. I was not planning on going with a date you had to get for me." "Good for you." "I was unsure if you had it in you. So have you two decided to tell each other how you feel about EACH OTHER." This got the reaction Harry wanted, the two mentioned just looked at him blushing, then back at each other." "Harry, that was a dirty thing to do." Ron said, Happy that Harry opened up the door for him, but upset that he didn't have the guts to do it himself. But before Harry could defend himself, Angelina interrupted him. It seems that she had decided to stop by the Hufflepuffs practice, and noticed that they had changed their offense. Harry not taking the news well rounded up the team.  
  
"Well, good thing Angelina caught those tricky Hufflepuffs. I think practice every night but Friday is needed to implement a new defense. That gives us 5 days. It may be a long week, but if we want to win, we need to do it." The team seemed to take the change in training just as serious as Harry. They spent the next five days practicing their moves, and working their tactics. When Harry called them in Friday night. They all listed intently to what he said. "Well, we have worked harder then them, we are more talented then them, and we have the experience. Even though I know we will beat them, we still need to take them serious. If we can build up a large lead, we can use it to put us in the lead for the cup. Now no one stay up late tonight, get your rest tomorrow, so when we hit the pitch, everyone can see Gryffindor is the best." The team cheered their captain's speech, and all walked back to the school together. Just like Harry had asked they all went to bed early.  
  
When Saturday morning rolled around, Harry woke up with a start. Ron it seems had also gotten up early, so the two of them quickly got dressed, and headed down for breakfast. Harry noticed that Ron wasn't eating, and decided to talk to him. "Nervous?" "Just a little, and you?" "No, you kind of get used to it. I felt the same way my first game. Now eat up Ron, you will need your strength." "I remember when I told you that 4 years ago." "Well then practice what you preach." He said getting up to check on the rest of the team. Once he was satisfied that they had properly eaten he gathered them up. "Lets go, I want to get out there before the students do." The team all agreed and headed out to the pitch. It wasn't long before they were all dressed in there gear, and standing in there locker room waiting for Harry to address them. When Harry came out they could tell something was eating at him. "Harry, are you ok" Ron asked. Instead of answering Harry pulled out his wand. "Guys. If it is ok with you, I would like to dedicate this match to Cedric. He should be here now, and I think it is the right thing to do." "To Cedric" Fred said standing up grabbing his broom. "To Cedric" the rest echoed. Harry placed his wand on the arm of each player creating a black ribbon around them, once everyone was decorated with the respective mark, he led his team onto the field.  
  
"Shake hands captains, I want this to be a nice clean game." Madame Hooch said staring at the two. Harry and Alison shook hands, and took their positions on the field. '"The quaffle is up, and Alison immediately takes position. She quickly passes it to Josh Thayne, this is Josh's first quidditch game, lets see how well ohhh, that had to hurt, perfectly aimed bludgers sent by George Weasley. Josh looses the quaffle, and Alicia Spinnett takes control. Alicia passes it to Katie, back to Alicia, back to wait where did it go, Score Angelina, that was the sleeping turtle, well performed Gryffindor 10-0." Harry clapped when he heard Gryffindor score, but was almost knocked off his broom as Ross Train slammed into the side of him.  
  
"Harry Potter, I don't think we've ever officially met. I am Ross Train. If you know what is good for you, stay away from me." Harry steadied his broom, and watched as a snickering Hufflepuff 7th year flew off. Once he realized what had just happened he speed up across the field after him. Three seconds later Harry put his full body into Ross, sending him flying out of the stadium. "Foul Harry Potter. Shot Hufflepuff." Madame Hooch screamed blowing her whistle. She had noticed Harry, and Ross's aggressiveness, and wanted to stop it quickly.  
  
Calling the foul on Harry was easier than on Ross considering Gryffindor by this time was now 40-0. Alison Page was planning on taking the shot. Ron was Hovering slightly below the top hoop, and by the looks of it was leaving the hoop to his right Un blocked. Speeding toward him she took the shot. "Excellent block by Ron Weasley. That Quaffle had no chance." Came the announcement from Eric Hall, a 3rd year Gryffindor.  
  
Harry just smiled as Ron easily overcame the quaffle, and knocked it to Katie Bell who was racing the opposite direction. Just then Harry saw it. The snitch was flying low near the Hufflepuffs goals, and Harry noticed Ross was right above it. Trying to distract Ross, Harry Shot straight down. It worked. Harry was in a spectacular dive, and Ross was shooting straight for him. When Harry thought Ross was close enough to him, he turned up sharply, and took off in the direction of the snitch. Ross marking Harry instead of the snitch moved to intercept him, but was unsuccessful Harry simply looped him, and within a minute was back on the tail of the snitch. When Harry was about five feet off of the ground he felt something that could be described as running into a cement wall. Next thing he new he was lying on his back, looking into the yellow eyes of Madame Hooch.  
  
"Harry, are you ok, can you still fly." "What, what happened." He asked "You were hit by a well aimed bludger. Looking at the size of Geoff, I would assume it hurt." She said looking at Harry while he felt the back of his head noticing a knot forming. "I'm fine, just a little headache, I can defiantly fly." After a small check up, Madame Hooch blew her whistle, and the game resumed. "You alright Harry." Fred said coming up next to him. "Ya, just don't let that happen again. That hurt like hell." Sorry about that, Chad is easily beaten, but that Geoff is good, and man can he put a whomping to that bludgers." "Tell me about it. If that knot gets any bigger its going to create drag."  
  
"Funny guy you are Harry. Well best be off." Fred said, slamming an approaching bludger at Angelique, causing her to miss her Shot on Ron by at least five feet.  
  
The game continued on in much the same fashion, Ron was blocking everything that came his way and in turn The Hufflepuff team were getting infuriated with him. 50-0 came Eric's voice. Katie had just scored again. "Time out." Yelled Madame Hooch. It seems that Alison wanted to talk to her team. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team gathered around Ron. "Ron, keep it up, you are making them totally crazy." Katie said giving Ron a pat on the back. 'Ya, if you keep it up we will shut them out." "Ok, Ok guys. Great job Ron, Keep it up, lets finish what we started. This is exactly what we need to put us ahead in the race for the cup. Fred, George, I want you to aim a few bludgers at Ross. I am sick of him cutting me off every time I try something. I am going to see if he will fall for the Ronsky Feint, and want him distracted first. All right lets go. Once the teams were back in position, the game resumed. Just as Harry had asked, Fred and George were really going at Ross. When Gryffindor took the lead 60- 0 Harry took the opportunity to fool him.  
  
Taking off at full speed, Harry shot in front of him making sure he would follow. When he turned to see that in fact he was right on his tail, he turned sharply diving toward the ground. "Mark me huh." He quietly said as he slowed down enough to block Ross's vision. Ross had no chance. Harry would speed up just as Ross went to pass, then slow down. Five seconds after Harry started the dive he pulled out of it. "Ohhh" came the voices of the crowd. Harry had just performed a perfect Ronsky Feint, and Ross was implanted on the pitch ground. As Harry turned back to the game again, He noticed that it had completely stopped. It seems that his sudden dive not only fooled Ross, but also the entire student body. That is all but Alison. She responded to the dive by intercepting a pass Angelina had lazily thrown to Katie, and was now flying straight for Ron. Ron didn't notice she was there until it was to late. Just as she let go of the quaffle, Ron dove off his broom to catch it.  
  
It was a success. He was able to barely knock the quaffle away, but was now tumbling straight toward the ground. "Wingardium Leviosa" Hermione shouted from the stands. She had pulling out her wand, and was pointing it at the falling Ron. The spell for the most part worked, but due to the distance she was from Ron, He continued to fall, just at a slower speed. Harry however had noticed before it happened what Ron was doing. Taking off after him, Harry was able to throw him on his broom just seconds before he hit the ground.  
  
"Harry, the snitch." He said pointing to Ross who had regained his composure, and was 15 feet away from it. Without hesitation Harry turned, and like lightning shot straight at it. He forced Ron flat on the broom, and amazingly enough within about 30 seconds the two of them had gained on Ross. Harry not wanting Ross to interfere with him catching the snitch pulled up, and flew directly above him. Interlocking his legs he motioned for Ron to take control of the broom. Once confident that Ron was secure he swung his body upside down, and pointed at the outstretched Hands of Ross. Ron instantly realized what Harry was planning on doing, and increased their speed. Just as Ron thought Ross had the snitch, he pushed down on the broom, the pulled up hard, causing Harry to swing forward an extra foot. Harry feeling the whipping sensation reached forward, and grabbed the snitch just outside Ross's fingers.  
  
"Harry Potter catches the Snitch with a amazing grab" came the voice from the announcer. "Gryffindor wins 210-0. What an amazing ending." The crowd erupted in cheers. Ron and Harry were both celebrating, but it was when Ron started clapping, and Harry started to slip that he realized he was still upside down. Reaching up with his free hand, Harry motioned Ron to do a quick loop. On command Ron flipped upside down, grabbed Harry by the waist, and corrected the broom. After sitting there for minute Harry finally spoke.  
  
"Ron, don't ever do that again. You could have killed yourself." "Ah Harry, we won, cheer up. Any way. Do you realize what we just did, that has got to be the best ending to a quidditch match ever." Harry had to admit, what happened during that match could only be explained as amazing. Once the two regained enough composure to fly again, Harry flew Ron over to his waiting broom, and the two made there way to the waiting Gryffindor student body. "Ron, Harry, are you OK" came Hermione's voice above most others. She was obviously sick at the sight of what just happened. 'Hermione, were fine. Thanks for slowing me down though, Harry wouldn't have made it if you hadn't." Hermione smiled at Ron's comments and responded appropriately. "Well, what are friends for."  
  
Just like every time Gryffindor won, the students partied the night away. This had been the best-played Quidditch match in Gryffindor History, and the first one that held the opposing team scoreless. Ron was probably one of the last to finally call it a night, and rightfully earned it. He had played magnificently. Harry congratulated his best friend, as they finally climbing into bed. "Ron, great job today, you just earned your spot in history." "Thanks for saving my life so that I could live to enjoy it." He replied. 


	7. The Tunnel To Voldermorts Palace

Chapter 7 The tunnel to Voldermorts palace As the Gryffindor quidditch team entered the great hall Sunday morning, students once again bombarded them. The fact that this was the first shut out victory in Hogwarts history, and the amazing way the game ended seemed to keep people energized. The school was buzzing with excitement, and talking about the day's plans when Harry noticed Cho sitting rather quietly at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
'Cho, what's the matter" Harry said walking up to her, and startling her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Oh Harry, nothing at all, I was just up studying late last night, and am just a little tired. Hey, do you want to sit down. I needed to talk to you about the Halloween Ball. I don't know what to wear."  
  
"Well either do I, but if you want to join us today at Hogsmeade, I am sure we can pick out the perfect costumes." Cho just smiled at the thought of spending the day with Harry. She had wanted to do this since they first arrived, but she noticed how busy he was with quidditch, his finals, and playing pranks on Malfoy. 'Sure, but if you want to share the same carriage as Ron and Hermione, I suggest we go now." Cho had pointed at the retreating Hermione, and Ron, and the two jumped up running over to catch them.  
  
"Leaving without us are you." Harry said to Ron giving him a playful punch in the arm. Ron just smiled back, and pointed at Hermione. "She has that prefect meeting today, so she wanted to get our costumes before she needed to leave." "Hermione, I thought our meeting wasn't until 2:00" Cho blurted out behind Harry causing him to practically leap out of his skin "What do you mean our." Harry said turning to her.  
  
"The Prefect meetings today, to discuss decorations for the Halloween dance. Harry I am the Ravenclaws prefect, didn't you know that?" Harry stared at her, he had no idea. "Well then lets keep going, I want a little time together before you two ditch us." He said breaking the silence. The two girls just looked at each other, and laughed as the four of them made there way out to the waiting carriages. Once getting to Hogsmeade, Harry and Ron were at the mercy of the two girls. Besides being dragged from shop to shop by there dates to the dance, the two were forced to walk right past Honeyducks, and were rapidly getting tired, and thirsty.  
  
"No wonder they were in such a hurry, we have been here for three hours, and nothing" Ron said as the four made there way into the last clothing store. "All right, alright," Harry blurted out getting the attention of the group. "Ron, follow me, Ladies, wait here for just a minute, and well be right back." Harry grabbed Ron's arm, and lead him over to the men's costumes. "Ron, if we let them pick, we will never be able to leave. Lets find what we like, then tell them to match it. "I don't know Harry, Hermione may not like this." "Sure she will, were the men, we get some say in all this, or would you rather wait for them to decide, and end up going as raggedy Ann, and Andy." He said pointing to a couple of Hufflepuff students ringing up there purchases of just that. Ron gave Harry a yah right look, and the two of them busied themselves searching for costumes. Returning to the girls five minutes later, Harry and Ron showed them what they had chosen, and advised them to match. Cho seemed to take the news the best; she shot out of the store only to return ten minutes later with a few packages under her arms. Harry was glad to see her return so happy, because the second she had left, Ron and Hermione started arguing.  
  
"Ron, how am I suppose to match this" she said holding up his costume. "I'm not sure, all I know is I like this one." "Well I don't, go find something else." "I will not, what's wrong with this." "Nothing really, but if we are going as a couple, we need to be able to match." "Your right, I am sorry" He said obviously loosing his nerve to argue with Hermione. "Ron, I think you picked out a great costume, how about you Cho?" Cho had finally returned, and Harry new she could help. "Leave it to me" She said grabbing Hermione's arm, and throwing her packages to Harry. The two girls walked arm in arm over to the men's area, only to return with a bag. "Were ready you two." Hermione said visibly happy with what her and Cho decided on. Harry grabbed Ron's costume, and walked up to the cash register.  
  
'So are you two planning on showing us your costumes" he asked watching Cho and Hermione talk and laugh about the packages. "Nope" She said, "By the way, Hermione will be getting ready with me in the Prefect Common area, so you two can pick us up there." She said turning back to Hermione. Harry just smiled, he could tell Cho and Hermione were becoming good friends, and enjoyed the reaction Ron got when she said no.  
  
After paying for his and Ron's costumes Harry and his friends Headed to the three broomsticks. As they were walking past a little shop just next to it, Harry noticed Malfoy, Crabb, and Goyle trying on musketeer outfits. "Ron, take a look over there. I think the invisible transformation charm will work wonders on that. "Harry, that is disgusting" Cho said noticing what he was looking at, and hearing the name of the charm. "Ah, the name is misleading Cho. My father came up with a charm that we can place over the portrait hole of the Slytherins, and once the victims; in whom we choose of course, walk under it, their clothes are transformed. The brilliance of this charm is that the victims can't see the changes, only everybody else. Cho started laughing. "Can I be there when you do it? I would love to help." "Sure, but since when are you the trouble maker?" "Well to be honest since you asked me to this dance." "Why is that?" Harry asked obviously confused. "Well if you really want to know I am getting threats from a lot of girls, especially from those close to your friend Malfoy." 'Threats, what type of threats?" Harry was now very concerned. "Calm down. I can handle myself. Anyway I enjoy a good prank, you should know that. Did you not see me rolling around on the floor when you glued Malfoy to that Slytherin girl."  
  
'Ya, but still what type of threats." "Well Harry, you are more popular with the ladies than I think you know." "I told you Harry" Hermione said smiling as the four sat down in the Three Broomsticks. "After the day you asked Cho to the dance, you have been labeled as a ladies man." Harry just shook of Hermione's comment, turning to order four butterbeers.  
  
An hour after entering the Three Broomsticks, Harry and Ron watched as Hermione, and Cho jumped on a carriage, and started off. "Ron, can you believe how lucky we are." "I never thought I would see the day Harry, never thought." "Well what now." The two spent the rest of the day enjoying the shops, and talking about Cho, and Hermione. When it was time to head back to Hogwarts, they quickly went to Honeyduckes, loaded their bags with candy, and jumped on the last carriage to Hogwarts. "I wonder if we will see Hermione, and Cho again tonight" Ron said turning to his friend. "Ron, I am sure that we will see them during dinner."  
  
Harry however was wrong. It seems that it was taking the prefects a long time to come up with decorations, and Dumbledore had allowed them to stay in his office during dinner, and had Dolby bring them up some food. When Harry and Ron tried to question them at breakfast the next morning, they just reassured them that the ball would be great, and that they had managed to book a wizarding band "The warlocks." Harry and Ron not wanting to push the subject said goodbye to Cho, and the three Gryffindors headed of for DADA.  
  
"Harry, Dumbledore told me last night that because of you know who gaining support of the dementors, that we need to learn the patranous. When we left last night, Professor Lupin, and Snuffles entered, and right before the door closed, I heard Sirus ask when they planned on attacking. I think Harry, that Voldermort may be thinking of using Dementors to attack, and that Professor Lupin is planning on having you demonstrate to the class how to do one." Hermione said looking at the anxious faces of Harry and Ron "So, anything else you haven't told us." "No, that's all I heard, but I want to talk to Remus after class." "So do I, what do you think they meant by attack?" Ron asked. Harry just shook his head. "Will find out short enough, lets take our seats." He said, as they took their seats in the front of the class.  
  
Just as Hermione had advised, the DADA lesson was all about dementors. Because Harry had learned all he could 2 years earlier, he spent most of the class helping others with the theory. When it came to the end of the class, Remus turned to Harry, and asked if he was up to demonstrating a Patranous. Harry just smiled, and agreed. When Professor Lupin pulled out a box, Harry new that it was a Boggart, and prepared himself for the Dementor. When Professor Lupin pulled the cover off of the box. Harry was ready. He stepped forward, but instead of a Dementor approaching him, it was Voldermort. Harry was face to face with his enemy. Harry didn't have time to think. His head was pounding with pain, and his scar was burning. Just as Harry felt himself fall to his knees Professor Lupin jumped into action. He turned on the Boggart getting its attention, and forced it back into the box. It was only a matter of minutes before Harry's scar had stopped hurting, but when he opened his eyes he was on the floor, and struggled to stand up. "Harry are you ok" Remus asked, coming to his side to help him to a seat. "This bloody scar. If it didn't cripple me every time I saw Voldermort, I could defend myself." "Harry, I am sorry. I did not expect Voldermort. I expected a Dementor." "I did to. It appears I am no longer afraid of them." "I see that now, but lets get you to the hospital wing, I am sure Poppy would skin me alive If I didn't send you." Remus turned to Hermione, and Ron; who were standing behind him, and asked that they make sure Harry go straight to see Madame Pomfrey. They both nodded, and walked out each holding one of Harry's arms. Even though he could stand Harry was still very much in pain, and appreciated his friends help.  
  
By the time he had reached the hospital wing, the bell had rung signaling the end of class, and Harry suddenly came to a realization as to what happened. "Great, I can't wait to hear what Malfoy is going to say." "Don't worry about him Harry" Hermione said cheerily. "Who knows, maybe he won't find out." When they entered the wing, Madame Pomfrey came running over to them. "What happened now." She asked looking at the way Hermione and Ron were holding onto Harry. "Ron, you tell her." Harry said. Ron let out a sigh, and briefly replayed the last twenty minutes. When he was done Madame Pomfrey thanked them for their help, but asked that they get back to class. "Harry you need to get some rest." She said flicked her wand changing Harry from his school robes, to his pajamas. Once done she then levitated him onto a bed, and gave him a sleeping potion. Harry said goodbye to his friends, and drank the disgusting potion with one big gulp. When he woke up five hours later, he heard his stomach growl.  
  
"Must be past supper" he said as he sat up in his bed. Just then he noticed someone was holding his hand. Harry looked down to see a hand on his. The interesting thing is that the hand was all he could see. He slowly pulled his hand away, and stared intently. When he realized what was going on. He slowly reached down and pulled an invisibility cloak off of Cho, She was sitting in a chair next to him sleeping. By the looks of it she had come in to see him, and had fallen asleep waiting for him to wake up. Harry smiled as he saw how peaceful she looked, but when he heard Madame Pomfrey came in he quickly threw the cloak back over Cho, and laid back waiting for Poppy to enter. "Good your up, you must be hungry. Harry if you feel all right, you may change and head to the great hall for dinner." Harry nodded his head. After getting dressed, Harry walked over to a sleeping Cho. He pulled the invisibility cloak off of her, and just as He was about to shake her shoulder, he again noticed how peaceful she looked. Instead of shaking her, he gently moved her hair of her face, and with the back of his hand he softly felt her check. It was warm, and smooth. He couldn't help but outline her lips with his finger. He wanted so badly to kiss her, but thought better of it. He decided rather just to wake her up, so reached over taking her hand in his, and gave it a small squeeze. Cho immediately lifted her head. "Your awake. I was hoping you would wake up before I had to leave." She said before looking around to notice it was starting to get dark outside. "What time is it" Harry looked at his watch. "Dinner time, come on, let's go." He said taking her hand in his. She smiled and gave her acceptance of him holding her hand by interlocking there fingers.  
  
Harry and Cho walked out from behind the curtains, and were headed for the hospital doors when they burst open. Harry could hear the sounds of men enter the room, but couldn't see anything. They were to far back in the room, and the doors were around the corner to where they stood. "Are you sure he is here." One man said to the others. "My son said he was, unless he got out early he should be behind those curtains." "Avery, make sure you transform something to put in his place. We can't afford anything to go wrong." Harry looked at Cho, and motioned her not to make a sound. He took her invisibility cloak, and threw it over them both. "Stay close" he whispered as the two of them moved to the back of the room. "They won't bump into us back her, lets listen to what they say." As soon as they were against the wall, Harry heard a man yell "Stupify," Followed by the sound of someone hitting the floor. "Madame Pomfrey" Harry whispered. "They must have stunned her." Harry then watched as the Death Eaters came into view, and threw back the curtain where they had just been. They stopped dead in their tracks. "Lucius, your son said he would be here. Where is he?" "He's here, I heard someone talking before we came in. check every inch." Harry could feel Cho tense up when she saw the four men start searching in every direction. "Stay close to me, we need to move." Harry whispered as he pulled out his wand. The two of them walked as silently as they could weaving in and out of the searching Death Eaters. Just as they got to the door they heard Lucius tell the others to stop. "We've been here to long, someone is coming, lets go." Harry and Cho slipped out behind them as they hurried out the door. Cho was the first to speak. "Harry, lets follow them, we can see how they got in, and where they're going." Harry nodded his head, and they were off.  
  
Harry was very surprised at the direction the death eaters were headed. They ran straight past the main door, and headed in the direction of the dungeons. Harry and Cho were having a hard time staying under the cloak, and following the quickly retreating death eaters, so when they past the lowest classroom, Harry turned to Cho. "I have never been this far below the school, have you." Cho started to say "N." when Harry stopped her. The Death Eaters had stopped in front of a statue of Salzar Slytherin. One of them muttered what Harry thought was Fangs, and the statue jumped aside. Harry watched as the four men walked down a stairway leading to a dimly lit hall. "Should we follow" Harry asked looking at Cho. When she nodded they both jumped in. Cho, and Harry walked one in front of the other following the sounds of the four men. Since they were now safe from being seen, the four men had stopped running, and were now carrying on a casual conversation. Well casual as it could be. "Master will not be happy when we return without Potter. You know he needs Potter dead to unlock the Gate to Hogwarts." "Nott you coward, the Dark Lord knows this was a unlikely attempt, but sent us just in case. I will tell my son to continue his service. Potter will be unguarded again, and when that happens, we will be there." "Do you think Draco could convince Potter to follow him down to the lower portions of the dungeon, we could wait for him behind the statue once we hear his voice coming, we could ambush him." "Wormtail, you may be able to sacrifice your friends, but I am not going to put my son in harms way. He is doing enough keeping us informed"  
  
"Now stop talking all of you, were almost there." Harry stopped when he heard the name Wormtail. If only He could have captured him 2 ½ years ago, everything would have been different. After standing for a moment in silence, he turned to Cho, and signaled her to keep moving. He was slightly nervous, but desperately wanted to see where this tunnel came out. Cho silently agreed, and they started walking. "I can't here them, we need to run and catch up." She said pulling on Harry's cloak to get his attention, Harry quickened his step, and they ran the remainder of the hall until finally coming to a stop when the hall opened up to a small room. The first thing Harry noticed was a large wooden door. The Mark on the door was that of the Dark lords, and it made Harry's blood run cold. The two of them sat there is silence watching as one of the four death eaters knocked. Harry heard Cho hold back a scream when the eyes of the skull turned bright red, and the snake that was coming out of the mouth of the skull moved to reveal a doorknob. "The same man that knocked reached out and pulled the door open. Harry moved with Cho to see a large wall full of portkeys. He watched as all four walked over, and picked one up. Within seconds they were gone. Wanting to get a better look in the small room, Harry ran forward leaving Cho behind. He wanted to see what was on the wall, but just as he got close enough the door swung close.  
  
"Lets go" he said looking around for Cho. Umm where are you?" Cho started laughing, She walked behind Harry quiet as a mouse, and grabbed his sides trying to startle him. Harry not expecting this turned around with force. He thought that someone was trying to grab him, so before he new it he had knocked Cho right into the wall. He only new it was her because the force knocked her out of the invisibility cloak. "Cho, are you Ok" he asked immediately running to her side. She was lying on the ground, and was bleeding from a small cut above the head. "I guess that was not the best timing," she laughed as Harry let out a sigh, "You scared the hell out of me" Harry stopped laughing though, when he noticed a cut on her head. "Are you okay" he asked as he picked her up grabbing the cloak. "Ya, just a little soar." Harry threw the cloak back over them. "Just in case someone comes," he said. With that they started walking back to the castle. "So, let me take a look at my handy work." Moving Cho's now bloody hair out of the way. Harry noticed that it was worse than he once thought. It was quiet deep, and was bleeding freely. "Well, how does it look" she asked. Harry didn't answer. "That bad huh" "Well, I don't want to frighten you but I think you may be staying in the hospital wing tonight." She just laughed. "Will you stay with me?" Harry however did not have time to answer, Cho started stumbling, and grabbed her head. It seems that she had lost to much blood, and was getting dizzy. Harry sat her down. He knew if she kept walking that she would end up fainting, and their was no way he would leave her hear alone to get help. "Let me look at that again" he said turning Cho toward him. This time however when he reached out with his hand to wipe away the blood he felt energized. He saw the blood on Cho's head slowly disappear, and the color in her checks return. Once the feeling started to fade, Harry removed his hand. It was glowing white. The fact is they were both glowing white. Harry looked at his hand and watched the light fade. Once the light was gone he looked back at Cho. She was staring at him with fear in her eyes. She had noticed the transformation of Harry, and watched as it disappeared, and the light fades into his hand. "Its ok Cho." He said noticing the look on her face. She looked back at him tears in her eyes.  
  
"Harry, it happened again." Harry nodded, but stopped when he looked from her eyes to where her cut had been. He reached his finger up, and touched the spot where she had been bleeding. "It's gone," he said touching her face. Whatever just happened, it healed your cut. Cho reached up as well. Harry was correct the cut was gone. "Harry, lets get out of here, I don't feel safe." Harry agreed, and after helping Cho up they started to make there way back to the castle. "Here take my hand. The cut may be gone, but I don't know if you will faint on me." She accepted his hand, and interlocked her arm in his. Harry treated her with such care on the way back. Even though she said she felt better than she has in weeks, Harry refused to let her go, and after 2 hours of walking, they were finally back at the statue. "How do you open it" Cho asked looking at Harry. "I'm not sure, we can see right into the hall beyond, but no one is there." Harry put his hand up to try and push the statue aside, but instead of touching the statue, he fell through it. "It looks as if we can walk through it." He said looking back at the statue, "Follow me." Cho took only a few steps forward when she felt the hard marble of the dungeon floor.  
  
"I think we need to see Dumbledore." He said, lets hurry. The two of them took very little time climbing the many steps to the great hall, expecting to walk in, and still see students, When they entered to find Dumbledore with the rest of the teachers, they came to a halt. It looked as if they were about to start a search party, and Harry then realized it was almost 12:00. Looking back up he noticed Ron, and Hermione standing in their pajamas, and assumed they went to see him, but found Miss Pomfrey stunned instead. As he and Cho entered the room Dumbledore stopped talking. "There you two are, Where have you been, we have been looking everywhere." Everyone else in the room turned to the open door. Only they did not see Cho, and Harry. They were both still under the cloak. Harry realized this, and pulled the cloak off of them. Harry then motioned for Cho to follow him, as they headed up to the front table. "Don't worry" he said to Cho, "I'm used to retelling everything." When they finally reached the table, Harry and Cho took a seat. Dumbledore advised the rest of the teachers, including Ron, and Hermione to return to bed, and asked that McGonagall, Figgs, Lupin, and Pomfrey follow Harry Cho, and himself to his office, I am sure these two will tell us everything we need to know.  
  
Once arriving in the headmasters office, Harry and Cho took a seat in front of his desk, and Harry went into detail. Dumbledore only stopped him once to excuse Madame Pomfrey, but besides that did not interrupt Harry at all. When Harry finally finished, He looked up to see Dumbledore's face, and knew by the look, that he was not at all pleased to find that his school had some how been broken into, and the fact Harry had not come to get help was not making the matter any better. Turning to look at Cho Harry however couldn't help but smile. She had fallen asleep holding his hand, and she seemed to be having a good dream because she was smiling.. Harry stood up to face Dumbledore, Sirus, and Remus, and asked if he would be al right to take Cho back to her dorm. When Dumbledore nodded, Harry turned to wake her up. "So what next," he asked looking at Sirus.  
  
"Harry, we will go down and destroy that tunnel." Dumbledore said. Just then Harry remembered something he forgot. He turned to Dumbledore "I remember seeing a nametag over a group of Portkeys, it said headquarters. Do you think it means Voldermorts Headquarters? Harry noticed as Dumbledore's eye twinkled at the thought. "Harry, I am ok with you walking miss Chang to her room, but please hurry back to your own." "I will," he said as he woke Cho.  
  
Once out of Dumbledore's office, Harry and Cho made their way towards Ravenclaw tower. They were both tired, so neither of them spoke much. As they turned the corner leading to the portrait whole Cho stopped and turned Harry to face her. "Harry, what going on between us?" she asked. Harry just stared. He new how he felt, and what he wanted to say, but did not have the courage to tell her. Instead he said something he thought safe. "Cho, now is not the time to discuss this.." Harry stopped though mid sentence. He was planning on just saying he wanted to become better friends first, but he new he needed to be honest. He reached out and touched Cho's check with his hand, and looked at her beautiful blue eyes. He took in a deep breath, and started over. "I'm sorry. Even though I am scared, I can never lie to you." With that Harry softly kissed Cho's lips, "Cho, I love you, I always have. Ever since the first time I saw you I wanted to hold you in my arms. Please don't be mad at me for kissing you, but I felt that I had to be honest, I know how I feel, but also know that those feelings can betray me. Voldermort is still after me; you witnessed what he can do tonight. He can use you against me. Until he is defeated I cannot allow you to be put into danger, I was stupid to allow you to get hurt tonight." Reaching out to touch her head where he had healed her. He let out a sigh of frustration. "I don't know what I would do If I lost you. Please understand." Cho reached out, and grabbed Harry's hand. "I understand Harry." With that she turned and walked away, Harry watched as she made her way to the portrait. When she turned one last time, Harry could see a smile on her face, but a tear in her eye, she mouthed 'I love you to". And disappeared into her dorm. As soon as the portrait closed Harry started mumbling. "That didn't just happen" "Yes it did" came a voice from behind him causing Harry to turn sharply, and pull out his wand. "Whoa Harry, calm down."  
  
Harry recognized the voice as Sirus "You scared me" He said looking to where the voice came from. "I see that, but Dumbledore asked that I make sure you make it back to your tower." Harry just laughed leave it to his Godfather to be there when he made a complete fool of himself. "How long were you standing there" Harry hoped that Sirus was not there the whole time. "Long enough." He said. Harry quickly responded. "That's not a good enough answer. HOW LONG WERE YOU THERE." Sirus put his arm around Harry's shoulder, and started off towards Gryffindor tower. "Anything you want to talk to me about" He said. "You know, you and your father have a lot in common, I remember when your Dad first told Lily how he felt. It started off just like you "well Lily you know." and just like you, he stopped mid sentence, and declared his undying love her here. Funny that is. I never expected that to rub off on you." By that statement Harry new Sirus had heard the whole conversation.  
  
"Sirus" He asked. "Do you think it was right to let her now the truth. I mean, If Voldermort finds out, do you think he might hurt her to get to me." "Harry, I think what you said was courageous. As for Voldermort, I am not sure what he is capable of. If he thought he could use Cho against you, it is a possibility. However. I am sure she is aware of the risk, but just in case you missed what she mouthed to you before leaving. She is also in love with you, and it should be her decision as well." "Sirus, I have a lot of questions to ask you, some really weird things have happened to me the past few weeks, and I need to know what's going on. "Harry, I know you have questions, but when the time is right, you will figure them out yourself. Trust us on this Harry it is very important that you figure this out on your own. Now go to bed, don't stay up to long." Harry and Sirus had talked all the way to Gryffindor tower, Harry said the password, and as the portrait swung open he gave Sirus a hug, and thanked him for the talk. Once inside He made his way through the empty common room, and walked over to the couch in front of the fire. "That did not just happen" He said pulling a pillow over his face.  
  
When Harry finally believed that he in fact had just told Cho he loved her, he pulled the pillow away from his face, and let out a sigh. "I can't let her be harmed for me." He thought. Just then Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked over. Harry knew by the looks on their faces that they were worried about him. "I'm fine," he said looking at each of them. Really, "I have just had a long night, and a lot of emotions running through me. That's all" Harry new that he wasn't going to get out of this that easy, so when no one questioned him any further he was both shocked, and very Happy. "Well it's late, and we have class in the morning, best be off to bed." With that Harry, and Ron got up to leave, but Hermione, and Ginny stayed back. Harry's doubts about going to bed early were suddenly back full force. "Ron, are you going to interrogate me." He asked giving his friend an I knew this was to good to last look. Ron simply answered, "What are best friends for." Even though Harry was extremely tired, he new his friends cared for him, and that thought made him smile.  
  
Once Harry was changed, and ready for bed, he sat down next to Ron, and told him everything. When he was done he made Ron swear not to tell anyone about what he had said to Cho, and that he healed here wound. Ron reluctantly agreed. He was very happy for Harry, and new that Hermione, and Ginny would be to, but was shocked at how close Harry had come to being captured by Death Eaters. "Lucky you had that invisibility cloak." Ron said getting up to leave. "Um Harry, where did you get the invisibility cloak." He asked. Harry simply laughed. "Its Cho's"  
  
Ron just nodded his head, and left the four posters headed back down to the waiting girls. Fifteen minutes later he opened the door, and came back in. "Those two, I swear they made me retell them everything word for word. I am shocked I did it in less than three days let alone fifteen minutes." "You didn't tell them everything did you." Harry said looking a little nervous. "No lover boy, but they knew I was holding something back, I could feel their glares." "Good boy" Harry said. "Now if you don't mind I am going to sleep." 


	8. The Order Of The Phoenix

Chapter 8 The Order of the Phoenix  
  
The next week for Harry was horrible. He had to keep himself occupied by work in order to refrain from thinking about Cho, and he felt guilty that he was evading her. Every time he saw her he smiled and waved, but he could tell by the look on her face that she wanted so much just to be able to talk to him again. The only bright spot for Harry was the thought of Quiditch. The game between Ravenclaw, and Slytherin was coming up the week of Halloween, and the students were happy to hear that class was canceled so that the quidditch game could be played on the Friday before the dance.  
  
By the time class ended on Thursday, Harry was ready for the weekend. "Ron, I can't avoid Cho the whole weekend, I so want just to talk to her, but now I am scared." "Well Harry, if you think about it you will be taking her to the Halloween Ball Saturday, so you better get your nerves together." "Ron, I can't sleep, I can't even eat. I think I am going to die every time I see her; I am just going to have to talk to her. I can't avoid this forever."  
  
"So Harry, you have been avoiding me huh" Cho's said taping Harry on the shoulder. Harry had seemed to miss Ron's attempt to quiet him down, It seems Cho had the idea of ambushing Harry to make sure that they talked, and was waiting for him when he came out of Divinations.  
  
"Um I'm going to go find Hermione." Ron said as he decided that this was something he had no right listening to. "See you at dinner" He yelled over his shoulder as he ran off. Harry mouthed "Help" To Ron, but Ron simple ran off faster.  
  
Harry knowing he was in deep trouble took a deep breath, and turned to face Cho. He thought she would be furious, but instead she looked terrible hurt. Harry did not have to ask. He knew it was his fault, and he felt horrible.  
  
"Yes" He said. "I have been avoiding you." With that Cho broke out into tears, and ran off headed for the front door. Harry however was way to quick. Before Cho had even gotten ten feet from him Harry had caught up to her, turned her around, and bent down to where he was eye to eye with her.  
  
Lucky for them no one was around. As soon as Harry touched Cho's hand, a blinding white light surrounded the two of them. The feeling of warmth, and joy had come back full force, just as it had before. This time however the white light was coming out of Harry's entire body. He watched in awe as Cho relaxed into the warmth of it, and let out a sigh of relief. When the light faded Cho tightened her grip on Harry's hand. She did not want to break contact.  
  
"Harry" she said looking up into his emerald green eyes. "You don't need to explain anything. What ever it is that you just did was enough explaining for me." Cho just laid her head on Harry's chest, while Harry looked at her in confusion. "What explanation" he asked. I have wanted to talk to you all week, and even know what I was planning on saying, but I never had the chance.  
  
What was it that you felt?" "I felt you Harry, every thought, every emotion. I knew what you wanted to say, and listened to your explanation without words. It was the strangest thing that has ever happened to me yet I felt completely safe, and surprisingly comforted." Harry looked at her for a moment, and decided to sit down. This was a lot to take in. He sat there for a moment thinking about everything, and then breaking the silence, he stood up and reached his other hand out to Cho.  
  
"I need to go see Dumbledore. I have a few questions to ask him, would you like to come? Cho said she did, and the two of them started towards Dumbledore's office. When only a floor away, Harry stopped suddenly. The scar on his head was slightly aching, and Harry new it meant trouble.  
  
He turned and looked at Cho, then to the partly open door to his right that lead to an empty classroom. Felling the presence of someone that should not be in there, he immediately let go of Cho's hand, and forced her behind him. Pulling out his wand. Harry started toward the door. "Harry, what's going on?" Cho said starting to get nervous. Harry's whispered his response.  
  
"Cho, listen to me very carefully, I need you to go get Dumbledore. Bring him directly here. I don't think he is in his office, check the teacher's lounge first. Do it now." Cho didn't hesitate a second. She dashed as fast as she could through the hall, and within a few minutes she had reached the teachers lounge, attracting the attention to everyone in the room.  
  
Dumbledore was the closest to the door, and new by the look on her face what she needed to say. Before Cho even had the mindset to tell him to follow, Dumbledore already had risen from his chair, and motioned for Remus, and Professor McGonagall to follow him. Cho watched as the three of them walked past her in the direction of the empty classroom. As she ran behind them she explained what just happened.  
  
When they were about to get to the classroom, they stopped. They could here sounds of crashing, and curses being performed inside. The noise was echoing through the hall, and students were starting to crowd around. Cho watched as all three professors pulled out there wands, and prepared to enter the room. Right as Dumbledore placed a hand to push the door open the noise completely stopped. All that anyone heard was the sound of something hit the floor.  
  
The four of them sat in silence for a moment. Dumbledore was the first to speak. "Remus, I need you and Miss Figgs to go warn Madame Pomfrey that Harry Potter will be paying her a visit tonight. Have her get a sleeping potion ready for him. I believe he has been gaining power of his gifts."  
  
Just then Harry opened the door. "He's bound in the corner." Was all he said. Dumbledore, and McGonagall walked past him heads down, and entered the room. Remus on the other hand turned to the fear stricken faces of the students, dispersing them, then headed to the hospital wing to warn Pomfrey.  
  
Cho however had no Idea what to do. She was staring at him. Horrible images were running through her mind as to what just happened. Harry knew he needed to comfort her, and walked over to her. He gently placed his hand on her check, the comfort of his touch calmed her significantly, as she reached up and grabbed his hand. Harry gave her a small smile, and told her to meet him in the hospital wing.  
  
She reluctantly agreed As Harry walked back into the now well-destroyed classroom. Cho could see Professor Dumbledore levitating something onto a stretcher as she walked off, but she still had no Idea what had happened. She decided that she would catch up to Pro Lupin, and ask him, so left Harry, and quickly ran to catch up with Remus.  
  
When Cho reached the hospital wing, she was sad to see that only Madame Pomfrey was they're making a batch of sleeping potion. After what seemed like hours to her, Harry finally arrived accompanied by Sirus, Remus, and Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Sirus Black" Cho said recognizing at once who he was, but before she could say anything else Harry spoke up. "I will explain later, just know he is innocent, and my godfather." With that Harry passed out.  
  
"Well he held on longer than I thought" Remus said levitating Harry into a bed." "I assume you have a few questions to ask us miss Chang." He said referring to Cho who was now staring horror struck in the corner. She nodded, and walked over to Harry's side. The first thing she asked is what happened. Dumbledore simple advised her that Harry was able to sense the presence of a death eater in the castle, and after dueling for quiet some time he was able to stun him. This terrified Cho.  
  
"In the castle how, and why" "Well Miss Chang, we in fact asked him. He got in before we had a chance to destroy the passage under the school. He was sent by Voldermort to capture Harry tomorrow when the school was busy with the upcoming match."  
  
"How did they know about the match?" "He has a few spy's in the school. We know who they are, and are planning on using that information to our benefit. Now that's enough questions for now, If you would like to stay, that is ok with me." With that everybody but Cho, and Miss Pomfrey left.  
  
Cho turned to look at Harry sleeping, and took a hold of his hand. The next thing she new it was 12:00 at night, and Madame Pomfrey was telling her she needed to leave. As she looked at Harry lying sleeping in the bed, she thought of everything that had just happened.  
  
"What were you thinking tonight, you could have been killed." She whispered in his ear. Standing up. She gently kissed his check, and made her way out. The next day when Harry woke up, his mind was spinning with images of the previous night. He new what had happened, but did not remember if he had an opportunity to talk to Cho or not. He felt horrible after he confessed of avoiding her, and to make matters worse, He about got himself killed, or worse, Cho killed.  
  
Just then Madame Pomfrey came in "Up already I see, that's good, how do you feel." Harry smiled at her and said "I feel great, what time is it." He was surprised however to hear her say "Liar" "What was that" he asked. "Did you just call me a liar"? Harry noticed that her mouth didn't move, but he could here her clear as day.  
  
"Did I say that out loud? I know I thought it, but I wouldn't say it out loud." Harry just starred at her. Then it hit him. That's how I knew someone was in that classroom last night. He can read minds. "Well Harry, it is close to breakfast time, if you feel up to it you may leave today." Harry quickly told her yes, and when she left he got dressed. He wanted to make it to breakfast with his friends, and it was just his luck, he came in right as Ron, and Hermione were walking downstairs.  
  
"Harry," Hermione squeaked running over to him. "What happened to you last night, you never showed up for dinner, and Ron said you never slept in your Bed." Harry felt bad lying, but he had promised Dumbledore that he would keep what happened the night before secret.  
  
"Well, after Cho and I talked, I was headed back up to the Gryffindor tower. The next thing I knew I was waking up in the Hospital wing. To tell you the truth, I am not sure what happened." Ron just stared at Harry. However Harry could read his mind. "Malfoy, the bastard, must have cursed him." Harry just laughed. He was happy to know he had friends that trusted him.  
  
"I think I was just working a little to hard. That's all." "Harry, are you sure your Ok?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. He was very hungry, and had dove into the morning breakfast.  
  
The three of them sat there without talking very much when Cho came over, and sat next to Harry. "Harry, I am sorry about last night." He just smiled. He was reading her mind, and could tell she was worried about him. She wanted him to reassure her that everything would be all right, and that he was fine. Harry looked up at her. She was smiling at him, but he noticed her face change.  
  
He looked at his friends, then back at her, and again new what she was thinking. She wanted him to stop worrying about people knowing she loved him. "Why is he staring? Oh well I like it when he stairs. I love his emerald green eyes." Harry started laughing.  
  
"I like this whole reading mind trick," he thought, but this could get complicated. It was difficult for him to understand what people were saying, and what they were thinking. Harry however put that out of his mind, when he looked at Cho. He new she was thinking something, but surprisingly he tuned it out, and focused on what she was saying.  
  
"Harry, I am truly sorry about last night." Harry thought to himself. "If she is ok with other people knowing, so am I". With that he lent over, and kissed her gently. He then whispered in her ear "Everything will be alright. Don't worry about last night, I am fine." He then gave her a hug.  
  
When he looked up he saw the smile on Ron's face, as well as the shock on Hermione, and Ginny's. "Don't look at me like that, we have been dating for a week now." With that Hermione turned to Ron. "I knew you forgot to mention something to us." "He made me promise not to." Ron said defensively. "Anyway, it was not my secret to tell."  
  
The rest of the day flew by rather quickly for Harry. He watched as everyone got up, and headed toward the pitch. After wishing Cho good luck, he joined his friend, and they made there way with the crowd to the stands. Once finding a seat in the Ravenclaw cheering section, the game begun. Harry was amazed at Cho's flying ability, she was not only lapping those she played against, but was helping her team distract the Slytherin chasers.  
  
This was helping Ravenclaw score easily, and was resulting in a very uneven match. When Malfoy started playing dirty, and cut Cho off, Harry started to grow upset. "If that Malfoy doesn't knock it off." Just then it happened. Cho had sighted the snitch, and was off full speed toward it. Malfoy who was in the wrong position to take chase was doing everything he could to catch up. Cho's broom was too much for him. Racing straight at the Slytherin Keeper Cho reached out a hand.  
  
"She's got it, Ravenclaw wins." Came the announcement. Cho had ducked a punch from the Slytherin keeper, and caught the snitch in the middle of a hoop. "Harry, we need to practice. It is important that we don't allow Cho to effect our chasers like she did Slytherins."  
  
"Ya Ron, and I better be on my game two. She blew right by Malfoy. The three Gryffindors made there way down to the celebrating Ravenclaw team, and once finally reaching Cho, Harry asked her if she would enjoy taking a walk with him. She told him to meet her 1-hour later by the entrance to the school, He smiled, and walked off with his friends letting her enjoy the celebration.  
  
Harry told Ron and Hermione what he was planning to do. So they said goodbye at the entrance and headed into the Great Hall, while Harry hurried back to his dorm and changed. When he opened his trunk to pull out a heavier cloak, he noticed the box Dumbledore had given him.  
  
Pulling it out, he remembered what he was given, and pulled out the family rings. He took a close look at them, and smiled at the thought of getting married. "Not anytime soon" he said placing the one ring on his finger. After laughing at what someone would think if they came in, He then put it away, and pulled out his Fathers cloak.  
  
As he ran his fingers over the emblem, he closed his eyes. "The Order Of The Phoenix" He said out loud, what does that mean. Like an answer to his question, Harry saw a picture forming in his mind. As he continued to touch the emblem, the picture became clearer.  
  
It took some time of concentration before Harry could make out the details of his image; he realized that it was not a picture, but a scene playing out in front of him. He was standing at the head of a round table, and when he looked around, he saw 5 other people, all of whom he knew.  
  
The first person he recognized was Dumbledore, He was sitting directly opposite of Harry, and was watching him closely. To his right stood Remus, and Sirus, to his left stood Miss Figgs, and "Mom" Harry said staring at the women sitting right next to him. "Mom is that you?" he asked again. It was lily, but she was not responding to him.  
  
Harry looked around again, but this time when he looked at Dumbledore he understood what was happening. "This is the Order Of The Phoenix." He said walking around to where Dumbledore was sitting. When he reached Dumbledore he turned back to the table, and noticed that his father was standing at the head of the table.  
  
Looking back at Dumbledore, Harry noticed for the first time that he was wearing a cloak just like his. Looking again at the room, he noticed that in fact everyone in there had a cloak on, and the emblem of the Phoenix incrusted on the right chest. Were glowing from all of them. Harry suddenly had an idea. Throwing his cloak over his shoulders he again touched the emblem on his chest.  
  
The next thing he saw was himself back at the head of the table, but this time he could hear the people around him. When he looked up he expecting to just hear the same 5 people as before, but almost fell out of his chair at what happened instead. Dumbledore of course was now standing at the end of the table, along with Remus, and Sirus, but that was it. Miss Figgs, and Harry's Mother were gone.  
  
Harry looked back at the three in the room, and noticed they were looking directly at him. He watched as Dumbledore took his seat, then spoke. "I see you have figured out how the cloaks work Harry. You have brought back "The Order Of The Phoenix." Harry spoke up.  
  
"When I saw the room before, it was filled with you three, Miss Figg, my mother, and Father, Why are only you, Sirus, and Remus here, and what do you mean brought it back?"  
  
"Harry, before I am able to answer that, I think I must explain some other information first. It is time Harry that understood who you are." "Dumbledore, is he ready for this." Sirus asked looking a little nervous. "Yes I believe he is." He said turning his attention back to Harry.  
  
"Harry, this will not be easy to understand, but I will try to be as accurate as I can. You once asked me why Voldermort tried to kill you. Well the answer lies in the blood that flows through your Body. Harry, by blood you are the Heir of Godric Gryffindor. Passed down by his daughter Claudia Potter to her sons from generation to generation. Voldermort wants to kill you because in doing so he would be able to destroy your family line."  
  
"That's what I don't understand, Why does Voldermort want my family dead?" "Well Harry" Dumbledore continued. "As you know, Voldermort is the heir of Slytherin. Gryffindor, and Slytherin are sworn enemies. I am sure you are well aware of this arrangement. You and your classmate Draco Malfoy are not the best of friends."  
  
"That doesn't mean I want him dead. Severely hurt, and humiliated yes, but not dead." "Harry, it has always been this way. You must understand that in order to understand this next part. Harry, when Salzar Slytherin attempting to ride the wizarding world of all muggle born children it was Godric Gryffindor who defeated him. On the day of his death he made his family swear to finish his work. Harry, Voldermort is attempting to do just that. By killing you Voldermort would gain the strength of both your bloodlines. If he were successful in doing this, it would bring an end to the Wizarding World. With this known, your father created The Order Of The Phoenix. Harry, it is The Order Of The Phoenix that will defeat Voldermort. You see, Voldermort has more power that any wizard of our age. The only who can kill him is the one who holds the key to the gates of Hogwarts.  
  
"And who would that be??" Harry asked fearing the answer "That is you Harry. You see when Godric first attempted to remove Salzar from Hogwarts he was unsuccessful. It wasn't until Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw blessed him with their knowledge that he was able to defeat him. When they did this they in essence gave him the key to their knowledge. Harry you have that keys to that knowledge. It is in your blood. If I am correct you have been experiencing many strange things over the past few months. Is that so?"  
  
"Yes. I can read people's mind, and I think I have the ability to heal." "Harry, mind reading is a trait of Hufflepuff. I would know this considering I am the heir of that family. Healing is the trait of Ravenclaw. If I am correct I have heard that you and Cho Chang have become very close. Cho; even though she does not know it, is the heir of Ravenclaw. She has helped you to open the door to there knowledge. Parseltongue is the trait of Slytherin. I assume that when Voldermort attempted to kill you, he passed his magic through his wand to you, and that is why you can speak Parseltongue. Harry, the only trait we do not understand is that of Godric Gryffindor. It is believed that he had the ability to suck the "living magic" out of any witch, or wizard. It is believed that he was given this gift by Merlin himself in order to help control the rise of the dark arts, and in order to make a man who has gone to every length to become immortal, mortal. Harry this is why you are the only wizard who is strong enough to defeat Voldermort. You must learn to use the power of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin to help harness in your own powers. When the time comes, and you fully understand how to control them, you will understand how to control the ability to remove the magical power of Voldermort, and in turn defeat him."  
  
Harry had just received the shock of his life. He now understood why Dumbledore had not told him in his first year. "I understand. I in no way was prepared for this, but I am willing to do my part. What must I do next?"  
  
"Harry" Dumbledore spoke. "You must first complete this circle. It was designed by your Father to hold six people. You need one person from Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. Currently you have Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. That means you must ask someone from Ravenclaw. Your father asked Abagela Figg." Harry nodded as a sign of understanding.  
  
"What then." "Well Harry, for now very little. You will continue your education, and we will continue to do what we can to slow the growth of Voldermort. I ask however that on the nights that you are not busy with quidditch practice, that you spend that time working with Professor Lupin her to increase you knowledge of Dark Arts, and work on your dueling skills. Harry assuming you ask who I think you will, It is most important that they two spend their extra time learning with you. Please take the needed time to decide who you wish to join us, and when you do please come and get the three of us."  
  
"Give me a little time, I have a lot to consider." With that Harry touched the emblem on his cloak, and just like nothing happened he found himself sitting on his bed.  
  
Remembering his arrangement to meet Cho, Harry looked at his watch. It had been 3 hours since he entered his room, Harry thought immediately about Cho, and wanted to waist no time getting to her.  
  
Without changing, Harry made his way through the common room, and ran toward the Ravenclaw tower. When he reached the portrait hole, he muttered a fake password, and waited for the portrait to deny him passage. After just a second though, he was surprised to see the door swing open.  
  
"That's Right, Cho is also the prefect, I should have known." He said to himself while the door swung open. Once out of the way, Harry darted in slipped up to where he assumed Cho's room was. "Cho" he said knocking on the door. When her roommates answered, and pointed over to her bed, he walked over, and noticed her looking down. When she looked up Harry could tell that she had been crying.  
  
"I am very sorry I didn't meet you two hours ago. I have been talking to Dumbledore, and have found out what is going on with me. If you want, I will explain it all to you, but I feel a little uncomfortable doing it here." Cho didn't say a word, and wouldn't look at Harry until he reached out, and placed his hand on hers.  
  
"Cho, I need you to trust me now more than I ever have needed anyone before, will you please come with me." Cho finally looked up, and when her soft blue eyes meet Harry's emerald green, she smiled, and pulled Harry as tight against her as she could.  
  
"Harry, I love you, please don't scare me like that again." "I promise you will understand everything, but not here. Come on, I feel uncomfortable here." "Oh Yah, why?" "Well the whole fact that I am in the Ravenclaw 6th year girls dorm. Wouldn't have anything to do with it."  
  
"That's right, how did you get in here. More importantly, what is that you are wearing?" Harry suddenly realized that he was still wearing his cloak, and stood up giving her a better look. "Do you like it?" He asked, knowing she would say yes. "Yes I do, you look very well, strong in it." "Thank you, now if you don't mind, can we leave your common room?" "I don't know. It is almost 8:00 Filch will be out." Harry just took her hand, and helped her up. "Leave him to me." With that Harry and Cho made there way out of the Ravenclaw common room. Unlike when he entered this time when he and Cho walked into the common room  
  
Harry received much more recognition. No one seemed to mind that he was in their dorm, but all were very much interested in his cloths. Once outside Cho asked Harry to explain what happened to him. Harry just smiled. He told her that it was a long explanation, and that he needed to get Ron first. Once they found Ron, and Hermione, the four of them made there way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
When the four entered Harry noticed that Arthur Weasley was standing at the desk along with Sirus, Remus, Professor Figg, and Professor McGonagall. "Harry" Dumbledore said. "By the looks of your company I assume you wish to discuss something in private. Harry looked at Dumbledore nodding pointed to his head. Dumbledore smiled, and did just that.  
  
"Dumbledore. I know that you stated only six, however I have chosen a total of 10, You, Sirus, Remus, Mr. Weasley, Professor McGonagall, Cho, Ron, Hermione, Arabella, and myself." "Harry, I understand and agree. Now If you would, they must be invited, and they must agree."  
  
"Yes sir" Harry said looking at Dumbledore. He then turned to his friends who were now well beyond confused, and asked them to sit, along with Mr. Weasley, and Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Well, what I am going to say may be a little confusing, but bear with me if you would. I don't know how well any of you know my family, or the responsibilities that have run through our bloodline, but that is why you are all here. See I am the heir of Godric Gryffindor.  
  
Like Godric, I am sworn to protect the magical world from the Heir of Salzar Slytherin. When my father was alive he did everything he could to fight Voldermort. He created an order of wizards, and witches called The Order Of The Phoenix to fight against him, but when Voldermort killed him, the Order fell. I, like my father before me, am taking on this responsibility of stopping Voldermort.  
  
It is my responsibility, and I intend to fulfill it. In order to do that however, I am re establishing this order. Mr. Weasley, Professor McGonagall, Professor Figg, Ron, Hermione, Cho." Harry said each name, as he looked each one in the eye. "I know that it is a lot to ask of you, and you have time to think it over, but I ask that your join us, and join the order."  
  
"Harry, there is nothing to think over. I am honored, and Humbled by your request, and accept it. I swear my life to its service." Arthur said standing, and bowing to Harry immediately, Minerva, Arabella, Cho, Ron, and Hermione followed in order, doing the same. Once the four of them took a seat, Dumbledore stood up, and walked over to a small cabinet in his office.  
  
After muttering a few words, he pulled out 5 identical cloaks, and returned to the group. Once back he handed one to Arthur who accepted in graciously, and immediately put it on. "Welcome to The Order of the Phoenix" Dumbledore said extending out a hand. He continued on through the rest of the group, and when he was completed, Harry touched the Emblem on his cloak, and they were back in the room with the round table, but this time they were there not only mentally, but physically as well.  
  
"Thank you everybody, you are all the closest thing I have to a family, and I could never dream of a better group of people. Thank you." "Harry," Dumbledore said standing up. "It is the least we can do. Now everyone. In order for you to truly understand what is happening her, I need to tell you more about Harry, and his family's fate."  
  
Dumbledore went on to talk for two hours. When he was done, everybody but Dumbledore, Sirus, and Remus were looking at Harry with increased amount of respect. Once Dumbledore was done, he asked that this was to remain a secret Order, and advised that only Arthur could tell his wife.  
  
When they all swore to take on this responsibility, Harry again touched the emblem on his cloak, and they were back in Dumbledore's office. Harry watched as Dumbledore motioned for him to read his mind, and told him that he was to explain Cho here part in the Order on his way walking here to her common room. When Harry returned his understanding, Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"You four, to bed. Harry, please escort Miss Chang to her quarters. As for the rest of you, we have a long night ahead of us, let us get Dolby to bring up so me hot chocolate."  
  
Once Ron, Hermione, and Cho were outside Dumbledore's office, they separated, and headed toward there respective common rooms. Harry of course took Cho's hands, and the two of them started walking. During the long walk to the Ravenclaw tower, Cho just listened to Harry explain how she was in fact the Ravenclaw heir, and how she helped him open the trait of healing. When they finally reached the hole, Cho embraced Harry in a hug, and made her way inside.  
  
"Another sleepless night" Harry thought, as he ran his way back to Gryffindor tower. 


	9. Halloween Ball

Chapter 9 Halloween Ball  
  
When Harry woke up Saturday morning, his head was again racing at the events of the previous day. Everything had happened so fast that he barely had time to take it in. The thought of being the only one able to defeat Voldermort keep him up most the night, so regardless of how nice of a day it was, Harry couldn't help but feel down.  
  
"Well Ron, If we want to get anything to eat we better head down now." He said pulling his best friend out of his four posters. "Anyway, I am sure Cho, and Hermione are waiting." Ten minutes later the two were dressed, and headed toward the great hall when Ron finally spoke up.  
  
"Harry, thanks again for allowing me to be part of this. It means a lot." 'Ron, your like a brother to me, who else would I feel more comfortable watching my back." After a moment of silence the two just smiled at each other, and made they're way to breakfast.  
  
When they entered there remembered what day it was, and regardless of how little sleep Harry got, the excitement of the Halloween Ball was in the air. Everyone was invited this year, first years included, so every table was a clutter with costumes, and excited students.  
  
When Ron, and Harry finally made their way to their normal spots, they noticed Cho, and Hermione weren't there. "Where are the girls?" Ron asked looking at Harry with a disappointed face. Harry smiled, and pointed to the head table, where a group of students were all gathered around Hermione.  
  
"Oh great, looks like were alone today." Ron said punching Harry in the arm. "Look at the bright side Ron, at least we didn't get stuck helping." Looking back up at the group of Prefect's, Harry had the distinct feeling he spoke to soon. "Ron, If we run we may be able to get out of here."  
  
He said turning back to his friend. Ron grabbed a few pieces of toast, and the two headed for the front doors. "Ronald" "Harry", "Arthur Weasley" "Potter." Cho finished, "You two don't think your getting out of decorating that easily do you." Ron blushed while Harry just laughed.  
  
"Ron, what were you thinking." Harry said jokingly, as the two turned to face there dates. "Me, you're the one who said run." "Well, if you didn't waste time grabbing toast, we would have made it." Ron just laughed, and He and Harry quickly made up the distance between Cho, and Hermione.  
  
The four prefects, Harry, and Ron spent the majority of the day decorating the great hall. The first thing that Harry and Ron were asked to do was levitate colored black, and orange lights, and outline each window, each pillar, and each roof support. Then they were commanded by Hermione to carve a pumpkin, and use the duplicating spell to create one hundred additional ones.  
  
Once they were done they replaced the floating candles with floating carved pumpkins, and Harry remembering his prediction during his exams created small vampire caps to drape around them. When they were done, they sat down and admired their work.  
  
"Great job you two" Hermione said coming up behind them. "If you want you can head up to Gryffindor Tower, lunch is being served in the common rooms." Turning around and walking away Ron stood up and walked over to her. Hermione, what time do you want me to pick you up tonight?"  
  
"6:00" "Ok, I well see you then." He said turning back to Harry, only when he did he notice Harry had disappeared only to reappear engaged in a conversation with Cho." "So, do you have your costume ready." He asked Cho walking up to her.  
  
"I sure do, I am planning on going to get dressed as soon as I finish removing the four house tables, and creating smaller ones for couples, and creating a dance floor that is levitated 10 feet above everyone in the back."  
  
"Well, let me help. You start with the tables, I have a great Idea about the dance floor." With that Harry pulled out his wand, and started transfiguring four chairs into ten-foot Vampire pillars. Each of them were unique in character, and were carved out of wood. When he was done he levitated each of them to an adjacent corner of the hall, and went to work on the floor.  
  
"Hermione, Cho, Ron. I will need your help with this." He said spinning his wand in his fingers. When the four of them walked over to him he explained his ideas. "Ok, the whole Idea is that the students underneath the dance floor can't see it, kind of like the ceiling is enchanted to show the night sky. My goal is that the students wont know the floor is above them when they look up. On the other hand I want the dance floor to be made of glass. When the students on top are looking down, I want them to be able to see everyone and their costumes. You know, kind of like they are dancing on air."  
  
"Harry, that is a brilliant idea, I know a spell that will turn wood into glass, do you know how to create the floor itself." Ron said getting excited. "Ron, no need for that." Cho said raising her wand. Everyone watched in awe as a white liquid slowly crept out of her wand, stretching the length of the hall landing on Harry's transfigured statues.  
  
Cho then muttered a few more words, and started twirling her wand. Within another minute she had created a staircase leading up to the platform at each corner, and when it was done they all walked to the one closest. Just as Harry had wanted when they were on top of the now ten-foot dance floor, you could see right through it to the tables below. It was as if they were walking on air.  
  
"What are we standing on?" Hermione asked looking utterly delighted at the effects of the floor." "Glass. Paper thin, but with a unbreakable spell." "When will we learn to do this?" she asked obviously now excited at the thought of learning more spells.  
  
"I found this spell out in a charms book when I was helping Cedric prepare for the Tournament. We were trying to find a spell to create a glass bubble over his head. I came across this one by mistake." Ron and Hermione looked thunderstruck at Cedric's name. Unlike Harry they did not know how Cho felt about his death, and they did not want to push the subject. Harry noticing how uncomfortable they got, and quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Well, were almost done, do any of you have Idea's on the charm for the underside of this floor?" They all looked at each other. This charm was well beyond there knowledge, so instead Hermione sent the Hufflepuff Prefect Stephanie Hansen to get Professor Flitwick. When he arrived he was very happy at the numerous Charms being used to create such a magnificent site, and once he understood the reason he was summoned to help, he got to work.  
  
"Children, this will take me about two hours to complete, so why don't you go get dressed." Once outside the Hall, Hermione placed a locking spell on the door that would only let people out, thanked everyone for their help and turned back to her friends.  
  
"We should head up now, only 2 hours until the dance, we need to get ready." "So," Harry said breaking a moment of silence. "Are you going to tell us what you are going as, or are we just going to have to wait?"  
  
"What, the famous Harry Potter worried we will embarrass him." Cho said obviously trying to do just that. "Embarrass. I can't believe I forgot about that. Ron, follow me, if we hurry, we can make it to the dungeons, and back to the tower in time to change." Just then the light clicked on for Ron.  
  
"Harry, lets just put the charm on the doors to the great Hall. That way those Slytherin idiots won't think anything is up until it is way to late." "Brilliant. 6:00 o'clock then." He said to Cho.  
  
"Don't go getting yourself into trouble now." Hermione said. Just like Ron her and Cho had caught on to what Harry had forgotten.  
  
Ron and Harry said their goodbyes, and ran back down to the common room. "Ron, lets not mess this up, make sure that we give all the names. Fifteen minutes later a very tired Harry, and Ron made there way up to the dorm. When they were about to walk past Professor McGonagalls office Harry stopped.  
  
"Ron, I am going to see if McGonagall can help me with my costume. If you want you can wait. If not I will meet you in the common room." Ron of course wanted to wait, and Harry knocked on the door. When Professor McGonagall saw who were there, she immediately thought something had happened  
  
"What is it, what happened?" she blurted out, looking very tired. "It's nothing" Harry said trying to calm her down. "I was just hopping you could help me with a small transfiguration." Professor McGonagall smiled, and asked the two to come in. Once in the office Harry and Ron sat down.  
  
"Professor" Harry started. " I am going to the dance as Frankenstein. I know how to charm my skin green, but was hoping you could help enlarge my body, and add bolts to my neck. I am pretty sure I can handle the color, and possible the enlargement spell, but I drew a blank when it came to the bolts. Professor McGonagall smiled.  
  
"Harry, if it is Frankenstein you want, then Frankenstein you are. With a wave of her wand, and a transfiguration incantation Harry was transformed. Ron's jaw just dropped as Harry grew two feet taller, and at least 2 feet wider. When electrical bolts shot out of his neck Ron fell out of his chair, only to get back up rather quickly.  
  
"Now about your hair. Frankenstein's hair was short, and flat to his head. That may take some work." Within a few more minutes Harry was done. "There, that should do it." McGonagall said pocketing her wand. When the dance is over, just point your wand at yourself, and say "Frankstoforus Reparo." This will reverse the effects of my spells.  
  
Gathering up his things Harry smiled, and said his thanks. On his way out of Professor McGonagalls office, he had to bend down in order to avoid hitting his head on the door.  
  
"Harry, you look great, although I don't think your cloths are going to fit." "I can make them bigger, but lets get to the common room, the ones I am wearing now are about to split, and can't afford to ruin another pair of robes."  
  
They both started to laugh, and quickened their steps to the common room. When they finally arrived, and entered their tower, Harry heard shouts of horror come from a few 1st years.  
  
It seems that Professor McGonagall had done quiet the job on Harry, and he looked more like the real Frankenstein than he ever could have imagined. Once in his dorm, Harry walked straight over to the mirror, "Wow, I really look well green" he said pinching his skin, and pocking at the bolts which were shooting electric shocks between each other. "Better get dressed." He said pulling out the bag holding his, and Ron's outfits.  
  
Harry tossed Ron his Firefighter costume, and pulled out his ragged old suite, and huge black boots. Once changed, Harry turned to face Ron, and could tell that he was disappointed in the difference between the two.  
  
"Ron, do you mind if I make a modification to your hair?" "Not if it improves my costume." "Cheer up, Incantium Inflamera Protectium. Well Ron what do you think." "What do you mean, what did you do?"  
  
"Go look in the mirror." Harry said as Ron walked to the nearby bed, looking into the mirror. "Harry, my hair is on fire, put it out, put it out." Ron shouted jumping up and down, and patting his hair frantically "Ron calm down. It is just a spell. Anyway, it adds character." Harry answered as Ron calmed down.  
  
Thinking about it, Ron started laughing. His hair was now really "flaming red," but it did look rather cool. Reaching up he touch it expecting it to be hot, but noticed instead that it was in fact just slightly warm. "Well, what do you think, do you want me to remove the spell or not." "No leave it on, I kind of like it."  
  
When Harry, and Ron were finally satisfied with their costumes, it was close to 6:00. "Ron, if we want to be on time to pick up our dates we need to leave now." Ron looked at his watch, and after grabbing his fireman's jacket, he and Harry burst out of their dorms, and ran to the common room.  
  
When they entered the first thing they noticed were Fred and George. By the looks of it they were dressed as medieval knights, and they were sitting on what looked to be miniature horses.  
  
"Well it beats walking." Ron said fighting there way through the crowd of now very strangely dressed students. "Ron, some of these guys have no idea what a muggle costume should be. Look, is Seamus dressed as a blast ended shrewt." Ron and Harry just shook there heads as they climbed out of the portrait hole, and quickly ran the four flights of stairs to the Prefects bathroom.  
  
Reaching the last Hall, Harry could here the voices of two other boys, coming from it. They were shouting at each other, and Harry wanted to know what was going on. Rounded the last corner, he recognized Ross Train from Hufflepuff, and Draco Malfoy from Slytherin standing in front of the prefect bathroom. The two were arguing about quidditch, and surprisingly enough, Malfoy seemed to be winning the argument.  
  
"What do you two want?" Harry said verbally put off at the fact they were there. "Wouldn't you like to know Potter, it just so happens we are waiting for our dates." Before Harry could respond, the door to the bathroom opened, and Harry thought it best to curve his tongue.  
  
Patricia Evans was the first to come out dressed as a wench she walked over to an overly pleased Malfoy. Taking her hand, the two made there way rather quickly past the others. Ross's date Stephanie was the next to come out, and Harry and Ron fought off the urge to laugh at the sight.  
  
It seems Ross was the Hufflepuff suckered into dressing up as Andy, and Stephanie was a rather Pretty Raggedy Ann. "Well Ron, you must admit, your costume is much better than that." Harry said as He and Ron stood watching the two walk down the hall.  
  
Just then they heard a girl clear her thought from behind. When they turned around, both of there jaws fell to the ground.  
  
"Hermione, you look great." Harry said. Like Ron, she dressed in a firefighters outfight. Only she had managed to shrink the slacks, suspenders, and boots to where they where a comfortable fit, but instead of having a jacket like Ron, she opted for a rather tight white shirt under her suspenders.  
  
Harry watched as Ron's eyes about popped out of his head, and had to elbow his friend to get him to close his mouth. "Ron, knock it off, you will embarrass her." Ron quickly shook his head, and hurried up to her, but Harry had to smile. Hermione looked rather pretty, and in fact the outfit did her good.  
  
"You look terrific." Ron said taking her hand. "So do you. However what did you do to your hair. That isn't real fire is it." She asked "You better believe it, but I put a protection spell on it to freeze the burning effect." Harry said looking behind Hermione for Cho. Hermione just smiled, and ran her hand through Ron's hair, and turned to also wait.  
  
"She was helping me with my outfit, she'll be right out." Just like announced. When Hermione had finished talking, Cho walked out. She was absolutely stunning. Harry just smiled as she twirled for him. She wanted him to see the entirety of her outfit, which in turn rendered Harry speechless.  
  
When he finally had the nerves to talk he reached out his awfully large green hand, and took her rather small, and petite one. "Well, wife, shale we." Cho just laughed, and turned to start walking with him.  
  
"Wow Harry, you really got into this didn't you." She said looking at the now 7 foot tall Harry. "Me, look at you." Cho had managed to totally transform herself into Frankenstein's wife. She was wearing a floor length black dress that was spaghetti strapped, and had a slit from floor to thigh. She styled her hair straight up, and created two white lightning streaks in it. Topped with dark makeup, and high heals, and bolts of her own  
  
She defiantly looked the part. Once the two couples were done complimenting each other on their costumes, they made there way down to the great Hall.  
  
"Hermione, since you were placed in charge of this dance, will you please do the honor of leading the rest of the student body in?" Dumbledore said looking quiet pleased at the results of the decorations. Hermione smiled widely, and taking Ron's arm in hers, she led the rest of the student body in.  
  
The second Harry walked into the room, he noticed professor Flitwick standing under the dance floor looking very tired. But as they made there way up to the prefect table, Harry noticed that Professor Flitwick had performed whatever charm was needed.  
  
"Wow, you can't even tell its there. How cool." Stephanie Hansen said from behind Ron. "Tell what's there" Ross asked, obviously oblivious to the floor only four feet above him. "Well Ross, unlike Harry, and Ron, you and Malfoy over there were to busy this morning to help decorate. So just wait and see."  
  
Harry started laughing at this. He didn't realize earlier that in fact it was just Ron, and He who stayed to help there dates. Stephanie, and Patricia were alone. "Malfoy, Bar maid" Harry said under his breath "What was that Harry" Cho said obviously missing what Harry just did. Harry however said nothing, and kept walking.  
  
When they were just a few feet from their table, it was evident to Cho what happened. The entire hall were laughing, and pointing fingers. It seems that the invisible transformation charm Harry, and Ron placed on the doors to the great hall worked perfectly, and Malfoy, Crabb, and Goyle; who were in the middle of a play swordfight, were now dressed as bar maids, and were play sword fighting in very revealing dresses, and instead of swords, were holding scarves.  
  
"Ah, looks like our friend Colin Creevey came prepared I see." Harry said pointing to a mummy taking pictures of the scene. Turning around, and making the rest of their way to their seats. Harry watched as Dumbledore took his.  
  
Once everyone was settled in there respective seats, Dumbledore stood up and opened the dance. Conjuring up small a stage directly above the teacher's table, about 15 feet high, the band "The Warlocks" begun to play.  
  
"You know what, this is a muggle song" Hermione said listening to them play monster mash. Oh wait. They changed it a little." "Muggle song" Ron said not knowing that Muggles listened to music such as this. "Ya Ron, we have songs we sing around the holidays that reflect the seasons." "Oh, well bring some ready to sing when you come to visit us during Christmas."  
  
"What do you mean visit you, are you two not staying at Hogwarts this year?" " No, Mom wants a old fashioned Christmas since all her boys will be home. Harry included." He said pointing at Harry.  
  
"You know Ron, I have never really had a old fashioned Christmas, the Dursley's thought that spending the day locked up under the stairs with fruit cake was "good enough for that Freak." He said imitating Petunia. "It will be nice to see that change." "Harry," Cho cut in. "I'm so sorry. You don't talk much of your life away from Hogwarts."  
  
"It's okay, I don't really talk about the Dursley's all that much. I figure most things are better off not said." "So, the famous Harry Potter has never enjoyed a Christmas with his family. So sad." Malfoy spat. The group of four had completely forgotten that they were sharing a table with Malfoy, Train, and the other two prefects.  
  
"Malfoy, I would shut that trap of yours if you know what is good for you." Ron shouted. He had gotten even more upset than Harry at Malfoys lack of respect, and was on the verge of starting a wizarding duel. "Ron, its okay. Malfoy, I have only one thing to say to you." "Oh ya, what's that Potter?"  
  
"Pink Flamingo." Turning to Cho, and taking her hand, Harry stood up. "Shall we dance?" Cho holding off laughter at the site of Malfoy now in pink tights, and a pink feather bird outfit, stood up, and along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, made there way to the closest stairs leading to the invisible dance floor.  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall watched with curiosity as the two couples got up from their chairs. It had not occurred to anybody that there was a dance floor above them, so when Harry and his friends disappeared up a staircase, the students dancing rather uncomfortable in between tables let out a gasp, and quickly joined them.  
  
"Wow this is amazing" came the voices of couples as they started gathering on the dance floor. It wasn't long before almost everyone in the Hall had gathered, and were now dancing. "Harry, are you guys floating" came the voice of Dean. He and Ginny were standing on the top stair, and hadn't moved an inch from that spot.  
  
"Dean, there is a glass floor. It is there you just can't see it. Trust me, and come on out." Ginny immediately walked out, but it took some persuasion, and Harry physically pulling Dean of the stairs for him to move.  
  
"You see, nothing to worry about." Dean still a little uneasy about not seeing a floor under his feet took Ginny's arm, and started dancing. It wasn't long though before he got comfortable with the fact, and started dancing like a wild man.  
  
After quiet some time Ron asked if he and Harry could switch partners. Hermione wanted to talk to Harry, but had not gotten the chance to since He and Cho had been practically glued to each other all night. When Harry spun Cho to Ron, Ron immediately grabbed her hand, and sent Hermione a twirling over. Once Harry had Hermione in his arms, she went straight into what was bugging her.  
  
"Harry, you and Ron can't leave Hogwarts this Christmas. This is the first year I have been able to convince my parents to stay, and they have made plans to visit my Aunt in America. If you leave, I will be stuck here all alone." "Why didn't you tell Ron this? He would have understood. Who knows, maybe you can stay with us."  
  
"Harry, I can't stay there. Not the entire holiday. I guess I can ask Dumbledore if I can visit." "Why don't you stay with me." Cho said. Even though she was dancing with Ron, she was still close enough to Harry that she picked up on the conversation." "Are you serious. Do you mean you wouldn't mind." "Mind what." Ron wasn't quiet in the conversation. "Hermione is going to spend Christmas break with me. Its settled then." She said turning back to Hermione. Hermione let out a cheerful squeal, and quickly hugged Cho. Cho returned the friendly hug, and once she could breath again, turned back to Harry.  
  
"Harry, I think those three have figured out your little prank." She said, pointing to an advancing Malfoy Crabb and Goyle, Harry couldn't help but laugh. The three were advancing on him dressed in tights, and the fact that their faces were as pink as their outfits only made it funnier.  
  
"I was wondering why everyone was cracking jokes at us POTTER, FIX THIS NOW." "Malfoy you Turkey, I have no Idea what you want fixed." Keeping a straight face, Harry turned the three Slytherin outfits from pink flamingos to turkeys. By now everyone was watching intently as to what Malfoy would do, and were laughing hysterically at their new outfits. Malfoy infuriated at the fact everyone, was laughing at him pulled out his wand, and sent curse after curse at Harry.  
  
"Accio Wand" Harry shouted slamming the floor. Malfoy had hit him with two blasting hexes, and Harry wanted his wand. "You bleed easily Potter, What to scared to fight back." Regaining his feet, Harry stood up, and turned to face Malfoy.  
  
"You're going to pay for attacking me without my wand." He stated, stepping up to Malfoy. Just then Harry's wand landed in his hand, and he immediately wasted no time. Pointing his wand at Malfoy Harry yelled "Transfortuem ". Next thing Malfoy knew he was flying in the air, only to come crashing to the floor on the opposite side of the Hall.  
  
"Harry, that's enough, lets not ruin the dance." Cho said stepping in front of the now fuming Frankenstein. Like she had just whipped his mind of all his anger, Harry visually relaxed. "I could have done much worse you know" He said lowering his wand, and pulling Cho into him." "I know Harry, I know."  
  
Hermione let out a long sigh, in fact as soon as Harry relaxed; the entire student body seemed to relax. "Wow Harry, your kind of creepy when you're mad." She said shacking of the sense of fear she had just gotten. "Sorry about that." "Its okay, just remind me never to cross you when your mad." Hermione finished turning back to Ron  
  
Harry, who had turned to the silent band and students, quickly apologized for the outburst and urged them to continue on. Holding out a hand to Cho, Harry was just about to start dancing again when he heard Ron shout "Stupefy." It seems Malfoy held more anger toward Harry then earlier thought, and once he was able to shack off the effects of being thrown 30 feet across the room, he stood up and was once again making his way toward Harry.  
  
Unlike Harry, Hermione, and Cho, Ron expected Malfoy to attack again, and sent a stunning spell his way the second he stood up. "Harry, lets remove the transformation charm, I want to enjoy the rest of this dance, and it will be hard when we have to keep warding off Malfoy's attacks." Ron said after the well aimed spell struck Malfoy.  
  
Harry nodded, and pointed his wand in the direction of the Slytherins. "Obliviate" he said followed by "inevitable reparo." returning them to their original costumes. Once he was able to get the band to start playing again he turned to his friends. "Lets go for a walk. I need to cool down a little." They all agreed, and lead by Harry walked to the stairs closest to the door. Once outside Harry lit the end of his wand.  
  
"Wow, it's quiet dark out here." Cho said. "Ya, cold to." Hermione finished. Like on queue, Ron, and Harry took off their jackets and placed them over the shoulders of their dates. "Wow Hermione, you have trained these two well." Cho said pleased at the fact Harry was behaving like a perfect gentlemen.  
  
"To be honest Cho, I can't take the credit for this. I always knew deep down, and I mean very deep down they had it in ." Before she finished, she caught site of Harry face, and arm. She noticed blood running down his arm, and immediately turned him in the direction of the Hospital wing.  
  
"No need for that Hermione." He said wiping up as much blood off his face, and arm as possible. "Cho, can you give it a shot?" "Harry, I have never done this before. I don't even know where to start." She begun looking worriedly at Harry. "I have a idea, let me see your hand." Taking Cho's hand in his. Ron and Hermione watched anxiously as Harry place Cho's hand over the cut on his check.  
  
Nothing happened. Cho along with everyone else let out the breath they were holding, and looked at each other with bewildered eyes. It wasn't until they looked at Harry that they noticed his eyes closed, and the look on his face of deep concentration. When Harry decided to give up, and open his eyes he quickly noticed that something had in fact changed, and broke his contact with Cho.  
  
Reaching out Harry attempted to raise Cho's head. When he was successful he looked her in the eyes, only to notice they were glazed over in white, and she looked as if she had gone under some sort of trance. When she didn't respond to his questions, or him shacking her, Harry turned to Ron and Hermione for assistance.  
  
"What do I do?" he asked looking to his friends for direction, but when they didn't answer he turned back to Cho. Placing one hand on each of Cho's temples, Harry again closed his eyes, this time concentrating on Cho's thoughts. The next thing he was able to remember was waking up lying on the grass with Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, and everyone else he cared about standing above him.  
  
Letting out a sigh of relief seeing Cho, Harry looked around at the other. "Wow, what a rush." He said standing up. "I never thought learning information would be so energizing." Hermione, who was well beyond hysteria, spoke first. "What do you mean what a rush? We thought you two were dead." "Dead, what would give you that idea?" "Hermione," Cho spoke up. "Allow me to explain.  
  
Turning to Harry, Cho pulled up the sleeve of his shirt bringing into clear sight Harry's very bloody, very bruised arm. Placing her hand ever so gently over the deep cut, Cho looked Harry in the eyes.  
  
"Lets see if I understood it right." Everyone watched as the blood on Harry's arm seemed to be absorbed by Cho's hand. When Harry's arm looked as if nothing had happened. Cho removed her glowing hand, to show she had in fact healed Harry's wound.  
  
"See, we have been learning the art of the healing touch. When we first tried nothing happened. It wasn't until Harry closed his eyes, and entered my mind that He, was able to pull the information I needed to heal him. I felt this happen, and somehow knew what I needed to do to learn the art myself. I allowed my mind to go into a trance, and was in the process of learning the knowledge of my family, when Harry reentered to join me.  
  
Together we learned all we can about my family, and about healing. It really was a energizing feeling." "Can you warn us next time." Ron pleaded. "Sorry about that Ron, how long have I been out." Harry asked. "Thirty minutes or so," "Really, well at least I didn't wake up in the hospital wing." This comment effectively eased the tension of the group, and together they made there way back into the school.  
  
When they entered it was just in time for one last dance. "Cho, would you so kindly join me in the middle" he said leading Cho to the center of the floor. 


	10. Hagrids Return

Chapter 10 Hagrids return  
  
Once the dance was over, Dumbledore asked that all the students take their seats. With a wave of his hand the decorations were cleared, and Harry watched as the teachers all made there way into the building. Once Dumbledore was satisfied that all the students were accounted for, he asked that two teachers watch each door, and walked back up to the teacher's table.  
  
By this time the students were all busy talking about everything that happened that night. It seemed to Harry that no one was really paying attention to the strange movements of the teachers but him, and his friends.  
  
"Student's. Calm down, calm down please. Prefects. I need to speak with you please in the room directly behind the teacher's table. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, since you helped create this beautiful dance, I ask that you please join them." Dumbledore spoke effectively silencing the hall.  
  
"As for the rest of you students. Please know I will be making a most important announcement in just a little while, so for now please remain seated. I will have the house elf's send up some food." With that Dumbledore motioned for the others to follow him, and headed to the room directly behind the staff table. Once in the room, the 6 gathered around the fire, and Dumbledore addressed them.  
  
"Harry, Ron. I need you two to stay here after we are done. Snuffles will be bringing your things. As for you four" He said turning to the prefects. "I need each of you to lead your houses back to there dorms, please make sure that you are the first at the portrait, and that everyone that enters is a true student. I will have a teacher accompany each of you so that if any confrontation arises, you will have the help you need."  
  
"Dumbledore, what's happened, why are we needed to escort the students?" Stephanie asked. You could tell by here face she was extremely nervous. "Listen to me carefully children, it has been brought to my attention that Voldermort has gathered a large following, and is planning on taking control of Hogsmeade tonight.  
  
We believe that once he has successfully gained control over Hogsmeade, that he is planning on making a very bold move, and sending the dementors, and his death eaters to capture a few of our students. It is imperative that we not allow this to happen. I have informed the Ministry of Magic, and every available auror, and official will be arriving shortly. Rest assured, Voldermort will have no chance in succeeding tonight, his plans have been foiled.  
  
"How did you find out about his plans" Patricia asked. It seemed to Harry that she was the only one in the room not at all affected by the news. "Ah, the question you ask I am afraid I can not answer. You see even Lord Voldermort has his weaknesses. Now Children, we must get the students back to the safety of the dorms. Once there, I ask that you remain in the common room and make sure that no students attempt to leave. If something is to happen, and we need your assistance, you will be notified by a teacher of the changes. As for now, lets get the houses to there towers as quickly as possible."  
  
Standing up Dumbledore led the way to the door. When he opened it Snuffles ran in, and Harry and Ron walked over to grab their cloths from a bag draped around him. "Frankstoforus Reparo." Harry said pointing his wand at himself, and transforming back to his original color, size, and shape. Turning to Ron, Harry pointed his wand at Ron's hair, and Ron watched as the water shot from Harry's wand dowsing his fiery hair, only to be sucked back into Harry's wand a second later.  
  
"Harry, some day you will need to explain to me how you did all this. I don't remember learning any of these spells." "Ron, Hermione made me memorize the entire 4th, and 5th year charm, transfiguration, and DADA books for my exams. I don't know why I remember everything from them, but it has come in handy. "You better help me with my home work."  
  
"You two. If you could please get dressed, we need to be meeting up with the teachers." Sirus, who had transformed into himself once Dumbledore and the Prefects left, was now standing right behind Harry.  
  
Changing quickly, Ron and Harry threw on their cloaks and headed toward the door. As Harry was about to open the door he watched Sirus transformed back into the grim, and couldn't help but feel bad for his Godfather. "Sirus, I'm sorry I let Peter get away. I will make it up to you some day." He said scratching the back of snuffles head, Harry knew excitedly what Sirus was thinking, and it comforted him tremendously when he growled at Harry for his comments.  
  
When the three entered the great hall, Harry and Ron walked over to a waiting Dumbledore, and 15 Aurors. Including the Weasley brothers. "Gentleman, were ready. Harry, I ask that you and Ron follow snuffles to my office. It will be much safer for you two there. Minerva will explain why you are needed tonight, but right now, we must be leaving.  
  
With that Dumbledore was gone, He and the Aurors had used some type of Portkey to transport themselves somewhere, and Harry was scarred as to what could happen to them. When Snuffles started pulling on Harry's robes, he realized he needed to go right away, and following Sirus, and Ron, to Dumbledore's office. Once inside Sirus immediately transformed, and Harry noticed not only Professor McGonagall in the office, but Arthur, and  
  
"Snape, what is he doing here?" "Hold your tongue Boy, Who do you think reveled Voldermorts plans to Dumbledore." "Harry, Severus was the one that warned us of Voldermorts plans, and has come back to help defend you if such an occasion is needed. In fact, that is what we are all in this room here for. You see Voldermort has indeed started his attack on Hogsmeade. Dumbledore is on his way to his hideout to destroy it, and capture as many deatheaters as he can. The remainder of the minister of magic went to Hogsmeade to try and head off Voldermort there, but we have kept all the teachers here, and they are on guard just in case.  
  
You will be safe here, but just incase something happens and you feel the need to join in on the fighting, please restrain yourself. Harry, the time will come to face that challenge, but as for now, your ability to read minds will be handy enough." "What do you mean?" Harry asked slightly confused.  
  
"Well, when this night is over there should be quiet a few more prisoners of "Arkamedes," we need to make sure it is only the guilty that go. You will be telling us if they were forced to join, or if they are allegiant to Voldermort. As for now, please follow Sirus to the room in the back. Get some rest. When the time comes we will come get you, now go, you will need your rest."  
  
"What about me" Ron said looking at McGonagall. "Ron, We believe that Voldermort will attempt to capture you if he is unable to capture Harry. He is aware of the bond between you two, and wants to get leverage on Harry. For tonight, you will not be leaving Harry's side. You are sworn to protect him. That is what you will do. Now off with the both of you, and quietly. We have a lot to prepare for.  
  
Harry, and Ron followed Sirus into the back rather reluctantly, and when they entered Harry was very upset that Sirus forced a sleeping potion down both of them. "Harry, you know this is for your own good. I can't do my job if I am worried about you. When you wake up please make sure that someone you know is in the office before coming out."  
  
"Sirus, what about Hermione, and Cho, are they in danger?" "Their job is to keep the student's in their towers, and no they are perfectly safe for now. We put a binding spell over the portraits to the towers. No one can get in, only when..." Harry wasn't sure he understood everything Sirus said. The sleeping potion that he took had gone into affect, and he couldn't fight it off any longer. Lying down next to the now sleeping Ron, Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
"Harry. Wake up, we must go, Harry, come on wake up." It took Sirus a while to arouse both Harry, and Ron, it seems that the sleeping potion he gave them was a little stronger than he wanted, and every second he wasted trying to get them up was a second they didn't have.  
  
"Ron, Harry. If you want to live to see tomorrow, I suggest you get out of that bed." He yelled pulling them both up. It was just then that Harry remembered what had happened, and the urgency in Sirius's voice shock off the effects of the potion. "What's going on? What's happening."  
  
"Harry, that will have to wait, right now I need you and Ron to follow me. Voldermort has taken complete control over Hogsmeade, and will be arriving at the school in about ten minutes." "What do you mean arriving, where are we going."  
  
"Voldermort knows you're in Dumbledore's office. Harry just like Salzar created the Chamber of Secrets, Godric had his own study as well. James was able to discover it the last week of 7th year, he showed me where it is, and only the heir of Gryffindor can open it. We are headed there now.  
  
"Sirius, I am not going to hide any longer. If it's a fight Voldermort wants, then a fight I am going to..." Harry screamed with pain before he could finish his sentence. When he reached his hand up to his scar, and felt blood coming from it he knew instantly what it meant.  
  
"Voldermort is here, I can feel his presence. Sirius, can you help me to the Ravenclaw tower, I needs Cho's help?" "Harry, what do you mean you need ..?" Before Sirius could finish Harry fell to the floor in agony. He lay there moaning for a minute before Dumbledore came bursting in.  
  
"Sirius, what's going on, I thought I told you to get Harry out of harms way." "Dumbledore sir." Sirius said lifting Harry into his arms. "He said he needed Cho to help him, then passed out. What's happening to him?" "I was afraid of this. Sirius, bring Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter with me, we need to get to Cho. She is the only one who can help Harry now."  
  
"Dumbledore, I don't know what you mean. What's going on with Harry?" "Sirius, I will explain to you once we are safely in the Ravenclaw tower. Just know that Harry is now in real danger. We must be going, and quick."  
  
Sirius didn't hesitate a moment. Looking to make sure that Ron was following, he put Harry over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes, and the four were off at full speed. Ron watched with amazement as he ran through passageway after passageway Hidden hallway after hidden hallway. It was only when they entered Ravenclaw tower by floating through the floor that Ron realized all that the Marauders knew.  
  
"Ron, go get Cho. I am sure she is standing near the portrait hole. Send her back here. I need you to stay up there, and protect the students. I am counting on you to make sure no one attempts to leave, and no intruders get by you. Now go." Dumbledore said, motioning for Sirius to place Harry on the floor.  
  
Ron ran through the dorm they were standing in. He stopped once to read which room they were in, but not again until he reached Cho. Cho knew by the look of Ron that something had happened. "Ron what happened, what are you doing here?" "Cho it is Harry, he needs you. Dumbledore and Sirus are in the 7th year boys dorm. Dumbledore wants you there. I will stand watch here." Hearing what Ron was saying, Cho took off at full speed. Throwing the door open to the dorm, Cho immediately went over to Dumbledore.  
  
"What happened." She asked completely terrified. "Cho, when Voldermort was reborn he used Harry's blood to perform the spell. This not only allowed him to break the charm Lily placed on Harry, but has given him extra strength, Power, and also given him a unnatural connection to Harry. He has been able to harness this connection, and attempted to kill Harry this summer by using it. He is again using this connection to try and locate him. This time though the pain has been too much for Harry to handle, and it has caused him to go unconscious. Cho, I need you to try and break that connection. You, and Harry together are strong enough to force Voldermort out of his mind." Dumbledore said moving over so Cho could better position herself.  
  
"You must first help him heal the pain of his family's death, and in turn force Voldermorts presence from within Harry. This will release Harry to gain the power he needs to some day stand up to Voldermort. Cho, you need to understand, if we cannot break Voldermorts grasp on Harry, we may loose him tonight."  
  
"But Dumbledore. I don't know where to start. I don't know what to do." "It will come to you, just sit down here, and place your hand over his scar. Let your mind do the rest." Cho just nodded. As tears freely fell down her face, she walked around and took a seat behind Harry.  
  
*****To Hermione*******  
  
Hermione was standing near a window in the common room watching over the anxious Gryffindors when she heard the first scream. "Here it comes." She thought as the dark mark was shot into the air just over Hogsmeade. Taking her position in front of the door, Hermione waited for the students to file into the common room.  
  
Just as she suspected the scream that had filled the night's air also woke many of the sleeping students. As they were entering the room, Hermione noticed a few 7th years, Fred and George, dressed and preparing to leave.  
  
"Where do you two think you're headed? Dumbledore gave me strict instructions to make sure no one left. Anyway the teachers put a spell over the portrait hole. No one in or out until it is broken, or released. Now go back to bed." She yelled wanting to set a strict example.  
  
"Hermione, your worse than Percy. Anyway, you can't stop us." With that both pulled out there brooms, and before Hermione could say another word, they were out the window.  
  
"What a bunch of idiots. As for the rest of you I pray you're not as stupid as those two gits, Dumbledore said we were needed here. I trust that I can count on the rest of you to stay in your dorms, and wait for word before coming back out here. Go now." She yelled standing straight up, and pulling her wand.  
  
Hermione was showing strength beyond her years. The first, and second years didn't hesitate to listen to her demand, and made there way up to there dorms, but most the 3rd years and up were now pulling out there wands, and some were headed toward the windows.  
  
"And what do you think your doing." She barked at a 7th year named Kurt who was now sitting on the window ledge that Fred and George had just flew out of. Wand pointed toward the forest. "Well, just in case they get close enough to the castle. I know quiet a few hex's, and I was the only one to perform a patranous in my class." He said staying where he sat, and looking pointedly at Hermione.  
  
"Alright, but if they start firing back, get inside. I don't want anyone injured. The same scene happened in each of the different houses. It wasn't until Remus returned to advise the teachers of the fall of Hogsmeade that a teacher were sent to each tower to give the Prefects the news. When McGonagall entered the Gryffindor common room, she immediately shouted to quiet down the crowd, and called Hermione over to her. Once she had everyone's attention she turned to those at the windows.  
  
"Kurt, get out of that window now. Fred and George were dumb enough to endanger their lives. I do not want any one else put in danger. Hogsmeade has fallen to Voldermort. It is our understanding that he plans on wasting no time, and is now headed towards Hogwarts. We have stationed 10 teachers at each door into Hogwarts, and the remaining 30 will be gathered in front of the great Hall."  
  
"What are we to just sit hear and wait." Came the shouts of some 7th years that had dressed, and looked ready to leave. "Ya, I would rather go down in the fight, then sit here and allow Voldermort, and his forces to continue killing innocent people. Have you looked outside? There must be 100 marks in the air. We have to do something." Kurt shouted over the noise now coming from the frightened, and excited students..  
  
"That is enough. Stay here, if for some reason Voldermort succeeds in interring the school, you can prove yourself by protecting your house. Children, I will not lie to you. The MOM has been completely outnumbered, and are falling back to the school. We are hoping that Dumbledore will be back, and we can send reinforcements to flank Voldermort from behind. Now head back to your dorms." When McGonagall turned to leave she pulled Hermione aside.  
  
"Hermione, they have Chameleon Ghouls. Do you know what they are?" "Shape Shifters. I have read about them before." "Good, watch for them. Remus said that they would infiltrate the MOM, and were doing the most damage. You know it is a ghoul by there eyes. Black as the night they are. Watch for them. It is a good possibility that a few of the deatheaters may get by. Protect the students. I am counting on you."  
  
"McGonagall, how did you know about Fred and George?" "Remus saw them fly in and save a few trapped Aurors. It seems that having a broom in the middle of a fight is a good thing. Weasley's, it is a good thing we have them on our side." "What about Harry, and Ron. Are they Ok?" "Voldermort knew they were in Dumbledore's office. Sirius is getting them know. Trust me, they will be protected."  
  
Hermione watched as McGonagall turned and left. The second the door closed behind her she turned around and started barking orders. "Who can create a patranous" she shouted. 5, 7th years, 4, 6th years, and 8, 5th years came to the front with there arms up. Kurt was the first to speak up. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"There are 4 windows in the common room, and six in each dorm. If Voldermort plans on attacking the school, he is up against us as well. The 17 of you that can create a patranous separate, I want 2 in each dorm, and 3 down here. If the Dementors attack, I am sure the teachers will need our help. As for any other 7th year up to the challenge, that leaves 28 open windows. Be careful, and watch what you are shooting at. Go now, I am sure we are in for a long night."  
  
****Back to Harry*****  
  
Cho sat behind Harry tears now streaming down her face. Motioning to Dumbledore that she wanted to be alone. Dumbledore understanding her request turned to Sirius, and advised him that he was to wait outside until Cho or Harry came out to get him.  
  
"And where are you headed." "I have a school to protect. I am headed to face my foe." Leaving Cho still sitting behind Harry, Sirius and Dumbledore walked out of the door. Sirius, not wanting to be seen by any students, quickly turned into a Grim.  
  
"There's no need for that my friend. Many MOM officials have seen young Peter tonight, and Fudge has declared that until you are seen in front of a jury to explain your actions, that you are not to be harmed. When I told him that you have been out gathering information for me to help fight off Voldermort, and that you were framed. He said it was all he could do, but that once order was restored there would be a hearing to where you can make your statement, and explain your actions."  
  
Dumbledore just sat back and watched as Sirius transformed back to himself. The sparkle that he had once seen in Sirius's eyes as a student was now back, and Sirius looked as if he had just dropped twenty years in age. "I can't wait to tell Harry." "Sirius, most people still think you are an escaped convict, so do not be surprised if you here a few screams when you are seen, and here, I think that this belongs to you." Dumbledore had reached into his robes, and pulled out an old wand.  
  
"My wand. But how?" "When you were placed in Azkaban, Your wand was taken by the MOM to be destroyed. Remus was able to persuade Moody at the time not to destroy it, but to allow him to keep it. He has been waiting to give it back since your escape. He would be here now if he could, but he is the only teacher I have allowed to help fight. Protect Harry, I must prepare the teachers."  
  
Bending down kissing Harry softly on the forehead, Cho sat and watched the conversation between Dumbledore, and Sirius. When they finally left the room She took a deep breath, and placed her hand on Harry's scar. "I hope this works." She mumbled as she closed her eyes to concentrate. She knew the art of healing wounds, and injuries, but had no idea how to heal a memory.  
  
Concentrating hard on the first task, Cho begun to force entry into his mind. Unlike the time in which she healed his physical wound, Cho was facing much more difficulty, as the process was close to imposable.  
  
"Something's holding me out." She almost shouted after a few minutes of nothing, It was as if there was something pulling Harry's thoughts away just as she was about to reach them, and Cho had the distinct feeling it was Voldermort. "Harry, If you can hear me I need your help. Fight Harry, I need you to let me in."  
  
Just as she had asked, she felt the resistance fade. She felt hot tears fall from her eyes as she heard Harry scream out in pain and agony, and knew that it was taking all the strength he possessed to give Cho a chance. It worked. Cho knew she had managed to get past the first obstacle, but this was only the first step, and she knew it, the rest was unknown, and she was frightened of what harm she could cause if not careful.  
  
Hearing Harry start to moan again, Cho cleared her mind of all her fears, and again asked Harry for his help. "Harry, I'm here. Show me what I need to do to help." Just as before immediately after asking for help, she felt something happen. She concentrated closely as if in a dream, the vision of James, Lily, and Harry in a large house appeared in front of her. She watched as the family were playing together, and could feel the love that Harry's parents were showering over him.  
  
She noticed a boy, who looked close to her Harry, standing at the head of the stairs just watching the family. When she concentrated closer on the boy, she noticed that it was Harry, and moved over to him. Looking into his eyes, she knew what was going to happen, and took his hand in hers. "Harry, I am here now. Please show me."  
****To Dumbledore******  
  
"Remus, how are we holding up." Dumbledore stated walking up to Remus who was standing near the front doors. "Dumbledore. I don't know how much more the Aurors can take. We have lost so many tonight, and Voldermort does not seem to be backing down." "Have you seen him?" "No, but I think he is over there, near the lake." He said pointing to what looked to be the place where the bulk of the fighting was happening. "Well, then what are we waiting for, it ends now." Professor Dumbledore said beginning to walk in the direction of the battle at hand.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, We lost the back door, They have gained access to the school." Severus said coming up behind the two. Turning to face him, Dumbledore asked Snape for one last request. "Severus, I know that this could mean death, but I need to you to advise Voldermort of the destruction of his Hide out. Let him know that it was attacked, and the 25 deatheaters there were killed, or taken prisoners. I suggest you make yourself look as if you were in the fight. Severus, we need to get Voldermort distracted from what's going on here, will you do this?"  
  
"Remus, do your thing." He said turning to Remus. "Distruto implacta" he said pointing his wand at Snape. "Incantium misfortia." "Ok, Snape, that should do it. You now look like you just came out of a burning building." Remus said looking rather happy with the results.  
  
Snape looked himself over, and once satisfied at the way he looked turned to both Remus, and Dumbledore, and after taking a moment to clear his mind took off running straight for Hagrids Hut. Once there he slipped quietly into the forest, and changed direction to head to Voldermort. Not having the time watch Dumbledore, and Remus made there way into the castle. They had some sorting to do.  
  
****Back to Hermione*****  
  
"Hermione, I think they broke down the door back here" Alicia shouted from one of the windows. "Yup, they're entering the school. There is about 40 or so." "Ok, 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th years to your dorms. Everyone else behind me. If they try and get in, do everything you can to stop them." Everyone did as they were told. Hermione watched as a wall of students with wands drawn was created in front of her. She quickly turned and summoned her Phoenix cloak, and throwing it on took her position in the middle.  
  
"Hermione, what is that you are wearing?" Dean asked taking a position to her right. "Not now, there coming was all she could say." "Break it down, master said only mudbloods, are to be hurt. Grangers and Weasley's are wanted alive." Came the command of someone from behind the portrait, and every Gryffindor waited.  
  
"I said break it down, what is taking you so long." The man yelled three minutes later as all attempts to enter had failed. "Move aside allow me." The man spoke, and moments later the door came flying in. Like standing in a firing line, the Gryffindors did not budge, but instead, the brave lions begun to let curse after curse fly.  
  
****Back to Dumbledore****  
  
"Remus, you head off to Gryffindor, I am headed to Ravenclaw. They are after Harry, and his friends. Hermione is in danger." Remus just shouted "see you when this is all over," and split off in a separate direction. Diving behind a statue of an armored knight, Remus avoided being seen, and slipped into a passage leading under the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
The second he entered the hall just in front of Gryffindor tower, he heard the shouts of the advancing death eaters, and wasted no time jumping them from behind. "Stupefy" "Repelo" "Stupefy" "Stupefy" "Incantium Inflamara" " Expelliarmus" Within minutes, Remus had fought his way through a crowd of fallen death eaters, and had regained the common room. Reestablishing the door he grabbed the closest Gryffindor student who this time was Greg Davis, and ordered him to get a group of 7th years who knew how to use a binding spell, and conjure ropes around the still breathing death eaters.  
  
Once they are bound he wanted them levitated to the first year dorm on the right. Once he was sure that the hall was cleared off all death eaters, he had the non-wounded help those that were to the couches, and chairs in front of the fire. Taking care of the killed by banishing them to the hospital wing. One finished, Remus turned Dean. "Where is Hermione?" He asked, and Dean looked down.  
  
"Where is Hermione?" He asked again, and this time Kurt answered. "They took her professor, we did everything we could to stop it, but to no use, they got to here." He yelled as Remus wasted no time, and in a state of mild panic He burst up the stairs, and into the 5th year dorm. Throwing open Harry's trunk, and pulling out the Marauders map Remus made quick work of the magical object.  
  
"Padfoot Wormtail, Moony, Prongs, revel thyself. This is moony." "What can we do for our friend in mischief." "Tranportal portkey" where is Hermione Granger. Remus watched as the map quickly gained shape, and watched as it focused in on four dots. "Malfoy, Crabb, and Goyle, I should have known, Marauders, transport me to the hidden hall fourth floor."  
  
Just as he requested he felt the feeling of being transported by portkey within the walls of Hogwarts to a passage on the fourth floor. Wasting no time he placed the map in his pocket, and ran out to where He could confront the oncoming death eaters. "Sonorus" he said pointing his wand at his throat.  
  
The second Goyle's fat face walked around the corner Remus slide back into the shadows. He did not want to hurt Hermione, so he waited to see where she was, and in what state. When he realized that she was badly hurt already, and was being levitated by Lucius he took his chance and stepped out "Expelliarmus" he shouted. His voice being amplified by the Sonorus spell caused the walls to shack, and deatheaters to retreat.  
  
Instead of their wands being blasted out of their hands, they in fact burst into flames from the power of his amplified spell. Sending the three twenty feet down the hall Remus almost laughed as they quickly got up, and ran in the opposite direction.  
  
"Quietus" He murmured reversing the Sonorus spell, he quickly moving to untie Hermione. Using the enervate spell in an attempt to revive Hermione, and failing, Remus, fearing for there safety, again pulled out the map, and plotted his next course. "Ravenclaw common room" He said, and just like before was transported directly to the common room of Ravenclaw, this time with Hermione with him.  
  
"Hermione" Ron shouted running over to Remus. "What happened"? "Ron, by the looks of it, the same thing that happened here. Are you all right? The cut above your head looks dreadfully bad." "I'm fine, Dumbledore arrived just as Sirius was stunning the last death eater, He is with Harry now, and Sirius is over there watching over Voldermorts fallen."  
  
"Ron, do you know how to levitate" Remus asked before thinking about it "Professor, most 1st years know that sell" He answered as Remus rubbed his temples. "Good, bring Hermione with me, we need to see Dumbledore." Levitating Hermione, Ron followed Remus up to where Sirius was standing. "Are you okay Padfoot" He asked seeing his tired, and bloody friend.  
  
"Ya Moony, they weren't expecting me to be here, although Mr. Weasley here held his own, we overpowered them rather quickly. Ron, you remind me a lot of a younger Remus." Sirius answered noticing the floating Hermione. "How is Hermione?" "She's hurt. We are hoping Cho, or Harry can help."  
  
"It may be a while. It seems Cho has figured out how to cure Harry, but the experience is waying on her. I watched for as long as I could, but once the attack begun, I had to come down here. She seems to be having difficulty."  
  
"Well, I better see if there is something I can do." Leaving Ron back with Sirius, Remus took control of Hermione, and made the rest of the way up the stairs.  
  
****Back to Cho, and Harry*****  
  
"Harry, I am here now, please show me." Taking Harry's hand she watched as James and Lily extinguished the candles, and made there way upstairs. Watching James take off his cloak Cho noticed his wand in the pocket. "Don't leave your wand" She shouted. You will need it to protect your family." She yelled watching as James happily hung it up, and took Lily by the hand leading her to what looked to be Harry's room.  
  
When they got to the top of the stairs, Harry gave Cho's hand a tight squeeze, and pointed to the front door. Just then the door opened quietly, and Cho watched in fear as Voldermort entered without making a word. Slipping up the stairs behind James Cho watched as Voldermort hide in the darkness of the hall, and waited for his opportunity. Trying to warn James and Lily Cho shouted out that Voldermort was there, only to watch as her shouts of terror, and anger went unnoticed.  
  
Just then she saw what had been eating at Harry's soul since he was born. Voldermort advanced on James from the darkness, and before he even had a chance to turn around he was struck by the killing curse, and fell to the floor dead. Cho couldn't help but scream out in agony. She felt the emotions of Harry running through her, and for the first time knew the sorrow he felt.  
  
Turning back to Harry, she watched as his eyes grew sorrowful, and as he once again pointed for Cho to watch. This continued on for the next three hours. Cho watched as each of the traumatic events of Harry's life played out in front of her, and by the time she was to the Triwizarding tournament, she felt drained of all her energy, and felt as if her heart was about to break for Harry.  
  
It was then that she heard Dumbledore's reassuring voice to stay strong, and she knew that for Harry she needed to finish what she started. "Harry, I am still here. Please show me the rest." She said knowing what was about to happen.  
  
Entering the room Remus watched as Dumbledore wiped the sweat off of Cho's head. He watched as she screamed out in agony, and then saw Dumbledore whisper to her to hold strong. Laying Hermione down on one of the beds, Remus walked over to Dumbledore.  
  
"What's happened? What could possibly be causing Cho so much pain." Just as he finished, he noticed Cho again tense up, and let out a scream of anger. "You knew all along. You were helping him get into the castle. You are probably the one who helped him escape from Azkaban."  
  
"Dumbledore. Is she really doing what I think she is?" "Yes Remus. She is reliving every traumatic event Harry has been through. It is only when she knows what has happened that she will be able to help Harry break free from the sorrow that he has held for so long. Remus, if she is successful Harry will no longer be mentally vulnerable to Voldermort. He will no longer feel the pain in his head when he is near, and he will only know the love his parents had for him, not the pain in which they died." Dumbledore answered again whipping the tears from Cho's face.  
  
Remus just shook his head, and took a seat next to Dumbledore. The two sat and watched Harry and Cho living through the experience of the Dementors, and watched as Cho tensed up, as Harry was about to receive the dementor's kiss, to physically relax as Harry was saved. When the events of that night finally came to an end, Cho looked as if she was about to faint, and it was then that Dumbledore whispered in her ear.  
  
"Cho, there is one more event you need to watch. Please stay strong for Harry." "Remus, I must ask that you join me outside. We still have much to do." Remus however was transfixed on Harry and Cho. When Dumbledore finally got his attention by lighting a fire under his legs Remus jumped up, and turned to the Headmaster.  
  
"Dumbledore, we cannot leave her here alone, this is two much for her to handle by herself." Remus, I will have Sirius come up and help keep her relaxed. But for now, we must see to the matters at hand. When Sirius finally made his way into the room, he turned to Dumbledore. "Where is she? Have they reached the Triwizarding tournament yet?" "Sirius, they just started. It will be a long, and painful hour."  
  
Taking a seat next to his godson, Sirus watched as Harry, and Cho had to relive the worst moment of Harry's life. The rebirth of Voldermort. Sirus was astonished by the effect Cho's screams of terror, fear, and agony caused him. It never really occurred to him how much Harry went through that night, and it broke his heart to watch it.  
  
He tried to remember everything that Dumbledore told him that night, and it wasn't until he Heard Cho start to mumble some type of incantation that he looked up to notice he was holding his Godsons hand, and was now lying on the floor next to him. When Cho finally finished, Sirius watched as she slowly came to, and moved her Hand from Harry's scar to his heart. Sirius, I need your help, can you help hold Harry down?"  
  
"Of course." He said sitting back up, and placing a hand on Harry's shoulder while keeping his hand in his. Cho, who just smiled at the two, looked back down at Harry. Sirius watched in awe as Cho begun to shine a brilliant white. The very essence of her being begun to create rays of light that filled the air with a sense of warmth and comfort. When he saw Harry let out a deep breath, he knew what Cho was doing was helping. Closing his eyes, he found himself picturing the happiest day of his life.  
  
"James, Brother, Lily, may your life be full of only the best things this world has to offer. You two were made for each other, and I am a better man because of you." He heard himself say. It was James and Lily's weeding. Sirus looked around noticing all of the stairs he was getting, so raised his glass, and made a toast to his friends.  
  
Closing his eyes tight he let out a long sigh, only to open them again, to James placing a small child in his arms. Filled with such pride, Sirius listened to James proclaim him Godfather, and instantly remembered the joy that moment was in his life. When he finally heard his name being called, he felt the memories of those two events fill his body with warmth. As he opened his eyes however, Sirius was stunned at what he saw. Expecting to just see Cho, Sirius let out a long breath as he noticed the room filled with Dumbledore, Ron, and Hagrid as well.  
  
Sitting up, Sirius reached over and pulled both Harry, and Cho into a huge hug. "You two. Thank you. Thank you so much." He said looking from one face to the other. Harry and Cho just smiled at each other, and then turned to the others. "Is it over?" Harry said standing up. "Did we win?"  
  
"Harry, the victory you speak of will come soon enough. As for tonight we have suffered many losses. The MOM has almost been destroyed, and Voldermort was able to get away with half of the forces he started with. If it wasn't for Hagrid and his family, we would not have made it through the night."  
  
"Hagrid, I had a feeling you would be getting back, what took you so long?" Harry said walking over, to his friend. "Well, it is a long Journey from the Northern Mountains Arry, and we could only travel at night in order to protect em Muggles from seeing me family." "Harry, I believe that this is why Voldermort made his attack tonight. He wanted Hogwarts to fall before Hagrid returned. You see, his mother was able to convince her kind to join us in the fight against Voldermort, and they are now protecting the school."  
  
"Your mom, can I meet her?" Harry said looking up at Hagrid. "Sure, if it's alright with Dumbledore here." "Now, now Hagrid, Harry has had a very long night, and there are still many things to do before it is over. Harry, if you feel up to it, there are other items of business to attend to first."  
  
"I have never felt better," He said turning to face Cho, "although can you give me and Cho a few... Hermione," He said running over to his friend lying on the bed. "Harry, it has been a very long night. Hermione helped protect Gryffindor house from Voldermorts deatheaters, and a consequence was very great. Harry, she is currently unconscious, and slipping from us. We have tried everything we know, but she is not getting any better. I feel her fate lies within you." Harry understood exactly what Dumbledore was saying, and wasted no time.  
  
Placing a hand on what looked to be Hermione's worst wound he begun to chant. Cho was unable to help due to her physical exhaustion from helping Harry, but was amazed at the speed Harry was working. Within only a few minutes Hermione looked as if nothing had happened to her, and Harry turned to the rest. She will be okay. I have placed her under a sleeping spell that will help her heal, when she wakes up in the morning she should be back to normal.  
  
"Very well, I shall have Madame Pomfrey take her to the hospital wing, now Harry, I need your help. We captured about 60 of Voldermorts followers, and need to find out who was under Voldermorts control, and who was helping him by there own free will."  
  
"Ok, but can you give me just a minute, I need to talk to Cho for a minute. Alone." Harry responded to Dumbledore, returning to Cho. Respecting his request they nodded graciously, and backed out of the room. When an emotional Cho walked out with Harry fifteen minutes later, Harry had to laugh at the looks he was getting, and gave everyone a lopsided smile.  
  
"Well, shale we?" He said, and with that they headed down to the room Dumbledore was holding Voldermorts followers in. As they walked in, Harry noticed many officials from the ministry of magic, and when one of them shouted "Sirius Black," It was then that Harry realized Sirus was not hiding.  
  
Pulling out his wand, and stepping in front of his godfather, Harry waited for confrontation to begin, but when Fudge placed a hand on his shoulder, and reached a hand out to Sirius, Harry for a moment was speechless. "Sirius, something your not telling me"  
  
"Harry, I will tell you later, right now I think you need to get started." Looking over to an awaiting Dumbledore, Harry sighed his frustration with the lack of explanation, and made his way over to the headmaster. After a rather grueling hour of interrogation, Dumbledore sent 6 out of 60 captured death eaters to Arkamedes. "Are you telling me that these 54 people were under the control of Voldermort?" Fudge said obviously disappointed.  
  
"That is what he said isn't it" Harry spoke up. The lack of respect fudge had given him the last time they meet was still eating at Harry, and the fact that he just relived the whole night again; he was not in the mood for his lack of belief. "It seems that Voldermort had each of his death eaters place the imperious curse on the members of Hogsmeade, and they were using them to do they're fighting for them. We have seen him do this before, and I am afraid that these 44 have been through enough tonight, and have a terrible sight to go home to. With the 25 we captured at Voldermorts lair, we will be imprisoning quiet a few of his followers, and it will be a while before Voldermort dares to make another advance like this one." Dumbledore spoke up sensing the tension building in Harry  
  
"Dumbledore. How sure are you of Harry's mind reading ability? Are you sure that you shouldn't question the 30 Harry talked to?" "I am confident enough in Mr. Potters ability. If you yourself lake the belief, then test him. I warn you though he is remarkably fast, so think of your questions wisely before asking them. He knows what you are thinking before you do." This remark successfully brought the disagreement to a close, and Fudge took that as a opportunity to leave.  
  
When Harry, Dumbledore, and Sirius finally took a seat, Remus, McGonagall, and around 20 additional Aurors came in. "Dumbledore, The grounds have now been cleared of all the fallen, and the count is in. we lost five teachers, 12 students from Gryffindor, and sixty MOM officials. The school was broken into in more than one place, and we are worried about are the Chameleon Ghouls. We believe that a few may have entered the castle, but have yet to find any." Remus spoke sitting down physically exhausted.  
  
"Let us discuss the teachers at another time. Right now I am worried about the safety of the students. If you say that you think some Chameleon Ghouls made it into the school, then we need to make sure we find them. Ron, I need you to head to both the Slytherin, and Hufflepuff dorms, please advise the prefects that they are to keep there houses in there common rooms for now, and that we will have breakfast brought up to them.  
  
Also advise them that they need to pack there things, the train from Hogsmeade is going to be leaving at 12:00. A teacher will come when the carriages are ready to lead them to the station. Cho, I am sure that Ravenclaw will understand due to the damage to there house if we ask them to gather in the great Hall immediately.  
  
I have four teachers watching over them now, will you please go and ask them to head down now. Harry, If you could please go get the Gryffindor students, I have an announcement that I must make to them, but like Ravenclaw, there dorm is not safe, and we need to have them brought to the great Hall.  
  
If Professor Lupin is correct, and I am sure he is, the safety of our students is most important" He finished as those mentioned begun to move, only to stop as they reached the doors.  
  
"They have in fact entered the castle," Hermione said. She had entered the room right after Remus, and until then had gone unnoticed. "If it wasn't for those slippery buggers, there wouldn't have been a single death eater to enter Gryffindor tower. They floated in surrounded by a white mist that repelled our spells, and then attacked us from behind. It was a chameleon ghoul that ended up getting me.  
  
No matter what I tried to do, he had some sort of reflecting spell around him, and my curses would just bounce off. When he got close enough to me, He threw some type of powder over me, and a few other students, and the next thing I remembered was Dean shouting that the right side was falling back when I went blind.  
  
Granted walking up in the hospital wing after a night like that was not what I wanted. What day is it anyway? I feel like I have been asleep for a week. "Hermione, it is in dead the day following Halloween. You went through quiet a bit last night, and we are very happy to see you up and about so quickly. I think Harry could use your company to the Gryffindor dorms, and would be happy to explain what happened after you were located last night on the way." Dumbledore spoke, and a small twinkle returned to his eye.  
  
"Now if you five would hurry, we need to get the students out of the school as quick as possible." Accompanied by Sirus, Remus, and Professor McGonagall, they all headed off in separate directions. Ron, and Remus had double duty, so they left at a rather quick pace, while Harry and the rest took a little extra time. Once the students had been advised of what had happened, and what they were to do, the Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor house quickly, and silently made there way to the great Hall. 


	11. The Ultimatum

Chapter 11 The Ultimatum  
  
Dumbledore was short, and to the point with the students in the great hall. He advised them that they had done a great service to the school by protecting there class mates, and awarded each house 100 points. He discussed in sadness the loss of those in Gryffindor, yet commended them for having the bravery to stand up to Voldemort.  
  
After advising them that he was sending them home for a week in order to repair the school, and morn the loss of there loved ones. He lightened the mood by having breakfast ordered, and by reassuring them that teacher, and Aurors from the MOM were watching each door. Once he had finished addressing them, he waved his hands, and the breakfast arrived.  
  
"Its about time, I was worried we would have to wait until we got on the train before we would get food. I'm starving." Ron said pulling a plate in front of him, and loading it up with ham, bacon, pancakes, and eggs. Harry on the other hand, just looked around at the doors and windows nervously. Something just didn't seem right to him, and he could feel it in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Hermione, since you're the only one here that saw one of those ghouls, can you tell me what they look like. I mean didn't you say they were in the school?" Turning to his friend, Harry watched, as Hermione seemed to shy away from his question, and start to mutter something he didn't understand. When she looked back at him, Harry noticed the blackness of her eyes, and realizing that this was not Hermione, reached into his pocket for his wand.  
  
Before he had the chance to pull it on this intruder though, he felt himself forced to the floor by some type of charm. Completely immobilized and unable to move, Harry watched in horror as what he had thought was Hermione transformed into a huge creature.  
  
Instead of moving directly for Harry, the eight-foot demon turned on Ron. Stunned by the sight in front of him, and unable to move from sheer fear, it only took a second for Ron to be captured, and disappearing into thin air, Harry closed his eyes in order to take in the sight.  
  
"Get the hell away from him." He heard himself yell mentally to the creature that had now turned toward him. "HHHHAAAAARRRRRYYYY POOOTTTTEEEEEEERRRRRRR" the creature spoke, sounding almost like the wind. "IIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT IIIIIIIIISSSSSS TIIIIIMMME." It continued, and Harry's eyes widened as a hand reached his immobile foot, and he felt as if he was being pulled into a warm liquid.  
  
Without warning however the feeling vanished. Instead of looking into the black eyes of this creature, Harry was relived as he noticed it tumble over to the numerous, and powerful hexes sent toward it by Remus, and Sirius.  
  
"Do not kill it, only capture the creature" Harry heard Remus shout, the effects of whatever charm he had had placed on him was beginning to fail. Just then however Harry cried out as the creature jumped out of the window, and escaped into the direction of the forbidden forest.  
  
"What was that, and what did it do with Hermione, and Ron?" Harry shouted having fully recovered from the charm, and up on his feet. "Harry, That is what is called a Chameleon Ghoul. As for Hermione and Ron." Remus died off looking at Harry.  
  
"They have been taken by it" Harry finished for him walking over to the window. "Severus advised us that Voldemort plans on trading there lives for yours Harry, like your father, he knows that you will give your life for your friends.  
  
"What are we going to do? I mean, we cannot just let them suffer. I will not allow them to suffer on my behalf. He was right, I will not allow them to die because of me." "Harry, we were not going to let any of your friends die. First, we need to contact their parents, and then we will gather the Order, and figure out the next step. We don't know what Voldemort's plans are yet, however, I can assure you he will not kill them until he gets what he wants."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Harry asked looking at Sirius "Harry, until we know what his request is, we can't. For now, stay close to Cho. He is after her as well, and we must not allow anyone else to be taken." Sirius answered, and Harry felt the pain of losing someone close to him enslave him again.  
  
Voldemort had once again brought harm to those he cared for the most. He swore to himself after the tournament last year that he would no allow anyone else to die on his behalf, but because of him both Hermione, and Ron were now at Voldemort's mercy, and he was once again to blame.  
  
Furious at the fact the he knew something was wrong, and that he had not acting sooner, he turned from the painful expressions of Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore, and made his way to a empty corner in the great Hall. Disregarding the stairs of the students around him, he took a seat in front of the fire, and threw his head into his hands. It was not until he heard Cho's voice that he finally looked up. When he did, he saw she was crying for him, and that she knew what he felt  
  
"Harry, I know what you are thinking. It is not your fault. Do not let Voldemort gain that type of control over you again. Dumbledore will figure out a way to get them back. They'll be okay." Harry just buried his head into Cho's shoulder. She was now the only person who truly understood what he had been through, and she was the only one that could give him the comfort he needed now.  
  
Clearing his throat, Harry muttered just that to her, and allowed himself to melt into her slender arms. After a few minutes of silence, Harry could not take it any longer, and stood up. "Lets go, we need to start working on a plan. Regardless if Dumbledore has told their parents or not, we need to start figuring out how to get them back."  
  
Leading Cho across the room to the teachers' table, Harry walked up to Sirius and Remus, and interrupted them. "Do you have any ideas as to what is happening to my friends?" "Harry" Sirius said placing a fatherly hand on his shoulder. "Trust us we will get them back, but first help us get the students out of here. Its not safe for them, and the quicker they are gone, the faster we can get to work on bringing Ron and Hermione back."  
  
"If it was my Mom, and Dad that were taken, and you were the one Voldemort wanted, would you wait?" "Harry, I would listen to Dumbledore. Last time we didn't, it was tragic. That will not happen again. He is a powerful wizard, and very smart when it comes to this. If anyone can stop Voldemort's plans, He can."  
  
"I do not want them to suffer a minute longer just because I didn't act quick enough!" Harry yelled. The pain of losing them was eating at his very soul. "Harry, I plan on doing everything I can to help Ron and Hermione. We will act as quick as possible." Harry had not noticed Dumbledore come up behind him, and that he had heard the exchange of words.  
  
"Let us gather in my office. It is time we put our heads together." Dumbledore said Leading Harry, Cho, and the rest of The Order of The Phoenix members past the fleeing students, and to Dumbledore's office.  
  
When they entered, Harry saw both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley there, as well as Hermione's parents. Both the families were standing by the fire. They were both crying terribly. Hermione's father looked completely petrified. It seemed that Dumbledore had a passage in the Floo network opened to the school for a short while in order to get the Grangers there, however the fact they were Muggles made the trip difficult to handle.  
  
Wasting no time Harry crossing the room, and hugged the crying Mrs. Weasley. "I am so sorry. I will get Ron back. He is my brother, and I will not allow him to be harmed on my behalf." "Harry dear, the last thing Ron or Hermione would want is you to place yourself in danger. How many times have they done everything they could to protect you?"  
  
"I am not going to wait around while everyone else goes around protecting me. I AM NO LONGER A CHILD! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF BEING TREATED AS SUCH!" He let his emotions get the better of him for the first time. Turning to face Dumbledore, he again spoke up.  
  
"WHAT IS OUR NEXT MOVE?" He half yelled, half pleaded. Looking at him with sadness in his eyes, Dumbledore bowed his head slightly to show his respect, and walked over to him. "We first need to locate them. I am sure that they are now in Voldemort's possession, and he will waste no time contacting us. Harry, no matter how much we want them back. We must first wait. It is the only way we can plan a successful attack." He said pausing for a moment as Harry's eyes registered what he had just said showing a little defeat.  
  
"Now Harry, I must ask, do you have control over your unique gift? Your father never did understand it. He was very good at mind reading, but could not grasp the healing, or Parseltongue. I am hoping since you were able to grasp all three so quickly, that the other trait would also come easily."  
  
"I have never tried. I don't know" Harry answered, he had gained no ground on learning his own heir trait, and the thought frustrated him. "Then regardless of how much you wish differently, you will remain protected by those in this room, and we will not allow you to willingly endanger yourself. You need to understand. Ron and Hermione both swore their lives to protect you. They will willingly give up their life to make sure you live to defeat Voldemort. It is not up to you to change that."  
  
"They never would have done that if I hadn't asked. I am the reason they are in danger. I am the one Voldemort wants." "That's enough of that talk young man." Hermione's father said walking across the room, and placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. We cannot control Hermione any more than you can. If I know my daughter as well as I think I do, She is a little spark plug, and I am sure she will make it out of this just fine." He said, and Harry could see the truth behind his eyes, even through the tears.  
  
"Harry, I know that you wish we could decide on what to do right now, and head off immediately, however you have gone without sleep for long enough. Go to the room in the back with Sirius. We will figure out what to do when we understand the situation better. Now say goodbye to Cho, her parents are waiting in Hogsmeade for her. They are taking her to America for a few weeks in order to protect her." Dumbledore said in turn moving to talk to the Grangers and the Weasleys.  
  
"Is she safe leaving the school?" Harry asked Remus who had remained by his side. "Harry, here parents are well trained in the art of war. She will be perfectly protected by her family, and far away from Voldemort." Harry gave Cho a bone-crushing hug, and after a tearful goodbye kissed her ever so softly on the lips before allowing Remus to lead her outside.  
  
Listening to Dumbledore's demands, Harry turned, and with Sirius headed back to the room in Dumbledore's office. Like the night before, Sirius forced some sleeping potion down him, moment later Harry's eyes begun to flicker closed, and soon he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*****Flashback to Ron*****  
  
Ron watched as Hermione who was sitting just opposite of him blasted Harry to the floor. Quickly moving to Harry's side he felt himself suddenly grabbed around the waist by Hermione, and when he was turned back to face her he let out a horrified scream at the sight.  
  
Hermione was changing right in front of him. The person who he thought he loved was transforming from a beautiful woman to a creature that reminded him of a mix between a mountain troll, and a blast ended skrewt. The ten- foot creature was staring at him; its eyes were such a dark blood red that he almost mistook them for being black.  
  
Looking over to Harry, then back to the creature now holding him, Ron fought with all the strength to break the grip around him. Felling a sudden burst of warm liquid cover him, Ron felt himself being forced into some type of container. Fearful for his life he did the only thing he could think of, and pulled out his wand. Aiming it at whatever it was holding him.  
  
Ron shouted what he thought would be a strong enough spell, and watched as his freezing spell bounced off the shelly skin of the creature, and hit Harry, paralyzing him where he lay. Just as he was about to curse the creature a second time, He felt his wand ripped from his hand, then the feeling of being thrown down with a dreadful force, Ron felt himself land on a stony surface with a thud. Jumping up immediately, in more pain then he could imagine he quickly started to check out his surroundings.  
  
"Where am I?" He shouted, trying to get someone's attention, while looking around the room he was standing in. When he noticed there were no doors, and no windows he sat down in the dark. After he thought was an hour his eyes finally focused into the darkness, and he noticed what he thought was a small bed in the corner.  
  
"Well, might as well check it out" he said walking over to it. When he was close enough to get a good look at it, he noticed something lying motionless next to it. Picking up his pace, he noticed that it was not something, but someone, and they were not moving. When he was even closer, he suddenly realized who it was, and the panic he had felt earlier was worse than ever. This person was dead.  
  
"Hermione," He yelled running up to her lifeless body. When she didn't move, or say a word, Ron fell to the floor in tears. "No, this can't be," he said looking at her lying on the ground lifeless. The first person he ever loved was dead. Not having the strength to continue looking at her, Ron turned away burying his face in his knees.  
  
Noticing again the darkness of the room around him Ron begun to imagine the horrible ways in which she must have passed. Screaming out in agony Ron pictured the last time he held her in his arms.  
  
"This is not fair, this can't be true." He yelled, allowing the darkness of what just happened consume him. Turning to look at her Ron reached out a hand, and placed it on hers. "Hermione, I will always love you." He said again burying his eyes in his knees, but just then, he heard her moan. Scooping her body off the floor, Ron laid Hermione in his lap. "Please let there be life," He said placing his head to her chest, and listening to any sound, any sound at all.  
  
Nothing, no life signs at all. Pulling her closer to him Ron checked everything. No heart beat, no breath. Her face had turned dreadfully white, and her skin was ice cold. Searching his heart for some type of comfort Ron laid her ever so softly back on the ground. Kissing her check softly, he made up his mind. "I love you, and I am not going to let you die without a fight." he said, working the panic he had earlier out of his mind. Placing one hand over the other, and finding the right spot, he began compressing her heart.  
  
Screaming every so often with the failed compressions Ron went on attempting to revive her for over an hour. Finally, after nothing changed he decided the fight was over. Bending over to give her one last kiss Ron pulled her into him allowing her head fall back. Kissing the curve of her neck, and lifting her head into his chest Ron allowed the tears to freely flow down his face. Once he said his goodbyes, he placed Hermione back down on the ground, and stood up. "Now, where am I" he said. Trying to look around to see if he recognized anything Just as he was about to move, he though he heard the moan again. "Hermione" Ron shouted turning around pulling her into him once again. "Please tell me I am not imagining this." Still nothing,  
  
"This can't be just my imagination..." but wait, there it is again, and this time it was much louder. Placing Hermione down, Ron realized he was not alone; someone else was in the room, but where.  
  
Ron had no idea what to do. Listening intently to the sound, he began searching for its origin. Standing up, and walking blindly into the darkness, He listened to the moaning become mumbled words. "Hello, can you hear me?" he said in a shaking voice." When he heard the person cough, he knew he was getting closer. Suddenly a scream pierced the silence causing Ron to fall to the ground ears pounding with the pain the sudden burst of noise caused.  
  
"Where am I" he heard. Shacking his head to clear the cobwebs now forming from the constant blackness, he once again focused his attention on searching out the person. The voice was that of a girl, but it was quite mumbled. Disregarding the danger, Ron jumped to his feet, and rushed to the place he assumed the noise was coming from. As he got closer, a shape began to form in front of him.  
  
When he was only a foot away, he stopped dead in his tracks. "No it can't be." He said turning to look in the direction he had just come from, back to the girl now sitting up on the ground, Ron was petrified to move forward. "No, no. It's not possible." This room was playing havoc on his mind.  
  
"Ron, it's me, but where are we?" Ron did not dare move an inch. "Ron, are you okay? What happened, where are we?" Still no response. Ron was standing in the same place he had come to a stop in, only the look of pure terror was spread across his face. Jumping to her feet, Hermione took Ron, and helped him to the ground. "Ron, can you hear me?"  
  
"It can't be, you're, you're, BUT YOU'RE DEAD!" "Ron, what are you talking about, I'm fine, I just have a huge bump on my head, and am lost as to how I ended up here." Jumping to his feet, Ron moved slowly away from the person in front of him. "How could this be Hermione, I was just next to her. She's dead."  
  
"Ron, what's wrong, what happened, are you okay?" Moving closer to her, Ron forcefully grabbed Hermione, pulling her up to where he could see in her eyes. When she returned his stair Ron let out a sigh of relief, and wrapped Hermione in a crushing hug. "It is you, but how, I don't understand."  
  
"Ron, you're really starting to scare me." Hermione said pulling back from the embrace. "I'm sorry, well just, here, follow me." The two made their way back in the direction Ron had just come, and when they were close enough to the bed, Hermione let out a gasp. "Who is it?" "It's you. Well, someone who looks awfully close to you."  
  
"No, it is a ghoul." She said, grabbing the head of the creature Ron for so long thought was her. "Look at its eyes." She said pulling back the eyelids of the creature. Just as she had expected they were as black as the night. I have read all about these creatures. If they are killed in any other shape then their own, they will keep that shape for a few hours.  
  
"I thought I lost you" Ron said reaching out a hand, and taking Hermione's. "Ron, I'm still here. What happened?" She asked giving it a gentle squeeze. "I don't know. Some weird creature forced me in here; I am assuming a Ghoul like this one. It was sitting in front of me eating breakfast with Harry, and then next thing I know Harry is knocked to the ground by it, and when I went to help him, I was grabbed by this creature that had morphed from you to this scaly, horny thing, and I was forced in here." Ron said pausing for a minute  
  
"I found this creature, and have spent the last hour trying to revive it. I thought it was you." He finished, and Hermione could make out the tear falling the length of his cheek. "All I remember is Harry saying everything will be alright, then I hit something hard, and I suddenly felt as if I was choking." Turning to her side coughing again, Hermione moved her hand in front of her mouth, closer to her. "Blood."  
  
"Do you remember anything after Harry, and before the fall?" Actually, I remember now, I woke up in a room that looked to be some boys' dorm, and when I sat up, I remember seeing what looked to be me staring at itself in the mirror, I knew right away what it was, and hit it with the Aveda Kedavra curse. But not before it turned on me, and that's all I remember." Overwhelmed that she was alive, Ron reached behind her, and helped her onto the four-poster bed.  
  
"I think you need to get some rest. In fact I feel quiet sleepy myself." Not arguing Hermione allowed herself to be picked up off the ground, and as soon as her head hit the bumpy surface of a bed, she was out. Overcome with a desire to sleep himself, Ron laid his head down on Hermione's lap, and allowed the darkness to come in around him, and after a very long two days, Ron fell into a very deep slumber.  
  
"Wake up, Wake up you Muggle loving fool." Forcing himself to awaken from what he though was a nightmare; Ron shook the dizziness feeling from his head. Ron could hear voices around him, and could feel the presence of people, but the memory of what just happened to him had yet to come back. Attempting to open his eyes, he had to immediately shut them due to the pain the brightness of the light caused him.  
  
He suddenly remembered the previous night, but he could tell by the smell and the sound that he was no longer in the small dimly lit room, but one much larger. Trying to move, and regain control was pointless, When he was unable to move any muscle other than his arms, Ron realized he in fact was slightly paralyzed.  
  
Every limb was shaking with agony, and he could hear what sounded to be moaning coming from someone close to him. Forcing himself to open his eyes, and disregarding the pain he felt, Ron started looking around nervously for Hermione.  
  
"I think they are waking up, go get our Master" Someone said from behind him, wiping the tears now rolling down his cheek, Ron concentrated on the voices. When he realized who it was, he was overcome with anger.  
  
"Malfoy," Where are you, what's happening?" "Oh, the poor Muggle lover is finally waking up from his little nap" he said in a taunting voice. "Master will be pleased to know you survived your little trip. Now I get to watch as you and that Mudblood girlfriend of yours see the power of my lord."  
  
"Draco, when I get free, your going to pay for this." "Oh, please. When the Dark Lord gets here, we will see who pays." Giving into the pain, Ron again felt himself fall into unconsciousness, only to awaken again by the sounds of screaming.  
  
"Crucio," Hermione was screaming out in agony. She had awoken by a spell placed over her, and realized immediately something had happened. She remembered Harry talking to her just a little while before, comforting her, and letting her know she would be all right, and falling asleep with Ron, but something had drastically changed. She was not all right; she was trapped.  
  
She felt herself being lifted into the air, and when she opened her eyes, she was looking straight into the demoniac eyes of Voldemort. "I look forward to the day I get to watch you die." She hissed, spiting into his face. She knew her comments would mean nothing to him, but she felt the fury of his ruthlessness consume her, and all she wanted to do was fight.  
  
"Stupid girl" he said thrashing her against a near by wall. "If I did not need you alive for the time being, I would kill you for that comment. Time I think to teach you some respect." Pointing his wand directly at her Voldemort began his torture. "Crucio."  
  
Ron did not hesitate a second. Waking up to screams was not his idea of a good time, but when he realized it was Hermione, he became infuriated. Fighting to stand, he saw Deatheaters surrounding Hermione in the corner, and all he could see was the serpent Voldemort holding her in the Cruciatus curse.  
  
Disregarding his own pain, Ron lunged toward them knocking his way through the Deatheaters, and finding his way to Hermione. Throwing himself on the ground in front of her, Ron took the full force of the Cruciatus curse, and for just a short while screamed in agony. When the pain stopped, he looked down at the panting, blood stained face of Hermione.  
  
"I lost you once before, I will never allow that to happen again" he whispered to her. Watching as the Deatheaters regained their positions around him, Ron's face grew pained, Draco had walked up to Voldemort and asked him something, and after what Ron thought was approval, turned to them. Bracing himself in front of Hermione, Ron looked Draco squarely in the eyes.  
  
"Malfoy, one day I will make you suffer for this." "Crucio" Ron didn't know what happened to him. Never in his life had he felt so much pain, and was overcome with agony. He felt as if his body was being ripped apart and all he could think about was the ending of it. He was going to die here. To him the sooner it happened the better.  
  
The pain of the Cruciatus curse was more than he had ever thought possible. He had heard Harry explain the effects of it, but never believed it to be as bad as it sounded. Straining to stay conscious, he could here the cries coming from Hermione for Draco to stop. Realizing that if he were to pass out they would turn on her, Ron concentrated on blocking out the pain, but noticing the change in his screams, and the sudden silence from him, Malfoy doubled the force of the curse, and laughed aloud as Ron begun to fade from reality.  
  
He was slipping away. Feeling his eyes flutter, and lose of breath, Ron rolled over on his back, and looked straight into the eyes of Hermione. "I love you." He said, just before he blacked out.  
  
"Throw them into a cell" Voldemort yelled, and put an end to Malfoy's fun. We need them alive in order to trap Potter. They are no good dead. Malfoy well done, I see you take after your father. He takes just as much joy in watching his enemy's suffer as you do. I think it wise you join him in Muggle torture. Yes, you shall enjoy that position."  
  
"Thank you Master, I am honored, and I shall serve you faithfully." "I am sure you will. Now help your two friends there get this slime into that cell." Voldemort hissed. Hermione thought she was going to die at the sight of Ron being tortured. Screaming at Malfoy to stop, while doing everything she could do to break free from the Deatheaters holding her, Hermione could only watch as Ron thrashed, and screamed out in pain.  
  
It was not until Voldemort stepped in to keep Ron from dying that Hermione was released, and fell to protect Ron. Looking down at him, she watched as his eyes fluttered, and he blacked out. "I love you too." She said, pulling him into her.  
  
"Oh, how cute. Now get over there. Crabbe, Goyle, you take Weasel there, I got Granger." Hermione quickly stood up as Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle started their way over to her. Waiting for the room to empty besides the three Slytherin gits, she turned to face Draco.  
  
"Don't even think I will do anything you say." She said moving into a defensive position, and preparing to charge him. She needed a wand. Right now, any wand would do, and Draco's was within reach. "Imperio," Malfoy yelled moving out of the way of the charging Hermione.  
  
" Oh yeah? Try and stop this." Hermione knew what was coming when she failed to capture the wand, and did what she could to move out of the way of the curse. Draco hit her with the Imperious curse. "Move into that cell" she heard her mind tell her, but just as that thought entered another one came up.  
  
"I don't want to go in there." "Move into that cell now," came the second commanded. "No, you can't make me," she shouted breaking the curse. "So, you seem to have good control over your mind. All right, if you wanted to do this the hard way, you should have said so. "Expelliarmus." Hermione felt herself lifted from the ground, and slammed into the back wall of the cell.  
  
Looking back, she watched as Ron was dragged into the cell, and thrown into the corner. Stumbling to her feet she turned back to face Malfoy, only to feel a crushing blow from his fist on the side of her cheek. Falling to the ground again by the force of Malfoy's attack, she heard the door slam shut, and Draco turn the key.  
  
"I rather enjoyed that, maybe we can do it again some time." He said walking down the hall with his friends. Hermione, realizing that she was now trapped, turned to Ron.  
  
"Ron, Ron please wake up." She said nervously shacking his shoulders. "Oh Ron, I need you now, please wake up." When he didn't respond, Hermione started to get nervous. Struggling to hold back her tears, she heard the voices of a few people around her, and noticed for the first time, that there were other cells, and many more prisoners.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked no one in particular. "Don't you know? This is Azkaban." Came the answer from someone close by in a separate cell "Azkaban, how can that be? How long have we been here?" Hermione had made her way to the edge of her cell to where she could now see the other men, hoping one would know.  
  
"That's not important now. I think you need to get that friend of yours into a bed." "I will of course, but can you tell me, I need to know that's all." "Fair enough, you arrived her shortly after we did. I would have to say it's been close to five days now, I think it was two days after Halloween that you arrived."  
  
"Five days, but how, I mean I remember Halloween night just like it happened ten minutes ago. How could it have been almost a week?" "If you were like us, you were captured when Voldemort attacked Hogwarts. You and that friend of yours over there were both attacked, then captured by Chameleon Ghouls. Their magic is very powerful. I assume the reason you can remember a week ago like it was yesterday is because you were unconscious until just a little while ago, and considering what you just went through, I wouldn't be surprised if it was another day or so before your friend wakes up again." The man said, and Hermione looked at the sleeping form of Ron.  
  
"Now you need to do what I said, and get some sleep." "Alright, will you wake me if they come back in?" "Of course. They are normally loud enough to wake all of us, but just in case I will make sure you know." "Thank you, whoever you are." "Michael Gaffney, Defense Against the Dark Arts Auror at your service."  
  
"Well Michael, thank you again." She said, turning, and moving over to Ron. Deciding that he was right in the fact she needed to try and get some sleep, Hermione forced Ron into a bed next to hers, and fighting off the overwhelming sense to stay awake, allowed herself to fall into an eerie daze called sleep.  
  
****Back to Harry****  
  
The next week for Harry was that of a nightmare. Besides the fact he was anxiously awaiting news about his friends, he was to stay at Hogwarts while the other students were gone, and the fact that he in no way felt safe just made it worse. Waking up Saturday morning to the sounds of the house elf's working on the entrance to Gryffindor tower, Harry quickly jumped out of bed, and got dressed.  
  
Once down in the common room, Harry noticed Sirius sitting in front of the fireplace, and hurried over. "What is it? Have we heard anything yet?" Harry could tell by the haunted look in Sirius's eyes that something had happened, something was wrong. "Harry, follow us" He said pointing to Remus who was hiding in one of the deep back chairs.  
  
"We need to head up to Dumbledore's office." Standing up, Both Remus, and Sirius made there way past the house elves, and wordlessly Harry followed. Harry walked in silence for most of the way. Worried about his friends, he really was not in the mood to talk to anyone. It wasn't until he noticed Sirius place a hand on Remus's shoulder that he was pulled from his thoughts.  
  
"I miss them too, and yes I remember that day very well. It was the last day we were here as Gryffindors." Speeding up to get closer, Harry tried to listen to more of what Sirius and Remus were talking about, but they had stopped talking, and Harry had the funny feeling that they were talking about his parents.  
  
When the three arrived at the statue of the gargoyle Harry was surprised at the password. It was no longer the name of a candy, but instead the name Merlin. "Merlin?" "Yes Harry, Dumbledore no longer feels using candy for his passwords is safe. Everyone knows that. He feels the time has come to where he needs to be a lot more careful."  
  
Harry wanted to get on with it, so didn't ask any more questions, instead he walked past the two, and made his way up the stairs. After knocking only twice, Harry entered the quiet room, and took a seat next to Professor McGonagall. Wasting no time at all, Dumbledore got right to it.  
  
"Harry, we know where Voldemort is keeping Ron and Hermione, we also know of his plans to use them to capture you, and we only have 3 days to comply." "Well, what's the damage, do you have an idea of what to do yet?" "Well, we did however we have run into a problem. You see Harry we were planning on Having Remus take a Polyjuice potion that would transform him into you for an hour to distract Voldemort, while we worked from behind to ambush him. The problem with this is that Voldemort is holding Ron and Hermione in Azkaban, and there is only one way in and out."  
  
"Azkaban, but why?" "Simple Harry, when Azkaban was made into a prison, The MOM performed a series of complex spells on the building that would not allow anyone to Apparate in, Disapparate out, or even travel by Portkey within twenty miles. You see Harry the only way into Azkaban is by foot, and the way to the holding sales is very well protected."  
  
"So what do we do?" Harry asked looking at the others. "We are working on that now. We are still going to need a diversion, but I am afraid I will need Remus to help in case we end up in a fight." "Why don't I just come, I can help." "Harry, Not this time. It will be much to dangerous, and I am worried as it is about the outcome." Dumbledore spoke, and Harry could tell he was fighting an inner battle.  
  
"What happens if we refuse to meet him on Tuesday, I mean can't we negotiate a different location, and time." Harry asked praying for a good answer. "Harry, Voldemort was very specific in his ultimatum. He has captured 50 MOM officials, mainly Aurors, and unless we meet him Tuesday right before sunset, he is planning on killing one every hour until he either runs out, or we give in.  
  
He has also demanded that we release his men from Arkamedes, and has stated unless they are, he will not hesitate to kill us when we arrive."  
  
"Dumbledore, he will kill them anyway. There is no reason we should release his men." "No Sirius, I do not intend to do that. However, I do have an idea as to how we can use them. Here is what I was thinking."  
  
Dumbledore went on to explain his plan Harry didn't catch as much as he would have liked, but he knew that a lot of Polyjuice potion was to be used, and overall the plan was very dangerous. When Dumbledore was done, Harry finally spoke up."  
  
"What is my responsibility, you can't expect me to just wait here for you to return."  
  
"Harry, That is exactly what I expect. I am not going to argue this with you. If I have to bind you to a chair in order to keep you here, I will." "But - " was all he could say. He knew that arguing this was helpless, and turned to leave.  
  
"Harry, we will bring back Ron, and Hermione, and the day will come in which I will no longer argue with you about facing Voldemort, but until that time comes, it is my duty to your father to keep you safe." Harry just shrugged his shoulder, and bowed his head as he walked to the door. He knew that this plan was dangerous to say the least, and the fact he was helpless to change that just made him mad.  
  
Making his way back to his tower, Harry walked straight to his room. Pulling out the picture book of his family, Harry opened it to the first page, and after memorizing his mom and dad's faces; he closed his eyes and started to speak to them. 


	12. Azkaban

Chapter 12 Azkaban  
  
"Mom, Dad. If you can hear me, watch over the others. Sirus especially. I know what they say, and do are for my own good, but if I am not there to protect them then I need you to be. I wish I had you hear now." Closing his eyes even tighter, Harry for just a brief moment heard what he thought was his father.  
  
"Son, we are always with you. Watching over, and protecting you." Realizing that he could be simply imagining what he would hope his Dad would she he thanked them anyway. Opening his eyes, Harry fell out of his bed with fright. Dobby was sitting on his pillow right in front of him, so when Harry opened his eye's he was staring directly into the hug eyes of the house elf.  
  
"Dobby" Harry said slightly laughing. "You startled me." "Harry Potter must drink this," He said holding up a vial of a clear white liquid. "Dobby needs Harry Potter to drink all of this, then Harry Potter will be able to help get nice friends back." "Dobby, what is this, what are you talking about."  
  
"Dobby is helping bring back Mr. Weasley, and nice girl, Dobby knows what Dumbledore sir has planned, and Dobby needs Harry Potter to drink this, so that Harry Potter sir can help." Again, Dobby was attempting to force some type of liquid into Harry's hand, but Harry continued to stair at Dobby with bewildered eyes."  
  
"Dobby, what are you taking about, what is this you wish me to drink, and how did you know about Ron and Hermione." "Dobby sorry he upset Harry Potter sir, but Dobby overheard Dumbledore with some other teachers say they were leaving to free Ron and Hermione tonight, and Dobby sir wants to help. Dobby likes Mr. Weasley, and Granger girl, and sir I need you to drink this if you wish to come." That was the clincher for Harry.  
  
"Tonight, what do you mean tonight, and what is in this bottle" "Sir Dobby not wish to say sir, but Dobby heard Dumbledore tell Harry Potter that Voldermort said Tuesday would be the day to exchange, but Harry Potter left before Dumbledore sir told the others that it was tonight that they were going. Sir Dobby fear Harry Potter loose more tonight than Harry Potter can handle Sir, and Dobby wish to help."  
  
"Ok, but first you need to tell me what this potion is. I need to know what it will do to me." "Is potion to make sir invisible. Is not known by any other person but Elf, so Dobby not suppose to give to Harry Potter, but Dobby knows there is no other way." "What do you mean invisibility potion. How does it work?"  
  
"One must first take potion to see, once potion is taken one only needs to wish to be invisible, and sir one will be." Wasting no time, Harry quickly drank the potion. He felt the cold liquid immediately rush through his body the second it hit his lips, and fell to the floor with a sudden wave of dizziness. Lying on the floor for just a few moments, Harry felt his head clear, and a feeling as if he was deep under water washed over him.  
  
"Mr. Potter sir, you must come back for Dobby sir to see you, you must concentrate on being visible." Harry looked around. He was enjoying this feeling very much, and wanted to see what he looked like. Standing up, and walking over to the mirror, he looked into it, and was amazed at what he saw. There was nothing there. He could see the mirror clear as day, but besides that nothing. Closing his eyes, and concentrating on being able to see himself again, Harry once again opened his eyes, but this time there he was staring back at himself.  
  
Harry had to laugh at the look of shock and surprise ran over his face. "Dobby, how long does this potion last?" He asked, once again turning his attention to the house elf. "Sir Dobby doesn't understand sir, Dobby give Harry Potter Elf secrete. Not suppose to sir, strictly forbidden sir, but Dobby know Harry Potter had no choice, and Dobby sir must ask that you keep it secret sir, No one can know."  
  
"Dobby, I will, but how long does this potion last?" "Sir Potion last forever sir." Harry suddenly had an idea, "Can you make me two more?" "Sir take five days to create, but if Harry Potter wishes, Dolby will make more." "No that's okay, I would need it tonight. Dolby, I am going to go with Dumbledore and the others tonight, if you want to help, you can come." Watching as the elf's eyes gleamed with bride, and happiness, Dobby walked over to Harry, and hugged him around the waist.  
  
"Dobby will help Harry Potter sir. Dolby does as Harry Potter wishes." "Thank you, now I think I need to head back up to Dumbledore's office. I need to find out what there real plans are." He said turning toward the door, but before Harry could reach the knob, he heard a knock followed by Sirus's voice.  
  
"Harry, can I come in." Sirius asked "Sure, the door is open." He said watching Dobby disappear right in front of him, and moving to lie back on his bed. "You didn't come down to breakfast, I wanted to see you before I leave tonight." "Where are you headed?" He asked, knowing what the answer would be.  
  
"Harry, I have to go to Arkamedes, and to Azkaban tonight. I want to have a understanding of what we are up against before Tuesday." "Can I come with you?" he asked hopefully, knowing the answer already. "No." "Why not, you're not going to let anyone see you. Any way, I can handle myself."  
  
"Harry, I told you this when we were in Dumbledore's office. I swore to your parents that if anything happened to them that you would be taken care of, what do you think your father would do to me if I allowed you to come." "If it was my father, and it was Remus, or you, my father would be already there."  
  
"Well you have a good point there, but that is not the case this time, and no matter how much I wished he were here, that won't bring him back, and that won't keep you safe." "Be careful." "I will, now lean forward. We need a few pieces of your hair." Knowing what it was for, Harry allowed Sirus to take some, and when he straitened up to leave, Harry made one more comment.  
  
"Sirus, come back with them safe. I know what your real plans are. I can read minds you know, but please be safe tonight." "I don't think Dumbledore remembered that. Should have though. Harry, I must implore you not to come. This is going to be extremely dangerous." "What time are you leaving?"  
  
"You tell me." Sirius laughed as Harry brow dropped in concentration "In two hours." He answered 'That's right. It is a long trip to Arkamedes, and even a longer one to Azkaban." Turning to his side, Harry said good-bye, and closed his eyes. "Two hours huh" He thought as he pictured the surprise on old Voldermorts face when they foiled his plans.  
  
Placing a wake up charm for the time they were to leave, Harry allowed himself to slip into what could be the last bit of sleep he ever would get. Two hours latter like clockwork Harry was awaken by his alarm. Pulling on his cloak and grabbing his Firebolt, Harry walked to the window.  
  
"Well Girl, I hope to see you again." He said giving Hedwig one last owl treat, and scratching her under her beak. Opening the window with a snap of his fingers, Harry jumped out, broom in hand. "Wow, even my broom disappeared" he said as he concentrated on becoming invisible. "I hope they travel a way other than flow, or apparation, if not it would be difficult to track down Azkaban by broom." He thought as he headed to the front gates.  
  
It wasn't until he heard the voices of Remus, and McGonagall above him that he realized they were traveling by broom. Pulling up sharply, Harry quickly caught up to the group, all of whom were dressed in what looked to be quidditch gear, but with the Phoenix cloaks on the outside. "Must help protect for misguided curses" He thought, moving in-between Sirius and Remus.  
  
In an attempt to hear what everyone was saying, Harry went against his better judgment, and flew close to Sirius who was doing most of the talking. "Remus are you listening. Remus." he shouted swerving toward him. Just then Harry went into a dive. He happened to look over at Sirius, and noticed a mischievous look in his eyes, and realized barely to late what it meant.  
  
"What was that?" Sirius said coming to an immediate halt. Pivoting around quickly, and coming to an abrupt stop. "Harry Potter, show yourself." Sirius yelled. Harry didn't move, he didn't even breathe. How could he be so stupid, and allow himself to be hit. Furious that he had been caught he stated to fly toward the group, but stopped when Dumbledore turned to Sirus.  
  
"Sirus, what is it, what happened?" "Dumbledore sir, I was attempting to bump Remus around a little, but instead of hitting him, I hit something invisible in between us. I think our young Mr. Potter is here under his fathers invisibility cloak. Accio Invisibility cloak" he said pulling out his wand, and holding it in the air. When nothing happened he turned to Dumbledore. "I don't get it. I know I felt something."  
  
"What happened?" Remus said now coming back. "I guess nothing, my mind must be playing tricks on me." Just then though Dobby appeared floating right in front of Sirus. "Sir needs to control broom better." "Dobby," Dumbledore asked. "What are you doing among us?" looking down at the frightened house elf, Dumbledore immediately softened his voice.  
  
"H-H-H-Harry Potter sir asked that Dobby protect his friends. Harry Potter asked Dobby to help bring back Ron and Hermione, and Dobby do as Harry request." "Dolby, you are a free elf. I cannot ask that you come." When Dumbledore said this, Dolby looked crushed. "However, if it is your desire to help, then we will be forever in your debt." Dobby looked as if he was about to burst in tears.  
  
"Sir Dobby free because of Harry Potter. He said it okay that I come, and Dobby do as he wish." "Then we must be off. I am afraid we are falling behind, and I fear Voldermort will follow through, and will start killing our men if we are even a second late." Turning on his broom, Dumbledore leaned forward, and with a blast of wind took off at great speed.  
  
Letting out a sigh of relief at Dobby's quick thinking, Harry bent low on his broom, and took of in quick pursuit. It was close to three when the group finally slowed down; Harry was not only physically drained, but dreadfully hungry as well. Watching as Dumbledore lead the group to some type of island, Harry quietly landed among the others, and moved off to one of the sides to avoid being run into.  
  
Watching as Sirus created what looked to be a meal suit for a king. Harry suddenly realized he in fact had no idea how to create food, and was debating on attempting to sneak some from Sirus. "He'll never know." He thought slowly moving ever so quietly. When he was within a foot from Sirus his stomach gave a loud grown, and Sirus immediately sat up.  
  
"That does it" He thought "Stupid git." Sirus however looked right threw him, then with a soft laugh patted his stomach. Being relieved once again by narrowly escaping without being caught. Taking a few rolls, and some meat every so often as Sirius looked away, Harry was beginning to get thirsty. Taking a big chance, and downing the last of Sirius's pumpkin Juice, Harry laughed to himself as his godfather continued to eat without as much as a word. When he got up to refill his juice, Harry took the advantage of the free plate, and ate down the potatoes Sirius had left.  
  
When Sirus returned, Harry watched his face. By the looks of it, he could in fact tell his plate was sizable smaller, and again Harry was worried of being caught. "Ill get you back for that" Sirus said looking pointedly at Remus. Taking a quick drink, Harry had to let out a small laugh. He truly loved his Godfather, but felt bad for what he would do to Remus.  
  
After what seemed to be only a few minutes, Harry heard Dumbledore tell every one it was time to leave. After gathering their things, Harry was pleasantly surprised at how very short the next flight was, but when they were about to land Harry thought Dumbledore was going made. He was headed to what Harry thought to be an ocean.  
  
Suddenly without warning, Dumbledore flew into a steep dive. Disappearing below the water, Harry watched patiently with the others. 'Sirius, how long does Dumbledore plan on taking? He has been in there for twenty minutes" Remus said standing on his broom, and rubbing his sore butt.  
  
Just then however Dumbledore reemerged with four bound death eaters, and the group without hesitation, begun to fly south. "Arkamedes" Harry mouthed to himself as he followed the quickly disappearing group. Making there way to what Harry assumed was Azkaban, Harry was overcome with a feeling of dread.  
  
"I really hope this works." He muttered, looking into the faces off Crabb, Nott, Avery, and Miss Diggs. The four captured death eaters looked as if they were compiling a plan of their own. Landing close to four hours later, Harry was relieved to get off his broom. Amazed at Dumbledore, and the speed at which he went to work, Harry was surprised that within ten minutes Dumbledore had the ingredients of the Polyjuice potion bubbling, and brewing.  
  
This potion had taken Ron, Hermione, and Harry months to brew, but with a few simple incantations, Dumbledore was done in less than an hour. Pouring the potion into nine glasses, Harry watched as Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, and Black turned from Professors at Hogwarts, into the death eaters in front of them. Quickly changing into clothing that fit better for their new shapes, Sirus packed there things into a duffle bag while Remus, McGonagall, and Dumbledore forced the four death eaters under the Imperio curse, to not only drink the Polyjuice potion, but to change into Hogwarts uniforms as well.  
  
Turning to the last person, Harry was amazed as he watched Arthur activate his potion. Through a little pain the once redheaded Weasley had become an exact replica of Harry. Realizing that even the scar appeared, Harry gained a little more confidence in the fact that their odds were looking a little better.  
  
Once everyone had successfully changed, and the Death eaters were now positioned, Dumbledore gave the word, and the caravan of people headed off to Azkaban now visible in the distance.  
  
Not wanting to make noise to show he was there, Harry decided it best to fly. Kicking off the ground quietly, Harry hovered fifteen feet above the others, and watched as the plan went into effect. It wasn't long before there drastic appearance became noticed, and five minutes into their walk, they were surrounded by a band of death eaters, and were now slowly making there way forward.  
  
Dumbledore and the others walked in front of the immobilized death eaters, and Arthur, looking as if he were leading the group walked in front. When they were just outside the gates leading to the now enormous building, Harry watched as the Serpent of Death made his way down the large stairs.  
  
For the first time since Harry confronted Voldermort, his scar didn't hurt. In fact it burned with a warm tingling sensation, and Harry could hear the words Cho used in her incantation, and they were warming not only his mind, but also his body.  
  
Harry watched as Voldermort walked straight to who he thought was Harry, grabbing him by the arm, Arthur did a great interpretation of Harry's scar hurting, and fell to the ground one hand on his head, the other on a wand. Ripping the wand out of his hands, Voldermort commanded Harry be taken away, and turned to face Dumbledore.  
  
"Take Potter to the cell with his friends I will enjoy watching all three of them die. As for you four, did you honestly think the four of you could defeat me." He said snapping his fingers. Before they could even respond, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, and Sirius fell to the ground with the blinding light of green from around them.  
  
When Harry saw this happen, he almost screamed out in fury, but realizing that it was in fact the 4 death eaters from Arkamedes that died, Harry couldn't help but feel slightly satisfied. Turning his focus back on the others, Harry watched disgusted as Sirius, who looked more like Avery, shook his head as if coming out of a comma, and quickly fall to his knees, crawling to kiss the emblem of the dark mark on Voldermorts cloak. Not wanting to see this, Harry turned his attention to Arthur, who was now being lead to the cells.  
  
Flying quickly over, and landed behind the three deatheaters accompanying Arthur, Harry followed them for what he thought to be forever, only to stop as they finally reached the holding cells, and Harry realized just how horrible Azkaban was. The cells were lined up to where you could not see the people around you, and the jail itself had a stench of death to it.  
  
The lighting was dark, and standing next to each cell was a Dementor. "Harry," Hermione yelled running to the end of the cell, "Ohh no Harry, how did they get you, where's Dumbledore." "He's dead" Arthur said, tears falling down his face. If Harry hadn't known the truth, he two would have started crying. Hermione on the other hand didn't take the news well, breaking down in the cell, all she could do was say how there was no way it could be so.  
  
When Arthur finally was released to join up with his friends, the three gathered together, and after a long hug, and what was inevitably a quick explanation, the three were putting on the show of a lifetime. The deatheaters watching, just laughed at them, and to Harry's delight, ordered the dementors to stand guard outside.  
  
Waiting patiently for the hall to clear with death eaters, and dementors, Harry remained calm. So far the plan had gone off flawlessly. When the hall suddenly became increasingly crowded, Harry begun to worry. "Where is Hagrid, he should be here now." He thought, looking at the worried face of his friends.  
  
Just then the entire hall fell to there knees, and silence spread throughout it. Voldermort had entered. "This is not going as planned" he though, moving closer to the wall to avoid being ran into. Knowing that regardless of what was about to happen he would have to remain invisible, Harry was contemplating his own life over that of his friends.  
  
Voldermort, who was followed by Avery, Nott, Crabb, Miss Diggs, and none other than Wormtail made their way straight toward the cell Arthur, Ron, and Hermione were in. Voldermort was planning on ending this today, and wasting no time threw the cell doors open entering them with his cloak billowing out behind him.  
  
"It ends today Harry Potter, but first you much choose which one of your friends die first." "I will not chose" Arthur said. Worry written all over his voice. Lifting up his wand and pointing it at Ron, Voldermort looked furious. "Then I will choose for you. Aveda Kedavara" Voldermort shouted pointing his wand at Ron. Before Arthur, Sirus Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, or Hermione could do anything, Voldermort had done it.  
  
"What is this?" instead of the lifeless body Harry was terrified to see, the cell, which held Ron, Hermione, and Arthur, was full of a blinded white light. Straining to see into the cell, Harry was more than relieved that standing behind some creature were Ron, Arthur, and Hermione. Blinking away the tears caused by the brightness now illuminating the entire building, Harry realized what had happened.  
  
Dobby, who until this moment had not made himself known, had somehow entered the cell, and just as Voldermort raised his wand to curse Ron, protected him by creating a protection bubble around them. Harry could tell however that the power of the killing curse had wounded Dobby. He was not only struggling to keep up the shield, but Harry could see that his breathing was becoming shallow, and it looked as if he was dying.  
  
"Mr. Weasley is not to be harmed. Mr. Weasley too good to be harmed by you." "Out of my way elf, you are meddling in things that don't concern you. Who is your master." "I have no master sir."  
  
"Aveda Kedavara" Voldermort yelled, sending another flash of green light at Dobby. Dobby this time though absorbed the killing curse into the shield, but once again, visibly Dobby was wearing down.  
  
"Mater, allow me" one of Voldermorts deatheaters said moving toward the front. " I have seen this before." Placing out a hand he touched the circle, and because of the concentration needed to maintain the dome from curses, Dolby was unable to hold the intrusion off. As the death eater struggled to get into the doom, Dolby begun to panic.  
  
Realizing that a killing curse was still held in the shield, Dolby closed his eyes, and concentrated on directing it toward the death eater. Terrified as the green light begun to cross the short distance between them, the deatheater had froze, and just as if the curse was intended to be placed on him, the second it touched the deatheater, he fell dead to the floor.  
  
"You will pay for that elf. That was one of my loyal followers, and you killed him. For that I will break that shield, and will place you into prison where you will be tortured until you die." Dolby again didn't move. He just waited for what he hopped would come soon, and like an answer to his wishes, a huge crushing blow to the building caused everyone; including Harry to fall to the floor.  
  
The sound of what were unmistakable giants was now echoing throughout the building. Letting out the breath he was holding, Harry was relieved to know that Hagrid and his family had finally arrived, and that his mother and her kind were reaping havoc to the dementors, and the building they were now standing in.  
  
"You four" Voldermort said pointing to Avery, Nott, Crabb, and Miss Diggs, "Stay here, and break that spell. It is time you proved yourself to me. Fail and I will punish you for your weakness. The rest of you, follow me." Turning on his heals Voldermort stormed out of the cell, and without turning a head, left the hall.  
  
"Sirius, we don't have much time, we need to help Hagrid, quickly reinforce that door, then help these prisoners to there wands. Sirus quickly placed a binding spell over the door, and moved back to everyone else.  
  
"That will not hold them for long if they attempt to come back." Running from cell to cell, Harry watched as Avery, AKA Sirius Black pulled wand after wand out of his pocket, and within minutes, the Hall was now full of aurors, armed, and facing the door. "Well, I think it is about time," Dumbledore said looking at his watch. And just as he finished, a sparkling white beard began to grow out of Miss Diggs face.  
  
Opening up the only window in the hall, Dumbledore quickly summoned their bag of cloths, and after changing, the group of now 26 walked over to a very grateful Ron and Hermione.  
  
"What now" Ron asked taking a wand from his father. "Now, we fight our way out. By the looks of it, Voldermort only has about 1/3 of his men, and we should make it out all right." Bending down, and scooping up the very tired Dobby, Ron watched as Dumbledore made his way to the far end of the prison.  
  
"What are you doing? You know they have reinforced these wall don't you?" Arthur said coming up behind him. "I do, but unless you want to loose more lives than we need to today, then I suggest you help. We fight our way out as a last resort." Taking aim at the wall everyone begun throwing spells. Within minutes it seemed they were making progress, but when one young aurors attempted to jump out of a small hole, Everyone stopped as he was blown five feet back into the jail.  
  
"The binding spell is to strong, there's no way out here. We must go out through the front." Noticing the faces of the aurors go from excitement to pure fear, he attempted to raise there spirits by telling them most the fighting would happen outside, and that they would be alright, for they had giants out there helping them.  
  
Removing His binding charm, Sirius opened the door, and without hesitation ran forward. Harry not wanting to be left behind, was right on his tail, and watched as his Godfather stunned, and killed death eater after death eater. When the group reached the front door, Harry could tell that it was a war outside. Watching as the aurors grouped together in small groups preparing themselves for battle.  
  
Stepping over his broom, Harry prepared to immediately take flight. Pulling out his wand he figured he could fight off the death eaters from above, and keep a blanket of cover under the invisibility of Dobby's gift. "Just over that ridge should be Hagrid, and a few carriages" Sirius said pointing in direction in which they arrived. Follow us, and stay close. If we make it to the top we should be back at Hogwarts in a few hours" looking at Ron, and Hermione Sirus pushed open the door, and with a burst from his wand, the escape begun. 


	13. The Serpent of Death

Chapter 13 "The serpent of death"  
  
Harry immediately took flight shooting up well above the rest to take in the scene. He was shocked at the extent of damage one giant could do, and was happy to see that most of the fighting was going on in the back of the building, and that his friends had a fairly clean shot to the escape carriages in the distance.  
  
He however was petrified when his eyes fell upon a group of what looked to be five deatheaters unmistakably, Voldermort was their, and the four others were that of the dead deatheaters Dumbledore and the others had used as a disguise. Realizing immediately that the plan had run into a problem, Harry realized that Voldermort was standing in the path of Dumbledore, and looked as if he was preparing for them to come over a small hill.  
  
Suddenly from the side, the sounds of curses being thrown could be heard. No one had noticed the small group of about four deatheaters, and being taken by surprise, Sirius, Remus, and Arthur fell to well aimed stunning spells.  
  
"Dumbledore. I so enjoyed watching you die earlier, it is a shame you pulled the shades over our eyes. I look forward to watching you die again." Lucius Malfoy spoke walking into the clearing, and aiming his wand at Dumbledore. "Expelliarmus" Dumbledore shouted, successfully blowing Malfoy off his feet, while disarming him.  
  
"Minerva, we must get to Hagrid" Dumbledore shouted reviving Sirus, Remus, and Arthur with a wave of his hand. Realizing that deatheaters were making there way over, and fearing the worst, Dumbledore begun once again to make his way up the hill, only to stop as a group of ten deatheaters appeared directly in there path.  
  
Realizing it was two late, and barking out orders, Dumbledore commanded the Order to create a small circle protecting Ron, and Hermione in the middle.  
  
. "Expelliarmus" Voldermort shouted. Dumbledore had not noticed that Voldermort had slipped into the circle surrounding him, and before he knew what had happened he lay at the feet of Sirus disarmed. "Where is Potter?" Voldermort hissed stepping forward, not at all fearful of anyone he faced. "I will never give Harry to you." Dumbledore answered standing up and facing his enemy.  
  
"Crucio." Voldermort shouted aiming his wand directly at Dumbledore Harry reached the others just as Sirius, Remus, and Arthur were struck down with a stunning spell, Hovering over Dumbledore he wanted to intervene, but knew it would only make matters worse, so waited until after Dumbledore was disarmed to land next to Sirius.  
  
"Where is Potter" Voldermort hissed. "I am right here you filthy snake." He thought staring at Voldermort. "I will never give Harry to you." "I grow tired of you old fool. Crucio." When Voldermort attacked Dumbledore, Harry finally understood why he was afraid of him.  
  
Harry had been placed under the Crucatus many times. The pain that he felt was enough to drive anyone insane. Dumbledore however was not just anyone. As he stood his ground not even flinching when the curst struck him, Harry knew at that moment why he was considered the most powerful wizard, and why Voldermort feared the headmaster.  
  
"This spell will not work on me" He shouted mounting up what looked to be a ball of fire in his hand. "Of all people, I would think you would understand that." With what looked to be a simple incantation, Dumbledore turned his hand as if to push an object out of his way, and everyone watched with amazement as Voldermorts spell was forced back at him with the speed of lightning.  
  
Ducking just in time, Voldermort watched as the ball fire flew over his head, and when it hit Wormtail instead, and he fell to the ground paralyzed in pain, Voldermort realized the extent of what Dumbledore just did, and acted quickly. "You may be able to deflect that spell, but without your wand you are no match for me. Aveda Kedavara"  
  
"Noooo," Snape shouted, leaping from his spot near the top, knocking Dumbledore out of the way. "Traitor. I knew from the time you stopped me getting the Stone that you would betray me. Crucio" "That's enough" Dumbledore shouted raising his hands. "Finite Incantium" He shouted successfully putting an end to every spell cast within the area. Moving in front of his suffering teacher, Dumbledore turned to face Voldermort. They were now only five feet apart.  
  
Watching as Dumbledore continued to defy Voldermort, Harry was relieved that Snape was able to knock him out of the way, but had to dive to the ground himself to avoid being hit by the curse that missed Dumbledore. Deciding it best that he move out of harms way he quickly mounted his broom, and kicking off quietly, hovered now five feet above everyone else.  
  
Harry watched as Dumbledore moved in front of Snape, and realized that he was not in position to defend against another attack. Making a choice he knew he would regret, Harry decided to create a distraction. Shouting out a disarming spell, Harry unveiled himself. "Aveda Kedavara" Voldermort shouted. It was evident in his red slit eyes he was petrified of Dumbledore, and he was intent on killing him.  
  
"Expelliarmus." Just as the light of Voldermorts wand was about to hit Dumbledore, it was stopped dead in it tracks as Harry's struck it. Immediately as if Harry was reliving the past, the phoenix song ripped through the air, and Harry was once again face to face with Voldermort. This time however Harry was not alone. The music from the connection of the wand filled Harry with a sense of power. He could feel the strength of his father, and mother flowing through him, and felt confidence in what he was about to do. Forcing his wand up hard Harry broke the connection of the wands, and flew to where he was now side by side with Dumbledore.  
  
"So, Potter, you finally decided to come out of hiding did you. Land that broom of your so we can finish this." "I would never hide from you, I would have faced you long ago if it wasn't for Dumbledore." Harry said stepping off his broom, and motioning for Ron to take it. "Anxious to die so young are you." "I will never fall to you." Harry replied aiming his wand  
  
"Your father had the same arrogance, and he was easy to destroy." "You attacked my father when he was unarmed, and unaware of your presence. As you can see that is not the case today." "I will take pleasure in watching you die." Voldermort his raising his wand to strike.  
  
"Never: Harry shouted tuning his head to face Voldermort, and lifting his wand just slightly. "You killed my parents because you feared what they would become. Fear me now Tom Riddle, for I am my fathers son."  
  
"Kill them" Voldermort shouted. Bringing his wand down in an attempt to attack. Harry however didn't waist the time to shout orders, and with a spell he had never learned shot a crystal ball from his wand successfully creating a shield over that of Voldermorts. Seconds latter Voldermort laid stunned on the ground, and grabbing his broom again from Ron, Harry jumped on it, and was now dodging curse after curse in an attempt to clear the range of the deatheaters.  
  
"Stupefy." Dumbledore, who was not surprised to see Harry at all, used the distraction he had created perfectly. Seeing Harry create a capture spell, Dumbledore shouted a stunning spell sending yellow sparks from the tips of his hands immobilizing Voldermort before he hit the ground. Reaching down and picking up his wand Dumbledore barked a few orders, and along with Remus, and Sirus turned to a small group of deatheaters standing in the path to Hagrid.  
  
"Reducto" all three shouted at once blasting anyone, and anything in there way to the ground. Gathering Hermione, and Ron behind them, the group once again begun there climb up the hill.  
  
Harry now being the target of the majority of curses, shot straight up, dodging them one after the other. When he was out of range, he turned to see the outcome of his diversion, and when he noticed that the group was once again moving up the hill, he breathed a large sigh of relief.  
  
"What were you thinking" came a voice from inside him. Harry had just confronted Voldermort and lived once again. Disappearing once again Harry decided that since they knew he was there now, there was no reason he couldn't help in the escape, and diving toward the quickly moving group, Harry took his position twenty feet above them.  
  
Every time it looked as if someone was positioned to attack, Harry would send a disarming spell, or a freezing spell, and within no time the group had made there way to the carriages. It wasn't until he heard the voice of Voldermort that Harry realized Dumbledore, and Professor Snape had broken off from the others, and together with a small group of Ministry officials were helping the giants escape.  
  
Realizing that Voldermort was once again revived, and was headed directly for them, Harry went against his better judgment for a second time, and flew to intervene. "Stupefy." Voldermort had no time to react. Falling to his knees it looked as if he had been killed. Reappearing directly behind him wand out, Harry had temporarily stopped Voldermort, but realized that his spell was warring off fairly quickly flew the rest of the way over to Dumbledore.  
  
"Get out of here." he shouted. "Harry, what did I tell you." Dumbledore begun, only to stop as he was interrupted by Harry. "I know, I know, but now is not the time for a lecture. Can we get out of hear?" Just then, Harry was knocked off his broom, and fell to the ground with a tremendous force.  
  
Hitting his head hard on the stump of a tree Harry immediately started to loose conscious. Everything around him was starting to become blurry, and for the first time, could feel the darkness of the night consume him. Trying with all his might to clear his mind of the searing pain he was feeling Harry concentrated on his surroundings.  
  
"Lets go Potter" was the first thing Harry heard clearly. Trying with the last ounce of energy he had left in him, Harry attempted to stand up, only to be forcefully thrown over the shoulder of someone, and as if he was a sack of potatoes Harry knew someone was hauling him off.  
  
"Put me down" Harry shouted, not knowing who, or what was happening, his vision still very blurry. "Harry calm down, I need to get you Hagrid." It was then that Harry realized who it was. Professor Snape was carrying him, and they were moving quickly. Closing his eyes, Harry allowed himself to relax, but only moments later felt the overwhelming sensation of falling, and with a crash to the forest floor, every inch of his body seared with pain.  
  
Forced to role over, Harry once again put aside the pain, and opened his eyes. Looking directly at the Potions master in front of him, Harry let out a scream as he realized that Professor Snape was dead.  
  
"No, not again" Harry said, forcing tears away from his eyes. His worst nightmare had come true. Professor Snape was lying dead next to him, and once again Harry was helpless to stop it.  
  
Not able to look into the face of Severus, Harry closing his eyes, and in an attempt to clear his mind concentrated on listening to what was next to come. Hearing the shouts of people around him Harry felt all hope was fading. When he was just about to give into it he heard the sound of Dumbledore's commanding voice, and opening his eyes, Harry watched as what he thought to be lighting strike Lucius Malfoy down.  
  
Overcome with pain and grief, Harry fell into the blackness around him. "Is he still alive?" was the first thing Harry could remember hearing. "Yes, but barely. Came the sound of a soft gently voice, a voice of a women. "Well, I still don't know what he was thinking?" was the next question, and Harry could tell he was listening into some type of conversation.  
  
"Well you should, he gets that from you dear." "Me, I was a jokester, never the fighter. I would have to say it was your blood that caused him to do that." "Me, if I'm not mistaken, you were the one that was given two weeks detention for starting a duel with Malfoy? Not a fighter, who are you trying to kid?" "Ok, Ok, You're probably right, but lets get back to the task at hand, Harry is getting worse." "How can that be?" "I am not sure, he was badly hurt. If we can't wake him, he may not make it." "Let me try. Harry, Harry, come on sweetheart wake up."  
  
"Who's there, what's happening to me?" Harry said waking up to the soft voice. Opening his eyes Harry searched for where the voice was coming from, but all he could see was a blinding white light. "Where am I, Who are you?" "Harry sweetheart, I need you to listen closely. I need you to concentrate on my voice. I need you to follow the sound and concentrate hard on it." 'I don't understand, how come I can't see you?"  
  
"Harry, right now you need to trust me. We have been sent here as guides to help you get back to those waiting for you, but in order to do that you must concentrate on my voice. You need to allow your mind to free itself from everything else that has happened to you, once you do that you will be able to see us." "Who are you?"  
  
"Harry, Son, Listen to your mother." Understanding, and recognizing that voice, Harry closed his eyes to the white light he was facing, and concentrated very hard as he walked blindly forward to the voices in front of him. When he could no longer hold of opening his eyes, he slowly let his eyelids flutter, and the silhouettes of two people were there standing directly in front of him.  
  
"Mom, Dad." He said turning his head from one to the other. "How can this be, am I dead?" "My dear boy" Lily said reaching her arms out to Harry, and pulling him tightly into her. "No you are not dead, but Harry you came very close to that tonight." "Where am I?" "Right now you are in the portal between life and death. We were sent to turn you away for Harry it is not yet time for you to die."  
  
"But I don't want you to leave me. I miss you so much." "Son, we miss you dearly as well, but you have a full life ahead of you, you must first live that life before you can join us here after it." Walking over, James placing a fathers arm around his son.  
  
"We will always be with you Harry, know that. If you ever need us just ask, and listen to your heart for our response. Now Harry, we were sent here as a guide, and have done what we needed to do.  
  
I am so sorry son, but like your mother said this is just a portal, and we must part here. Please tell Dumbledore that he is to keep you out of harms way until the time for you to defeat Voldermort is at hand, and Harry the power that you have been given, the one you need to use to defeat Voldermort will come in time.  
  
I ask that you do not rush into a confrontation as a way to prove yourself. When you are ready you will know, and when that day comes you will have to make some difficult decisions. Know that when the time is at hand you will understand exactly as I did what you need to do. For now live, and love your life."  
  
"Goodbye sweetheart." Lily kissed Harry's check softly "Harry one more thing. Please tell Sirus he still has yet to fulfill a promise to us. He will understand." Wrapping his father in a hug, Harry felt himself fall once again into darkness, but awoke quickly to the sounds of Dumbledore.  
  
"He looks much better today, how long before he comes back." "Dumbledore, We just about lost him. If I hadn't made it back today, I think he would have gone." "Yes dear, Poppy has told me everything she has heard, and done. I think you are right." "Cho, Dumbledore are you hear?'" Harry said fighting off the dizzying feeling sweeping over him.  
  
"Yes my dear boy we are here." Opening his eyes, Harry let out a loud, and long grunt. "The hospital wing huh. I guess I deserve it." "That's right. Do you have any idea how worried we have been? What was it that I said to you just before I left your room."  
  
"Calm down Sirus. I remember very clearly." "Harry" Dumbledore said walking around and placing a hand on Sirus shoulder. "Did you stop to think about what he may do to you? Next time we tell you to stay, I hope you will listen. You are lucky to be alive."  
  
Pulling his pillow out from under his head, and pushing it down over his face, Harry listened for the next 30 minutes to his friends yell at him for betraying there trust, and putting his life into danger. It wasn't until Dumbledore thought he had heard enough that he put an end to it.  
  
"Harry, anything you wish to add." "Yes in fact. Sirius, what promise was it that you made to my father that has yet to be paid out?" Turning bright red Sirius just shrugged, but Remus burst out laughing. "Harry, how in the world did you know about that?"  
  
"Well, Dad asked that I say hi to all of you, and to tell Sirus that." Harry stopped for he didn't have a chance to say anything else." "Harry, what do you mean your father?" Sirius said now looking very serious. Harry went into explanation as to what happened right before waking up, and when he was through they could all tell it had been a lot to handle.  
  
"We are lucky to still have you hear. When you hit your head on that tree, I thought you were dead, then being blasted to the ground by Lucius." "What happened after that? I saw." Harry went silent. It was the first time since he saw it that he realized the extent of what happened. Looking over to Dumbledore for conformation Harry lowered his head.  
  
"When will innocent people quiet dying on my behalf? He should have let me get hit." "And where would that have gotten us. Harry, Severus sacrificed so that others would not suffer as he has." Turning his head away from the others Harry explained he was tired, and asked if he could be left alone. Madame Pomfrey who had been waiting to check on Harry used that as a perfect excuse to usher everyone out, and after putting an unbreakable charm on the hospital door as well as her own, Harry closed his eyes to sleep.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning with a start. It seems that his friends wanted to visit him, and against Poppy's arguments, Dumbledore had allowed them to bring breakfast in with them. "He guys, how are you?" "Were good, and you." "Never Better. So I see you brought breakfast. Is there enough for me?" "I don't know Harry, what would Madame Pomfrey say?" After closing his eyes, and acting as if he was summoning the dead, Harry reopened them, and looked at Ron.  
  
"She wants to know if there is enough for her as well." Causing the group to burst out in laughter, Harry swung his legs over the side, grabbed his glasses, and went to work on a few sandwiches. "So, what day is it anyway?" "November 15th "  
  
"That figures. 1 week, that must be a record." Turning to Ron Harry suddenly became very serious. "I didn't miss any quidditch games this time though, did I?" pleading for the answer to be no, Ron hesitated. "I can't believe them. They know how much the cup means to me, and they go ahead and allow Gryffindor to play." Harry barked out.  
  
"Calm down Harry, Gryffindor didn't play anything. Either did Ravenclaw, but Hufflepuff, and Slytherin went at it, and you should have seen Hufflepuff. They wiped the floor with those Slytherin fools, if Fletching hadn't caught the snitch, Slytherin would have been out of the race for the quidditch cup, and it would be Ravenclaw or Gryffindor to win it. Now the winner of Slytherin, and Gryffindor plays the winner of Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff for the cup." Ron said upset at the results  
  
"Don't you two have anything better to talk about than quidditch. I am surprised that Dumbledore is allowing the season to go on as it is." "Oh come on Hermione. Live life to the fullest for once, please" Ron said looking at her imploringly. "Anyway, You Know Who, wouldn't dare attack us here again. I guarantee it."  
  
"That is enough children" Poppy said coming in accompanied by Dumbledore. They both looked Harry over, and when completely confident that he was all right to leave, he was released to spend the rest of the day with his friends. "I can't believe he let us out of classes, that is so cool." Ron said as the four made there way through the school to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Harry, who was still quiet confused wanted to quickly change, and get somewhere quiet with his friends to talk. There were a lot of questions he needed answered, and everyone seemed extremely relaxed considering what they just went through. "Harry, without your Firebolt we won't stand a chance." Ron said as the two emerged from Gryffindor tower. They were on the way to meet the girls in the library, and once again the subject was back to quidditch.  
  
"Ron, you don't have to remind me, I just hope Hedwig returns shortly I really need to get my ordering slip in." "What are you two on about now?" Cho asked, looking at the two as they entered. "Harry lost his broom when he helped us." Ron said looking even more devastated than Harry. Having no idea what to say, Cho, and Hermione kept quiet, they both new how much that broom meant to Harry.  
  
"So, to change the subject, I have a load of questions for you guys." "Umm Harry, are you sure your up to this, I mean are you sure you want to know." Hermione who was still quiet shook up over the whole ordeal was anxious in talking about it so quick. "Hermione, It won't help any one of use to keep quiet about it. Anyway I need to know how I ended up in the hospital wing. All I remember is a crash of light, then nothing."  
  
"Harry, we really don't know. We were half way back to Hogwarts when we to saw the flash of light." "What do you mean half way back to Hogwarts?" "Well, once our carriage was full, Dumbledore forced Hagrid to leave with out you. All we saw was Professor Snape Running up the hill with you over his shoulder, then the door was slammed shut. Dumbledore told us just yesterday, that Dobby once again intervened when you were in danger, and somehow transported you, Dumbledore, and Professor Snape directly to the hospital wing."  
  
"But how can that be, I thought there was no apparation into Hogwarts." "I don't know, Harry, but somehow he did it." After sitting in quiet for quiet some time, Harry listened to Ron, and Hermione's account as to what happened to them, and when the bell for lunch rang, the group made their way into the great hall for lunch.  
  
After Lunch, Ron decided it was time to visit Hagrid, and the group spent the rest of the day with Hagrid, and his mother. Everyone seemed to enjoy the giants watching, and protecting the school. There presence at every entrance, and the fact they were almost the same height as the whomping willow made Harry realize why everyone felt so safe. After learning everything they could, Harry was amazed at the miss reputation of the giant. Ron advised him earlier that most of the MOM fear them, but when Harry talked to Miss Hagrid, he found himself finally understanding Hagrid.  
  
The next few weeks at Hogwarts was to what most people would consider boring. Nothing over exciting happened, and Thanksgiving went off without a hitch. It wasn't until two weeks before the Christmas break that what could only be described as a homework filled holiday turned from relaxing, to anything but as Draco Malfoy, along with Crabb, and Goyle returned.  
  
It was the second weekend in December that a rather smug Draco entered the great hall at breakfast. No one noticed him until he walking purposely past Ron, knocked him into the table, spilling orange juice all down the front. "Malfoy. You have a lot of nerve showing your face here. I hope you remember what I said to you."  
  
"Weasel, sit down before something bad happens to .." "Medalus" Hermione shouted turning on Draco the second she realized who he was. She wasted no time from there either. As Draco watched his legs become Medal, Hermione jumped from her chair, and was making her way over. "Expelliarmus" she shouted sending both Crabb, and Goyle flying against the nearby wall, and successfully disarming Malfoy as well. Reaching Malfoy in a mater of seconds, Hermione laid a heavy right hook across his face, knocking him to the floor.  
  
"Ron, I think you should take it from here." She said walking back to her chair and sitting down with a huff. Taking it as his queue, Ron advanced on Malfoy wand out. "Wingardium Leviosa" he shouted, pointing his wand at Crabb, then Goyle. Levitating them fifteen feet into the air. Directing the two within a few feet from Malfoy only to release them to crash down from that height directly on Draco.  
  
Listening to them moan in agony, Ron finished his walk over to Malfoy, and when he was only a foot away, he lifted his wand, and pointed it directly at Malfoy's heart. "I should kill you for what you did to me." He shouted, wand still in striking position.  
  
"Well Weasley, then what would separate you form me." "SILENCE," Dumbledore shouted coming into the hall, and putting an end to the talking. Ron however didn't move, and Dumbledore, along with Remus noticed immediately, and recognized the situation at hand to be one of possible destruction.  
  
Quickly walking over to Ron, who was fighting off the desire to strike Malfoy down, Dumbledore placed a hand slowly on Ron's shoulder. With the second hand, he lowered Ron's wand. Turning to look at Dumbledore, Ron was surprised when he actually took a step back. From what Harry explained later, the look in his eyes was that of madness.  
  
"I knew you didn't have it in you weasel. You are as much of a coward as your father." Malfoy said feeling the relief that teachers were present, and Ron would not be allowed to do any more, but before Dumbledore realized what happened, Ron had broken away from him sending him stumbling back three feet, and Malfoy was on the floor cupping his face in his hands. Deciding that killing Malfoy, or using the crucatus curse on him would only land him in prison, Ron took the old fashion route to punishment, and with a blinding right hand, followed by a left, Malfoy found himself on his back for the second time that day.  
  
Successfully breaking Draco's noise, Ron reaching down to grab Malfoy around the neck. Picking him up off the floor, and before Dumbledore, or Remus could react, Ron struck him again, this time successfully blackening his right eye, along with creating a gash at the corner of his eye. This time though Remus decided to put a stop to the Malfoy bashing, and quickly stepping forward using both his arms to refrain Ron from attempting a third, and possible fatal blow.  
  
Forcing his arms out of Remus's grasp, Ron turned from the now Bloody Malfoy, and with his fists still clenched, he took a seat next to Hermione who was staring down at her plate.  
  
It wasn't long before Dumbledore had the hall cleared of students. Regaining control by the simple tone, and authority in his voice Dumbledore waited until every student other than the three Gryffindors, Cho, and the three Slytherin remained.  
  
Minerva, please take Malfoy, Crabb, and Goyle to the hospital wing," Dumbledore spoke conjuring three stretchers. I will talk to the others" he finished as Minerva did as she was told, and Dumbledore turned to the four sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Would someone care to explain what just happened here?" Dumbledore asked taking a seat down next to the group, No one answered. In fact, besides Harry, no one really responded to even hearing what Dumbledore asked. Turning to Ron, Harry immediately realized that Dumbledore didn't know the extent of his, and Hermione's stay in Azkaban, and turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"I think you need to have Ron, or Hermione explain what happened to them in Azkaban before you will understand what happened today. Turning to face his friends Harry realized that neither of them were in the mood to explain it, so Harry decided he would tell them everything he know. After 20 minutes of explaining what Happened, Ron burst in  
  
"He didn't even care. He got that creatures approval, and without thought of anything else placed that curse on me. I could kill him. I never knew the extent of pain that curse causes, but now that I know, I can't think of anything else other then returning the favor."  
  
"Ron, believe it or not I understand what you are going thought, and since I understand why you and Hermione acted the way you did earlier. I will not deduct any points, or give any detention, but must implore that until the MOM decides on this, We must allow Malfoy and his friends to continue here." "But, But, But," Hermione stuttered thinking of what would defiantly come following this.  
  
"I will however." Dumbledore said making sure he could finish what he was saying, "make sure that Gryffindor, and Slytherin not attend classes together. As for you two. Even though you may feel Malfoy deserved everything he got today, I expect that in the future you restrain from acting on those impulses."  
  
"Can't you just expel him?" Ron asked, or more then less pleaded "Unfortunately I can not. I can however make sure he is constantly watched so as to make sure we are protecting our students. Now you four, I think you should probably spend the rest of the day in a quiet area."  
  
"Dumbledore sir" Harry said a little nervous at the question he was about to ask. "Is it okay if Cho join us in our common room, I mean is that acceptable?" "Well actually it is not. Nothing against miss Chang however entering another houses tower is strictly forbidden."  
  
"I think I can help you out there Harry," Sirus said coming up behind Dumbledore. "I happen to know of quiet a few places that you guys can be alone for a while." Nodding to Dumbledore, Sirius waited as the group stood up, and the four, lead by Sirus, made their way out of the great hall.  
  
Opening the doors, Sirius turned to head toward Ravenclaw tower, and the group was off. It wasn't a very long walk before Sirus stopped in front of a picture of Deleofortia Main, a Hag with one crocked noise. Tapping the portrait with his wand at each of the four corners Sirius muttered sanctuary safe. When the portrait transformed into a long wooden door, Sirius reached out, and after opening it, the group walked in to a large round room covered in dust, Spider webs, and old chairs.  
  
"Well, I don't think this room has been used in probably 20 years or so. Lets see if we can make it a little more livable." Taking out his wand again, Sirius turned to the fireplace in the middle, and with two bolts of fire from his wand, the room was magnificently lit, and with a few more charms perfectly clean.  
  
"Well, I will leave you alone to make yourself comfortable." Walking over to the door once again Sirius came to an abrupt stop. "I wonder." Turning around, he walked over to what the others thought was a wall, and walking right through it came back out with a book in his hand.  
  
Walking over to the closest couch, Sirus through himself down on it, and spent the next twenty minutes reading, then bursting out in laughter, only to read some more. It wasn't until Harry tapped his shoulder that he remembered where he was, and sat up.  
  
"Sorry their mate. Just been catching up on some old memories that's all." Handing the book over to Harry, and whipping his eyes, Sirius stood and again headed for the door. "Keep that close to ya Harry, I think Lupy would like to have a look at it though." Opening the door Sirius looked back in the room one last time, and without turning back, closed the door, and was off.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Cho asked coming over to take a seat next to him. "I'm not sure." Taking the book in his hands, Harry opened it to a picture of Hogwarts, and a group of student's. Taking a closer look Harry realized it was all of them. His parents, Sirus, Reamus Dumbledore, and two other women, one standing next to Remus, and the other next to Sirus. Flipping to the next page Harry understood what the book was. It was a collage of pictures with the marauders. It looked to be a book full of memories.  
  
Flipping from page to page, Harry and the others spent the rest of the day looking at old pictures of Quidditch games, ball's, classes, pranks, and anything else that happened to the Marauders during there stay at Hogwarts. By the time they reached the last page, it was evident to everyone how close the group was, and looking around at his friends, Harry felt he shared a connection to his father through them.  
  
Standing up to stretch, Harry watched his friends do the same, and after a moment of silence, Harry turned to Cho. "Harry, your mother was beautiful." She said taking his hand in hers. "Ya, she was. Wasn't she." Realizing that it was getting close to dinnertime, the group decided to head off for the great hall.  
  
Taking their regular seats, the group ate in silence for most of the meal, and it wasn't until Harry casually looked to the teacher's table that he felt his heart catch in his throat. Placing the remaining food he had on his fork down, Harry decided he had put off talking to Dumbledore about Professor Snape for long enough, and made his way up to where he was in a heated argument with Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Albus, I just don't think it wise." "That is enough Minerva, I am very well aware of the danger involved, but who better to handle it than Sirius." "What do you mean danger, and Sirius?" Harry asked coming into the back of the conversation. "Is something happening that I should be aware of?"  
  
"Ah, just the person I wish to speak with. Harry, have you decided what you plan on doing for Christmas this year. I did not see your name on the list of students staying, and was just wondering if everything was okay."  
  
"Your changing the subject, has something happened to my Godfather, and if so, what happened?" saying this with more felling than he wanted to, Harry immediately regretted his comment. "I am sorry I do not mean to be rude, but when the only family I have left is in danger. Well I want to be sure to help if I can."  
  
"Harry, Sirius is to appear in front of a council to determine his innocence in just a matter of weeks. He, along with Professor Lupin are planning on capturing young Peter in order to make a case. It seems that Voldermort has more influence in the MOM these days, and unless Peter is brought in on the charges, Sirus is going to have a difficult time with his case."  
  
"But Peter is with Voldermort. How are they planning on capturing him?" "Harry, right now we are only considering the option. Until we decide weather to take the chance or not, we simply do not know." Bowing his head, Harry realized the possibility of what he was saying, and quickly changing the subject turned to look at Professor Snape's empty chair, then back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Dumbledore sir, I was hoping that we could finish that talk we were having in the hospital wing. I mean if it is okay, I would like to know what happened that night?" "Let us go up to my office. I will call Dolby he played a important part in all of this, and I am sure you will have questions for him as well." Agreeing with the Headmaster, Harry said goodbye to his friends, and followed Dumbledore up the stairs to his office.  
  
Interring the office, Harry was filled with a sudden feeling of warmth. Fowkes the Phoenix was in the middle of singing a beautiful song, and Harry could feel the energy of its voice flood through him. "I love to hear that bird sing" Dumbledore said walking behind his desk, and taking a seat. Pointing to Harry to do the same.  
  
"So Harry, what is it that you wish to know?" "How did he die, I mean what happened that knocked me off my broom, and what happened after that?" "Harry, it was Severus that knocked you off your broom. When you stunned Voldermort Lucius was right next to him, and he immediately took aim at you firing the killing curse. Harry Professor Snape acting just in time. He dove for you grabbing the edge of your broom successfully knocking you off."  
  
"So he saved my life?" "Yes Harry, three times. You see Harry, when you were knocked off your broom you were hurt fairly bad. Lucius did not waste anytime sending the second spell once the first one misssed, and Professor Snape levitated you off the ground to him a second time Just as you were to be killed, and what I thought was foolish put you over his shoulder, and started making for me."  
  
"That's when they killed him. Carrying me because I was too foolish to stay back as I was told he was killed. If I would have just listened, he would not have had to worry about me, and could have defended himself."  
  
"Harry, Severus defended himself fine. The person you remember dying was not that of Professor Snape, but of a Chameleon Ghoul. You are correct in assuming that Severus was attacked on his way to me. In fact he was hit with the "Kabalistic" curse, which most wizards consider to be just as bad as the Crucatus curse.  
  
Well Harry he tumbled Hard to the ground, and I watched a Chameleon Ghoul prance out of the forest, transform into Snape, and pick you up just as Snape had. Harry if it wasn't for Dolby, you would not have made it past this. I immediately ran to your aid, and after killing the ghoul I summoned Professor Snape to us. We were trapped. Lucius and Voldermort were walking toward us, and Lucius turned upon command from Voldermort to me, and Just as Dobby appeared in the cell earlier, he reappeared by my side, and with a blinding light, reflected the spell Lucius performed directly back at him, killing him."  
  
"But how did we escape, and where is Severus now if you say he is not dead?" "Harry, I will have Dobby tell this part of the story for It was he who saved us." "Harry Potter sir is okay?" Dobby said appearing in the room. "Sir looked so bad last time Dobby saw him that Dobby thought Sir was no going to make it."  
  
"I'm doing great Dobby. And from what I hear that is because of you." "Dobby only does as Harry Potter sir asks of him. Dobby only protects kind sir." "Thank you. You are a great friend." "Friend, Harry Potter consider Dobby as friend?" with large bucket sized tears, Harry could see Dobby was just bursting with pride, and happiness  
  
"No, your much more, but Dobby, can you tell me how you managed to get us back to Hogwarts. All I remember is that white light, then next thing I new I was waking up on a hospital bed." "Dobby just transported sirs to hospital wing. Dobby used his magic to help." After just a little more conversation, both Harry, and Dumbledore said there thanks, and farewells to Dobby, and watched as he disappeared out the door.  
  
"Amazing that creature is. Unlike any other house elf I have ever known." Dumbledore said turning back to Harry. "Now you asked me about Professor Snape. Well when we arrived he was in bad shape from the Kabalistic curse. He in fact looked dead so Poppy kept him in a back room as to protect him from other students. After a few days in the hospital wing, he was released, and has left on a long vacation. He will be returning after the holiday break."  
  
"But why did you allow me to believe he was dead? "Harry, if I remember correctly you did not allow me to finish, and to be completely honest with you, I was unaware that you believed otherwise." Completely relieved that he was not the cause of someone's death, Harry let out a resounding breath, and enjoyed the rest of his conversation with Dumbledore.  
  
Returning to his Dorm 2 hours after meeting Dumbledore, Harry walked over to his friends waiting for him in the corner. "So Harry, what was that all about?" Ron asked looking at his friend with a hurt expression on his face. Harry just apologized for leaving his friends out, and explained to them everything they had talked about. When he was done, the four decided it was late, and they made there way up to bed. 


	14. Rise Of Power

Chapter 14 Rise of Power  
  
`It wasn't long after the incident in great hall before the school was loudly being exited for winter break.  
  
"So Harry, excited to spend vacation away from Hogwarts?"  
  
"You know Ron, I am not sure if I am excited, or sad. This has been my home for the past 4 1/2 years, and I'm going to miss the decorations, and waking up to open gits in the common Room."  
  
"Ya, but just wait. It has been 8 years since all of the family has been home for Christmas, and with all of us older. This is going to be awesome." As the two made there way outside of the school to get on a carriage to Hogsmeade, Harry turned back to the castle and looked up to where Dumbledore's office would be.  
  
"Ron, do you think Sirus is alright with this. I mean this is the first Christmas that we could spend together."  
  
"Harry, don't worry. Remus, Sirus, and Dumbledore are all welcome to come over Christmas morning, and I am sure he has a lot of preparation to do before his trial." Realizing that Harry was most likely not in the mood to talk about Sirus and Remus attempting to capture Wormtail, Ron grabbed his no larger than normal luggage chest, and heaved it on board.  
  
"Where are our women anyway?"  
  
"So I'm your woman am I?" Hermione said coming up behind Ron. Is that's how you two always talk about us?" Ron who had not noticed Harry trying desperately to stop him from speaking turned around to face his Hermione.  
  
"Sorry about that. Didn't mean it like it sounded.. Wait a minute. You are my women."  
  
"I am your girlfriend yes. Women. Well I am a women yes, but your women. Never." shaking her head in disgust, Hermione threw her luggage at Ron, and climbed in.  
  
"what did I say?" he asked looking at Harry.  
  
"Ron, I thought I taught you some things here and there." Harry said laughing t his , and grabbing the end of some of Hermione's things. "Women, what were you thinking?"  
  
"Well she is...." Harry had stopped listening to Ron mumble on about Hermione over reacting, because at that precise moment, Cho walked out of the school, and Harry lost his concentration. It never really occurred to him how much he was falling for her until that precise moment. She was dressed in light blue robes with a even lighter yellow cloak, but the way the sun shone off her, and the way here silky black hair blew in the wind, Harry felt his heart take a leap, and his breath catch in his throat.  
  
"Wow, I'm speechless" he said as she approached him. "Can you help me with this?" She asked pulling her trunk behind her on a trolley. Wasting no time, Harry helped her lift it on the carriage, and after taking a seat next to Ron, the four were off.  
  
It wasn't long before the train from Hogsmeade was on its way to London, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cho had found a empty compartment near the back, and for most of the trip played exploding snaps, cursed all those that entered the compartment, and overall had a great time. When it was time to separate at kings cross, Harry gave Cho a long hug followed by a short kiss, and followed Ron over to his waiting parents.  
  
"So did you guys have a good trip?" Miss Weasley asked pulling Harry into a hug. "Great" Ron said clasping Harry on the back. "So how we getting home?" "Your father is waiting for us in front with a car. We should easily fit." "Did the ministry lend us a car again mother?" Ginny said coming up with her cart in toe. "No dear. We decided it was time to purchase a new one, and your father spent two weeks picking it out." Grabbing Harry by the arm, Ron turned toward the exit.  
  
"Lets hurry. We get to learn how to drive this summer, and I want to se the vehicle were stuck with." Hurrying out, Harry followed Ron through the station, and out to a wonderful sight of a snowy London.  
  
"Wow, must have been a heck of a storm. I don't think I have ever seen it this snowy." Just then Harry heard the shouts of Arthur Weasley. "Harry, Ron, overhear. Check out my new invention. I mean this muggle invention." Walking over to where Arthur was standing, both Harry, and Ron's mouths fell open.  
  
"Dad, how did you pay for it? I mean this is a nice car." "Well, lets just say it looks much better now." Opening the door for his wife, Arthur walked around to the back, and opened the trunk. "Toss them in kids, we have a long ride ahead of us." Turning to Harry who was the closest he leaned over to help, only to go plummeting into the wet slushy street with Harry's trunk on top of him.  
  
"Umm sorry about that. Should have warned you." He said helping him up, and easily placing his trunk in the huge obviously magical trunk. "Its charmed to be weightless, all but my clothes and things that is. Probably took you by surprise." Holding back a laugh, the rest of the family quickly placed their things away, and shortly after, the group was on its way back to the burrow.  
  
The drive back to the burrow was not near as long as Harry had expected. Just as if he was in a ministry car, every time Harry thought they would be stopping at a light, or stuck behind a group of cars. They were immediately transported through them, or around them.  
  
Within what Harry thought to be just a few minutes, the car was pulling to a stop, and Harry looked at the house he would be calling home for the next little while. Getting out of the car, Harry and the others pulled their luggage out from the trunk, and made their way to the house. As Harry and Ron walked around toward the back, door, Harry stopped to look at the familiar sights of the yard, and was overcome with a feeling of pain, and grief.  
  
"Ron is it always this quiet around here. I remember more noise, and something just doesn't feel right." He said putting down his luggage, and walking a little further into the yard. It was getting dark now, and Harry could vaguely make out the lights in the window of the neighboring houses.  
  
"There must be a storm coming or something. Even the Gnomes are hidden." Ron said coming up from the side. 'Lets get inside, and get unpacked. We have two weeks of no Professors, and very little rules to take advantage of." Shrugging off the feeling that was very dominant in the air, Harry closed his eyes for a minute, Yawned loudly, and after stretching from the long ride home, turned back to the house.  
  
"Well, let me help you with your trunk." He said as he lifted his easily off the ground with one hand. "Harry, when we get back to school, you are going to need to teach me how to do that charm." Looking around to see if anyone could here or see him, Harry pulled out his wand, and two seconds later Ron was looking at him with both amazement, as well as fright.  
  
"Can't they track that. I mean magic outside of the school is strictly forbidden. You can get expelled for that" "Ron, they have no way of knowing that this charm was done by me. There are way to many wizards, and witches around for them to be accurate. Anyway, do you think they would honestly expel us for making a trunk lighter? I doubt it." Turning toward the door, Harry pushed it open and headed through the kitchen toward his room. Followed closely behind by Ron, Harry opened his door to notice immediately that there were bunks in there.  
  
"Hey, bunk beds." He said turning to Ron. "Ya, since everyone will be here for Christmas, I had to give up my room to my aunt. Mom wrote me and told me that she cleaned it all out, and that my stuff was down here. Sorry mate, I forgot to tell you."  
  
"That's okay. By the looks of it, I am assuming that the top bunk is yours. That, and I think your mom split the room in half." Pointing to the wall Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to the bright orange posters, and pictures that seemed to split the room in two.  
  
"Well, lets hurry and unpack, Mom said dinner would be ready when were done." Placing his things by the dresser, Harry quickly pulled out only what he needed to, and with Ron hurried out for dinner.  
  
"Dinner that night was one of the best Harry had experienced in a very long time. The atmosphere that was in this house was so energized, that everything else just didn't seem important.  
  
"I can't remember a meal ever this good at the Dursley's." Harry said filling up another plate, and eating until the point of exploding. Deciding that he couldn't eat another bite, Ron, and Harry slowly got out of there seats, and made there way into the game room. Flopping themselves down on the floor, Harry let out a loud grunt as Miss Weasley came over to them.  
  
"So kids, how was dinner?" She asked looking down at Harry specifically. "Mom, you out did yourself tonight. I never knew there was such a thing as a triple Decker chocolate mouse pie. I think I ate three slices." Harry looked at Ron and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Three slices, try five." Ron just shrugged. He knew it was true. The night went on much as you would expect in the Weasley's home. Percy and Arthur were in deep debate over the changes going on in the Ministry of Magic, Ginny, and her mom were talking about school, and boys, Fred and George had gone to their room directly after dinner, and after a loud crash, or explosion you would here them yell down that everything was okay. It wasn't until Fred came running down the stairs and into the kitchen with his hair on fire that Ron, and Harry decided to join Bill and Charley in the study.  
  
"So decided to join the cool crowd have you?" Charley said as the two entered. "Ron, Harry it is good seeing you. I think you both have grown." It was true, over the past 6 months, both Harry, and Ron had gained a few inches, and Ron was surprisingly looking extra fit.  
  
"It must be all the quidditch practices Harry puts us through." Ron said sticking out his chest. Harry smiled at the thought of the game, but then suddenly came to realization of what happened to his broom. "Ron, I still need to order a broom. Its been a month and a half now, and I've put it off long enough."  
  
'I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to bring it up." "That's okay, I'm alright with it now, although I hate to see how much a new one is going to cost. Maybe when we go to Diagon alley I can put my order form through." "I wanted to talk to you guys about that night, if you're up to it, do you mind?" Bill said coming over. "Ya Harry, you never explained how you became invisible. I've been waiting to ask you about that."  
  
"Dobby, he helped me." Harry knew there was more to it then that, and the fact that he could still do it crept into his mind often, but Dumbledore advised him to keep it to himself. Dobby could be killed for sharing their secrets, and Harry was not about to let that happen. "How did he help you?" Ron asked pushing the subject. "Can you do it anytime."  
  
"I wish, but no. Dobby placed the spell over me, and took it off when I asked. I don't know how, but Dumbledore specifically told me not to talk about it. Dobby could get in trouble." This seemed to satisfy Ron for the time being, and Harry was pleased. He did not like to lie to his best friend, but this was something he had no choice about.  
  
The four spent the next few hours going over everything that happened Halloween night, and the weeks after, and by the time they were finished, Harry was ready for sleep. "So, you guys going to teach us some moves tomorrow?" Harry had overheard Charley and Bill throwing out just ifs, and if only throughout the night, and was hoping to get some training in dueling. When Charley and Bill smiled, and nodded to him, Harry turned to the door to leave. "Can't wait to practice them on Malfoy" he said leaving Ron back in the room with his brothers.  
  
It wasn't long after Harry lay down to sleep that he felt himself awoken suddenly. Pulling the curtains away from his bed, Harry reached to the side table, and after placing on his glasses looked around. By the light coming in from the kitchen, and the lack of light through the bedroom window, Harry could tell it was still night, and turned around to climb back in bed when he noticed Ron was still up.  
  
Quickly getting dressed Harry walked into the kitchen looking for Ron. When he found it empty he moved on into the study. Once again no one was there. "Where is everyone" he thought as he moved into the family room, only this time what he saw sent chills down his spine. 9 wands lay scattered around the floor, and the coffee table lay turned over.  
  
"Running to the front door, Harry went to throw it open, but realized just as his hand came in contact with the knob that he had left his wand on the table next to his bed. Deciding not to risk running into danger unarmed, Harry quickly picked up all of the fallen wands, and after pocketing them, ran to his room.  
  
Grabbing his wand off the table, Harry looked out the window just in time to see what looked like Ginny being forcefully pushed over the hill. Grabbing his cloak from the hanger on the wall, Harry stormed out of his room wand in hand. "Not again." Was the only thing going through his mind. Moving quickly to the back door, Harry threw it open, and without thinking of anything other than helping his friends was off in a flash.  
  
Twenty minutes after Harry left the burrow, he found himself out of breath, slumped over a tree. He had been running none stop after the quickly moving group, and had only gained very little on them. Deciding that in his current position he was not going to reach them on time, he pointed his wand at himself, and uttered a quick charm.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa" he said lifting himself from the ground, but steering himself now in the air was much harder then he anticipated. The second he pointed his wand in the direction he wished himself to go, he was immediately flying through the air, but the quickness he was moving took him by surprise, and he slammed into a tree full force, tumbling to ground hard.  
  
Slowly rolling over, and after a minute of struggled breathing, Harry cleared his throat and tried it again. This time Harry got it. He quickly lifted himself of the ground, and slowly started off. It wasn't until he got the hang of the movements that he put on speed. After flying for what Harry thought was ten minutes, he realized he had drastically caught up to his foe. Lowering himself to the ground just 10 meters behind them, Harry advanced without hesitation.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus" He shouted, taking out the 1st of what he thought was 15 death eaters. Not wanting to be seen he quickly jumped behind a large tree, and watched as the group stopped, and 5-6 death eaters walked back to investigate.  
  
"Spread out!" came the command of the one obviously in charge. Realizing that he probably should have thought of a different way to handle this decided to go against Dumbledore's wishes, and slipped into invisibility. "I can't begin to explain how useful this is" he though as he slowly emerged from where he was hiding.  
  
Walking over to the largest group of death eaters, and having the advantage on them, Harry took another one down with the stunning spell, but before he had a chance to turn on the third, the 1st, and 2nd were back up. "This is getting me know where" he thought as he moved closer to the Weasley's. By the looks of it they were somehow unconscious, probably stunned. Looking down at the group of nine bound in cords, Harry suddenly had an idea.  
  
Reaching down to cover Ron's mouth with his hand, Harry muttered "Enervate", and after only a brief second muttered "Petrificus Totalus" freezing him to the spot. Moving through the rest of the family, Harry revived each member, only to quickly freeze them, and when he knew they were all revived, he started talking to them in a whisper only they could hear.  
  
"Listen closely, in a second I am going to let all of you free, do not make a sound, or movement until you have your wands. They are in my pocket, and I will place them in the middle. Once everyone is free, and have their wands in hand, then we can attack, and hopefully get back to the house without much more trouble.  
  
Blink twice if you understand" he said this as he stood up, ad watched as the family blinking furiously. Reaching into his pocket Harry pulled out the 9 wands, and the second the hit the ground they reappeared.  
  
"Totalus metalus" he whispered one after the other, when all nine successfully had there wands in hand. Arthur told Harry to get out of harms way, and whispered to the rest of his family what needed to be done. Within a matter of seconds, the group of 10 pounced, and 14 out of the 15 death eaters lay on the ground motionless.  
  
"Back to the house" Arthur yelled. This entire experience was much more than he wished to see, and he wanted to inform both the MOM, as well as Dumbledore of what happened that night. Harry on the other hand realized who the 15th death eater was once he heard his voice, and disregarding Arthur's command for the family to return home, was low to the ground, in hot pursuit.  
  
"Wormtail, show yourself you coward" He yelled as he ran behind the tracks of a small mouse. He could tell by the heaver imprint of one of the feet that it was he. "Crucio." Harry didn't know what happened. One second he was on the trail of the person who was the cause of his family's death, the next moment he was thrashing around on the ground in such immense pain that it took every ounce of strength to refrain himself from screaming out in agony. Grinding his teeth in pain, Harry refused to scream. In fact he refused to allow the curse to get the better half of him, and forced himself to look for his assailant.  
  
"Wormtail" he shouted as more than the anger of seeing this traitor in front of him left his voice. By the way Peter was advancing on him, Harry could have sworn that he could see him.  
  
"My master punished me for days when you and your friends escaped. He held me under the Crucatus curse for so long that I can't remember most of that night. I have spent the last month studying on the reason you were able to escape us, and the methods in which one can become invisible, and learned the secrete to your mysterious power of invisibility, and learned how to recognize when you are around. My master will be so happy to see I have captured you. Crucio"  
  
Harry was only out of the crucatus curse for little less than a minute. He listened to Peter venomous voice as he relived the past month, and took the time to regain his strength, and composure. Waiting for just the right moment to act, Harry watched as Wormtail smiled at the idea of betraying Harry once again.  
  
"Repelo" he whispered as wormtail's curse reflected off of Harry, and into the woods. "You are to weak to capture me. I understand why my father took pity on you." "Imperio." Harry had done it. For the first time in his life he had used an unforgettable curse. Not only had he used it, but outside of school and on vacation as well.  
  
Struggling to get to his feet from the after math of the crucatus curse, Harry commanded Wormtail to hand over his wand, and leading him in front of him, Harry begun the long walk back to the Weasley's home.  
  
After an hour of walking, Harry, and Wormtail emerged in the clearing they had been in earlier that night. Coming to an abrupt stop just outside of view, Harry heard the voices of men ahead, and realized he had just walked into a very bad situation. Looking forward Harry could see that Wormtail was clearly in view, and muttered for him to back up behind a near bye tree.  
  
Darting past a small clearing himself, Harry peered around, and saw as 13 death eaters sat around a small fire. Realizing that they must have just come out of there stunning spells, Harry decided the he may need control of his wand so forcing Peter to sit down, Harry muttered Stupefy, and turned again to look at the group.  
  
Harry sat in absolute silence waiting for the men to leave, but only after sitting down for just a few minutes was he suddenly overcome with the feeling he was freezing. Shuttering involuntarily, Harry struggling to clear his mind. Once he had control over his feelings, he looked behind the large tree into the clear open field ahead, and realized what had caused the coldness to rush through his body.  
  
"Voldermort, he whispered as he quickly re hide himself. "What to do? What to do?" The picture of Voldermort finding him there all alone ran over, and over through his mind, and realizing that he needed to get out of there quickly Harry went to stand up, but froze in his tracks as he heard the venomous voice of Lord Voldermort.  
  
"He's close, I can feel him. Search out" came the bellowing command from the field in front of him. Realizing that Voldermort must have felt the cold as well, Harry looked around frantically, and searching the forest closest to him, Harry frantically searched for spots to hide. Lifting Peter into the air, He decided he would find one on the way, and the two made off at full speed.  
  
He was in good shape from all the quidditch he played, and it was easy to levitate peter in front of him, but after running for 3 meters, and not gaining any ground on the advancing death eaters, Harry came to a stop, and once again begun to survey the land. Noticing a very small cave in the side of a hill, Harry darted into it. The cave was well hidden by ground coverage, and a fallen tree, so after dropping Wormtail into the corner, Harry made for the entrance, and listened closely.  
  
Looking a little ways ahead of him, Harry saw a large boulder, and waited until the sounds of the death eaters were close enough for him to clearly understand what was happening Harry muttering "Reducto," and sending the large boulder he had seen earlier crashing through the forest, Harry quickly moving to the darkest spot in the cave. Crouching low, and pointed his wand at the opening Harry sat prepared for what was coming.  
  
"Well, if I go, I am taking a few with me" he thought, as he listened closely to the noise of the death eaters get father away from him. For the most part it seemed his distraction of the boulder had worked for him, but just then he heard the sound of closing footsteps, and braced himself for the worst.  
  
"They went this way. We need to hurry if we expect to catch up in time. What a minute. This looks funny. Clever boy." "Stupefy." Harry wasted no time. He listened closely as the sound of eight to ten people surrounded the entrance of the hole. He waited for the first one to show their heads, and attacked. He figured that he could kill a few before they took him anyway.  
  
"Harry, stop firing, its us." Came the sound of a woman in front. "Cho?" "That's right, I'm coming in, don't fire." Reluctant to agree so quickly that it was in deed Cho, Harry decided to not risk it, and shot flames from his wand creating two small fires near the entrance. The second they hit the floor, the entire front of the cave was illuminated, and Harry could see Sirus lying sprawled out on the ground.  
  
"Enervate" he said running over to his godfather. "I was worried you wouldn't come until it was two late." "Harry, what were you thinking." Sirus immediately started barking, but Harry was in no mood to listen, so put a silencing charm on his godfather. Pointing to the back corner, Harry muttered "Lumos," and aimed the light of his wand directly at the still stunned Wormtail.  
  
"I'll take care of that slimy git" Remus said coming into the cave. "Harry, give your godfather his voice back." Dropping his wand down to his side, Harry turned to Sirus, who was looking at the now dark shadow of Wormtail, and uttered his counter spell to bring his voice back.  
  
"I told you I would make it up to you. Well. I saw my opportunity tonight. Can we get out of here?" Clasping him on the shoulder, Sirus pulled Harry into a tight hug then turned to the entrance. "Dumbledore. What are your ideas?" "There most likely on to us by now. I think we wait until morning. Then we make for the burrow."  
  
"Why not now. On to us or not we will have a head start." "Harry, there are to many occupants tonight, and we can't risk another full on attack. This cave will suffice until morning." Bending low to the ground Dumbledore, followed by Ron, Hermione, McGonagall, and Mr. Weasley all entered the now well-lit cavern, and made there way back to where Remus sat want pointed at the unconscious Wormtail.  
  
"I'm surprised to see you three" Harry said walking over to his three best friends. "I'm glad none of you go hurt." "Well, Harry, that's not completely accurate, but I will have to explain later." Ron said taking a seat, and looking toward the front entrance. "Now I think it smart that we put out these fires. I think I can hear someone coming." Turning to the fires near the entrance, Dumbledore did just that, and the group waited for the sounds of those around them to quiet down.  
  
"Arthur, I need you to apparate home, and get us some additional help. Now I am not so much concerned about the forest here as much as I am about the three mile field leading to the back of the burrow." Dumbledore begun, "Leave that to me, I will see all of you in a few hours" Arthur said jumping up. "I believe that my son's, and a few of their friends could manage a nice enough diversion." Apparating on the spot, Arthur reappeared in the kitchen of his own home.  
  
"Where is Harry, what's going on?" Charley said being the first on to notice Arthur in the room. "Harry is fine, we located him hidden in the Old Miller cave. He evaded everyone, and managed to capture Peter Pettrigrew in the meantime. Now I don't have time to go into that, I need your help, go get your brothers."  
  
The next four hours for Harry were some of the worst in his life. They could easily be compared to the nights spent at the Dursley's, and even closer to the night he was haled of by Uncle Vernon to some beat up old shed in the middle of nowhere. That was the night everything had changed for Harry. He could still picture the events as if they happened just yesterday.  
  
Closing his eyes, Harry pictured himself lying on the floor waiting for Dudley's watch to signify midnight. It was the day he turned 11, the day everything he ever knew would turn out to be a lie, and the day he met Hagrid. Remembering the way Hagrid pounding on the door, Harry pictured the room as it was late that night. Looking at the door, he watched as it cringed from the pressure of the pounding on the door, and then the henge's giving way, Harry watched as the door tumbled to the ground, crashing with a mighty thud.  
  
"Hagrid" Harry said looking up from, the floor, but instead of seeing Hagrid, Harry let out a small gasp of air, as his voice caught in his throat. "It can't be you. Your, your, your dead." "Harry, wake up. Voldermort is coming for you. He knows you are in that cave, and will be there in just a few minutes. Now wake up." Shaking his head furiously, Harry opened his eyes, and realized that he had been dreaming.  
  
He was still in the cave with the others, but everyone other than him, and Sirus were sleeping. Jumping to his feet as quick as possible, Harry Ran over to the corner to tell Sirus what had happened. Forcing him to pull his eyes from Peter, Harry looked directly at him.  
  
"Sirus," No answer. The look of pain was written in every crevice of his godfathers face, and the look of pure hatred was evident in his eyes. "Sirus, can you hear me?" Again nothing. Placing a hand on his godfathers shoulder, Harry immediately realized how cold Sirus was, and cupping his hands around Sirus's face, Harry shock him forcefully al the while still yelling at him.  
  
"Sirus, come out of it. Your not back there, your hear with me now. Come on Sirus, focus on now." Closing his eyes, Harry concentrated hard on what was going through Sirus's mind. It had been quiet a while since he had used this ability, and he was in a hurry tonight.  
  
Focusing in on Sirus's thoughts, Harry forced himself to concentrate on the image Sirus was creating other than the words. The second he did this, he realized excitedly what was happening. Sirus was trapped reliving the night his parents died, every moment flickered in and out of focus before Harry, and concentrating on slowing it down, Harry was finally able to catch a glimpse of it, and watched in shock as the memories faded in.  
  
The first scene he saw was that of a happy man, obviously a younger Sirus saying goodnight to beautiful women, and after kissing her goodbye, walk over to get on his bike. Kicking the starter, Harry heard the bike start up, but just as the picture had come into focus; it fell out just as fast. The next scene that Harry was able to slow down was that of Sirus, still in the earlier days, landing his bike in front of what looked to be a old beat up house.  
  
Taking out his wand, Harry watched as Sirus quickly ran in. "Peter, Peter where are you, are you okay." He yelled searching the small home. Harry watched as Sirus's face suddenly became full of fear, and as he rushed past him back outside to his bike.  
  
Within seconds, the third, and final picture was playing out in front of Harry, Sirus was landing in front of a burning house, and once again pulling out his wand started walking toward it, but just as he was about to enter, he turned his head, and saw someone lurking in the corner of the yard.  
  
Looking over quickly, Harry realized that it was Peter, and the picture on Sirus's face was the same as it had been when Harry tried to revive him. Taking his chance Harry reached behind the head of Sirus, and forced his eyes from the picture of Peter. Interfering with a memory is something Harry had never done but somehow understanding what he needed to do, Harry forced Sirus to look down at him. The second Sirus's light brown eyes, meat the emerald green eyes of Harry, Sirus started to shack horribly.  
  
Realizing that he needed to back to the present, Harry closed his eyes, and upon reopening them, found Sirus staring at him, eyes still empty. "It's okay Sirus, listen to my voice, and come back." Keeping eye contact, Harry watched as the glow within Sirus's eyes fluttered, and within the next few seconds, Sirus was blinking, and looking at Harry imploringly.  
  
"Don't do that again" Harry said letting go of his godfather. "It was not your fault, and soon the entire Wizarding world will understand." Standing up, Harry realized that none of the others had awaken form his shouting, so moving over closer to them, Harry yelled for them to wake up, and shook everyone that resisted until he had their attention.  
  
Explaining as quickly as he could what he had dreamed, Harry turned to Dumbledore, who was the first to move. "Get the children. They need to be in between us, McGonagall, I need you to take the lead, Remus, and Sirus, your on each side of Harry, I will be in the back. Hermione, you please levitate Mr. Pettrigrew. Ron, Cho, Harry, keep your eyes open. Were leaving now.  
  
Not arguing with the shouts, and commands of Dumbledore, the entire group quickly got into position, and begun to leave the cave. Numb by the freezing winter night air, the group was slow to emerge from the cave, but once out Harry was overcome by the gloomy darkness of the forest.  
  
Giving an unhealthy shutter, Harry realized that they were moving just in time, Voldermort was close, and Harry could feel it. "There close" he whispered, as Dumbledore emerged from the cave. "I can feel it." "Well then, we better get moving, lets go." The group, with McGonagall in the lead, and Dumbledore in the rear, made there way down the hill in front of the cave as quickly, and quietly as possible.  
  
Dumbledore, who was walking with his back turned to the group was clearing the tracks of everyone as he went, and upon reaching the bottom of the hill motioned for everyone to freeze, and remain hidden. Looking to the top of the hill, Harry watched in fear, as the light of numerous wands lit the night sky, and the face of Voldermort came into view.  
  
Realizing that his death eaters were about to charge the cave he was just in, Harry was overcome with gratitude of his dream, and turned around facing the path ahead with the others. Waiting for the light of the wands to diminish from above, the group started off again. This time though at a much faster pace.  
  
Running almost as fast as he could, Harry and the others were making progress on returning to the burrow. So far they had been able to put a little distance on Voldermort, but the mud, and snow from the winter night was slowing the group down tremendously, and the pain of the cold was ripping through every limb, of every member. After traveling close to 3 miles Dumbledore and the others decided to rest for a few minutes. Sitting down behind a bundle of larger Rocks, and tree's, the group gathered together to gain as much heat as they could.  
  
After grasping for breath, and resting for about five minutes, Dumbledore gave the command to start off again, and raising slowly Harry, and the others begun to move, a little slower than before. "Vehenemous" someone yelled in the distance, turning instantly Sirus shouted 'Aveda Kedavara," but it was too late. The mark of the dark lord shout into the air, and realizing that they had been spotted, Harry pulled his wand closer to him, and turned to the others. "Move," Dumbledore shouted as Harry heard the screams of Voldermorts death eaters, and red signals going into the air everywhere. Picking up the pace, Harry and the others were now running through tree's, and bushes just as fast as the could.  
  
Harry could hear the popping sounds of people apparating all around him. He knew by the way the group kept moving that the death eaters were trying to get a jump on them. Watching, as they would fall just as fast as they had apparated, Harry was amazed at the speed in which Remus, Sirus, and McGonagall to take them out.  
  
It wasn't long before once again the group was breathing heavily. They had covered close to a mile again, and Harry could make out the field just a little way in the distance. Shocked out of his moment of thinking, Harry heard the scream of Professor McGonagall, and realized she had been hit by the same spell Gilderoy Lockhart had used on Harry when he broke his arm during the quidditch match in his 2nd year.  
  
The spell Lockhart used only worked on Harry's arm, but it looked as if this spell had hit Minerva square in the chest, and she was screaming from the pain as here body fell to the ground limp.  
  
Conjuring up a stretcher, Dumbledore levitated Minerva in front of him, and taking the lead the group set off again, now heavily under attack. Due to the little protection from the back, many more curses, and spells were hitting everyone. Burning, and ripping there way through the cloaks, and cloths the group was wearing.  
  
It was not long before they were bleeding from injuries. Cringing in pain from both there sides, and from their cuts, the group was able to speed up. The change in terrain was a blessing when it came to travel, but now they were not protected by the forest, so Remus, and Cho were now defending the group by repelling spells from the back, and Sirus, Ron, and Harry took out those that would approach from the side, or front.  
  
Not having time to stop, the group bruised bleeding, and very winded fought there way to within half a mile of the house before forced to stop as a wall of mud appeared in front of them.  
  
"Get down" someone yelled, pulling Harry, and the others crashing to the ground. Turning as quickly as he could, Harry heard the command of what was unmistakable Arthur, and looking into the now dimly lit morning sky to see a fire of red lights fly within a few feet of his head.  
  
"Harry, you okay?" came the worried voice of none other than Fred Weasley. Looking around frantically, Harry watched as Voldermort disapparated, followed quickly by the now few standing death eaters.  
  
"Lets get the wounded inside," Dumbledore shouted walking over Arthur. "I was afraid we would make it here before you had a chance to get organized, but notice you were right on time." "It was George's idea. I think it worked rather well considering." "Well indeed, lets get them inside." Standing up now covered in mud, and snow, Harry finally surveyed the area. Not only the Weasley family in the clearing, but about 15 other men unmistakable MOM aurors were there as well.  
  
"Well Harry, good to see you safe." Bill said coming over, and slapping Harry with a muddy hand. Lets get you to the house where we can all clean up." Not wanting to sit around in the cold any longer, Harry and his friends walked back to the house. When they were within sight, Harry saw Miss Weasley burst from the back kitchen door, and had to laugh as she hugged each son, and anyone that was close enough for her to come in contact with.  
  
When she reached Harry, she pulled him in so tight that he thought she had caused his lungs to collapse, but once she let go, she moved right on to Ron, Hermione, and Cho. "You look terrible, lets get you all cleaned up." She said as she led the way into the kitchen. It wasn't long until the group was sitting around the table, and drinking warm tea, and hot chocolate. 


	15. Voldermorts Mistake

Chapter 15 Voldermorts mistake.  
  
Coming in to the kitchen from the front room, Miss Weasley made the announcement that Hermione, and Cho were requested back home to the Changs. Walking the two over to the roaring fire, Harry said goodbye, and after kissing Cho goodbye, watched as the two used the flow network to leave. Moving into the now empty kitchen, Harry made his way past everyone, and up to the first floor bathrooms to change. Not long after entering was Harry completely clean, but a sudden need for sleep passed over him. Disregarding his desire to speak with Dumbledore, about Sirus, Harry decided it was time to head to his room, so making his way into the kitchen Harry was surprised to see that the door that lead to his room, was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Ron, what happened to my room?" Harry asked walking over the wall, and placing a hand on it. "Now I know a lot has happened in the past few days, but if I remember right, I did have a room didn't I." Ron just laughed, and headed over right next to Harry.  
  
"We can't make it that easy for Voldermort Harry." Placing his wand inside a hole Harry had seemingly missed, Ron muttered the words Lily of the night, and the door appeared.  
  
"Ron, I'm speech less" Harry said staring intently at his friend.  
  
"What, its a simple spell really, but it fooled the death eaters when they came."  
  
"Not about the door, you said it. That is the first time I have ever heard you say it."  
  
"And what may I ask did I say?"  
  
"Voldermort. You said his name." Clasping Ron on the arm, Harry walked into his room, and after lying in his bed for only a moment, he feel into a very deep sleep.  
  
"Good job today!" came a voice from somewhere inside Harry's head.  
  
"Tell Sirus that it is important that you get started on you training. I saw a few times that if it wasn't for that Cho girl, that you would probably not be here right now."  
  
"What's going on?" Harry said looking around. When he heard the voice, he opened his eyes to a bright white light, but it had suddenly become pitch- black, and a feeling of sorrow, pain, and weakness came over him.  
  
"Who's there?" He bellowed spinning in circles. Looking around frantically all Harry could see was darkness. It was pitch black, and Harry begun to feel uneasy. He felt as if he was being drained of every positive emotion he had ever felt, and struggled as he blindly begun to run. It wasn't until a small light started to shine in the distance that Harry slowed down. When he came close enough to the light, he could start to make out the geography of the land, and shortly after the light quickly turned into an image.  
  
Looking around, Harry realized he was standing with his wand in hand in the middle of a meadow. Looking down, Harry realized he was standing over the body of someone, and reaching down to turn the person over Harry let out a scream of pain and agony. Closing his eyes, Harry felt his scar burst into flames, and falling to the ground, Harry laid in silence for just a moment before the voice, of Ron came to his ears.  
  
"Wake up Harry, Wake up. Opening his eyes with a start, Harry once again realized it had been a dream, and looking up, Harry lay awake, staring, at his friend Ron. "Harry, get up. We need to get out of here." "What's going on, Ron, what are you on about?"  
  
"Voldermort. He is wasting no time in attempting to capture you again. We are leaving through the fireplace right now. Grab your wand, and come on." Pulling Harry from the bed, Ron ran to his side of the room, and grabbed a clean pair of robes, his Phoenix cloak, and wand. Harry, doing the same, turning to leave the room with Ron, but overcome with the same sorrow, and draining feeling he had just experienced, Harry felt his eyes flutter, and before he could stop it, felt himself fall to the floor.  
  
"Harry," Ron shouted. He had turned around just in time to notice his eyes flutter, and fall to the back of his head. Dropping what he was carrying, Ron reached out and grabbed Harry just before he tumbled to the floor. Wasting no time, Ron dragged Harry through the kitchen into the family room.  
  
"Harry" Sirius shouted running over, and picking up his godson. Looking over at Ron, Sirus looked for an explanation, but by the sounds coming from outside realized that it would have to wait, and running over to the fire, Sirus threw in some powder, and uttering the words Potters.  
  
Sirius, Moving over to the couch, gently laid Harry down after emerging from the fireplace. Looking back, he watched as the others either apparated, or appeared through the fireplace, and taking a seat on the ground by Harry, he called for Ron. "Ron, over here please" he said motioning for the stunned Ron to join him. "Ron, what happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I woke him up tonight after I was told to. He seemed to be fine, but after grabbing my things, I turned to head out the door with him, and his eyes glazed over, and he fell to his knees. I grabbed him, and his things, and dragging him into the family room, you grabbed him, and here we are.  
  
"Sirius," Dumbledore said moving over, and taking a look at Harry, "It is okay. I have a feeling I know what is happening here, and we can help him. Now I advise that all of you get some rest, I need Professor Snape." Disappearing on the spot, Dumbledore was gone, and everyone stood mouths wide open.  
  
"What do we do now, just wait" Ron said staring around at the house they were now standing in. "Where are we?" he asked taking a seat on the couch just opposite of Harry.  
  
Taking a seat next to him, Sirus let out a sigh, and looked at Ron, then to Harry, "Ron, This is the home of James, and Lily Potter. Harry's home." "But how can that be. I heard numerous times that Voldermort destroyed there house, and Harry was pulled from within its burning walls."  
  
"He was. This house was completely destroyed at one point. Ron, you need to remember, Harry was the boy that lived. His defeat over Voldermort, and the death of his parents was announced throughout the wizarding world. Well Ron, there were a lot of people who were sympathetic to the fact he lost his parents, and well. The house was completely restored."  
  
"Wow, its huge." "That it is Ron, that it is." Sirus said pulling out his wand. "Incendia" With a shot from his wand, three other fireplaces within the house erupted with a crackling of the wood, and within minutes. Every candle was lit, and the magnitude of the house came into view.  
  
"Let me show you where you will be staying." Remus said, walking over by Sirus, with the other members of the Weasley family behind him. "I am sure the Potter's wouldn't mind considering all that you have done for Harry."  
  
The group begun to make their way up the stairs, to the second of what Ron thought was four floors. When they reached to top of the marble staircase, Remus turned around, and pointing down a hall begun to speak.  
  
"There are 6 rooms down this hall. The two closest to the stairs need to remain empty, but as for the other 4, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George. Those will be your rooms. Like wise, there are six rooms off to the left. Remus, and I are taking these two. As for the other four, I am sure that you five," he said pointing to the others. Will find suitable."  
  
Turning to head back down to Harry, Sirus watched as the Ron, Ginny, Fred and George took the four rooms on the right, and the others occupied the rooms to the left. Turning the corner to head back into the family room, Sirus pulled out his wand, only to replace it quickly.  
  
"Sirs need anything?" "Who are you?" Sirus asked walking over to Harry. "I sirs is daisy, I am chieftain house elf sir, I am taking care of house while Master is away."  
  
"Very well. Master is that man over there on the couch. His name is Harry, and I believe he could use a pillow, and a blanket if you could." "Is taking care of it sirs." Daisy said leaving the room with a crack of smoke. Moments later, the house elf reappeared carrying the blanket, and pillow followed by two other young elf's.  
  
"And who would you two be?" " I sir is Jumper, and this sir is Kaiser" "I assume you were named after your parents. Are they around?" Sirus asked recognizing the names. By the looks that came over the elf's faces, Sirus could tell they must have only recently passed."  
  
"I am sorry, I was unaware. Please accept my apology. They were once my close friends." "Our you master sir?" "I am not, I am only a guest. Your master is being tended to by Daisy there." "Does sir wish for anything?" "Call me Sirus, and yes, if you could prepare dinner, we have a group of 14." "It will be ready shortly sir, we go now." Disappearing again in a cloud of smoke, the house elf's were gone, and Sirus finished his journey over to where Harry was. Pulling off the plastic covers over the chair next to him, Sirus relaxed his head into the softness of the leather, and closed his eyes.  
  
Sirus was not able to rest for long. The Weasley family, along with Remus soon joined him in the dinning room, and shortly after, the group was in conversation. "Do you think he will be okay?" Asked Ginny, kneeling down next to Harry's head, and gently moving the hair from his eyes. " I mean, do you know what's happening to him?" Successfully silencing the room, every eye, including Remus turned to Sirus. "I'm sorry, but I don't know. Dumbledore believes he may though, and has gone to get Snape."  
  
"Why would Harry need Professor Snape?" Ron said, evident dislike in his voice. "Well Ron, no matter how much I hate to admit it, Professor Snape is probably the best potion master I know." "That's right I am, and what your Potter hear needs is something no one other than myself is skilled to make" Snape said walking in the room followed by McGonagall, and Dumbledore. "Where is he?"  
  
Sirius immediately jumped out of his chair at the sound of Severus voice. It was well known that these two were enemies, and when Harry was concerned, Sirius was not about give Snape free rain without some questions. "What's wrong with him?" He asked moving in front of Snape, blocking his path to Harry.  
  
"Voldermort is what is wrong with him. He is using the blood he stole from Harry last year, and has created a potion called the Medemostafa elixir. This elixir will drain Harry of the power born to him from his lineage. If he is successful in doing this, he will create a bond between Godric Gryffindor that will make him unstoppable, and in turn he will role right over the wizarding world, sending us into another black age.  
  
"Now Severus, how is that possible. Voldermort was unsuccessful in completing the ceremony, Harry survived the attack, and Voldermort surely was unable to take enough blood from Harry to complete that spell." Dumbledore said moving around to take another look at Harry.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, pain written over his face. "Sirius, One of the reasons Voldermort wanted to use Harry for his re-birth was so that he could cross plant Slytherin Blood with that of Gryffindor. In doing so he has been able to gain control over part of Gryffindor powers, and one of those is that of creating a bond between the dead, and the living. Now regardless of what you think you know about the magic Voldermort used to regain his body, your way off. You see this magic is very old, and very black. Most of us disregarded the second part of that ritual because Harry escaped, but Voldermort didn't, and when he was just days reborn, he pulled as much Gryffindor blood from him that he could. He since has gained control over some of it, and is using Harry's blood to summon the original heirs of Hogwarts. If he can manage to bind them to him, he will gain himself immortality.  
  
"That makes perfect sense" Sirius said, obviously clueless to what all of it meant. "Sirius, you do not understand the half of what I am talking about. If he succeeds, Harry will loose his wizarding powers, and if you do not let me pass, Harry will shortly be dead and Voldermort will be free to destroy the rest of the world.  
  
"How do we stop it?" "Well, first I need to get passed you, then I can see how far Voldermort has gone, and I can create a counter potion for Harry. If we work fast enough, I think we can change the terms, and Harry will have the opportunity to either bind Godric to him, or to release him. Both could potentially be fatal."  
  
'So what your telling me is if we don't do anything, Harry will die, and if we do, do something Harry could possible die. Did I miss anything?" "Now Sirius, calm down. We need to act now in order to bring Harry out his comma. The rest is really up to him." Moving around Sirius, Severus was finally able to kneel down next to Harry, and tipping his head back, poured a clear liquid down his throat.  
  
"Lets see here" he said Moving his hands to Harry's face. Checked Harry's eyes, Severus looked at them for quiet some time. Shaking his head Severus closed Harry's eyes, and after listening to his shallow breathing, stood up. "I have to brew the second potion now. Did the Potters have a potions room?" Severus asked looking at Remus.  
  
"Yes they did, one even you could respect." Sirus said still with spite in his voice. Walking to a separate room, Sirus Opening it quickly, the two made there way down long staircase. After only a few minutes, Sirius pulled out his wand, and came to a stop in front of a large wooden door.  
  
"Protectus removus" he muttered opening it, and leading Severus in. The room was quickly illuminated, and Severus saw the beauty of a large Marble room fool of every item any wizard would ever need to create any potion.  
  
"Your right Sirus, I am impressed. This must have been something Lily arranged. She was always good in Monikers class. I always respected her for that" Moving quickly to the ingredient bin, Professor Snape pulled down numerous materials, and turning to Sirius, for the first time in his life asked him to help.  
  
"Now I would never do this any other time, but we need to brew this quickly, and I need this root of asperdine crushed into powder, and the tongue of borrus finely diced. Can you manage this? It needs to be delicate, or it will destroy the potion." Pulling a pair of glasses out of his cloak and placing them on, Sirius crossed the room, and without acknowledgement to Snape, went to work.  
  
After working hard for a few hours, Sirius has successfully prepared all of the ingredients that Professor Snape had requested. Handing them over when they were asked, Sirius and Severus continued to brew the potion for another fifteen minutes, and when the liquid shot out a ghastly smell, and a crystal glow, Severus poured it into seven small flasks. Corking six of them Severus handed one to Sirus, and told him Harry needed it right away.  
  
Turning back to the table, Severus begun working on a second potion, and listening to Sirius take the stairs two at a time whipped the sweet from his brow. "I hope that works" he said turning again to the table.  
  
Sirius paid no attention to anything other than getting his godson the potion. Moving through the study he noticed that the others were all gathered around the couch, waiting for Sirius, or Severus, When Sirius entered the room, Dumbledore stood up, and watched as he moved to Harry's side pouring a clear, yet toxic smelling liquid down his throat. When every drop was gone, Sirius slumped into an empty chair.  
  
"Sirs, Dinner is ready for you sirs, Shall I bring it out or will you be having it in the kitchen?" Sirius barely noticed that the house elf Daisy had come into the room, but hearing his stomach growl, he realized that he had not eaten in days, and was extremely hungry.  
  
"According to Professor Snape, this potion may take some time to work, we might as well fill our bellies while we wait" Sirius said standing up once again. "Daisy, we will dine in the kitchen, thank you.  
  
"Harry, Harry can you hear me?" came a voice deep in the back of Harry's mind. "What happened? I feel like I was just clobbered by a bludger." He said rubbing the temples of his head, and attempting to focus his eyes. When no one answered, Harry opened his eyes to notice he was sitting alone in a large room, and whoever had been talking was gone.  
  
"I must be going crazy," he though Slowly standing. "Well, I better figure out where I am." Moving around the enormous house, Harry just stared at the different features.  
  
"Wow, this house is huge" he said moving from the dinning room into the study. " I wonder who's it is." "Harry, its our home. This is where we lived when you were a child" came the voice that woke Harry earlier.  
  
Turning quickly around, Harry looked to find who was talking to him, but upon looking, noticed that the study was completely empty. "Umm, who's there and why are you hiding?" he said slightly nervous. The feeling of being completely alone, and in his pajamas nonetheless was a little unnerving. When Harry didn't hear, or see anything, he decided he would try and find someone, and turning to leave Harry gasped as his breath caught in his lungs.  
  
"H-h-how is this possible?" "Magic Harry, You are under the influence of magic." Harry slowly walked forward. The image of who he knew to be his father was standing in the door with a hand outstretched toward him. Being very careful as not to jump to conclusions, Harry slowly walked over.  
  
Reaching out his own hand, Harry took that of his fathers, and when he felt the warm flesh of his fathers skin, Harry wrapped his arms around his father's neck. "What's going on?" he said, pulling away, and looking into the brown eyes of his dad. "Well Harry, I am here to help you. You have been able to summon your bloodline, and in doing so, I have been sent to determine your orders."  
  
"What do you mean orders?" "That Harry, is something you will have to wait and see. When you have further progressed. I will give you two options. Either one is okay, and both will help in one way or the other." "Sounds confusing" He said still staring at his father. James just gave a small smile, and decided best leave explaining the more detailed portions later.  
  
"Follow me Harry, I want to show you some things." He said moving with Harry to a corner in the Study. Taking a seat at a small table, James motioned for Harry to do the same. " Harry, its good seeing you son." "Dad, what's going on, how can you be here, and what happened to me today?" Harry asked taking a seat next to his father.  
  
"Son. That is complicated. In fact until Godric Gryffindor approached me earlier. I was unaware that Voldermort was involved. You see Harry, Voldermort has made his biggest mistake ever. He has opened up a portal between life and death, and in doing so is going to give us the opportunity to block our powers from him forever."  
  
"How would he get our powers in the first place?" "Well Harry, he stole it. It is Gryffindor blood that is running through him. You see he may have the blood, but not the blessing to use it. He is attempting to steel the blessing, by forcing the spirit of Godric to bind with his. That is why I am here, and that is what we need you to stop."  
  
"How am I to stop it. I am not sure that I understand it." Harry said looking down sadly. "Harry, we just so happen to have the only book ever created that will explain it to use. Do you see that book bound in dragon skin there." James said pointing to a tiny book at the bottom of a near by bookshelf. Getting up, Harry quickly retrieved it, and returning to his chair opened it.  
  
"Harry, even though I am here right now, I am unable to help you with this. It is your choice. Now before we get started I want you to know that this could be deadly. If Voldermort was successful in his attempt this morning we will not be able to join. Are you willing to attempt this?"  
  
"If it means that you will be with me, I am willing to die to try it" Harry said looking straight at his father. When James bowed his head in understanding, the two turned to the book.  
  
Harry and his father spent the remainder of the night going through this very unusual book. When they had completely finished, Harry turned to his father, and pulling his wand from his pocket.  
  
"Well, I understand what I need to do" he said cutting a small gash across the same line Wormtail had created. When enough blood had escaped that he could fill a small potion flask, he placed his left hand over the cut, and within minutes it had completely healed. Shaking a little, Harry turned to his father, and placing the tip of his wand on the transparent skin of his father, Harry created the same gash of his fathers arm, and watched as a clear liquid begun to drain from his arm.  
  
Filling up another potion flask, Harry mixed his blood with that of his fathers, and when the two came in contact, the two watched as the blood seemed to intertwine with each other. In amazement Harry watched, as the liquid now illuminating the bottle in front of him became a clear smoky fog.  
  
Within minutes it begun to filter out of the bottle, and Harry could make out the shape of both a stag, and a lion. After only a few minutes the entire room had filled with the smoke, and when Harry looked back at his father, he noticed that he had become ghostly clear.  
  
Closing his eyes, Harry slowly begun to chant an incantation in a language he did not understand. "Incrimtus fanduela insampra delingras premonisto inxebra loveditras" Forcing his eyes open, Harry watched as the stag, and the lion begun to shrink, and the fog begun to clear. Reaching his hand out that contained the blood of Harry, and spirit of his father, the smoke now left in the room was sucked back into the bottle, and with one quick gulp, Harry drank the potion. Felling himself forced hard to the ground, Harry was overcome with agony, as every inch of his body cringed in pain.  
  
Screaming out he tried to force the feeling away, and after what seemed to be forever, Harry felt the pain start to relax, and upon opening his eyes Harry looked to see the image of his father floating above him, as well as every other member of the potter family, including his mother.  
  
Harry, I am proud of you." James said coming down to where Harry was now sitting on the ground. Now we cannot stay any longer, but Harry, when you need me, just call and I will be there. Blinking away the tears close to falling, Harry watched as his family disappeared in front of him, and upon rubbing away his eyes, Harry reopened them to find himself lying on the couch once again, but this time he was not alone. Ginny, and Ron were there as well, and to Harry's surprise Ginny was holding his hand.  
  
Pulling the blanket that was covering him off, Harry draped it over Ginny. Not wanting to wake her, Harry slowly released his grip on her hand, and sliding his pillow under her head, he slid of the couch, and stood up.  
  
"That could not all have been a dream" He thought as he moved through the house in silence. Crossing the now dimly lit room, Harry walked into the study, and upon entering immediately looked to the corner where he had been earlier. "It couldn't have been a dream. I have never been here before, yet this room is exactly what I imagined" He again thought moving over, and pulling the familiar book off the shelf.  
  
Just then the sound of someone clearing his throat in the doorway was heard, and Harry turned to see that of Severus, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Remus standing by it. "Hello Harry" Dumbledore said walking over, and placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You gave us quiet a scare." He laughed as Harry just smiled back, the twinkle was back in the headmasters eye.  
  
"Thank you, all of you." Harry said, walking over to the group. "So, are you interested in hearing what I went through? I'll tell you over a plate off food." Harry said, looking at the bread roll in Sirus's hand.  
  
"If you're up to it, we have a lot to talk about." Leading Harry through the house, Remus walked in the lead, and Sirius followed in the rear. When they entered the kitchen, Harry noticed McGonagall sleeping quietly in the corner, as well as Miss, and Mr. Weasley. "We best wake them, I am sure they would be interested.  
  
Harry spent the next few hours eating, and chatting with the group. It felt good to be awake, but even better to be loved, and cared for. He found out during that time that the Burrow had been completely destroyed, and offering his home for the time being, Harry was pleased to see the gratitude from the Weasley's.  
  
"It is the least I can do. Anyway. If your not here the house sits empty." Smothered in hugs from Miss Weasley, Harry just smiled. It wasn't until he looked at the tired face of his godfather, that Harry remembered the fact that Peter was captured, and changing the subject, Harry asked Sirus one other question.  
  
"Sirus, one more question if I could. When are you going to trial, I mean now that Peter is caught, you can be freed." Harry watched as a smile spread across the faces of everyone in the room. Standing up, Sirius walked around the table, and wrapping Harry in a bone-crushing hug, whispered in his ear.  
  
"Harry, Fudge cleared me that day. I am free." Tears rolling down Harry's face, He embraced his Godfather tightly. "Finally, something that Voldermort destroyed is repaired. Sirius, I am so happy for you." He said wiping his eyes. "I can't wait until this is all over, and we can live out of fear."  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said standing up. "One day we will, for now I think it is smart that you get some rest. You still have two and a half weeks left of vacation." Smiling happily at everyone in the room, Harry made his way to the closest bedroom he could find, and crashing onto the bed of his parents, Harry feel asleep almost instantly. 


	16. The Silver Bullet

Chapter 16 The Silver Bullet  
  
The next week for Harry was one of the best in his life. He spent most of his time with Ron, and Ginny talking about Quidditch, or watching Wizarding World Weekly. It wasn't until the day before Christmas Eve that Harry's life would change, and it all started when he realized he had yet to purchase a gift for Cho.  
  
"Sirus, how can you be so cruel, I mean this is the first Christmas I will have with her, and If I don't show up with a gift, I am as good as dead." "You sound like your father. I can't even explain how many times I heard him say that. It must run in the family." "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well Harry, your father would forget every event. Valentines day, Birthday, anniversary, Quidditch day. He would run around the day before picking up anything he though she would like, and would always say the same thing. If I don't get it right this time Lily's going to kill me."  
  
"Well then Sirus, can't you see why I need to go then." "Harry, the answer is no." "Fine," Harry said storming out of the room into that which Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny waited. "So, what did they say?" Ron asked looking hopefully at his friend. "No. They didn't even give it a thought." "Well, my turn then" Ron said leaving the study, only to return moments later.  
  
"Mom, and Dad are being just as stubborn. Ginny your turn." This went on far in to the morning, and it wasn't until George came back defeated for the 5th time that Harry decided to take matters into his own hands. Emerging from the dark room in which he had been waiting, Harry made it over to Remus who was looking poised to answer the question no.  
  
"Come on you two. With you, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, and Percy, we will surely be safe." "Harry, I stand by your godfather. You have been watching the Wizard Weekly. Voldermort has been gaining strength every day. He is increasing his attacks on Muggle places daily, and has been seen in knockturn Alley. It is not safe. If you insist on pushing the subject I will make sure you never get to go."  
  
"Well, I gave you a chance!" He said with a glint of malice in his voice. "Expelliarmus" "Glues Togetherus" He muttered. Forcing Sirius, and Remus off the couch, and together on the floor.  
  
"Harry James Potter. If you don't release us now." Sirius Boomed as the others came into the room, and looked at him shocked. "Take me to Diagon alley" He half laughed, half yelled. "We have told you twice. It's not happening." Remus shot back. "Now release us and give us our wands back."  
  
"Flamingo feather" he again said waving his arm at the two that laid struggling to get apart. Pink and Yellow flamingo feathers burst from Harry's wand, and the two just sat there in silence.  
  
Waiting to get an earful from his godfather, Harry was pleasantly surprised when the two, now lying on the floor, looked at each other and burst into laughter. "He told me he would get me back for that. I am not surprised he used his son." Sirius said, laughing at Remus. "That was your fault. You were the one that turned him, and Lily into flamingo's, not me, and now look, I am sitting in the same position, as Amanda should be." Turning back to Harry, Remus said in a very clear voice.  
  
"Harry, if you wish to graduate from my class, you better take this off of me. Looking back at his friends, Harry mouthed. "I tried," Then pointing his wand at the two on the floor uttered Removus Glue, and the two broke apart immediately feathers still plastered all over them. "Feathers two."  
  
"I can't, that one last for an hour." "Well, at least give me back my wand." Harry seemed to debate this for a while. Does he risk giving back the wands to those he just hexed, or does he wait until he is out of sight to banish them. Summoning a camera from his parent's closet, he quickly took a few pictures, and banishing his camera to his room, decided he now had the leverage he needed, he handed back the wands. Remus, and Sirius simply walked back to there seats.  
  
"Harry, you do understand that you're on vacation right now don't you" George asked, mouth still slightly open. "I mean you do understand they have a relocation charm on all underage wizards, and it is forbidden to use you magic outside of Hogwarts." Just then Professor Dumbledore entered the room, and one look from his face, Harry could tell he had been informed.  
  
"I can explain." He begun to say, but the wave of Dumbledore's hand silenced him. "Harry, it is quiet alright. Just make sure in the future you refrain from using magic outside of Hogwarts. Remus, Sirius. I need to speak with you quickly." Moving into the study, Dumbledore, Sirus, and Remus talked for close to an hour, and upon coming back into the family room, moved over to Harry.  
  
"Harry, we must be going. Be safe back at school, and don't do anything that would put you in danger." "What do you mean you have to go?" He asked looking between Sirius, and Dumbledore. "Where is it that you're headed." When Sirius did not respond, Harry turned again to Dumbledore, and asked the question again. "Where are you sending them?"  
  
"Harry, I am sending them on a short trip. I can not tell you where, or why, but be assured they will be safe." "Harry," Sirius said pulling a ring off of his finger, and handing it to his godson. "Happy Christmas Harry" He said smiling as Harry examined the ring. " You will be getting your other gift Christmas morning. It will be from Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Remus, and myself. Now we must be leaving now, I will see you this summer." Pulling Harry into a tight hug, and kissing the top of his head, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore disapparated on the spot.  
  
Harry turned to the others, mouth still open in shock. "Where do you think they went" He asked, no one in particular. When no one answered he placed his wand in his pocket, and turning to the others motioned for the kitchen. "Lets ask your parents." Moving past Ron, and Ginny, Harry opened the doors to the kitchen, but upon entering noticed that Arthur, and miss Weasley were nowhere to be seen, but that a message was written on Parchment for them.  
  
Children, We have gone to check on the progress of our home. Please keep out of trouble, and no you still cannot go to Diagon alley. We have spoken to Dumbledore about Sirus, and Remus, and rest assured they are completely safe. Now if you wish to order anything for Christmas, there are ordering forms on the table. Please make sure to pick up some new robes, and a new cloak. By the looks of it everything was destroyed, all but Ron, and Harry's. It seems that there's was the only protected room. We will be back shortly, Fred, George, no funny stuff.  
  
Love Mom, and Dad.  
  
Harry still not satisfied with the lack of information he was being given, angrily left the kitchen. No longer in the mood to eat, he decided he better get to work on picking out a gift for Cho, and after looking through numerous magazines, and catalogs, he came across the perfect gift.  
  
Placing the order he called for hedwig, and when his faithful owl came chirping through the window, and onto his lap, he placed his order, along with that of the others led Hedwig to the window. After an affectionate nip on the finger, Hedwig spread her wings, and taking flight soared through the mid day sky, headed for London. It was just as Harry was to close the window that he noticed an eerie green light in the distance.  
  
Quickly closing the window, Harry ran to the television. Turning it on, Harry turned to wizard news, and catching the end of the news broadcast, Harry pulled out his wand, and made his way to the door with the others.  
  
"Do you want to go help?" Fred asked walking toward the door as well. "They are headed our way, we could do something." Just then Charlie, and Percy arrived. Quickly taking in the scene Charlie walked to the now open door, and shutting it quickly motioned for the others to sit back down. Looking at the group of five standing wands in hand Charlie told Percy to get Arthur, and pointing his wand at the Television, turned it off.  
  
"We do nothing unless they attack. The charm that your father placed so long ago is still in effect Harry, and since Peter is in prison they should move by without problems."  
  
"What do you mean we do nothing," I can't stand by and watch innocent people suffer." "You will not need to watch, but you will not interfere either. Harry right now the most important thing is keeping you alive and safe. Now I want all of you to follow me upstairs. If they attack, then we will fight." Moving up the stairs two at a time, it wasn't long before they hit the third floor. Moving to a small room in the front, the group gathered around the windows. They spent most of the evening sitting at the window, but when a muggle family was pulled out of there home, and the father was brutally tortured in front of his family, Harry stood up."  
  
"We must do something, I cannot sit and do nothing as innocent people die" Harry, I will place a binding charm over you if you do not remain seated. This is no time to go charging out to our deaths.  
  
"How can you not do anything? Do you plan on just letting them torture those muggles..." Just then a blinding flash of green light shot passed the window, and momentarily stunned by its effects, Harry closed his eyes. Struggling to get the image of the dark mark out of his eyes, Harry was suddenly overwhelmed by the image of his parents falling to their deaths.  
  
This time however it was clearer than ever before. The fact that Harry was now familiar with his home brought the image to life, and Harry was struggling against everything he new to help his parents. The second the flash of green light left the wand of Voldermort, Harry woke up screaming.  
  
"He must die, I cannot take his torture, and ruthless killing any longer. Voldermort must pay for killing my parents." "Harry, the time will come. Do not be to hast in charging into a battle you are unprepared to fight." Dumbledore now stood above the immobile Harry. It had been an hour since the attack on the neighborhood, and Harry had somehow been affected by the killing of a muggle family.  
  
"Harry, I must ask you what happened." Dumbledore said. The age of his years was now very evident in every wrinkle of his face. The sparkle that normally lied within the eyes of Dumbledore was now replaced by a deep darkness.  
  
"I'm not sure. I saw that death eater kill that man, and when he shout the mark into the air, I was suddenly shot back to the day my parents died. It was bad this time Dumbledore. I felt as if when they died, I died also. I have never felt that much grief before." By this time, Harry was freely crying, tears rolling down his face, and his hands were shacking horribly. "I was powerless to stop it."  
  
"For all it is worth, Harry I am sorry." Dumbledore said taking a seat on the bed Harry was now lying on. Get some sleep Harry. We have some important things to discuss tomorrow.  
  
Closing his eyes Harry knew he was going to get very little sleep, and by the time the sun shone through the window the next morning, he was right. Pulling himself out of an awful dream, Harry forced himself to the bathroom, and after taking a long shower, made his way down to a quiet group.  
  
"Are you okay Harry?" Ginny said coming over, and giving Harry a hug. "You looked bad when Charlie took you out last night." "I'm okay, just angry that's all. I am tired of living in fear, and living each day wondering when it will be my last."  
  
"Now, now. Harry let us talk for a moment. I have something in which I need from you." Taking Harry around the shoulder, Dumbledore walked him through the study, and moving to a door in which Harry had neglected to notice in the past, He and Dumbledore made there way to a large room, and upon entering, Harry noticed Professor Snape hard at work.  
  
"What is this," Harry asked looking around at the magnificent site. "Harry, if I remember right, your mother had a passion for potion making. This is here sanctuary I am sure." Moving over to the table where Snape was adding an ingredient to a bubbling cauldron, Harry walked around the opposite side, and looked at the mixture.  
  
"Blood thick, but bright orange. You have added Snake Fangs, Horned Slugs, Powdered Root of Asphodel, Wormwood, however is smells like throw up, so that must mean beetle eyes, and bozar, but I don't understand the thickness." "Very good Mr. Potter, include grounded liver of a boggart, and crushed horn of a unicorn, and you have everything I used to create this potion. All I need now is a drop of your blood."  
  
Pocking Harry in the finger with a sharp needle, Professor Snape held Harry's hand over the cauldron until a single drop of blood fell into the potion. Mixing it quickly Snape drained it into a large mug, and handed it to Harry. It will burn going down, but you must drink it now. Looking at Dumbledore for conformation that it was okay, Harry grabbed the goblet, and with a large gulp, drunk the vial liquid down.  
  
"That was absolutely repulsive" He said looking at the eerie grin spread over Snape's mouth. "Two more to go now" he said handing Harry a capped vial of a white liquid substance, as well as a gold bottle. "What are these."  
  
"Once you take them Harry, we will tell you." Dumbledore said. The twinkling had returned to his eyes. Taking the first potions, Harry felt a rush of energy run through him, followed shortly by an immense searing pain. Gritting his teeth, Harry waited for it to go away, but when it did not, Harry looked to see Dumbledore uncork the third potion, and with a quick tilt of his head, Harry had managed to get the third down.  
  
"It burns" He gasped, as the ability to breath was quickly becoming hard. Just then though a wave of freezing water rushed through his veins, and Harry felt the relief flood over him. "Ok, now tell me what you just did to me" Harry asked looking at Snape for an explanation.  
  
"Well Potter, we did a few things. First placed a blocking spell over you. Then we eliminated your ability to go invisible and last we gave you a strength potion." "Why did you take Dobby's gift from me. That was very useful." Because once I found out you had taken it, I asked Dobby what he used.  
  
When he advised me that the blood of a unicorn was used. I immediately demanded he create a counter draft. You see Harry; the blood of a unicorn will kill a wizard over time. Even if you were not the one to slay the mighty beast."  
  
"Okay, what was the blocking potion for, and what did you mean a strength potion?" "The blocking potion is one that will block Voldermorts attempt to track you. Having some of your blood Voldermort can create many potions in which he can use to track you, such as the one I believe he has already. You see Harry, when you explained how you felt as if you were drowning to Dumbledore. Well he asked me what could cause such a feeling, and it was then that I realized Voldermort was creating a very powerful bond between you two. It is important to all that you remain protected, and that is something he thought was needed.  
  
Last potion you took was one in which I fought against, but Dumbledore felt you needed it. Since it was he who decided you take it I will allow him explain." Turning to face Dumbledore Harry had to smile at the look coming from the headmaster. It was one of pride, and love, and Harry felt the warmth coming off of him.  
  
"Harry. It was simply a strength spell. You have been through an awful lot in such a short life. More than any wizard or witch should have to in an entire lifetime. The potion that you just took will give you strength, when you feel you have no more to give, that potion will strengthen you physically, and mentally."  
  
"So why didn't you want him to give it to me then" Harry asked Snape slightly more curt then he expected. Severus who was taken aback by the aggressiveness of Harry answered just as rudely. "Because Potter. It will give you an advantage over the other students that's why. This potion yes will help you when you need it, but it also will help you when you don't. I think it was given to soon as it will effect your school work, and will give you an advantage over the others."  
  
Harry just shook his head, what else did he expect from Professor Snape. As far as he knew Snape would use it to his advantage, and Harry would be required to do much more than any other student. Saying Thank you, and Goodbye to Dumbledore, and Snape, Harry made his way up to his friends.  
  
"So, what was that all about?" Ron asked coming over and taking a seat next to Harry. "Ohh nothing really, they just gave me some potions. Took away my ability to go invisible and all." "Why would they do that" Ron asked. It seems he had been considering what could be done with such a gift well more than Harry.  
  
"Seems it could kill me." Harry shrugged standing. "Lets not talk about it, lets get something to eat instead." Walking into the kitchen, Harry and Ron took a seat with Fred and George, and after eating way to much food, the four decided to discuss Quidditch.  
  
This discussion went on for the rest of the day. They were able to come up with six new plays for Slytherin, and three for Ravenclaw. By the time dinner arrived, and the house filled with the chatter of the days events, Harry was ready for a break, so spent the rest of the night chatting with Charlie and Bill, and decorating the Christmas Tree Percy had brought home with him. By the time Harry finally made it off to sleep, it was very late, and Christmas the next morning was very close.  
  
"Wake up Harry, wake up" Was the next thing Harry remembered. It was the first time in months that he was able to get a nights rest without a nightmare, and when he pulled himself from the covers, he was overcome with relief.  
  
"First Holiday at home" he thought, as a smile crossed his face. Rushing to the closet, Harry pulled out a pair of robes, and dressing quickly, rushed down stairs to the waiting Weasley family. "Happy Christmas Harry" George shouted as Harry descended the stairs two at a time. The sight of the 12-foot Christmas tree covered in gold, and red decorations was warming to his heart, and closing his eyes at the bottom, Harry pictured his parents sitting in front of the fire on Christmas morning Holding him as a child, and smiled as the memory flashed momentarily through his mind.  
  
"I miss you very much" He thought as he took a seat in between Ron, and Ginny, and looked at the pile of presents under the tree. "Well, what are we waiting for" he said as he reached for the first one he could see with his name on it. Picking the small box Harry could tell by the writing it was from Hagrid, but just as he was about to open it, 8 small barn owls came fluttering in, and the amount of packages they were carrying distracted everyone. 5 of the owls landed on Harry lap. Untying each one, Harry counted as 12 presents.  
  
Lay now next to him. Paying the birds 2 knuts each, Harry watched as they flew out the window, and tossing a gift to each person in the room, Harry placed the remaining four behind his chair, and turned back to the gift from Hagrid.  
  
"I was worried these wouldn't show up in time" he said looking up at the faces of the Weasley family staring back at him. "I really didn't intend to wait until last moment, and I would have felt horrible not picking up anything for you."  
  
"Harry, you shouldn't have" Arthur said walking over, and placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, Harry just lowered his gaze and returned the statement. "You are all like family to me. It was the least I could do. Now open you gifts. I want to know if you like them.  
  
Turning back to the presents on his lap, Harry was puzzled as no one moved. Ready to urge them on again, Harry was once again distracted by the entrance of Hedwig, and the package she was carrying that looked unmistakable like a broom. Untying her burden, Harry looked intently at the package now on his lap  
  
"Um, I haven't ordered a broom yet" He said looking at the others who were staring back at him expectantly." Untying the note from around it, Harry red it out loud.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you like the gift. Lets just say it is a combined gift from Ron, Hermione, Myself, Dumbledore, and about 50 other MOM officials. Enjoy this one, and lets see if it can last more than a year.  
  
With love Your Godfather  
  
"Well how about a look Harry" Arthur said waiting impatiently. Turning to the package, Harry begun to open it, and after removing the paper from the handle, He noticed the name, and quickened the unwrapping. "SilverBullet. I didn't even know these existed."  
  
"They don't" Ron said taking a closer look at it. I mean they do, but they were not suppose to be released for two more years." Picking up the note from Sirus, Ron turned it over, and among doing so realized there was more writing.  
  
"This won't appear until after you unwrap the broom. Pretty cool trick eh. Well your probably wondering how I came to get the new SilverBullet. Well I know a person in the business Harry, when she heard about the charges being dropped on me, she called me, and well, I pulled a favor. For the most part it is exactly like the Firebolt, but it has an engraved Handle for better grip, and has more control on dives, and pullouts."  
  
Have fun Harry.  
  
"Did I miss it?" Dumbledore said apparating into the room, and looking around. "Well Harry, Happy Christmas." "Happy Christmas Dumbledore" Harry said. "Thank you. This is way to much though." "Harry. I don't know if you remember, but you sacrificed your old broom to save my life. Money is of no consequence." Harry was just beaming now. Turning to Ron, Harry begun to speak only to stop. "Ron, what can I say."  
  
"Don't worry about it. It was all I could do. Well, what did I get" he said taking a seat, and grabbing the gift Harry had given him. Opening it quickly, Ron pulled out a new chess set. "Harry, these are magnificent" he said placing the board on the near by coffee table, and watching as the players took there respective places." "Look closer at the King side castle, the bishop, and the queen side knight." Doing just that, Ron pulled each one close to his eyes, and when he noticed what they were he broke out laughing.  
  
"Are these who I think they are?" He said looking from the bishop back to Harry. Harry simply shock his head, and turned to the others. "I sent them a picture of Ron, Hermione, and myself, and asked that they carve us into our respective pieces. Ron, I hope you like it." "Do I ever."  
  
The next hour or so went on pretty much the same. Harry enjoyed all of the gifts he received from the Weasley's; He got his usual treats, sweaters, books on quidditch, a sock from the Dursley's, pranks from Fred and George, and of course his Broom. This by itself made his Christmas, but he could easily say this had been the best Christmas he had ever experienced.  
  
Once he had opened all of his gifts, he watched as the others opened the ones he had sent, and found much satisfaction in their reactions. Ginny had thrown her arms around Harry planting a kiss smack on his lips when she opened her gift. Harry had given her a leather bound diary with her name eloquently carved in the case, and simply smiled at her when she pulled away embarrassed at what she had just done.  
  
Fred, and George simply punched him in the arm when they unveiled their gifts. Harry had purchased them containment capsules. They were made especially to conceal small explosions, and deadly gases. Bill, Charlie, and Percy were happy with there gifts as well, Harry had noticed that there gloves were old, and tearing, so purchased new Auror Gloves for each of them.  
  
The gift that brought Harry the most satisfaction though was the one he got for Arthur. He had purchased a toaster oven, accompanied with an electrical plug, and a Minnie generator. "You plug this in like this" He said as he showed Arthur how to plug in the toaster. "Okay, now you turn this on like this, and place the bread in like this. Okay, push that down there. Okay, and wait while the coils get hot then." "Pop"  
  
"your toasted bread is ready." Harry said looking at the ecstatic Arthur. He was still poking, and prodding it, but Harry could tell by his face that he enjoyed it, and had to hold back his laugh.  
  
It wasn't long before every gift had been opened, so hauling his new things to his room; Harry hurried down stairs for lunch. "Hey Ron, when did Hermione, and Cho say they would make it?" Harry asked loading a few sandwiches onto his plate.  
  
"Seven o-cloak tonight. I think. Hermione stated in her letter that the Changs had plans all the way until then, but that they would be spending Dinner with us, and possible stay for the next few days as well.' "Well I guess well just have to wait" He said taking a large bit of his sandwich, and mumbling out the words. When he finished eating, the two left the kitchen, and upon entering the family room, noticed as the fire turned bright green, and Hermione came tumbling out.  
  
"Hermione," Ron shouted as he quickly helped Hermione up. "I didn't expect you until later." "Cho convinced her parents that we needed to leave earlier. She has been talking my ear off about the gifts she got Harry, and can't wait any longer. Speaking of which, where is she?" Hermione finished, just as Cho came fluttering to a halt inside the fire, and had to jump out quickly to avoid burning herself.  
  
"Harry," She called looking around for him. Harry who was waiting by the fire, walked up, and upon placing his hand on her shoulder had to jump back as to her reaction. "Sorry, you scared me. I didn't see you there" she said as she wrapped him in a hug. "Miss me." Harry simply smiled, and nodded. He was taken back by her being there early, and for the time being had a loss for words.  
  
"Well Happy Christmas" she said handing him the gift she had brought with her. "Happy Christmas" He returned, taking a hold of her hands, and leading her over to the stack of gifts he had for her. Picking up one of them, and handing it to Hermione, Harry accepted her gift to him, and after taking a seat on the couch Harry turned his attention back to Cho.  
  
"Three, you shouldn't have" She said as Harry placed the three packages next to her. Blushing slightly, Harry shrugged his shoulders as if to say it was nothing, and throwing himself on the couch quickly opened the gifts he had gotten from them. Hermione, who was always worried about Harry, and his studies, surprised him by getting him a book on famous quidditch seekers, and the tricks to there success. As well as a new pair of Quidditch gloves, and Cho had given him a photo album of him and his friends, as well as a picture of Harry hanging upside down reaching for a snitch, with Ron Controlling the broom engraved on the front.  
  
"I love it" he said, thanking Hermione, and giving Cho a hug. Thank you. These are great. Placing the gifts down next to him, Harry handed the first of his three gifts to Cho.  
  
Harry watched anxiously as Cho opened the first gift. Hesitating as she looked into the box, Harry's heart begun to beat faster, but letting out a sigh of relief when a smile cross her face, Harry turned to Hermione. "Your turn" He said as he looked directly at her. Hermione however was interested in the first gift Harry had given to Cho, and asking what it was, paid no attention to Harry"  
  
"Cho however was paying specific attention to Harry, and after pulling him over to her, and landing him with a Kiss, turned to the others, and displayed the beautiful ring Harry had gotten her. "Wow" Hermione said, as she quickly moved to study the fine detail in which the sterling silver wrapped its way around the clear blue gem in them middle. Mesmerized by the color in which was so eloquently displayed, Hermione stumbled a little before Ron helped her back to her seat.  
  
"Harry, what type of gem is that?" Hermione asked, still staring intently at the ring, "It is a blue Diamond." Harry responded quickly, turning back to Cho and smiling. "Well, what do you think?" He asked, looking at the expression on her face. "Harry, I love it, but this is to much" She said looking from her ring, and then to Harry. Really I can."  
  
"You can," Harry interrupted, "and hopefully will. I did not think of cost when I purchased gifts, just the meaning behind them" he said as he handed her the second package.  
  
Cho, who was still feeling as if she should not accept any more, opened the second box timidly. As she saw what was inside, she smiled happily and pulled it out. Harry had given her a red, and Blue scarf knitted delicately in a silky material. "For when I'm playing quidditch against a team other than you. You can cheer me on, yet stay faithful to your own house." Cho just smiled, and wrapped the scarf around her.  
  
"I love it she said as she played with the material in her hand. Looking at the third, package now in Harry's hand, Cho reached for it, only to miss, as Harry moved it out of her grasps. "This one you must wait for." He said refraining a laugh, "You can open in tonight. After dinner I think." Placing the gift on the floor next to him, Harry had to restrain Cho as she playfully attempted to grab it.  
  
"not fair," She bellowed as she tried for it again. "You can't act like your giving it, only to make me wait." Harry, who was now smiling widely, simply held her back, and when she sat back up kissed her once again. "After Dinner" He again said turning to Hermione.  
  
"Well" He said watching her unwrap her gift. Just like Cho Hermione hesitated for a minute before giving her his answer. "Harry, this is wonderful. I needed a new kit. Longbottom melted half of mine last year. Thank you" She said as she placed her new potions kit on the floor.  
  
"Well Harry, at least she didn't kiss you" Ron said holding back a laugh. "Why would she do that?" Cho asked, confused by Ron's statement, Harry just blushed, and after explaining what Ginny did, decided to stand up, and reaching a hand out for Cho, offering a tour.  
  
The four spent the rest of the afternoon walking around the house, and discussing the previous days events when they were finally tracked down by Ginny, and forced to head to dinner. It was then that they heard of all that happened at the MOM, and Harry was disheartened to find out that Voldermort, and his death eaters were responsible for the killing of 3 key officials in the MOM, as well as countless Muggles.  
  
Excusing himself from the table early, Harry made his way to the study, and after taking a seat in the chair his father had just a week earlier, Harry closed his eyes, and thought deeply about that night. It was enough just to sit there without words.  
  
A large amount of time went by before Harry was pulled from his thoughts. A gently rap on the door, followed by a cool breeze trickling through the window had brought back the reality of the world, and Harry, shaking his head, stood up to open the door.  
  
"Are you okay?" Cho asked standing at the door. It was evident she had been crying. Harry smiled softly, and placed a hand on her check. "I am alright, but how about you." Reaching up, and placing a hand over his, Cho smiled back and looking deep into the emerald eyes of Harry, softly whispering Cho answered. "Now that your hear I am."  
  
Allowing his hand to move down her face Harry gently gently wrapped his hand behind the back of Cho's neck. Pulling her into a passionate kiss, Harry breathed in the intoxication smell of his girlfriend.  
  
"Well, if I wasn't okay before I am now" Cho said smiling as Harry took her hand. Kissing it softly Harry held it tight as the two stepped from the study. Upon entering the front room, Harry noticed that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting on the couch. Making there way over to the three, Harry took a seat in one of the love seats, and pulled Cho down with him.  
  
"Ron, toss me that package would you" He asked as he pointed to Cho's third gift. Catching it as Ron tossed it to him, Harry handed it to Cho, and after again kissing her hand, he gave it to her to open.  
  
The setting for this could not have been planned any better. The sun was in the process of setting causing the only light in the room to be that of the fireplace. Cho was sitting directly in front of Harry, blocking his view of the others, and all of her focus was on him. Harry let out a sigh as he closed his eyes. He closed them intently on the purpose of branding the image of that night deeply in his mind. This was one he would cherish for all time, and he wanted to remember every detail of it.  
  
Opening his eyes slowly, Harry watched as Cho opened the box , and pulled out the contents within.  
  
"Here lies the gift of love. Take the ring, and let he whom you wish to share this with bind himself to it".  
  
"Harry," Cho said pulling out what looked to be two small boxes. "What's the meaning of this?" she asked looking directly into his eyes." "It means I love you. The two boxes you hold carry with them a combined gift. Open them up, and place the contents on the table here." Opening the two boxes, Cho first pulled out a small, yet beautiful necklace. Upon the necklace was the symbol of the phoenix, just as was embedded on the cloak Harry had given here earlier in the year, but instead of the phoenix being surrounded by the writing "The order of the Phoenix," a silver liquid of some type surrounded it. Placing the necklace on the table Cho quickly opened the second box, and upon taking out the contents looked at Harry pleading him for an explanation.  
  
"That's a cool ring" Ron stated looking over Harry's shoulder at the ring glistening in Cho's hand. Like the necklace, the ring was solid gold with a phoenix emblem mounted to it, and just like the necklace; a silver liquid surrounded the phoenix.  
  
"Is that one yours?" Ron asked looking at Harry. Harry smiled back up at his friend, and after nodding yes turned and lifted the ring from Cho's hand. "Lets see" Harry said lightly, placing the ring on his right index finger. "This one is mine, and this one" He said reaching down and picking up the necklace. "Is yours. It is my gift to you symbolizing my love" He said as he untied the latch, and motioned as if he wished to place it on her. Cho smiled happily at Harry lowering her head as if to give her approval.  
  
"Harry, what was all that binding himself to it?" Ron asked, and Harry looked again to his best friend. "I'm not really sure," Harry said lying to Cho for the first time. Not meeting her eyes, Harry thought about what he had just done. Allowing himself to believe he would explain it later, Harry again looked back at Cho, and noticing her blush slightly, pulled her in for a small yet passionate kiss.  
  
The four stayed up late into the night talking, and Joking with Fred and George. It seems that the capsules Harry had given them earlier worked for most the day, but when George opened his to early, Harry and the others decided to call it a night, and walking the girls to there rooms, Ron and Harry said good night before racing each other down the hall, and to there own rooms.  
  
It was just as Ron was about to close his door when Harry asked him for a private talk, and after ushering him inside, Harry took a seat next to Ron's bed, and begun to explain.  
  
"Ron, I lied to her today" Harry said looking down at the ring now on his finger. This isn't just a symbol of my love. It is a much more." "What do you mean" Ron asked taking a seat next to Harry, and looking down at his hand, "What more could it be?"  
  
"Ron. I special ordered this from unique potions for unique times. You see as long as Cho wears the necklace I gave her, I am connected to here. 'Bound" as the note read. I will know when she is sad, mad, happy, hurt, and afraid. Every time she has a strong feeling, or sensation I know it. It has been working all night, When George let that disgusting smell off, I felt Cho cringe with distaste."  
  
"Why did you feel you needed to keep this from her?" Ron asked looking tired. "I wanted her to accept it. I bought it so that I could protect her when she gets in trouble, but needed her to want to wear it." Harry said letting his eyes fall.  
  
"Well then Harry, don't tell her. She will never know the special features it has, and you can be there when she needs you." Deciding he was in fact tired, Ron said goodnight, and climbed into bed. Harry on the other hand went to his room, but slept very little. The Anxiety of lying to Cho was eating at him, and the nightmare he experienced because of it woke him early.  
  
"That's it" He said coming to a resolve right then and there. "I'm telling her now." He shouted at himself as he threw open the door. Taking a step out into the pitch-black hallway, Harry heard the moan of someone on the floor, and tumbling to the ground, looked behind him to she the shape of Cho struggling to get up.  
  
"Here let me." Harry mumbled as he helped Cho to her feet, "What are you doing down here?" "Harry, something's going on with this necklace. I feel as if I can feel you dying" She said as she lifted the necklace from her chest, and held it in her hands. Taking a hold of her hands in his, Harry and Cho slid down the wall together, and Harry broke out immediately into explanation.  
  
By the time he had finished, Cho was looking down, and Harry felt his heart breaking. "Harry, why would you not want me to know this?" she asked, looking straight threw him. Harry had no other choice than to be perfectly honest, so returning the look, explained to her his fears she would not have accepted it.  
  
Cho smiled happily at Harry's response, and letting the necklace fall back to her chest, she stood up. As she started for the stairs she called out for Harry from behind." "Last one to the couch gets the snacks" She bellowed as she jumped on the banister sliding to the first floor. Harry, taken back by her reaction, jumped to his feet, but being well behind decided it best just to get the snacks.  
  
Cuddling up to Cho, the two stayed up late into the early morning enjoying each other's company. By the time the sun came up the next morning, they had fallen to sleep in each others arms.  
  
The next few weeks for Harry flew by in a blur. He spent most of his time with Cho, Ron, and Hermione, but also devoted a little of his free time with Charlie. It was Harry's idea to learn as much about dueling as he could, and having some type of connection with Charlie, spent many nights in the kitchen with him.  
  
During the last of these sessions before Harry and the others where to return to Hogwarts, Charlie was teaching him an attacking spell, when something happened.  
  
"Now Harry, I know you learned the disarming spell expelliarmus in 2nd year. Charlie said pulling out his wand, and moving the table across the floor. "The disarming spell I am about to teach you is close to the same. In essence it does the same thing as the expelliarmus by knocking the victim to the ground, but instead of retrieving the other persons wand, this spell destroys it."  
  
"Now Harry it is very difficult to break a magical wand, therefore you would assume the spell would be difficult. This however is why this breaking spell is my favorite disarming spell. It is simple in command, and does not take much power as long as it is done correctly."  
  
"Now first you need to learn the motion," He said raising his wand high in the air, all the while placing his left hand behind his back, and his right leg forward. "Then I'll teach you the words. Since we don't have a wand to practice on, you will need to wait to try it on someone at school."  
  
Knowing precisely whom he intended to try it on, Harry simply smiled mischievously, and motioning for Charlie to continue. Harry watched anxiously as Charlie slashed his wand through the air, and pointed it at the kitchen table. When he was done he stood back up, and turned to Harry motioning for him to do the same.  
  
"I like this one Harry," He said walking over next to him. "It's like dueling with a sword, raise your hand up high, and throw it down past you. Very cool if you ask me." Harry had to smile. That was exactly what Charlie looked like when he created the wand motion, and it made it easy for him to remember.  
  
Raising his hand high in the air, Harry moved his left hand behind his back, and mirroring the movements of Charlie. Bringing his wand hand down triumphantly, Harry was surprised, as he suddenly felt energetic. Falling back a few steps, Harry noticed a blinding red light, and then only moments later the sound of a small explosion followed by the smell of wood filled the room.  
  
"H-H-How did that happen?" Harry stuttered looking over to where the kitchen table now lay in a pile of broken, and splintered wood. Charlie however did not respond. He had his eyes fixated on the table, and looked as if he was dreaming.  
  
"Charlie," Harry said again walking over to where he stood, but still not receiving an answer. "What just happened?" he screamed getting nervous. "Harry I do not know" Charlie responded retrieving his jaw from the floor. "Harry, wait here" he said, taking one last look at Harry before Disapparating without another word.  
  
"That's nice" Harry thought looking between where Charlie stood, and the table which now lay in millions of pieces all over the kitchen floor, just then he heard the kitchen door swing open, and looked over to where Ron had just entered the room.  
  
"Harry, what happened?" He asked. It was evident by his face that he had heard the explosion, and followed by Hermione, and Cho they walked over to where Harry was taking a seat.  
  
"I'm not sure" he said looking at the others, then back to the pile, explaining quickly what happened. He was surprised to hear Hermione ask for him to do it again. "I'm not sure if that is wise Hermione" Ron blurted out. For the first time he wanted to do the responsible thing, and wait to understand before rushing in.  
  
Harry however had risen from his chair, and turning to face it lifted his arm. Slashing it like a blade through the air once again. Just like before a red ball of fire was created. Striking the chair Harry had just occupied, everyone watched as it exploded  
  
"Damn in" Ron shouted ducking behind anything he could. "See Hermione, what did I tell you" He shouted pulling a sliver from his arm. "That hurt like Hell." Hermione, who had also gotten a few slivers as well, walked over to Ron in order to help get the wood out of his hair.  
  
"Oh poor baby" She fused as she also helped him pull a sliver or two out, and turned back to Harry, "That was." Hermione broke off as she noticed Cho had not moved. She was farthest from Harry when she first entered, and now clutching her chest, she looked to be getting faintly tired.  
  
"I think I need to lie down" She stated looking to the others. "I think I need to sit down right now" She said again, turning to the door right next to here. Just then however the group was surrounded by the sound of popping. Looking around Harry noticed that Dumbledore, McGonagall, Arthur, and Charlie had all appeared in the room.  
  
"Harry, One more time please" Charlie said walking over to where he stood, Dumbledore next to him. Harry nodding his head pulled another chair into the center of the room, and lifting his wand high in the air. Thrusting it with as much force as he could down, Harry watched in amazement, as everything seemed to slow down.  
  
He could feel the motion of his hand slowly moving from its position high in the air down, but was overcome with the feeling of fire. Looking down petrified, Harry watched in fear as his arm begun to glow red. Terrified as to what was happening, Harry could not help but watch as the light illuminating his arm followed the movement of his wand, and when the tip of his wand came to a stop, the speed as to what was happening came back full force, and he stumbling slightly backwards when a red Phoenix blasted from the tip of his wand engulfed the chair.  
  
Within seconds the chair once again exploded, but unlike to two prior times, before hitting the floor, it burst into flames as well. It was then that the phoenix song begun that had erupted the same time as the phoenix appeared from his wand, disappeared.  
  
"Wow" Hermione said looking at the pile of ashes lying on the floor. "I didn't even hear the spell he used." "That Hermione is because I believe our young Mr. Potter here did that without words." Dumbledore said turning to face him, but stopping mid stride at the look on his face. Following his gaze, he turned around quickly only to feel wind brush by his cloak, and see Harry scoop Cho off the floor.  
  
"H-Harry, I, I, I need to sit down" She fumbled, as her eyes begun to flutter. It was then that Harry noticed the light glowing from her necklace, and moving her through the kitchen, and into the front room he laid her softly on the couch, and turned to the others. 


	17. Mad Eye Moody

Chapter 17 Mad Eye Moody  
  
"Harry, let me have a look at Miss Chang" Dumbledore said moving to her side, and kneeling down. After a short examination Dumbledore looked closer at the necklace, and turning to the others Harry was relieved to see he was smiling.  
  
"Where did she get this?" He asked, looking at Harry, and holding the emblem in his hand. "I gave it to her sir. I have a ring that matches" Harry said letting go of Cho's hand, and showing his ring to Dumbledore. What followed next surprised everyone in the room, but pulling out his wand, Dumbledore muttered an incantation in Latin, and everyone watched as the phoenix, In which was originally silver, became blood red.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked felling slightly dizzy. Just then his legs gave out, and suddenly overcome with exhaustion Harry tumbled to the floor. The next thing both Harry, and Cho remembered was waking up the next morning, to Ron, and Hermione fusing over them..  
  
"Come on Harry get up" Ron bellowed pouring cold water on Harry's face. Turning to Hermione Ron asked if Cho had been this difficult, and when she nodded yes, Ron just shook his head. "Get up you big git" He again yelled pulling Harry off the bed. When he hit the wood floor with a thump, Ron turned him over to see a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Ron, If you knew the dream I was having" He said as he opened his eyes at his friends. "What time is it?" he asked looking around. "Time for you to get up. We need to leave in like ten minutes or we won't catch the train." With that Harry was up.  
  
Pushing his friends out of his room, he quickly showered, and got ready. When he was completely dressed he threw open the door, and within a few more minutes, he and Ron had completely packed his things, and Harry was easily carrying the trunk down stairs, while Ron carried his new SilverBullet.  
  
"Well now that I see we are all ready" Miss Weasley said coming into the room now packed with children, I will summon the bus. With that the group of 8 walked out into the front, and for the first time, Harry saw what his home looked like.  
  
"You would never know how big, that house is from the front" Harry said looking around at the small, but well kept yard, and the front of the house. Turning to the street, he noticed a few other homes just as well kept, and reading the street sign read the name. "Godric's Hollow." Is this an all wizard town? He asked looking at the others.  
  
When no one answered he turned back to the street, and when he saw what was unmistakable a muggle family he retracted his question. "Never mind. That family just answered my question for me" he said lifting his trunk, and moving it by the others.  
  
It wasn't long until the group was jumping off the midnight bus in front of the train station, and quickly grabbing trolleys, the group speed there way to platform 9 ¾. Entering two at a time they quickly loading their things on the train, and saying goodbye to Miss Weasley climbed on board and headed to their usual compartment.  
  
When Harry opened the door to walk in, he was surprised to see it occupied. "Malfoy" He spat pushing his hand into his cloak, and fingering his wand. "What do you think your doing, this is our compartment." "What I am doing Potter is none of your business. It is a pity seeing you; I believe I heard somewhere that you almost died over the holiday." He said with a smug look on his face.  
  
"It's a pity Malfoy, I heard the same about you. Although, I sure enjoyed watching you crawl and beg at Ron's mercy last term, maybe you would telling again how it felt to be saved by Dumbledore." Satisfied by the look in Malfoy's eyes, Harry threw the door closed behind him as he and his friends left to find an empty compartment. Decided to try the prefects compartments, Harry and the others finally settled in just as the train begun to move.  
  
"I am not taking any more lip from him" Harry yelled being the last to enter. "I will teach him once and for all to leave me, and my friends alone." He hissed as he took the seat closest to the window, and peered out at the scenery as it changed in front of him. For the remaining of the trip, Harry did not speak much or participate in exploding snaps, and by the time they reached Hogsmeade station Ron decided to put an end to it.  
  
"Hey mate" he said moving over, and taking a seat next to Harry. "Don't worry about that git, we have plenty of ways to get back at him" Ron said assuming Harry was still on about Malfoy. "I could care less about Malfoy Ron, I just have this feeling something's not right, and I can't seem to shake it" He said, looking at his best friend.  
  
"What do you mean Harry?" Ron asked, fear starting to creep across his face. "Oh, lets not worry about it now" Harry said standing up, and grabbing his things. Lets get a carriage before there all gone." Moving to hall, Harry, and Ron quickly made there way out of the busy train, and looking around found Hermione, Ginny, and Cho waving to them from a near by carriage.  
  
Walking over the two climbed in, and upon taking their seats, the group were off. The feast that night was magnificent in comparison to years past. Dumbledore like always was at the head of the teachers table, but Harry couldn't help but notice the empty seats, and by the looks of it two new teachers. Standing to speak Dumbledore cleared his throat, and announced he had a few start of term announcements.  
  
'Students. Welcome back to Hogwarts. I presume you all enjoyed your time off." He paused only momentarily while the students burst into cheers. "Yes, yes, I too enjoyed the long vacation, however" He said again silencing the hall. "I do have a few important items to discuss."  
  
"Note that there have been many security precautions put into place as result of Voldermorts attack on our school." Like always the sound of Dumbledore using he who must not be named full name brought gasps from the students. "I have been forced to modify some rules. 1st, a new curfew has been set in place that will require all students to be back in there dorms at 8:00 PM."  
  
"There are no exceptions to this rule, and unless you wish to spend many a night in detention I suggest you stick to the curfew. Next, No student is to leave the grounds without being accompanied by another. The care of Magical creatures class has been moved from Hagrids hut near the forbidden forest to a spot next to the school. Hagrid will awaiting you before class at the entrance, and will direct you to where you need to be each day."  
  
"Finally, as you can see by the staff sitting next to me that we have gone trough some changes. Professor Lupin has fallen ill, so will be taking the rest of the year off." At this the hall begun to get very noisy, but Dumbledore continued. "Let me reassure you that Professor Lupin will recover fully, but for the rest of the year Professor Figg will be taking his place, along with Professor Moody for you 7th years." Again the hall burst out in loud chatter after this, but Dumbledore simply started speaking louder.  
  
"Now I know that leaves Divinations uncovered, however it is a pleasure to introduce Professor Delecur." With that none other than Fleur Delecur stood up, and waving to the students smiled happily at Harry before sitting back down. "That is all I have now, please if you have any questions allow your prefects to answer them." With that Dumbledore moved to sit down, but stopped as someone asked about quidditch.  
  
Turning around Dumbledore smiled. "Quidditch will resume as scheduled. The next match between Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw will be in 2 months time." Turning back to his seat Dumbledore dismissed the Hall, turning to Harry, Ron spoke up.  
  
"Harry, they changed it. I thought the next match was Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Looks like we will be playing Slytherin this year instead of Ravenclaw for the cup." Harry simply smiled. He knew Cho would give him a fight for his money regardless if he was her boyfriend, and when he looked to see her in conversation with the Ravenclaw captain, he could tell she meant just that.  
  
That night for Harry was one in which he slept very little. For the most part he managed to sleep, but his dreams were filled with images of destruction, and when he woke up in the morning he was covered in a cold sweat.  
  
"I've got to do something about my dreams" He thought as he decided to get out of bed early, and get dressed. Taking a quick shower he tried not to wake anyone, and opening the door to leave, he heard Ron mumbled something, then turn over and go right back to sleep.  
  
"Well, I guess I go solo" He thought as he descended the steps quickly. Entering the Common Room Harry was pulled from his thoughts, and his attention was immediately drawn to the couches in front of the fireplace. Before them stood Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and sitting with her hands in her face was none other than Hermione.  
  
"Hermione" Harry shouted half out of fear, but worry as well. "What happened" he asked running to where everyone was, and looking up to see Dumbledore looking older than he ever has before. "Harry" He said looking down. "I will allow miss Granger to tell you when she feels ready"  
  
"Harry however had toned Dumbledore out as Hermione begun to cry openly." "Hermione, what is it?" Harry asked taking a seat next to his friend, and placing an arm around her.  
  
"Vol-Vol. He killed her" She said in between sobs. "Killed who? Dumbledore, what's going on" Harry asked again, frustrated that he was helpless at the moment. "Mr. Potter, why don't you help Miss Granger to my office." Dumbledore said looking down at the two sadly. "We will explain what we can once we are there." Reaching around his friend, Harry helped Hermione stand, and as they were leaving the common room, they heard the call from Ron.  
  
"Yes, yes Mr. Weasley, it best you come as well." Dumbledore said moving to the side as Ron reached under the other side of Hermione, and helped Harry. "Hermione" Ron whispered quietly to his girlfriend, When she didn't answer Ron turned to Harry, and with pain written all over his eyes begun to ask what happened, but stopped as Hermione turned around quickly, sending Harry to the ground, and Ron flying around with her.  
  
"How did it happen, how did Voldermort get to Sally" She asked looking up at Dumbledore. "Hermione, I can only imagine how difficult this must be for you. Let us discuss the details in my office. Your parents are waiting there for you." He said, unable to calm her down. Putting on a burst of speed Hermione shot from Ron's Grip, and sobbing uncontrollably ran the remaining way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Ron, who is Sally?" Harry asked Very confused as to what was happening. "Its her sister." Ron replied, but that was all he would say as the two entered Dumbledore' office.  
  
Over the next hour, the two listened with sadness for there friend as Dumbledore explained the rise in Voldermorts efforts in rebuilding his empire, and the destruction he is causing all over the world. After explaining some of his attacks he turned to Mr. Granger, and spoke directly to him.  
  
"I think it best that this come from you" Nodding and turning to his daughter Mr. Granger did just that. "Sweetheart," He said pulling her into a tight hug, and kissing her forehead. "We were visiting Grandma in California when it happened. We decided to go to the beach, and when Sally and I were playing in the water, we noticed the sky darken, and decided we better leave. We were just about to head for the car when a group of what must have been 20 men dressed in black cloaks came walking onto the beach, and within minutes your mother and I were being tortured."  
  
"I believe Dumbledore; you called it the Crucamtus something. But that doesn't matter. By the time they stopped your mother was unconscious, and I was helpless to move as one of the men turned to Grandma, and saying some type of spell, he pointed his wand, and with a flash of green light, my mom, and Sally" At this Mr. Granger not only broke down, but couldn't go on. Hermione however did not need him to, she understood what happened, and reaching over again pulled her parents into a tight grip, and the three sat in silence for what could only have been an hour before Dumbledore cleared his throat, and brought them back.  
  
"I believe it best that Hermione, you go home with your parents for the time being." He said standing up. "Harry, you and Ron will be excused from classes today, and if it is Hermione's wish you will be excused to attend the funeral. Now if you could help Hermione collect her things, the Grangers will meet up with her in the great hall. In fifteen minutes. I have a few more words with them."  
  
Motioning to the door, Dumbledore watched as Harry and Ron took each of Hermione's arms escorting her to her dorm. The first day back to school was not as Ron, and Harry had expected. Seeing Hermione go through the loss of a sister was not what they had planned, and saying goodbye to her caused Harry to be both saddened, and infuriated at the same time. In fact for the next few day's Harry remained infuriated, and every time someone would approach him, he would snap out, silencing them quickly.  
  
The day of Sally's funeral Harry was at an all time low. He had gotten little sleep the night before, and when arriving with Ron, Cho, and Ginny at Hermione's home, Harry made quickly past everyone, and to the sofa.  
  
"Thanks for coming guys" Hermione said meeting her friends as they arrived. Giving each a hug, Hermione turned to where Harry had just been, but when she noticed he had made straight for the couch, she turned back to the others.  
  
"What is it?" se asked hoping to find what was eating at her friend. "He's been this way since you left. He isn't eating much, sleeping much, and is biting the heads off anyone who even talks to him" Ron said looking saddened.  
  
"It's happening again." Harry said startling the group. "I can feel it in the air, I can see it in the night sky. The coldness of it is chilling me to the bone." With a look of pain, and emptiness in his eyes, Harry turned to look at his friends.  
  
"What's happening again? What is it?" Hermione said coming over, and taking a seat next to Harry. "Its Voldermort. I can feel it. He is becoming powerful. "Harry, you're freaking me out." Ron said, looking back at him. "Ron, I saw it happen. I haven't told anyone, but the night before Hermione found out about her sister I had a dream unlike any I have experienced before. I was standing next to a little girl by the ocean. We were splashing each other, and playing when I noticed the sky get dark, feeling the need to leave, me and this girl walked to where we had our blankets and drying off picked up our things to leave." Harry paused for a moment here, and looked back at his friends.  
  
"Ron, I dreamed as we were leaving a group of men came running onto the beach, and I saw it. I saw the flash of green light just before I woke up." "Are you telling me you saw Sally die?" Hermione asked. The sadness etched in every crevice of her face.  
  
"That's not all Hermione. That is what I saw the night before you were told. Since then I have dreamed of houses burning people screaming and dying. Every night it is something different, and every night I hear the cold laugh of Voldermort."  
  
No one spoke a word, or moved to comfort Harry; this had taken all of them by surprise, and not even Cho new what to say to him. After sitting in silence for a little while, Hermione finally placing her hand on his shoulder turning him toward her.  
  
"Harry, you can't let this beat you. There is nothing we could have done to prevent what has happened, and there is no reason to allow it to affect the way we treat, and act with each other."  
  
"I know Hermione" Harry said forcing a smile. "I'm sorry I have been in such a bad mood, I'm just tired of it all."  
  
"As does everyone who lives to see these times Harry" Dumbledore said walking into the room. "It is not easy living in a age of darkness. Like you I feel, hear, and sense the changes around us. But at the same time I agree with Hermione, we cannot allow this to beat us. The day will come when we will see it all change."  
  
"Not soon enough, I am not sure what I will do If I keep having these dreams." "Harry I will see to it that Professor Snape mix up a potion for you, it will allow you to sleep without the dreams, but now I believe it is time for us to support Hermione, the ceremony will begin shortly.  
  
The funeral service for Sally was beautiful. Each member of her family took a few minutes at the podium, Hermione gave a short speech in which she talked about happier times, and blessed her sister with eternal happiness. By the end there was not a single eye left dry, and when the last rose had been placed on the casket, Hermione turned to the supporting arm of Ron, and together the two walked down the hill to the awaiting car.  
  
"I will be back at Hogwarts Monday" Hermione said as Ron helped her into the car with her parents. "Thank the others for coming." Ron simply gave Hermione a small kiss on the check, and letting her know he would do just that Ron climbed back up to where Dumbledore, and every other wizard, or witch stood.  
  
Once everyone but them had left, Dumbledore took out his wand, and uttering a incantation of some type, Everyone was amazed as the symbol of what looked to be a small castle appeared at the base of the head stone.  
  
"I don't understand the symbol" Harry said looking to the others. "Harry, Sally was a witch. It is our custom to mark the tomb so that the soul of the dead may find their way back when the time comes." Looking even more confused Harry stared blankly, and when Dumbledore stated he would explain more later Harry nodded, and placed his hand on portkey.  
  
"When can we learn to apparate?" Harry asked helping Ron, and Cho up off the ground." Ron smiled at the thought, and turning looked straight at Harry "Now Mr. Weasley, I suggest you discuss breaking wizard laws outside of my office" Dumbledore said looking between the two, and when Harry let out a small laugh, the others looked at him.  
  
"Don't worry sir" he said looking at Dumbledore. It was just a thought." With that Dumbledore excused the students to return to their dorms, and saying good night to Cho early, Harry did just that.  
  
Harry's attitude over the next few days steadily got better, He was able to have quidditch practice Sunday night, and the feeling of being back on a broom completely cleared his mind of everything else. Since his return from Sally's funeral, the nightly dreams had gone away, and the feeling of dread in which he had been living with was fading quickly.  
  
"So Harry, what do you think, are we ready for our match against Ravenclaw?" Fred joked as the team returned from the cold, and wet practice "I don't know, Angelina, Kate, and Alicia seemed to be a little off, and I know I need some extra practices." Harry said as he took his usual seats at the head of the Gryffindor table.  
  
"You, we haven't lost a game yet in which you have played. Well that one with Cedric doesn't really count." Fred answered slumping down next to his captain "The match against Ravenclaw is just over a month away now, I think we need to go to three times a week."  
  
"Harry, you can't blame us for being off, it's like 15degrees out there." Katie shouted storming over. "Run Harry" Fred joked moving in front of him. "Guys, I didn't mean it that way," Harry said pushing Fred out of the way. "I think you are the best, and are plenty prepared to wipe the field with the Ravenclaw chasers, but I want to win big. If we clean sweep Ravenclaw like we did Hufflepuff, than the cup is ours. Even before we play Slytherin." He announced more that commented.  
  
"Here, here Ron shouted. He two was looking to have another perfect game, and was excited to see Harry in such a good mood.  
  
That night went on much the same for the Gryffindor quidditch team. For dinner they all ate together joking, and laughing loudly about their game withHufflepuff. It wasn't until Cho came over that the entire table quieted down.  
  
"So, did you guys have a good practice?" She asked attempting to lighten the sudden tension. "No it was horrible, Harry kept falling off his broom, and I think Ron only blocked one shot" George said looking at her before bursting out in laughter at the expression that crossed her face.  
  
"Harry, no fraternizing with the enemy" Alicia joked punching him in the arm. "Sod off," Harry shouted giving his team the evil eye, and turning to Cho. "What do you think Cho, should we go fraternize" he joked, laughing as he took her hand.  
  
The next day Harry was up with a start. It was early Monday morning, and Harry, Ron, and Cho were intending on meeting Hermione in Hogsmeade before returning to classes.  
  
"Do you know what time she is expected to come in" Ron asked waiting, and looking at the empty train track. When Harry just shrugged his shoulder, Ron turned back to the track, and took a seat on the closest bench.  
  
"Well, I would like to get back to school before breakfast is over Ron, why are you sitting down?" Hermione asked surprising the group by walking around the train station as if she had apparated.  
  
"I thought you were coming by train" Ron said jumping from his seat, and taking her hand in his. "Dumbledore thought it safer that I travel by floo. I just arrived through the three broomsticks fire." She replied  
  
"Are you up for some breakfast?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure how Hermione was feeling, and didn't want to push her. "That is just what I need. Can you help me with my luggage" she asked turning to grab the bags behind her. Ron however was much to quick, and throwing them over his shoulder, the four made there way over to the awaiting professor Snape.  
  
Breakfast that morning for the most part was as normal as it had been in a long time. Harry and his friends spent most of it chatting about the previous weeks homework, and the points they had lost in potions when McGonagall came around, and handed them their schedules.  
  
On the top of the folded parchment were the words confidential to Gryffindors only, and this immediately gained the attention of each student that received one.  
  
"Harry" Ron said opening up the parchment, and reading the schedule. "Take a look at this." Dumbledore had followed his earlier promise of separating the 5th year Gryffindors with that of Slytherin. He had moved care of magical creatures to the slot that was reserved for DADA, and DADA was now grouped with an older Gryffindor class.  
  
"The 7th years" Harry questioned as he looked between Ron, and Hermione, and returning back to his schedule noticed double potions remained the same. "Well 1/3 isn't so bad. Come on, we have DADA first today." With that the three hurried off with other 5th years through the school, and coming to an abrupt stop outside the DADA room, they noticed a line to the door.  
  
"One at a time there Harry" Fred and George said coming over, and pushing the three against the wall, and into line. "1 at a time." Curious as to what was going on, Harry and the others waited patiently, Ron, and Hermione were in front of him, and just as Harry was to step inside the classroom, he heard the soft voice of Cho whisper in his ear.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Harry said moving aside, and allowing the other students to enter. "Everything's fine. Dumbledore pulled me out of muggle studies, and handed me this. It seems that my request to not take DADA was canceled, and I will be spending the class with you."  
  
"Do you know what's going on? He asked, as the two made there way to the back of the line, but when Cho shock her head no, Harry let out a sigh, realizing he would never have all the information he wanted.  
  
The two waited for the last of the students to disappear in front of them, before stepping up to the door. "Well, I guess its time we find out what this is all about" Harry said as he allowed Cho to go ahead of him. Watching the door close behind her, Harry waited patiently for it to re-open.  
  
The second Harry entered the room he felt himself whipped clear of all thought. He couldn't hear what was going on around him, and the only voice in his head was one telling him to enter the room, and take a seat in the front.  
  
"Not unless you tell me why" came another voice from within. "Move to the front right now" came the demand, but Harry refused. Feeling as if someone was moving his legs, Harry focused hard. He realized what was happening, and concentrating deeply on the voices broke the spell.  
  
"Very good Mr. Potter" Moody said as he waived his wand high in the air sending out a clear liquid substance over all of the students. "Please if you would, take a seat over there next to the other students that passed today's first test." Nodding his head, Harry did just as he was asked, and moving to a very empty side of the room, took a seat next to Ron.  
  
"Ron, what's going on?" Harry asked looking at the face of his friend. "I'm not sure, all I know is Professor Moody used the imperious curse on all of us, and only you and I seemed to resist it." Looking around the room, Harry noticed just that. It was then that Professor Moody gained the attention of the chattering students, and blasting a large flash of yellow, and green from his wand, silenced the students.  
  
"As you can see we have our work cut out for us. Dumbledore has asked that I join you 5th year Gryffindor students with the 7th years because he said you were advanced enough to learn what I have to teach you. Now before I go on, I must employ. This training that you will be receiving over the next few months are for Gryffindors only. No other class will learn the skills I am about to teach you, and the fact you are learning them must be kept secret. Now if there are no questions, we will move on"  
  
"Umm sir," Cho said raising her hand from where she was sitting next to Hermione. "Umm, I'm not in Gryffindor. Dumbledore." "Dumbledore has made me aware of your circumstance Miss Chang is it not." Moody replied cutting her off. "You are the exception. Now are there any other questions." With this Harry raised his hand.  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter." He asked "I think we would all like to know why the change, what are we to learn that the others are not, and why all of the secrecy?"  
  
"Because we will look to all of you to protect this school, and protect the wizarding world when you leave this school. Gryffindor 7th years. If you have not come to terms with it, this is our last chance to prepare you to fight against Voldermort. It is known that the majority of the people he kills are that of Gryffindor creed. He wants you to join him because he knows you are the smartest, bravest, and most loyal, but since you are all of the above, you are also the hardest to turn. Most of the time he grows tired of you not cooperating, and has killed most he has asked to join. We plan on sending you out prepared." Moody spoke, his voice raspy, and his magical eye was searching the faces of each student.  
  
"As for you 5th years, Dumbledore has advised me that you are all very quick learners. He told me you will easily be able to learn the needed information from fith, and sixth year, and that by the end of the month you should be level with our current seventh years. For that you will notice your class is an extra hour long each day. During that hour Professor Figg will get you caught up on your regular studies." He finished moving back behind his desk, and pounding his hand on the desk.  
  
"Sir, you said something about protecting the school" Dean asked, rather nervous. "What did you mean by that?" "That is simply, we believe Voldermort will once again attempts to capture it. Now before any of you get worked up" He said as his previous statement had caused evident fright in the students. "Know that if he was to attack that we have security measures to keep him out of the school, and if all else we have planned fails, then you will be needed to protect only. Now we have discussed this long enough" he said clearing his throat.  
  
"It is time we get to work. Today you saw the imperious curse. Only two were able to fight off its effect. By tomorrow I expect the number to grow significantly. Practice all you wish while in hear. You are not to practice this anywhere else." With that said Professor Moody turned to Ron, and Harry, and asking that that stand, and move to the middle, faced them again. Before either of them had a chance to react, they felt the sensation of there minds cleared once again.  
  
"Jump onto that desk" Came the command in the back of Harry's mind. It was happening again, he was being forced to do something against his will, but understanding immediately what it was, Harry fought to listen to his on voice saying no, and shouting it out.  
  
Immedietly Harry realized that he had broken the spell. Realizing that something had happened, Harry looked around and found himself on the floor, and could fill a broken bone in his right shin.  
  
"Very good Potter, almost broke the spell immediately this time. Wait just a minute and I will have Chang heal that broken bone." He said turning back to Ron who Harry could see standing on a desk.  
  
"Now Ron, pull out your wand" Doing just that, Harry watched as Ron followed the commands. "Place the crucactus curse on Harry Potter." Moody ordered, and like he had no other choice Ron turned his attention to Harry. "Cru..." he begun, but before he was able to finish the curse he fell from the desk, and looking directly into Harry's eyes letting out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Never" he stated firmly as he stood, and helped Harry to his feet. "I will never place such a curse on Harry."  
  
"Well done Ron," Moody commented as he levitated Harry to a chair, and motioned for Cho to aid him. I was confident that you could defeat the curse."  
  
"But you tried to get me to." Ron started, but was cut off by Moody. "I did what was needed to open your mind, and allow you to control my commands. I had faith in your abilities, and knew you would not complete the curse." He said turning to the other students that were staring at him with pure fear in there eyes.  
  
"Now class, The imperious curse is one of the most difficult curses to break, and they were able to do it in less than a minute. The rest of you are to get into four lines, and Mrs. Figgs, Myself, Harry, and Ron will be spending the rest of the class placing this curse on each of you, I expect that by the end of this week to have all of you throwing off this course without hesitation." He finished once again slamming his hand down on his desk, and smiling as the students gasped in surprise.  
  
Watching no one in the class move, Professor Moody let out a frustrated groan. "NOW." He shouted, as his magical eye turned to look at Harry behind him. With that said, every student jumped up, and moving around quickly it was not long before four lines were created, Hermione at the head of one.  
  
"Mr. Potter, how are you feeling?" Moody asked coming over to Harry's side, and looking to where Cho had just removed her hands, and to what looked to be a slight glow from Harry's legs. "Better now. Why did you do that?" He asked looking up.  
  
"Harry, you of all people should understand the need to teach this. I needed for the students to see the curse broken, and you and Ron were the only two powerful enough to do it. Now if you are up to it, we need for the others to learn just as you have, do you think you could help me the rest of the day?"  
  
"I'll try" Harry said determined, and standing up he grabbing Cho's hand. "Thank you" He whispered before he turned, and helped Ron to his feet.  
  
"I better get in a line." Cho said kissing Harry on the cheek, and heading for the shortest line. Taking that as his queue, Harry and Ron took there positions in front of the remaining two lines, and imitating Moody's motions, It wasn't long before they were successfully placing there classmates under the curse.  
  
"That's enough for today" Professor Figg announced as the bell for lunch rang. "Harry, Ron, 25 points each today, well done. We will be working this subject again Wednesday, so I expect a higher percent of you passing. Now head to lunch" She said as the last of the students, including Harry, and Ron grabbed their bags, and quickly made there way out of the extended DADA class.  
  
"Can you believe they allowed us to do that curse?" Ron said looking intently at Harry, as the two jogged to catch up with Cho, and Hermione. "Well, if you think about it, its not the first time I have had to. Remember Peter, I don't know how, but I managed to place it on him the night we were attacked."  
  
"Harry, your abilities are scary sometimes, I mean, I am glad I'm not Malfoy. "Glad your not a Malfoy, Why is that, not tired of being poor yet are we." Malfoy cackled coming behind Harry, and Ron, and Shoving Ron in the back.  
  
"Watch it Malfoy" Harry spat turning, and placing his hand in his pocket fingering his wand  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, is everything alright?" came the voice of Professor Moody headed up the hall, "I am assuming that these Slytherins aren't bothering you." "Bother is the wrong word professor, we have grown to use much stronger words now." Harry commented as he said goodbye to Professor Moody, and with his friends continued there short distance to the great Hall. While Professor Malfoy took Malfoy Crabb,a nd Goyle back down into his office. 


	18. Malfoy's Revenge

Chapter 18 Malfoy's revenge  
  
Over the next few weeks, Harry and his friends were learning quickly, Fleur became one of Harry's favorite teacher, unlike professor Figg, and Professor Trelawaney, Fleur had a gift for divinations, and was constantly reading the signs correct. That was until 2 days before the quidditch game with Ravenclaw, that Fleur startled the class with a precognitive prediction, and turning to Harry asked to speak to him in private.  
  
"Not again" he thought as he stood up, and walked with Fleur to her office.  
  
"Harry, how are you?" she asked taking a seat on the table directly in front of him. "Umm, I'm alright, how about you?" He replied surprised by his teacher's affection toward him, as well as her improvement in English.  
  
"I am much better now thank you" She replied. "Now Harry, I've wanted to thank you for some time now for saving my sister last year, you disserved to win the tournament." At this Harry looked to the floor. He knew deep down that he never saved her sister, and in fact he never should have been in the tournament, so maintaining his stair at the floor spoke quietly.  
  
"Umm thank you, but I disagree, I never should have been in that tournament." "Yes you should have. I understand why you must feel that wayz, but I assure you Harry, you were the best of all of us." Realizing that Harry disagreed with her comment, she quickly moved on.  
  
"Now Harry, I wanted to talk to you about something I saw. Now I have been told that you were warned almost every day by that fraud of a teacher you once had that your life was in danger. Harry, I must warn you that I am not a fraud, and I have seen a fight between you and some boy with blonde hair. He is going to attempt to hurt you, so you must be ready for it. Now that is all I saw, so that is all I can say."  
  
"Malfoy," Harry thought. Over the past few weeks, the aggression between the two was growing, and every time Harry seemed to turn a corner, he would run into Malfoy, and his goons. "Thank you" He replied standing up from his chair, and moving toward the door. "I'll watch out for him." With that said Harry opened the door, but had to jump back as Ron came tumbling in.  
  
"That is 5 points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasel, or Weasley, next time you should think about what you are doing before you decide to listen in to a private conversation." Helping him to stand, Harry just held back his laugh, and picking up his books, left with the rest of the class.  
  
The next day came quick enough for Harry, he and Ron had stayed up late into the night coming up with an idea to get at Malfoy, and using the Marauders guide to mischief, they were successful in creating the perfect plan. Borrowing some dresses from Hermione, Harry and Ron woke up early, and changing for the day quickly, took the cloths, and ran to where they knew the Slytherin rooms to be.  
  
"Harry, do you have the invisibility cloak?" Ron asked breathing hard as he had to run to stay up with Harry. "Yes I do." He responded as he threw the cloak over the two, and pulled out the marauders map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" He said touching the top of the map with his wand. Immediately it begun to form the grounds of Hogwarts, and Quickly Harry saw what he was wanting to see, Malfoy and his friends, still asleep in there rooms.  
  
Waiting for some one to leave the Slytherin dorms early, Harry watched the map intently. When the words, what are you doing? Displayed on the page, Harry quickly explained there plans, and suddenly the map reappeared, and the picture of Harry, and Ron uttering the words "Fire keepers" appeared, and a passage to the right of the portrait opened up. Pulling out his wand, Harry wasted little time, and upon entering, Harry, and Ron quickly took a look around. Just as they had imagined the feeling of Slytherin was alive in that room.  
  
Unlike the feeling of warmth, and comfort of the Gryffindor common room, the Slytherins could only be described as the exact opposite. The fireplace was encrusted in solid marble, and a silver snake slithered is way through it framing the mantel. The floors unlike Gryffindor tower that were wooden, and warm were in fact as hard, and cold as those in the dungeons. The green lights that shown throughout the common area gave Harry the same eerie feeling this time that it had during his second year, and shrugging off the feeling of disgust that was threatening the two, they both slipped past a few early risers, and moved silently to the room Draco was sleeping.  
  
"Ron, you take the Crabb, and Goyle, I will get Malfoy, and Nott." Harry said as the two begun to cover the nicely cleaned uniforms with Honey, and feathers. Finishing quickly, the two reached into the bag Harry had brought with him, and pulling out four charmed dresses that once entering the Great Hall would transform from what appeared to be Gryffindor robes, back into regular dresses.  
  
"Were done here Ron." Harry whispered taking off the sleeping charm he had placed over the group of four, and quietly making his way to the exit. Once out of the Dungeons, Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak, and stuffing it in his bag, both he and Ron hurried to their normal seat, and waited for the commotion to begin.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Hermione, and Cho asked looking upset that they hadn't been invited. "Breaking rules, you wouldn't have wanted to come" Ron replied holding back a laugh, and taking a seat next to her. The four sat in quiet for most the morning, and it was just as they were to leave for there first class that a furious Malfoy Crabb, Goyle, and Nott came storming into the great hall yelling at there fellow Slytherins for pulling the Honey, and feather prank.  
  
Just then however, the real prank took effect. Within seconds the great hall burst into laughter, and with the noise coming from the students Malfoy, Crabb, Goyle, and Nott looked around in confusion until finally Malfoy turned to glare at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Potter, you and your friend are responsible for this" He yelled storming directly up to Harry and Ron with Crabb, and Goyle right behind him. "Responsible for what" Harry asked holding in the laughter, but turning bright red in his effort. "You hexed our uniforms so that we would have to wear these Gryffindor ones" he barked, as he pulled at the dresses around them. "First off Malfoy, those are dresses your wearing not robes" Harry yelled doubled over with laughter, and second, How would we hex your clothes, your in Slytherin."  
  
"D-Dresses" Malfoy stuttered looking down frantically, and jumping back as he realized he was wearing a very short pink dress. Screaming so loud that no one could understand him Malfoy turned to look at Crabb, and Goyle for only a minute before turning back to Harry.  
  
"You, you two must have gotten into our dorms, you will pay for this." He yelled pulling out his wand. Pointing it at Harry he begun to curse him, but Harry just laughed even harder when the wand burst gave off a loud scream, the transformed with a pop into a rubber chicken. With that Malfoy, and his friends stormed out of the hall, but not in time, for it was just then that Colin Creevey showed up, and as always, he had his camera in hand.  
  
"Colin, I need a copy of this one to" Harry commented just loud enough to where Malfoy would hear. After another ten minutes of hysterical laughing, the two finally gained enough composure to look at their girlfriends who were simply staring back.  
  
"Ohh come on Hermione, you can't sit there and tell me that you didn't think that was funny." Ron said after Hermione refused to let it drop. "But you broke like six school rules." She said crossing her arms. Just then however the bell rang, and realizing that they were late to DADA, the four jumped from the table, and sprinted the length of the hall, and up the first flight of steps to where they would run the hall to DADA.  
  
Once again Harry was the key target in DADA. They had spent the entire day working on Dementors, and because of the powerful patranous Harry could perform; he had been given the assignment to produce it if others failed.  
  
"Ridiculous" He shouted after the third failed attempt from Neville, and the 15th patranous he had performed. Feeling lightheaded he took a seat next to Ron, and biting into a large piece of Chocolate, prepared for the next student.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, it is your turn, please go and stand behind Eric, when the Boggart appears, you need to use a patranous to defend you two from it. It was lucky for Harry that there was a second student who feared Dementors as much as him, he had a hard time shacking the memory of when they attempted this with Remus, and instead of a Dementor, Voldermort appeared.  
  
"Expectro Patranum, Expectro Patranum." Ron continued to chant his Patranous for a few minutes, successfully creating a mist around him, and Eric, but his patranous had yet to take shape, and Ron was growing week.  
  
"Ridiculous" Harry shouted, and bringing the attention of it to him, it begun to change shapes, but before it had completed, Harry had successfully forced it back into the box.  
  
"Class that is enough for today. Remember Constant Vigilance. You never know when you may need to use a patranous to defend yourself. I expect all of you to practice this charm. Come next week, I expect more than Mr. Potter here able to create an actual shape." He finished stepping into the back room, while Professor Figg walked forward excusing the 7th years.  
  
"Now I know what type of day today has been, I know how tired you all are, and I am sure you all wish to get out of here early today." She spoke quietly, her voice a drastic contrast from the rough voice of Moody.  
  
"This however is not the case. 5th year students are learning about Midwestern Vampires. They have all been given a weeklong assignment to write an eight-page essay on their feeding rituals. I expect you all to have a four page essay to me no later than Friday, she said turning pointedly to Ron.  
  
"There will be no essays accepted if the writing is twice its normal size," She finished opening up her six-year book, and turning it to the fifth chapter. Now, today we will be learning about Dark Marks, and their uses." She finished, as the class scribbled down their homework assignment, and opened there copies of DADA for the six year student to the page Professor Figg was now reading from.  
Dinner that night came to soon for Harry. He remembered the prediction he had received just the day before, and making sure to move his wand to a close pocket, he made his way from Care of Magical creatures, to the great Hall.  
  
Something had happened to Hermione right before class, she had been pulled aside by professor Sinister, and Harry was looking forward to giving her the notes he had taken on Dragon dogs. Unlike a normal Care of Magical creatures class, this one had been rather fun, and despite there names, Dragon Dogs were rather friendly, and otherwise tame animals.  
  
Hurrying to the empty Gryffindor Table. Harry was surprised that Hermione was already there. Taking a seat along with Ron, the two looked around silently, and were to surprising by what Hermione had done to speak.  
  
"Did you do this?" Ron asked breaking out in a fit of laughter, and staring confused at his girlfriend. There were pictures filtering through the hall in every direction. It seems Colin Creevey had captured every prank Ron, and Harry had performed this year, and the great hall had become his art gallery.  
  
"Hermione, what happened in here?" Harry asked taking a seat next to her. "Your prank this morning inspired me, so I thought I would try and beat it" she said holding back a laugh. "You did this" Ron questioned again picking his jaw off the floor. "I never would have thought." "Looks like were rubbing off on her." Harry said waving away a picture of Malfoy Glued to the ceiling that floated in front of him, yet still breaking out in laughter after remembering the prank.  
  
As the great hall gained more students, the laughter coming from it gained strength. By the time Slytherin returned from DADA, the hall was in an uproar, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione could be seen at the Gryffindor table laughing the hardest. It was then that Cho came over from her table, and ushering Harry to follow her, the two made their way to the back door. As Harry, and Cho were about to reach for the door, Harry was distracted by a sudden commotion at the Slytherin table, and turning quickly noticed Malfoy push Crabb, and Goyle out of his way all the while pulling out his wand.  
  
"Cho, get Ron for me please" Harry asked throwing the side of his cloak back revealing his wand. "I may need him in a minute" he stated, as Malfoy walked around the Hufflepuff table to face him.  
  
"I'm tired of your stupid pranks. You think you're so clever." He spat making the difference between him, and Harry. "It's time we prove to everyone what you are really made of." "Are you challenging me Malfoy, or making empty threats." Harry replied hotly causing the hall to go silent.  
  
"I'm challenging you Potter, will you accept, or are you to afraid." he replied. "Why would he be afraid of you." Ron laughed taking a stance behind Harry with his wand in his hand. "I will be his second." "Then I chose Goyle"  
  
"S..i..l..e..n..c..e" Dumbledore shouted clearing a path between him, and the students, and with his cloak billowing behind him, quickly stepping between the students. "What is the meaning of this." He yelled, looking directly at Malfoy.  
  
"House pride sir, as well as my own. The Slytherins are tired of the comments coming from Gryffindor, and I seek retribution for these pranks." Malfoy spat throwing his arms in the air. "There will be no duel today" Dumbledore replied evenly towering over Malfoy.  
  
"With all due respect, I challenged, and Harry accepted, you cannot interfere." Malfoy yelled looking around Dumbledore to Harry. "Is that so Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked looking at Harry with a twinkle in his eye. "Well then as you wish Malfoy," that is if Harry you agree to the timing."  
  
"I have not reason not to" He replied curtly taking of his cloak, and handing it to Cho. Dumbledore nodded, and sliding the tables and chairs to the sides of the room, Dumbledore ushered the students behind them creating what looked to be a dueling arena.  
  
"Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, choose your champion. If this is for house pride, all houses need representation." Dumbledore commanded as he took a seat at the head table to oversee it. "The winner of these duels will win their house 150 points. Now I warn all off you, these are to be clean duels. No outside interference from anyone, In the event someone is injured there second will take their place, and the last man, or woman standing wins the points. Gryffindor, Slytherin, you have your captains, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff do you wish to join?" "Hufflepuff does not wish to duel at this time" came the voice of the Hufflepuff prefect. "Ravenclaw also withdrawals" Cho commented taking a stand behind Harry. "Malfoy, take your spot, and choose you second. Harry you do the same." Like before, Harry called Ron to be his second, but Malfoy took the opportunity to upgrade, and choose a 7th year boy by the name of Fredrick Killman.  
  
"You and that Mudblood loving friend of yours are going to pay Potter." Malfoy spat taking his position across the hall, and raising his wand. "Malfoy, I have been waiting to do this for a long time." Harry replied, likewise raising his wand. Waiting for Dumbledore to announce the beginning of the duel Harry tightened his grip on his wand.  
  
"Gentleman, on three. One, two," but Dumbledore stopped there. Malfoy had begun his attack on one. "Incendia" he shouted shooting a bolt of fire from his wand directly at Harry's face. Ducking just slightly two late, Harry was struck by the curse, and was knocked to the floor. As Harry struggled to get up he felt the fire slash viciously through his cheek, and cringing in pain shouted the counter curse putting the flame out.  
  
"I should have expected you to start early. You coward." Harry shouted, circling Malfoy, all the while healing his face with a touch of his hand. "You will pay for that." raising his wand Harry shouted. "Reducto," and with his aim improving dramatically over the holidays, Malfoy had no chance. The blasting spell Harry had used struck Malfoy square in the chest, and Harry watched as gold and red sparks ripped through Malfoy's robes sending him slamming to the floor.  
  
Wasting no time, Harry attempted to continue, but just as he was about to disarm Malfoy he heard the words; "Probella" shouted from his side, and being knocked to the ground a second time, Harry felt blood run down his cheek as a wave of nausea rushed to his head.  
  
Disregarding the pain he was feeling from the cut he had just sustained, Harry blood now trickling its way down his face, turned one last time to Malfoy.  
  
"Expelliar. " but Harry never got to finish his disarming spell. Fredrick had taken this chance to intervene a second time, and strategically placing himself behind Harry shot a body-freezing spell at him sending him to the floor as his blood begun to freeze.  
  
"Ron, it's a freezing spell" Harry muttered, as the pain of his legs and arms freezing shot through each muscle in his body causing him to twitch. Unable to say another word, Harry felt his heart slow down, and just as his vision begun to blur the felling begun to release, and Harry felt warmth once again cascade through his veins.  
  
Ron, who saw the attack by Fredrick, took the role of the second and immediately shot the reversal spell at Harry. To the cheers of all the Gryffindors, Ron turned full force on Fredrick, and with the intent on making him suffer, knocked him to the ground with a right hook, rather than a curse, or spell.  
  
"Dumbledore, this is going to get out of hand," Professor Moody said walking in on the scene, and noticing it being supervised by the headmaster. "Have a little faith. This is exactly what Harry and Ron need. I have no doubts they will come out the victors of this." Dumbledore commented cringing as Harry turned his back to Fredrick, and paying for it  
  
"I still think this is a bad idea. We know Lucius's son has bad blood running through him." "This is good for him as well, I hope it will teach him to curve his tongue." Dumbledore answered clapping as Ron reversed the freezing charm. "Regardless, I'm heading closer to hear the curses. That looked to be the Mortis paintis spell Harry just blocked. If not reversed fast enough well, you know what will happen."  
  
"It was indeed, but Alaster, do not interfere. I have a feeling Harry will face this again later, and he needs to be prepared. Believe me he is very well in control over there." Just then However, Dumbledore watched as Ron fell to Fredrick, and quickly standing moved forward slightly as both Fredrick, and Draco attacked Harry.  
  
Malfoy, who had managed to hit Harry with very little, was happy to see that it was now two on one. Moving slightly over he took the side of Fredrick, and for the first time since the start, he could see Harry shift his eyes nervously. Turning to look at Fredrick, Malfoy mutter Reducto, and throwing his arm in Harry's direction, the two shouted the spell in unison, lifting Harry from his feet, and slamming him into the wall directly above the fireplace.  
  
The next thing Harry remembered was the crushing blow he received landing on the floor after the two released the curse. Feeling his arm brake under his weight, Harry fought to stand, only to once again be hit with the leg locker curse. Forcing his wand to aim at his legs Harry reversed the spell quickly, and dove to the side of Ron.  
  
"Enervate" He shouted in an attempt to raise Ron, but when he did not come out of the spell place over him, Harry turned back to his assailants. "What spell is he under" He shouted looking pointedly at Fredrick, just as a tearing spell sent from Malfoy ripped through his leg, and arm, blood flowing out from both wounds.  
  
"Albus, it is time to put an end to this." Moody said as Harry landed on the ground. "It has gone to far." "Wait was all Dumbledore would say as he cringed to the sight of Harry's bleeding arm. "But." Moody begun to say, only to stop mid sentence as the air within the room begun to get thick, and a unseeing power begun to build around Harry. When Harry spoke again everyone went quiet, for the tone in which Harry commanded to know what had been done to Ron was enough to frighten even him.  
  
"Ah, Potter worried about his weak friend is he" Malfoy laughed, he could feel, and sense the power building within Harry, but also knew he had the upper hand as he and Fredrick continued to circle Harry. Harry however had taken enough. Standing directly in front of Ron, Harry trained his wand on Draco.  
  
"I amused you with this little duel, I have been patient in not tearing you apart from the begging, but if you do not remove the spell you placed on Ron you will suffer for it." Harry stated flatly. Fredrick, and Malfoy feeling invincible at the moment just laughed, and when Fredrick made the mistake of attempting to once again put the blood-freezing spell on Harry, Harry followed through on his threat.  
  
Raising his wand high into the air, Harry forced it to slash viciously through the air. Concentrating on only one thing, Harry was not surprised as a blinding burst of Fire, and song shot from his wand engulfing both Fredrick, and Malfoy. Everyone watched in fear as a brilliant red Phoenix seemed to beat the two Slytherins to the ground, and when the beautiful song faded, and the smoke cleared, everyone spoke quietly at the sight in front of them.  
  
Harry, Who had turned all his attention to reviving Ron, was now standing just feet from where Draco, and Fredrick lay unconscious, wands still burning in shattered pieces around there hands.  
  
Trying to enervate Ron one last time, Harry turned to see Professor Moody, and Dumbledore levitate the two Slytherins into the room behind the teacher's table. Returning moments later Dumbledore excused the students back to their dorms, and before ushering for Harry to follow him, Dumbledore removed the spell that had been placed over Ron.  
  
"Well done you two, well done. That was one of the most exciting duels I have seen these many years. I award 150 points to Gryffindor for that magnificent defeat over the Slytherins." "Harry, your hurt" Ron said looking from one spot on Harry to the other. I think you need to go see Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"The hospital wing, come on, I'm not that bad" Harry laughed, as he ran a hand through his now bloody hair, "Well, lets see what Cho can do before I see Pomfrey." He finished eyeing his bloody hand. "Harry, Ron" Dumbledore said, interrupting the two, all the while reviving Draco, and Fredrick, "I wish to speak to both of you once I finish with these two" He said turning his attention to the two Slytherins, and reviving them.  
  
"If you feel up to it, you may return to your tower. If you need to you may visit the infirmary first." He spoke clearly, as the two looked around, obviously confused as to how they ended up in the back staff room.  
  
"I am fine" Fredrick shouted standing up, and turning to the others. "What happened, and where is my wand?" "Settle down Mr. Killman, you were defeated by Harry, and your wand was destroyed in the duel. Now if you do not feel like going to the infirmary, I will have professor Snape bring a potion to you that will help with the weakness you must be feeling." Dumbledore replied just as curtly.  
  
"What happened?" He asked shaking his head, and swaying slightly. The spell Harry used to knock you out was powerful. You will feel it for the next few da...," But Dumbledore was unable to finish. With a cloud of red smoke, Harry heard the sound of the phoenix one more time, and Fredrick lay motionless on the floor.  
  
"Is this finished?" Dumbledore stated, disregarding the fact that a student lay unconscious on the floor, and turning pointedly at Malfoy. "Its just the beginning." He replied standing to leave, and glaring menacingly at Harry. "Now I wish to get to bed. That is if it is okay with you Professor." Malfoy spat moving around the chair.  
  
With a node from Dumbledore Draco exited the room as quickly as he could, and when the door slammed shut behind him, Dumbledore turned to Harry on Ron, and motioning for Professor Moody to join them.  
  
"You two should be proud of your fight today. You handled yourself respectfully, and for students so young, skillfully as well. Now after witnessing this duel, I have decided to add dueling to one of the subject Moody is to teach. You and Ron fought brilliant tonight, but there were times in which you left yourself vulnerable, and if you are to be successful in this type of confrontation again." With that Dumbledore paused, and looked at Mad Eye. "You seem to have a question." He said looking to Harry.  
  
"Well Professor, I was surprised you allowed it to happen in the first place." Harry said sitting back in the chair, and rubbing one of his many cuts. "Harry, I believe you are old enough to take on challenges that are thrown your way. This was a chance to not only increase your skills as a wizard, but I have a feeling young Draco will follow his fathers tracks, and Harry this should make him think twice before attacking you again."  
  
Turning to the door, Dumbledore paused as Cho entered the room, and excusing himself, asked that Professor Moody accompany him to the hospital wing.  
  
"You may want to get Malfoy as well, he is lying on the floor in the great hall." Cho commented as Moody lifted Fredrick from the floor. With that Dumbledore created two stretchers, and levitating Fredrick to one, he and Mad eye Moody left the three students alone.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" came the worried voice of Cho, as she ran the hall to where Harry and Ron stood. Kneeling down in front of him, she wasted no time, and closing her eyes, she placed her hands on his wounds healing them almost immediately. Over the next twenty minutes, Cho was able to heal most of the damage, Feeling the strain it took to do this type of magic, Cho allowed Harry, Ron, and Hermione to help her to her dorm before returning to their own.  
  
When the three reached the Gryffindor tower, they were ready for sleep, but upon entering were bombarded by cheering Gryffindors. Fred and George had managed to once again sneak off, and before either Harry, or Ron realized it, it was two in the morning, and they had a quidditch game that day.  
  
"Gryffindor quidditch team" Harry shouted standing on a table, and yelling over the noise. "To bed now, we have a big game tomorrow." With cheers from the others, Harry forced himself up the stairs, and climbing into bed, was asleep before his head hit the pillow.  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up with what could only be described as a headache. It seems although Cho had healed him from most of the damage caused the previous day, he was still quiet sore, and in no condition to play quidditch.  
  
Fighting to get to his feet, Harry pulled himself out of bed, and to the annoying commentary of his dorm mates, staggered to grab his things for the day. Grabbing a cloak to throw around him, Harry made his way through the Gryffindor common room, and paying no attention to anyone other than himself he left the security of Gryffindor tower, and made his way to the prefects bathroom.  
  
"A nice hot bath will do." He thought as he climbed the stairs to where the entrance to the prefect's quarters stood. Opening the door, Harry climbed on in, and taking of the cloak he had wrapped around him, made for the direction of the tub.  
  
Disregarding his better judgment, Harry opened the door to the tub, but before he even had it half way open, the screams coming from the room were deafening. "Sorry" Harry shouted back, as he threw the door closed, and quickly retrieved his cloak. He wasn't sure if he was embarrassed for himself for being seen in nothing, or for whomever he almost entered on. Sitting down on a chair in the waiting area, Harry was half tempted to leave, but as he stood to go, Cho emerged from the bathroom.  
  
"Harry, you can't just come pouncing in like that, what would have happened if.," but Cho stopped with that. Looking as if she was about to faint she quickly ran to Harry's side, and pulled the cloak clean off him. "What are you doing" Harry asked frantically trying to regain his covers, but Cho paid no attention, and forcing him to the mirror, turned him to where he could see what she had reacted over. It was when his eyes met the mark on his back that Harry realized why he was feeling so drained, and looking at Cho smiled at her tender expression.  
  
"Do you mind?" he asked looking into the midnight blue of her eyes, all the while holding back the crimson red destined to escape his face. When Cho slipped her warm hands down Harry's spine, he instantly felt the rush of warmth cascade through his back, and upon reopening his eyes, Harry was concerned by the tears coming from Cho's.  
  
"Harry, you cannot keep doing this to yourself. You should never have listened to Malfoy, let alone dueled with him. You know what things he is capable of." "I know" Harry said, pulling his cloak over him, and lowering his gaze. All night he had been receiving cheers and congratulations from his schoolmates, but he really never considered how his actions affected those he cared about.  
  
Deciding to skip the bath, Harry waited for Cho to change, and escorting her as far as Gryffindor tower before he kissed her softly, and entered.  
  
After waking Ron, the two wasted little time in getting ready, and eating breakfast. Deciding to get a little flying in before the game, they changed into their quidditch gear early, and took to the pitch. Harry had brought along a football in which he used as a quaffle. Shooting it many time at Ron, and having everyone blocked, Harry begun to feel confident in the game. Flying around the pitch a few times, Harry was starting to get excited, but when he though it couldn't get any better it all changed as a storm begun to move in.  
  
By the time the team had arrived, what looked to be a small storm had turned into a destructive one, when Angelina, Alicia, and Katie begun complaining, Harry reminded them that this would be there last year.  
  
Team, I know this is not what we planned on playing in, but think of the party after we win, come on, I mean If we can win, and I mean win big, the cup is ours. Fred, you and George concentrate on Spinnet, when Ron and I scouted out there practices, she seemed to be scoring the most. Ron, Just do what you did last game, Alicia, Kate, Angelina, you are the best chasers Gryffindor has ever had, I have faith in you. Keep your passes tight, and protect each other.  
  
"Harry, don't let up because of Cho" Alicia said interrupting Harry's speech. "Don't worry, I have no intentions to. I plan on winning this game, and the cup. With that Harry stood and grabbed his SilverBullet, and leading the team to the front of the tunnel, they waited for the doors to open before mounting there brooms.  
  
The second the doors opened, The Gryffindor team was hit with the reality that they were about to fly into the hurricane like weather, but pushing it aside, they flew out one at a time, and Harry meet the Ravenclaw captain to shake hands in a pile of mud directly in the center of the field.  
  
"Good luck Harry," Sandy Maxwell the Ravenclaw captain stated landing, and tying her straight blond hair behind her as she extended a hand to Harry. "Good luck Sandy," Harry replied shaking her hand, and once again mounting his broom. Struggling to keep his broom steady, Harry forced his handle up hard. Climbing to where he was within eyesight of Cho, Harry watched as Madame Hooch released the quaffle, and the game begun.  
  
Gryffindor 40, Ravenclaw 10 came the announcement from the battered commentary. The game had been going on under Harry's feet for over an hour now, and still no sign of the snitch. "Timeout" Harry yelled flying right next to Madame Hooch to get her attention. Flying around to members of his team, Harry gathered them in a small corner of the field where it was sheltered from the rain for a break from the storm.  
  
"Harry, we can't continue to play in this" Ron said landing hard, and quickly moving to the cover of the wall. "Ron you know quidditch. The only thing that could cancel the game is weather that causes complete lack of visibility." "What do you call this?" Ron shouted throwing his hand out to where the rain, and hail were now pounding the ground.  
  
"A challenge" Harry replied pulling the team in close. "Ok, if we are to win this game, we need the snitch. Now I know I am the seeker, but I want all of you to watch out for it. If you see it disregard everything else and try to keep it in sight. I will hopefully see your attempts, and come to help. Lets end this thing so we can get inside." With that the team remounted their brooms, and with a whistle from Madame Hooch, were once again playing.  
  
40-20 came the announcement from Charley Drake from Hufflepuff, "but wait what is Fred Weasley doing, No wait again. There goes Potter, he's seen the snitch." Just as Harry once again climbed to his position on the field, He felt a flutter with his broom, and the feeling something was happening washed over him. Taking a few laps around the field Harry put his broom through some difficult maneuvers, and just as one of the Ravenclaw chasers scored on Ron, Harry pushed past the feeling, and climbed to where he was next to Cho.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked as he nudged her with his arm. Cho who was drenched from head to foot looked miserable, and yelling over the hounding wind told Harry to catch the bloody thing so she could warm up. "If I ever see it" Harry replied again nudging her, and flying off. The wind, and storm had in fact picked up dramatically. The rain was so penetrating now that Harry could feel the coldness of the wind penetrate his body.  
  
Realizing however that Fred was frantically trying to get his attention, Harry pushed the cold away, and went into a dramatic dive.  
  
"I've got it" He thought as he quickly gained on Fred, coming up side by side, Fred pointed his finger, and it was then that the first glimpse of Gold. "Aha" Harry yelled as he put on a burst of speed, disregarding the shards of pain each hail crystal caused as it stung his face. Looking quickly over his shoulder, Harry realized Cho had no idea he had seen it, so concentrating on one thing Harry pushed his broom down into a magnificent dive. Reaching out his hand, Harry pulled up sharply as the snitch changed direction, and gaining on it Harry begun to once again feel the flutter of his broom.  
  
"Just a few more inches" Harry thought as the snitch was only a fingertip away, but as his hand closed upon the glistening snitch, something Harry never expected to happen did. Harry felt very little as his broom vanished from beneath him. Closing his eyes, Harry took in a deep breath as the realization he was falling set in.  
  
"No" Cho thought, as her breath caught in her throat. The feeling of pain, sadness, and freight had washed over her, and looking down to her chest, Cho pulled the burning necklace from within, and knew exactly where the pain had come from.  
  
"Harry" she screamed as she pushed her broom down, feeling the weather lighten almost immediately beneath her, when she landed next to his unconscious body, she looked skyward, and shaking her head, watched as the clouds begun to break apart.  
  
"Harry" she whispered as every sound outside her, and Harry disappeared. Pulling the gloves from her hand she reached down, and moved the hair from his face. Upon touching the softness of his cheek, Cho pulled her right hand back quickly, grasping it with her left as the touch of Harry's skin brought pain to her hands.  
  
"He's ice cold" she said as Dumbledore, and McGonagall looked on with pained expressions. "However it burnt me severely to touch him." She finished watching as the first ray of sun fell on Harry's face. Within only a few minutes Cho was incased with students, and teachers, and looking up, Cho was surprised to how everything had changed so fast.  
  
"Minerva, get him to the hospital wing," Dumbledore flatly commanded, ushering for the other teachers to get the students inside. Scanning the sky for any signs of Harry's broom Dumbledore noticed it hovering close to fifty feet above him, and without another word shot from where he stood to stop when he was eye level with the broom, and ripping it from a mist, in which it was incased, landed only seconds later.  
  
"As I thought," He told Professor McGonagall, as the small group followed the rest of the school inside. "A binding spell was placed over it." "How can that be?" Hermione asked. It was aware to everyone that the broom had an anti hex charm on it, and that without touching it there was no way in which that could have happened.  
  
"This is the work of a dark wizard." Dumbledore replied quickly as they finally reached the entrance hall. Motioning for the others to go on without him, Dumbledore noticed movement in the forbidden forest, and making quick to Hagrids Hut, came to a halt as Remus, and Sirius immerged from the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Good news I hope." He asked, and the three gathered just outside Hagrids Hut. "I'm sorry Professor, but we got there two late." Sirus replied, moving on quickly. "He has destroyed the cells, and recaptured those that were left behind. We followed him for a few days, but when we realized he was headed here, well, we apparated ahead."  
  
"He's already here." Dumbledore remarked motioning for the two to follow him. Heading into the direction of the hospital wing, Sirus's eyes fell to the broom in Dumbledore's hand, and putting on a burst of speed he ran through the school directly to the infirmary.  
  
"Harry," Sirus shouted as he burst through the doors of the hospital wing. Scanning it quickly he realized there were lights on in the back room, and running past a few startled students, Sirus burst in on Madame Pomfrey checking over his godson. "What happened?" he asked as he pushed past everyone, and took Harry's hand in his, but before anyone could usher a word, Sirus screamed out in pain, and releasing his godson's hand. Looking down, Sirius almost fainted at the sight of his blistering hand.  
  
"Don't touch him Mr. Black" came the voice of the frustrated Madame Pomfrey, "And let me see that hand" She scuffed as she poured a hot liquid substance over it. "That should help."  
  
"Don't fuss over me Poppy, what's happening to my grandson?" Sirus yelled, loosing much of his composure. "I don't know, I can't give him a full inspection, and without that, it is hard to say. When she had finished rummaging off what it could be, Dumbledore, and Remus entered the room, and as they walked over to the group everyone could see that Dumbledore was deep in though.  
  
"How is our youngster?" He asked as He took a seat in an empty chair expecting to hear Harry reply he was all right, but when no one answered, Dumbledore stood once again, and walking over to Harry's side Dumbledore turned to the others.  
  
The group of teachers, and adults fused over Harry for the next few hours. Ron, Hermione, and Cho had taken sears near the back, and had watched patiently as Madame Pomfrey gave Harry potion after potion, and it wasn't until it grew dark outside, and the teachers made there way to the door that Hermione finally broke the silence.  
  
"Is Harry going to be okay?" She asked standing up, and startling the professors. They had forgotten that the three were there, so turning toward them, Dumbledore advised McGonagall, Lupin, and Black to meet him in his office, and walking over, and joined the three.  
  
"We have done all we can right now. We have healed everything physically wrong with him, but don't understand what it is that is causing his body to freeze, as well as what is holding him unconscious." Looking at the frightened faces he added.  
  
"Now I must insist that you three get some rest, I will let you know when, and if anything changes." The three immediately begun arguing with Dumbledore, but he stopped them quickly by simply lifting his hand, and after telling them one last time to go straight to bed, Harry's friends did just that, and without another word, they left the hospital.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Here it comes" Harry thought as he closed his eyes. For the first time that night, Harry could hear the noise coming from the spectators, and bracing himself for the impact covered his head with his arms. But nothing happened. Harry new that he was no longer falling, but the impact he had prepared for never happened. Opening his eyes slowly Harry looked around, and found himself lying on the floor in a house decayed with time. Wondering how it was possible, Harry attempted to stand, but feeling his legs, realized they were broken.  
  
"Where am I?" He yelled as he looked to find the room completely empty. The sound of his voice at first boomed through the air, but bouncing from wall to wall, it died down quickly. "Hello" he yelled again, but just like the first time, Harry listened to his voice die off, before shouting again. This went on for as long as Harry could manage, and by the time he gave up, his throat was on fire from the yelling. Placing his head on a near by wall, Harry allowed his eye's to flutter before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
It wasn't long before Harry was rudely awakened. He hadn't but closed his eyes when he heard the voice of someone familiar pounding in his ear, and forcing his eyes open; he looked into the black eyes of none other than Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy" Harry yelled, attempting to stand with little luck. "What have you done to me, where am I?" he yelled, his voice barely recognizable. Lucius however did not respond. "You will not get away with this" Harry said, felling himself slip into unconsciousness yet again.  
  
Over the next few days, Ron, Hermione, Cho, and Ginny spent most of their time in the hospital wing. Harry had yet to change for the better in any way, and in fact looked as if he was loosing a battle every day. On the 5th day since the Ravenclaw, Gryffindor quidditch game, Dumbledore entered the room, and surprising the students walked right up next to Harry.  
  
"Any sign's of recovery yet?" He asked looking into the blank eyes of Harry, and walking to the head of Harry's bed. "Nothing sir." Ron answered looking down. He yells out occasionally as if he is in pain, but then he will go silent again. We don't dare touch him." Dumbledore however by this time had paid Ron no attention, and pulling a vial from his cloak poured a clear liquid substance over his index fingers, placing one on each of Harry's temples.  
  
"What is he doing?" Hermione asked looking from Dumbledore, to Harry, and the bond the liquid had created between the two. After a few moments of silence, Hermione's question was finally answered when Dumbledore broke connection, and fell into a chair with a huff.  
  
"Whatever is happening to him, is killing him" he replied attempting to gain his breath. I was only able to see very little information, and was quickly blocked from his memory." "But how is that possible? Hermione asked, the worry evident on her face. "I am not sure, but I intend to find out. I must go now and study this. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, I need your help. If you are willing we need to check some books in the library."  
  
Without another word the group stood up to follow Dumbledore out. When they reached the door they had to move aside as Sirius came in. "Any news" he asked looking between the students, and the headmaster." "None yet I am afraid. We were just to head to the library for more research."  
  
At this, Cho stood up from the chair she kept right next to Harry, and asked Dumbledore if she could help. "I am sorry Cho, but I have a strong feeling Harry would want you to remain here with him. We will only be a few minutes, and with any luck will figure why we cannot touch Harry without risk of injury." Turning to the door, Cho watched her new friends leave quietly with Dumbledore.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
After what seamed like hours, the daze from hitting his head begun to fade for Harry. Struggling to open his eyes, he tried in vein to stand, but found himself bound by chains to a rock wall.  
  
By this time Harry was beginning to feel the dread of the situation. He had lost his glasses some how, so the images in front of him were blurry at best. Risking bringing attention to himself Harry took a deep breath, and mounting as much courage as he could spoke to the people he could feel pressing in on him.  
  
"Where am I, Why have you taken me, and where are my glasses" He shouted infuriated that he had been captured. "Release him" came the command from someone Harry knew far to well. "Voldermort. I should have known." Harry replied flatly. "What do you intend to do" He asked as he felt his glasses forced on his face, and the chains released that were holding him up.  
  
"Why would you assume I mean you any harm" He replied. Harry could tell he was up to something, and braced himself for what was about to come. "You have attempted to kill me more times that I can count. I assume you intend to finish it today" He replied. Very little fear evident in his voice.  
  
"Mr. Potter" Voldermort replied just as menacing as he ever had when addressing Harry. I offered your father this once and in his stupidity he refused. I however am offering it to you. Join me, or yes I will kill you."  
  
"Join you" Harry questioned as the room around him came into view, and he could see he was surrounded by 100's of men, Voldermort in the middle next to him. "Why would you want me to join you?" He asked completely confused as to what was happening.  
  
"That is the question Harry. You see I was forced to kill your parents for they refused to join me. I have always known the power you are capable of, and new you would be trouble from the off. Now as it would give me no better pleasure then to see you tortured, I need your strength to bring down Dumbledore, and claim the head of Hogwarts. If you embrace the power of the Dark Arts, I will let you live. In fact I will train you to use your skills to defend me, but if you refuse. Like your parents, I will kill you."  
  
"I will never join you" Harry shouted taking a step back. "Like my parents I will fight you till the end, and if it means death, then I am prepared." Voldermort however looked as if he expected this, and relaxing on his throne simply closed his fists causing Harry's to lift from the ground as an invisible force strangled the air from his throat.  
  
"It is simple to sacrifice ones self" He spoke standing, and Laughing hard at the way Harry dangled in the air. Fighting against the pain the grip was causing, Harry felt a cold rush of chills run down his spine as the Voldermort tightened it, and forced Harry to look into his red eyes, now directly in front of him. "We shall see young Potter. If you will be as resistant when your decision will determine the fait of your friends. Crucio."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Cho and Sirius spent much of the afternoon pondering over Harry without much conversation. By the time Dumbledore and the others returned, Cho was sleeping quietly with her head next to Harry's arm, while Sirius slept in a bed next to them.  
  
"Ahem" Dumbledore stated coming into the room, and waking the two from whatever dreams they were having. "It is getting late you two, Go with Hermione, and Ron to get some dinner, and rest. There is little else we can do tonight."  
  
"Did you find anything that would help us?" Cho asked as she fought off a yawn. "Unfortunately that Library is very large, and we only spent a little time actually searching." "I won't give up Dumbledore sir" Hermione said likewise fighting off a yawn. "Come guys, lets get some dinner." Leaving the room with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, Cho followed the others into the Great hall, and were surprised at the scene in front of them.  
  
"Malfoy" Ron said storming into the room, blasting picture by picture into millions of pieces. Only he would dare decorate the Hall with the scene from last Saturday's quidditch game, and a picture of Harry lying unconscious in the mud.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Don't you know Harry is fighting for his life, and you have the nerve to put these up? "St. Potter deserves everything he gets" Malfoy shouted as he stood with 5 Slytherins standing behind him.  
  
"Take them down Malfoy" Ron again shouted pointing his wand at the group, but before anyone could say another word, Cho burst from the great Hall running directly toward the hospital wing. Running into the room, she noticed Dumbledore, and Sirius still sitting next to Harry, and slowing down as she reached the bed she walked to where Harry's arms remained covered by blankets.  
  
"Miss Chang, I thought I sent you to get dinner" Dumbledore questioned, as Cho looked to see how the blankets were fastened. Just then however Harry let out a defining scream, and Ron Hermione, and Ginny entered the room.  
  
"Harry" Hermione shouted as she rushed to his side, but she quickly moved as Cho stepped in front of her. "I demand an explanation" Dumbledore commanded standing up as Cho continued to fuss over the blankets. "I will explain later, just help me get these blankets off.  
  
"What is the meaning of all this noise?" Poppy yelled, coming into the small room to stop dead in her tracks as Harry once again let out a scream of pain and agony. "Move away dear," She requested, only to be cut off by Cho.  
  
"Will you please just remove these Bindings" She again asked fear very evident in her voice. Realizing that it was not worth arguing, Dumbledore shook his head, and pulling out his wand the wrappings covering the majority of Harry's body vanished.  
  
"Now will you tell me what's going." Dumbledore begun, only to stop as Cho screamed out in pain. She was desperately clawing at Harry's right hand, all the while the touch scorching her hand.  
  
"Miss Chang" poppy shouted rushing to her side as Cho's hands begun to blister. Realizing that whatever Cho was doing was necessary, Ron restrained her just as Cho collapsed to the floor, the pain had been to much for her to take, but when had opened enough of Harry's fingers to display the golden snitch that was frantically trying to get out.  
  
"What is that?" Sirius asked, looking to Harry's now bleeding hand. "I believe it is the snitch, and the cause of all of this" Dumbledore replied walking around the table. "Petrificus Totalus" he said pointing his finger at the snitch, it stopped fluttering instantly. "Now to release Harry's grip" He ushered pulling out his wand. "Sirus, I may need your help."  
  
Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Madame Pomfrey watched in awe as Dumbledore, and Sirius worked over the next two hours. Making sure as not to touch Harry's skin, they were able to open three of his four remaining fingers still closed, and when they had completed the task, Dumbledore slipped the still frozen snitch from its hiding place.  
  
"Now, we must see professor Snape" Dumbledore said standing, and levitating the snitch in front of him. Poppy, see to it that these Children return to there tower tonight, and I suggest you give Miss Chang the needed dressings. She will be spending the night.' Disregarding the commotion Ron, and Hermione were giving him, Dumbledore, and Sirius made quickly through the room.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"I see you can handle quiet a bit of torture Potter" Voldermort hissed as Harry was dragged half unconscious through the massive building. "I think this one should do" He smirked as Harry was thrown roughly onto the small wooden table that was used as a bed.  
  
"Tomorrow we will discuss which of your friends will pay for your lack of vision" he spat as he threw the doors closed on the cell Harry was being held in."  
  
"I will never betray my friends" Harry mumbled as he felt his head fall, and his eyes flutter. "I will beat you" He thought as the effects of the day set in, and his body gave into the darkness surrounding it.  
  
Harry was not looking forward to his next encounter with the serpent of death. He had awoken early into the night, and had found himself lying in a small pool of water on the floor of a gigantic cell. Fighting the pain he was feeling when he attempted to move, Harry physically pulled himself to the darkest corner he could find.  
  
"I have to find out how to block that curse" he thought as he slumping his back against the icy wall, and pulled his legs into his chest. The torture of the previous day was running through his mind, and the pain of the crucactus curse was paying its toll on him. Felling his head start to fall forward, Harry rested his eyes on his hands, and allowed his mind to drift to his friends, Cho most of all.  
  
"What happened to you?" He thought as he fought to stay awake. "Did you escape?" he asked as the sounds around him faded in an out of focus. Focusing his attention to the ring he wore on his finger, Harry lazily spun it in his hand until it begun to heat up. Realizing it meant Cho was in pain, Harry stood up shouting in an attempt to bring attention to himself.  
  
"Have you come to a decision Mr. Potter?" came the voice from a hall near him. Harry new by the sound it was Voldermort, and steadying himself walked to the front of the cage. "What are you doing to my friends" He demanding, infuriated that he was unable to help. "I told you this once before boy, we are simply forcing you into a decision. Your friends lives depend on your willingness to join me." "I will never" Harry shouted as Voldermort lifted his wand. "Aveda Kedavara"  
  
Harry dove out of the way of the curse sent directly at him. Realizing he needed to get distance he quickly moved to the back of the cell, and awaited the next curse to come. "I thought you wanted me to join you" He shouted as Voldermort once again sent the Aveda Kedavara curse at him, But instead of answering Voldermort simply laughed.  
  
"I could kill you now without effort" He hissed, as his eyes darkened an even deeper shade of red, and proving he could Voldermort lifted his wand one last time before reaching out his hand, and with a power Harry was unable to control, bound Harry to the spot. "Aveda Kedavara."  
  
Harry knew his time was up, as everything seemed to slow down instantly. He watched terrified as the green light shot from the tip of Voldermorts wand. Fighting against the invisible restraints that were tightening there hold around his throat, harry watched the curse came to him.  
  
"I thought this would be fast" he said to himself as he closed his eyes in an attempt to block out the sound of Voldermorts cruel laugh from echoing through his mind.  
  
As the killing curse struck Harry the pain it caused was much worse than Harry ever expected. Opening his eyes to look death in the face, Harry felt the burning sensation of the curse melt its way to his heart, and picturing the look on his friends face, Harry screamed out in agony as he thought.  
  
"This is it. This is the day I die," But Harry was still there. Time seamed to be speeding back up, and Harry never felt his body loose consciousness. "It shouldn't take this long" he thought as he looked down at his chest to realize that his robes directly on his chest were completely burnt to ashes, but that the curse was no where in sight, and Harry was still alive.  
  
"It can't be" Voldermort yelled as a image of a stag burst from within Harry surrounding binding a deep green glow within which Harry new to be the killing curse, but feeling faint from the experience Harry felt his body go numb, and as he feel fatigued to the floor he looked up one last time to hear the evil laugh of Voldermort.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Cho awoke from the nightmare she had to find herself surrounded in the Hospital wing by Ron, and Hermione, as Madame Pomfrey, all addressed the deep burns of her hands, and holding her down when she pulled away from the pain the healing potion caused. She could visible see through the curtain surrounding Harry, and she could see he was being restrained by Sirus, and Remus, and Dumbledore was busy injecting a serum into Harry's hands while Snape poured liquid down his throat.  
  
"What's happening to him" She asked startling Ron, and causing him to fall over from the shock. No one answered, but instead cringed as Harry screamed out in agony, and his body became cold and numb.  
  
"What's happening" Sirus yelled as Snape finished with the last of the potion. "He's dying" Snape replied standing, and moving to the closest cabinet, and pulling out four potions, mixing two on the spot, and forcing Harry to drink from them.  
  
"Dumbledore, there is only one person other than myself who has the knowledge and skill to create this potion, and I was under the impression he was dead." Severus said as he skillfully applied a mixture of healing solution on Harry's hand.  
  
Cho, bye this time was beside herself. Fighting to get past Ron, Hermione, and Madame Pomfrey, she swung her legs over the side, and pushed Ron over the table. "Bloody Hell" he yelled as he crashed to the floor, but Cho was to quick, and within seconds she was standing next to Harry looking down at his now pail face.  
  
"He's not dying while I'm alive she shouted as she gently placed a hand over his heart. Felling his pulse quicken at her touch she felt the pain Harry was feeling, and as if she was just hit with a bludger she felt herself lifted from the world, and her mind was swept clean.  
  
The room fell completely silent as Cho came to Harry's side, No one knew exactly what was happening to Harry, and if anyone now had the ability to heal him, it would be Cho.  
  
"He was poi.." Dumbledore begun to say, only to stop as Cho pulled the bandages from her hands, and placed it over Harry's heart once again. Watching with sadness in his eyes, he was surprised as Cho's eyes rolled back into her head, but even more as he and the others fell to the floor from the amount of Energy that seemed to be sucked from him. Struggling to stand, he looked one last time at Cho just as she vanished in a burst of light, and disappeared into Harry.  
  
"What's going on" Sirus shouted jumping to his feet, and moving to where Cho just stood, but looking at the blank and scared faces of everyone else in the room, he could see that they held no answer for that question.  
  
"We have done all we can for Mr. Potter" Dumbledore said looking to see the tear streaked eye's of everyone in the room. "Sirus, I am sure you will keep me updated." He asked looking into the face of the only family Harry had. Shaking his head yes, Sirus quietly retook his seat, and taking a hold of Harry's unharmed hand, placed his head face down onto the bed.  
  
Sirus spent the next hours alone by Harry's side. Dumbledore asked that the students return to their dorms, and with Professor Snape left to discuss the poison Harry had been given in his office.  
  
"Severus, you seem to know quiet a bit of the poison used in this attack. What can you tell me?" Dumbledore asked taking a seat at his desk, and looking to the potion master for answers. "I know that there are only three people in England that poses the skill to create it." "And who would those three be?" Dumbledore asked. "Voldermort, Lucius Malfoy, and myself. Now if Voldermort would have created this potion Harry would surely have passed for his venom of choice is baslic powder, and as you know that is deadly the second one comes in contact with it.  
  
Lucius used to add spider venom. What Harry experienced with his flesh burning is the effect it has. Lucky for us it had a counter curse." "Lucky is not the word I would use in this situation. Lucius is dead. I saw his body with my own eyes. Unless Voldermort has brought him back, we have another powerful enemy."  
  
"Either that sir, or the apple didn't fall far from the tree" Snape answered crossing his hands in front of his chest. "You would suspect a student such as Draco would be capable of such a difficult potion?" Dumbledore asked looking to Severus for clarification.  
  
"He has the predisposition like his father, and if the vindictiveness carried over through him, I am sure he will be just as powerful a potion master as Lucius was." Snape replied turning to the entrance as the sound of the Gargoyle moving was heard.  
  
"We shall keep a closer eye on your Malfoy. We need to understand what we are up against." With that said, Severus nodded, and exiting the room, opened the door just as Madame Pomfrey entered in a huff.  
  
"He's up sir. Miss Chang has returned, but both are still very ill." 


	19. Young Master

Chapter 19 Young Master  
  
Dumbledore wasted no time rushing to Harry's side. With Professor Snape, and Madame Pomfrey behind him he burst into the Hospital wing, and moved directly to the back room in which Harry had spent the last week and a half. Opening the door quietly he and the others crept in, and Dumbledore was overcome with relief as he heard Harry and Sirus laughing in the far corner.  
  
"Mr. Black" Madame Pomfrey shouted coming into the room, and noticing Sirius standing on a chair doing an interpretation of some type. "I would think as Harry's godfather you would understand when he needed rest." She fused as she forced Harry to lie down. "Now Mr. Potter, no moving until I get back" she shouted as she turned and heading for the medicine cabinet.  
  
"I have been out for over a week now, and the first thing she wants to do is put me to sleep" Harry muffled looking to his godfather who was now sitting in a chair next to him. Laughing silently to himself.  
  
"So I see you are feeling much better now Mr. Potter. You gave us quiet a scare." Dumbledore said coming over to Harry's side, and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Now can you tell us what you remember?"  
  
Harry had expected this from the moment he had awoken. Sirius had fused over him as Madame Pomfrey ran to get Dumbledore, and had simply advised Harry to wait until the others arrived before he went into to much detail as to what had happened. Taking in a deep breath, Harry closed his eyes, and as if relieving the entire thing, Harry begun to picture the quidditch game, and the second he reached for the snitch.  
  
"Did we win" Harry asked as he finally finished the story by stating he woke up with Sirus standing next to him, but had to hold back a laugh at the looks of those in the room. "Harry?" Dumbledore said taking a seat. "He asked you to join him?" "Ya, for some bloody reason he thought I would be foolish enough." Harry replied, but looking seriously at the other, turned back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Cho, Ron, Hermione, where are they, are they hurt/" Harry asked panic written on each detail of his face. Dumbledore smiled, "Sirus, will you please pull back the curtain." He asked, pointing to the curtain directly to Harry's left. Doing as he asked Sirus swung the curtain open, and Harry immediately noticed Cho lying on the bed next to his sleeping.  
  
"He told me he would go after them." Harry said looking sadly at the others. "He said he would kill all of you." He shouted as he pulled himself into a sitting position, and swung his legs over the side of the bed.  
  
"Oh no you don't" came the command of Poppy as she again entered the room, and rushed to Harry's side. "You need your rest, now drink this." Se said placing a vial of think green liquid in his hand. " I think it is time we allow these two to sleep" she said looking to the Headmaster.  
  
"Alas you are most certainly correct" Dumbledore ushered standing up. "Harry, I will stop by and let your friends know you are filling better." With that said Dumbledore turned to leave, and following the other teachers out of the room he turned back to Sirus who had taken a seat next to Harry.  
  
"Sirus, I need to speak with you in my office. Remus, and professor Snape are already on there way." Dumbledore motioned as he addressed Madame Pomfrey at the door. Standing up at the request, Sirius roughed Harry's hair before turning, and following the Headmaster out of the hospital wing.  
  
"Now Mr. Potter I will see you first thing in the morning" Poppy said as Harry felt the lids of his eyes grow Heavy.  
  
Waking up to the soft light the sun caused cascading through the window, and onto his bed, Harry woke up early the next morning. "Finally" he thought. This had been the first time in his life that the view of white curtains, sanitary beds, and no noise made him happy. Deciding to see if Cho was awake, Harry pulled back the covers and jumped down from the bed.  
  
"Cho, Cho, are you up" he asked pulling back the curtain, and exposing the bed next to his. Cho however was nowhere to be seen, so figuring she must have gotten up earlier, Harry quickly changed into the clean robes that had been brought down for him, and walked into the main part of the hospital wing.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey" Harry called, as he noticed that the door leading into the nurses office was open. Just then however Cho burst from the room, and running over to Harry, she wrapped him in a hug.  
  
"Harry, are you okay" she asked, visibly shaking as she did this. Harry simply placed a hand on her check, and kissing her softly looked into her beautiful blue eyes before speaking.  
  
"I owe you my life. You hold in your hand my heart. I will love you forever." Gently kissing her once again, he turned to the now fuming nurse. "What in the world do you think you are doing out of your bed" she asked pulling out her wand in attempt to levitate Harry to the closest bed. Harry however was to quick, and moving to the side as the spell picked up a sleeping student behind him instead.  
  
"No Madame Pomfrey," He said in a please don't make me stay here. " I am perfectly fine, and according to Sirius I am far behind, so if you don't mind I would ever so much enjoy getting back to normal things.  
  
Surprised by his tone, Poppy gave Harry a quick yet thorough check up, and finding him unharmed sent him on his way with strict instructions that if anything was to happen he was to report directly back. "No more visits now Mr. Potter" she mused, as Harry and Cho hurried off before she changed her mind. "So I asked Sirius yesterday, what happened to me.? He didn't seem to have many answers." Harry said as he and Cho made there way toward the great hall.  
  
"He showed up after it happened. You should have seen his eyes; I think he blamed himself for it. Said he should have been there to protect you." Cho said stopping in the middle of the hall just in front of the doors to the great Hall. "Harry, I thought you would die. Dumbledore, Sirius, and Severus barely left your side, and all I remember from last night is Severus saying you were dying." At this Cho finally broke down. Tears running down her face. Harry knew he needed to comfort her, so placing his hand in hers, he gave it a gentle squeeze before motioning to an empty classroom.  
  
"Cho, we need to talk" Harry said as he closed the door behind the two, and lit the dark room. "You were sleeping when I explained to Dumbledore what happened to me while I was asleep. Cho, promise me that you will never get in between Voldermort, and Me." Harry had to place a hand up to stop Co from arguing. "Promise me Cho that if you get into trouble you apparate to a safe place, and leave me to deal with it."  
  
"Harry, I can't." "You can, and you must. Cho, I am no longer scared of my future. Dumbledore told me early this year what I would eventually have to face, and I plan on preparing for that day from now until it comes, but if you are there I would do anything to protect you. And Cho, I never want to be put into that position." "Harry, what happened when you were dreaming? Why are you pushing me away." She asked, obviously she didn't understand the extent of the situation. "Harry however did not know how much he should tell both Hermione, and Cho. He knew Ron would understand better then both the girls would, and decided to change the subject."  
  
"Too much" he replied before again taking Cho's hand. "Come on. I'm starving." He lied as he again opened the doors, and made his way hand in hand to the doors of the great Hall. "By the way, I am not pushing you away, but protecting what I can." With this, Harry and Cho stepped into the loud room, and as they started toward there usual spots, the hall fell silent.  
  
All eyes were now on Harry and Cho. Cho, who for the most part had not been questioned about Harry, felt ready to leave before she even reached her seat, but Harry paid the stairs no attention, and went to sit next to his friends and the end of the table.  
  
"So, what did I miss" He asked, as he was the first to break the silence. Ron, and Hermione just stared with shock on their faces. Harry had just 10 hours earlier been fighting for his life, and now he was standing in front of them like nothing happened. "Harry, shouldn't you be in the hospital wing, I mean, did Madame Pomfrey let you leave?" Hermione asked, apparently still afraid Harry was ill. "Yes she did mom, now how about we talk about something else" Harry suggested taking a set next to Ron, who still looked stunned.  
  
"Did we win" Harry asked laughing at his friend's expression. "Huh" Ron asked shaking his head as if in a trance. "What did you just ask me?" "I asked you if we won" Harry responded. "All I remember was falling off my broom. I don't remember anything else but waking up this morning" Harry lied. He remembered his dream if that was what it was clearly, but did not want to discuss it. "You mean you don't know what has happened to you?" Ron asked looking dumbfounded at Harry, "I know I was poisoned, and Cho saved my life, but that is about all I was told." He replied. In fact this was all. No one told him how he was poisoned. "Harry, lets take about it tonight" Ron answered as he noticed the table, and surrounding area go quiet again. Harry smiled, agreeing to talk about it later, and turned to the food that appeared on his plate.  
  
Harry was in for a long day. He had decided not putting off another day of classes, and after each class he stayed after to find out what he missed. Bye the end of the day, Harry had so much homework that he figured it would be early next year by the time he would finish, but Hermione had created a work plan for Harry, and Ron promised to help where he could.  
  
As promised that night turned out to be quiet interesting. Ron told Harry all that he could about the past two weeks, and bye the time he was findihed, Harry understood why they had been so worried. "You weren't even able to touch me?" He asked looking between Ron, and Hermione. "No, and Cho attempted once only to burn both her hands. That was just before she disappeared." "Disappeared, what are you talking about?" Harry asked again. "Harry, you should have seen it" Ron started looking to his best friend. The necklace you gave Cho begun to grow a bright white clor, and she awoke from the sleeping potion Madame Pomfrey gave you to throw me on the ground, and move to your side. Next thing I knew she was pulling the bandages from her hands, and placing them over your chest, she vanished. I think she entered your body."  
  
"That's it then." Harry remarked standing up from the couch, and looking at her friends. That is what brought me back. I remember seeing a bright light just as I though Voldermort was going to attempt to kill me before, next thing I knew I was waking up to Sirius lying of the floor in the hospital wing." Hermione, who had been rather quiet through the majority of the conversation, finally spoke up. 'Harry. Earlier you told us you didn't remember any thing that happened while you were unconscious. Is that because you choice not to tell us, or because you in fact don't." The tone in her voice was in no way threatening, but Harry could tell by the reaction on Ron's face that he felt hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, but I don't remember anything that I havn't said already He responded before turning and looking to the stairs toward his room. Now I'm starting to get tired, so I think I will call it a night." And grabbing his things from the table he had been working at, Harry did just that.  
  
He next few day's for Harry flew by in a hurry. The amount of work he had to do left little room for anything else, but like the beginning of the year, Harry was retaining the information surprisingly easy, so when McGonagall passed out the pre owl exam, Harry was rather happy that he finished just short of an hour, and easily twenty minutes before either Ron, or Hermione.  
  
"So Ron, how did you do? Harry asked as the three made there way up to lunch from the transfiguration room. Ron shrugged his shoulders, and turned to Harry. "Alright I guess, but I think I need help on the book to animal. My pig had pages for ears, and I think you could still see the writing through the skin." He replied as they found their empty seats. Sitting down, and digging into the food available to them, Harry looked up, just as the mail came in.  
  
Harry was surprised at the amount of owls flying around the room. Normally only 100-200 owls lined the hall as they delivered there messages, but this time there were more like 400. Harry watched as one boy received three separate owls, and was shaken from his thoughts as a large black owl with red eyes landing in front of him, followed by hedwig with a small package.  
  
"Harry, careful, I've never seen an owl that color" Ron warned, as Harry moved first to untie the letter from the mysterious owl. Upon taking the letter, Harry watched as the black owl vanished in a cloud of smoke. "What just happened?" he asked as he looked to the spot the owl was just standing, and looking back down to the crimson envelope in his hand, Harry begun to open the seal when he stopped suddenly as Hedwig once again took flight, and squeaked loudly at her master in an attempt to get his attention.  
  
"What is it girl?" Harry asked as Hedwig landed directly in front of him snatching up a piece of bred. It was then that Harry noticed the small box attached to her leg, and taking hold of it he untied it quickly. "Now what was so important that it couldn't wait a minute?" Harry asked as he scratched the owl on the top of her head earning an affectionate nip on his finger. Turning back to the letter, Harry felt his owl take flight, and watching her fly off, looked down at the parchment he had just pulled from the envelope, to freeze at the sight of it.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked attempting to read the letter, Harry however was much to fast, and in an attempt to place it back into the envelope, dropped it as it burst into flames. "I need to see Dumbledore" Harry said panicked as he jumped to his feet, and looked to see a almost empty staff table. Frustrated that Dumbledore was not there he sat back down, and looked to his friends.  
  
"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked, worried again for her friend. Harry however didn't answer, and she could tell he was fighting whether or not he should discuss it. "I'm tired of this" He finally said, grabbing the attention of Ron, Hermione, and now Cho. "The letter, the letter was from Voldermort" Harry said as the three dropped there expressions, and looked at Harry with saddened faces." "What did it say?" Ron asked. The tone of his voice showing the evident fear he felt. Harry however was anything from frightened. "I'm not sure. The second I saw the name I put it back in the envelope. I panicked, and now the letter is gone." He replied pounding his hands on the table.  
  
That's a good thing isn't it?" Cho asked taking a seat next to Harry. "How about we forget about it," She suggested getting odd stairs from everyone else. "Well there's nothing we can do now" She said looking for some type of support. "She's right" Harry responded snatching up the other box he had received. Cutting the tape with a nife from the table, Harry reached in to pull out a small box, and noticing the emblem on the top, looked at Ron.  
  
"Quality Quidditch" He said looking at the seal, and opening the box, Harry pulled out a shinny new Snitch. "Who would send me a snitch?" Harry asked looking to his friends, but he could tell by their faces it was none of them. Placing the small item back in the box, Harry once again looked to the staff table, and noticing that Professor Dumbledore had in fact entered, he stood with the others, and the group made there way up to the table.  
  
"Dumbledore sir" Harry said, walking the few steps up to where he was eye level with the teachers. "Do you have a few minutes?" He asked seeing that doing this would interrupt a conversation Dumbledore was having with Professor Moody, but when Dumbledore nodded and stood, Harry turned to professor Moody as well. "I think you should come to" He stated as Dumbledore made there way toward the back room. Following him, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cho entered, and taking a seat next to the fire, Dumbledore asked how he could help.  
  
"You see sir, we received a letter today. Harry started looking between Dumbledore, and professor Moody. "Well, it was from Voldermort" Harry continued. " I didn't have a chance to read it, but I saw the name, and it burst into flames just seconds after I opened it." He finished looking to the floor.  
  
"Very well" Dumbledore remarked, looking past Harry to the others. "Anything else?" "Well the way it came was quiet strange as well." Ron commented standing up. "I mean his owl just vanished the second the letter arrived" He finished looking to Dumbledore for advice. "Anything else?" Dumbledore asked once again. At this, Harry showed him the box with the snitch, and watched as a smile spread across Dumbledore's face.  
  
"You can not summon it" He responding reaching in, and pulling out the small golden ball. "You can't hex it, and most important you cannot place a curse over it" He remarked tossing it into the air, and watching it take off around the room before coming to a hover directly in front of his glasses. "We don't want the un pleasantries of last match to happen again" He finished grasping a hold of the ball, and placing it back in the box. "Thank you" He said to the students taking the small box from Harry. "Now go ahead and get to classes. Let us deal with the information you brought to us" He remarked watching the students get up, and exit the room. "Harry, one moment if you would" he said at last, just as Harry was about to close the door behind him. Stepping back into the room he walked back to Dumbledore, and looking up into his moon shaped glasses, waited for Dumbledore to ask again what was actually in the letter.  
  
"I just didn't want to worry the girls." Harry commented before Dumbledore had even begun to speak. "I plan on telling Ron everything, but I don't want Hermione, and Cho to worry." Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, and looked down upon him through his moon shaped glasses.  
  
"Harry, Voldermort has made a bold move here. I am afraid I do not know his intentions, and think he may be using the fact you care for you friends to his advantage Although I understand your desire to keep your friends safe from this, I also feel it is important to let them know the danger they in fact are in. The danger we are all in."  
  
"What should I do?" Harry asked. He was feeling much more confident in his abilities, and in truth the thought of Voldermort getting to him was not his biggest concern, but he couldn't help feeling guilty of putting those that he cared about in even more danger.  
  
"I think it time the Order Of The Phoenix come together, to discuss this." He advised knowing it would be better preparing for the worst rather than responding to an attack. It was known that whenever someone refused to join Voldermort, he would send his death eaters to destroy them.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked as Harry meet up with him by the doors of the entrance hall. "I'll tell you on the way" Harry remarked, as he noticed it was time for Divination, and they had the entire north tower to climb. Taking off at a jog, the two quickly turned to the stairs, and just as they begun there climb, Harry begun his explanation in full of the visions he had received following the quidditch match, and the true nature of the letter from Voldermort.  
  
"He wants you to join him?" Ron asked, coming to a stop, just as the stairs begun to move. "Not only that Ron, but he swore he would kill one of my friends each week until I finally do give in" Harry finished, as the hall leading to the divinations tower came into view.  
  
Ron was at a complete loss for words. Coming to a halt he grabbed Harry arm to stop him. Ron was now not in the mood to sit through Divination. "I agree, we can't tell the girls" He finally stated after a few minutes of silence, "Harry, have you responded yet?" he asked looking to his friends. Harry then told Ron what Dumbledore had suggested, and said he would send the letter after they meet.  
  
Taking a seat in the hall Harry covered his eyes with the palms of his hands. "Ron, I can not be the cause of yours, or anyone else's death" Harry stated mater of factly. "If it comes down to it I would rather give my life, to see that none of you were harmed." "Harry, what good would that do?" Ron interrupted determined to get through to his best friend. "You know just as well as I do that Voldermort wouldn't stop at you. If you die there is no hope for anyone. He is sure to kill all those that have tried to protect you.  
  
"I know Ron, I brought this upon you, and I'm sorry" Harry muttered, depression eating at his very soul. Ron however reacting quickly, reaching down and pulling Harry to his feet. "Were not going to class today." He announced forcing Harry back toward the stairs they had just climbed. "Common" He yelled as he threatened Harry with the Rictusempra spell if he didn't follow.  
  
Making his way towards the Gryffindor common room, Ron again spoke up. "Harry, I don't know why you feel you are expendable," he shouted as he marched through the halls occasionally jumping into an empty room to avoid a patrolling teacher. Entering the common room, he lead Harry to the boys dorms, and threw open the doors.  
  
"I am not about to allow you to sacrifice yourself for me" He finished as he pulled both Phoenix cloaks from there hiding places, and tossing Harry his. "Harry, only you have the power to put a stop to this. I agree with Dumbledore. Let the order decide the next step."  
  
Harry, and Ron however didn't have time to even touch the emblem of their cloaks. The second they had thrown them over there shoulders, the door to the Gryffindor common room burst open, and in came 4 death eaters. Peter Pettrigrew in the lead.  
  
"Master wants him alive. Bring him to me unharmed." Peter commanded as he stepped to the side, and watched the death eaters take off up the stairs. Harry and Ron heard the noise from within there room, and just as the door was blasted open, Harry grabbed the invisibility cloak from his bed, and just barely got it over the two as 3 men hooded came into view.  
  
"There's no one here" one of them said, looking to the other as he placed his wand in his pocket. "What's taking so long? Came the cold cackle of Peter from below. "Sir, the room. The room is empty. We have checked everywhere.  
  
"It can't be. They must be close. Bring me the map." He shouted running up the stairs as the deatheaters returned to the room. Harry however by this time had control over his emotions, and pulling his wand from his pocket summoned the marauders map from his chest, and was surprised when a second map was ripped out of the hands of one of the death eaters, and landed in his uncovered hand.  
  
"Where's the map?" Wormtail asked, walking in the room, and looking straight through Harry, and Ron to the empty dorm room. "Its here sir." The deatheater answered, reaching in his pocket to find it empty. "Wait, I must have put it down." He replied turning quickly, and retracing his steps. Peter however had grown impatient, and pulling out his wand, he attempted to summon the map. "Accio Map." Nothing. "Accio Marauders Map", again nothing. Harry, and Ron were both holding as tight as they could to the two maps now in their hands. They could feel the force of the invisible hand reach both, and pulling them both along the floor, Harry, and Ron were doing everything in the power to stop from moving.  
  
"You will pay for your stupidity" Peter shouted turning on the deatheater who had lost the map. Pointing his wand at him he cursed him. "Aveda Kedavara." "Get back to the shack. When Master finds out we failed him, we are all in for punishment. Leaving the room with his cloak billowing out behind him. When the three deatheaters had left the common Room, Harry, and Ron pulled the cloak off walking over to the dead death eater in corner.  
  
"Who is he?" Ron asked seeing the limp form of what was once a man. "I don't care, but lets get him out of here." Harry remarked levitating the body from the ground, and into the common room. Letting the dead death eater fall to the floor Harry pulled out the map he had placed in his pocket, and activating it immediately begun to search for Wormtail, and the others, and was surprised to se over 20 death eaters moving throughout the castle. All of which seemed to be concentrated in 4 areas.  
  
"Look at this." Harry commented seeing the swarm of teachers gathering in the north tower. "What are they do." It was then however that Harry realized exactly what they were doing, and he hurried back up the stairs to grab his cloak.  
  
"Ron, they must assume we are in class. That means." 'Hermione" Ron interrupted, "And Cho." Harry however had already made his way to the portrait hole. He had noticed Sirius, and Remus headed toward Cho, and knew he needed to get to Hermione.  
  
'Ron, Come on, we need to get to Hermione" Harry shouted throwing the cloak over his shoulders, all but his head invisible. You have a map. Activate it. If we see a name we don't know, we will hide under the cloak. Come on. Ron however was frozen to the spot. He had in fact activated the map, and right off the bat realized unlike the Marauders map, the only active spots on this were those of the Order of the Phoenix, as well as his sister.  
  
They have Ginny" Ron shouted rushing past Harry out the door. They are leading her to the whomping willow. He shouted as he descended the stairs four at a time. Harry had to take off at full speed to keep up. Realizing that Ron was going after Ginny, he knew he needed to help. So catching up Harry and Ron bust out into the cold of the after noon to see Ginny being carried by 4 men.  
  
Throwing the invisibility cloak over the two, Harry and Ron begun to make there way toward the tree, but as they took there first step, the mark of the dark lord shot into the air, and falling to there knee's, both Harry, and Ron knew what it meant.  
  
"Ginny, why Ginny" Ron muttered, panting for breath sobbing openly while Harry placed a hand on his friends shoulder in an attempt to comfort his friend. Sitting in silence, Harry watched as the deatheaters passed bye, and within thirty minutes, Hogwarts was empty of intruders, and Harry new it was time to get Ron inside.  
  
"Ron, we need to get inside. Dumbledore, and the others have gathered all of the students in the great hall. That is where we need to be. "Not without my sister." Ron barked standing up, pulling the cloak off, and beginning to walk toward the tree, and the mark the hovered above. Jumping to his feet, Harry quickly followed, and when they reached the whomping willow, Harry saw the lifeless body of a small girl on the ground, and knowing his friend to well, Harry quickly stunned Ron before continuing on his own.  
  
"I'm Sorry Ginny." Harry said bending down, and lifting her lifeless body from the cold grass she lay on. Noticing a letter forced into one of Ginny's pockets, Harry pulled it out. Quickly scanning the writing on the front he realized what it was before placing it in his pocket, and turning back toward the castle. Carrying Ginny in his arms, and Levitating Ron in front of him, Harry slowly made his way back to the school.  
  
Numb with guilt, Harry made his way through the now dark grounds of Hogwarts to the broken front doors of the place he had come to know as home. Realizing instantly that the doors leading to the great hall had been heavily charmed, Harry lay Ginny softly down, and reached into his pocket for the marauders map.  
  
"Show me all entrances into the great hall" He said forcefully as the image of the school vanished in front of him displaying the words "Why" written in gold. Realizing once again that it was most likely Prongs, Harry quickly explained the situation, and surprisingly enough was shown the entrance rather quickly.  
  
Asking the map to show the whole of Hogwarts again, Harry quickly scanned it for Dumbledore Sirius, and Remus. He wanted to make sure that his climb to the 2nd floor, and entrance to the great Hall were needed for he desperately wanted to see Dumbledore first. Finding him, as well as every other teacher in the great hall, Harry moved to deactivate the map, but just before he touched it with the edge of his wand, Harry suddenly noticed other dots all around the school. Most of which were motionless.  
  
Following the instructions he was shown on the map, Harry picked Ginny up from where he had let her lay, and directing Ron to the second floor. Realizing that they still may be in danger, Harry quickly led the two to back of the Charms classroom. Looking over to his right as he came to a stop, Harry noticed a rather small image on the floor, and looking down on the map, Harry noticing a dot in the corner marked Flitwick. Adverting his eyes Harry instantly realized what class Ginny was in when she was taken. Quickening his step, Harry located the book marked Difficult Charms for Difficult times, and pulling it from its spot, Harry quickly turned it upside down, and replaced it.  
  
Moving a few steps back, and readjusting Ginny in his arms, Harry watched, as the wall in front of him became a misty color. Seeing a room behind the bookcase come into view, Harry new what he had to do, and with Ron levitated by his side, and Ginny in his arms, Harry walked directly through the bookcase.  
  
Entering the other side, Harry recognized he was in the room directly behind the teacher's table. Setting Ginny down, and placing Ron on the couch opposite her, Harry decided it was time to revive Ron, and using the Ennervate spell, Harry felt the dread, and numbness return as his friend sat up and looked across the way to his sister. "So it's true" He asked looking across from where he stood seeing Ginny's small form on the couch in front of him. "Come Ron, we need to get Dumbledore, Fred and George." Harry mumbled placing a comforting hand on his friends shoulder, and directing him to the door.  
  
"Harry" Sirius shouted upon seeing Harry enter the room. "Where have you been" He practically screamed as he pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug, only to quickly pull back at Harry's limp form, and the look of both rage, and sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Harry, what happened" he asked looking at the two boys one at a time. "Where have you been" "They killed her" Ron replied breaking down as Hermione, Cho and Dumbledore made their way over. Sirius at this looked at both, before turning and making his way into the back room. Harry, however finally spoke up, and pulling out the letter he had found on Ginny, Harry handed it to Dumbledore.  
  
"I already know what it will say." Harry remarked not meeting the eyes of any of his friends, or the head master. "When will innocent people stop dying on my behalf" He asked turning slowly toward the back room, as Sirius reemerged looking older than his time, and searching the hall for Fred, and George. Turning back to Dumbledore, Harry watched as the headmaster opened the letter, and upon reading it crumpled it into his hand only to banish it to the closest fire.  
  
"Remus, McGonagall" Dumbledore shouted over the clutter of the students. When he had received their attention, he summoned them to him, and turning to the students now in front of him, Dumbledore made a quick speech.  
  
"Now I know you all must be tired, and frightened, as we all are. As you witnessed tonight, Voldermort will stop at no extent to place terror in our hearts, and frighten those he can. For all of your safety you will be spending the night here. Come tomorrow morning you will all be going home, for Hogwarts is no longer safe.  
  
With a wave of his hand, beds, nightclothes, and changing rooms appeared all over the hall. Dimming the lights so that the students could get changed, Dumbledore turned back to Harry and his friends, and motioning for the back room. Leading the way Dumbledore pushed open the door, and followed by McGonagall, Remus, Sirius, and the Weasley twins, it was only moments before the entire group were standing above the couch Ginny now lay on.  
  
"Homework for tonight is the charm called Protectus forteous." Professor Flitwick advised his students as the bell sounding the end of class rang through the halls. "Now I want you to take this homework assignment seriously. Normally you wouldn't learn this until next year, and I am sure most of you will only find the answer for this charm through the use of one of the 5th years books, or the Library, but Dumbledore has asked I teach it ti all students before the end of the year." He finished as his class of 4th year Gryffindors quickly exited the room.  
  
Smiling at the thought of a very successful class, Professor Flitwick walked around the back of his desk, and took a seat in his desk. Getting ready to prepare the end of year exams for his classes, Professor Flitwick summoned his copies of the 1st-7th year text books from the bookcase in the back of his room, but dropped the books to the floor as he was shocked by a sudden burst of his door. "Who's there?" He asked standing up on his chair to see over his desk. Noticing many students that had just left his class running back in wands in hand, His expression, changed quickly, and jumping from his desk to the floor, he moved to the doors, as the last student, Ginny Weasley" entered the room. And closed the door.  
  
"What's going on" He asked frightened by the faces of the students behind him. "Deatheaters" Ginny responded as she moved behind her friends, and made her way to desk in the corner. Feeling as if for some reason she was in more danger than the other student's n class, Ginny hid behind the teacher's desk, just as for the second time, the door burst open.  
  
"Give us the girl, and no one will be harmed" came the command of the wizard coming into the room dressed in all black, but with a red mask. "Our lord has commanded that we bring the Weasley girl to him." He commanded stepping into the room, followed by four other deatheaters, masked, and cloaked the same.  
  
"These children are student's at Hogwarts. You are trespassing. I ask you to leave for no students of mine will be taken from me while I breath" Flitwick answered reaching into his left pocket while lifting his right hand, which carried his wand, high into the air. "Do you mean to oppose the power of Lord Voldermort?" the same deatheater responded, lifting his wand hand in defense.  
  
Throwing his left hand to the side, Flitwick cast a charm over all of the students in his class protecting them. When the deatheaters begun to advance he pointed both wands, one in each direction, and created a wall in front of him Flitwick lifted himself into midair levitated directly in the middle of the room..  
  
"We will break down your simple charms wizard." One of the deatheaters shouted casting a spell at the wall, and seeing it fizzle out as is came in contact with Flitwicks charm. The four deatheaters in the room sent spells, and charms at the wall, and after 10 minutes of attempting, had yet to cause more than a dark haze in one of the corners.  
  
Just then however Ginny let out a scream as she was suddenly lifted from her place under the desk, turning toward her, Flitwick watched as she was pulled through his bookcase, Dropping the protection charm he had cast on the room to attempt to save his student, Flitwick shot a charm at Ginny, but as it came in contact with his bookcase instead he realized it was to late, and turned back toward the deatheaters, now surrounding him.  
  
"You will pay for your loyalty to that mudblood loving fool." The leader said raising his wand with the others. Giving the order, all four shot a killing curse at Flitwick, and only able to block two, Professor Flitwick fell dead to the floor as the green light from the curse ripped through his body. "Our task is done, get back to the master" the leader commanded  
  
The students were in shock when finally Dumbledore released them form the flames they had been surrounded by. They had heard everything that had happened, and knew by what they heard that there Professor had been killed, and Ginny had been taken, but in shock by hearing there professor die, none of them were able to explain what had happened when the headmaster had asked, but instead insisted they be brought to the Gryffindor common room. It was then that Dumbledore ordered the remaining students, and Professor Moody to make sure all the students were escorted to the great hall, and turning back to the students, Dumbledore realized Ginny was missing.  
  
"Ginny Weasley, have any of you seen her?" He asked, attempting to get a response from at least one. "They took her sir." Came the response of Ginny's friend Cindy Lou it was then that Dumbledore turned to her, and asking how it happened, Cindy nodded as if saying she wouldn't tell, but after a few more questions, Dumbledore realized that none of them knew. "Very well, to the great hall with all of you. That is where we will all be meeting up" He commanded as the students followed Remus down to the great hall.  
  
"Sir, what about Harry, we have yet to find him, shouldn't we be out looking for him. "Sirius my old friend, I am confident that Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter are well hidden. They will not find them tonight." He replied, moving quickly with Sirius through the halls. "And yes if we do not find him soon, we will send others out, but right now we need to make sure the students are moved to the great Hall, and the deatheaters are out of my school. Realizing the best way to find Harry would be to continue to search the school, Sirius agreed, and moving in opposite directions once they reached the third floor, he did just that.  
  
Ginny knew she was in trouble the second she felt the hands wrap around her. Screaming out in fear, she felt herself pulled from where she was crouched under the table, and dragged through what she always though was a solid bookcase. Looking up at the person carrying her away, Ginny begun to reach for her wand, and felling a metal hand grab it from her, she realized who it was just as the assailant placed her in a full body bind.  
  
"Where is Potter" Ginny heard as she begun to feel the effects of the body bind where off. "I ordered you to bring me 7, and you managed to only capture 1. "I am sorry my lord, but the Potter, and the Weasley boy did not attend their class. We were unable to locate them. We attempted to use wormtail's map, but Lestring misplaced it. For that I ended his life. You have failed me. For that you will be punished. "Crucio"  
  
Ginny struggled to free herself from the grasp of the binding charm. She knew now would be here only chance to get away, and struggling to her feet, she begun to run toward the school tears rolling down her face. Feeling as if she may have a chance she ducked under one of the branches of the frozen whomping willow, but only seconds after she felt herself forced hard to the ground by the effects of some spell. Feeling her insides twist and turn, Ginny let out a awful cry, and rolling over on her back, she looked up to see the faces of deatheaters surrounding her.  
  
"For my father. Morsmorde" One shouted coming into view, and shooting the serpents mark into the night sky. Letting out a spine tingling laugh, this young Deatheater lit the end of his wand, and bending over he allowed the light to cascade over his face as he peered directly into Ginny's frightened eyes. "Don't worry Ginny, your brother and his stupid friends are next. Your just the first to go." He laughed causing Ginny to let out a soft cry before she closed her eyes. Allowed her thoughts to carry to the one person she loved the most. Ginny pictured the emerald green eyes of Harry, and the softness of his touch." "My brother will be the death of you." She replied curtly as she felt herself painfully lifted from her body to the Aveda Kedavara curse, but the pain lasted for only a minute, for just seconds after the green light flush through her body Ginny felt herself floating away. Happy that the pain was over and saddened that her life ended so shortly, Ginny opened her eyes to find she was being cradled by a woman who strangely looked painfully familiar. 


	20. Escape From Hogwarts

Chapter 20 Escape from Hogwarts  
  
"We need to contact Arthur" Sirius said to Dumbledore as the others helped Ron, Fred, and George come to understanding that they had lost there only sister. Battling the feeling of dread that threatened to consume him, Harry took a seat next to Ron, and apologized for everything.  
  
"Ron, If only I could have stopped Voldermort last year." Harry started tears freely running down his face. "I never imagined he would come after you. I'm so sorry." He finished, realizing that Ron was not looking at him. Falling even deeper into the guilt of Ginny's death, Harry let his head fall to his chest, and crying silently he allowed his mind to wander to his parents, and the vision he had woken up to many times in a cold sweat.  
  
"Harry, Harry wake up Harry come on" Sirus shouted to Harry breaking him from his thoughts. "Come on, were leaving." He shouted looking down at him.  
  
"What about my friends? I'm not leaving them here" Harry stated rather than asked. "You have no other choice, Voldermort will come back if he thinks he can get you and our window of opportunity is already begun to shrink." Remus said coming over as well.  
  
"No" Harry responded determined to get his friends out of danger. "Ginny was killed as a warning to me, I am not about to allow it to happen to anyone else." Harry shouted pushing both his godfather, and Remus away while standing up and moving over to kneel beside Ginny. "Harry, forgive me for this, I hope you will understand later. Stupefy." Sirius answered stunning Harry, and levitating him before he fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
"What can I do to help?" Ron asked looking up for the first time, and standing, only to have Dumbledore look at him sternly. "Ron, I think it best you wait her for now. I have sent word to the MOM they should be here shortly." "I'm not leaving Harry's side." Ron answered. Determined to go with Sirius, and Remus with Harry. Stepping next to the group ready to leave, and pulling out his wand, Harry looked back at Dumbledore.  
"Very well" Dumbledore answered allowing Ron to stay where he was. Pulling out an old piece of parchment, Ron Handed it to Hermione. "Keep this active." He said kissing her on the check before turning and catching up to Remus just as the wall closed behind him. Turning the parchment over in her hands, Hermione stared at the now solid wall for only a moment before turning to Dumbledore  
  
"I am going.." Was all she had the opportunity to say, for like Ron, she was going to argue her case, but just as she begun to speak Dumbledore took action.  
  
"Ohh no you don't" he said raising his wand and shouting something Hermione did not understand, and next thing she knew she was lying in a bed that had magically appeared, and she was dressed in nightclothes.  
  
"Get some rest" he commanded as Hermione looked around to see that everyone else had suffered the same reaction. Sighing in frustration Hermione pulled her covers up, and turning one last time to the wall that her best friend, and boyfriend had just vanished through Hermione silently said a small protection charm on them, and closed her eyes to fight back her tears.  
  
Dumbledore immediately got to work once his students were finally resting. Realizing that Peter would most likely remember the passage just as Sirius, and Remus had, Dumbledore begun first by removing the spells that allowed entry from the charms room. Once he finished he begun to mumble small incantations creating additional wards around the room where to Dumbledore, his most prized, and endangered student's sleep. Sitting down after 15 minutes of powerful magic, Dumbledore's was wiping the sweat that had formed on his brow to have his attention drawn to the sleeping form of Cho.  
  
"No, don't, leave him alone." She mumbled quietly so that if Dumbledore had not been close enough to her at the time, he would have missed it initially, but that all changed as Cho suddenly shot out of bed, grasping her hand to her chest.  
  
"Harry. No" she wheezed as her breathing had become shallow, suddenly overcome with a feeling of fear, and almost as if shocked, she jumped from her bed. "Harry" she shouted again reaching down, and placing a hand over her heart. "Harry's in trouble" she yelled running over to the door Dumbledore had just removed  
  
"What happened" Dumbledore asked looking at the terrified face of Cho. "My Necklace Sir, I feel when Harry's in trouble. I felt it earlier today, just before the deatheaters attacked, and I feel it again now. Something is happening. Pulling out the parchment Ron had handed her, Hermione quickly opened it. Realizing it was the marauders map.  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" she said taping it with her wand, and activating it. "Noooo." She screamed as soon as the images on the map became visible. Jumping to her feet, wand in hand Hermione advanced toward Dumbledore demanding he restore the passage." "Miss Granger" McGonagall shouted running over and restraining the student. 'I do not know what has gotten into you, but." "He's here" Hermione interrupted thrusting the map into Dumbledore's hand pointing at the marks that showed Ron, Harry, Sirius, and Remus surrounded by twenty to thirty death eaters, Voldermort directly in front of Harry.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Once entering the Charms Room, Sirius, Remus, and Ron begun their walk down the long hall leading toward the main stairs, and their passage to Hogsmeade. Making sure not to make any unnecessary noise, the four moved slowly, and reaching the front door the all let out a breath they had been holding.  
  
Steeping a little back as in to allow for the damaged door to be opened, Sirius grabbed hold of the iron knobs, and pulling slightly realized they had made a big mistake  
  
"Up the stairs now" Sirius shouted to Remus, and Ron pointing his wand through one of the large holes burnt into the massive oak doors. Shouting Aveda Kedavara, Sirius slammed the door closed hard, and took off after his friends.  
  
"Enervate" He shouted telling Ron to let Harry down. "There coming Harry. You have no choice but to follow us. No arguing. We need to be on our toes," Sirius shouted as he heard the death eaters begin to break through the locking spell Sirius had hastily placed on the doors. Moving Quickly the group reached the top just as the sound of the doors giving way could be heard, and the light of numerous curses seen flying around them.  
  
"This way" Remus shouted pointing down the long hallway leading toward the main staircase, and Dumbledore's office. "If we can get to Dumbledore's office we can send word for help."  
  
The halls were deathly cold, and queit as the four ran quickly through it, During the battle that had occurred earlier all the torches lining the Hall had been extinguished, and the feeling of death was in the air. Firing curse after curse behind him, Harry could hear the oncoming steps of deatheaters, and turning to see how much space they had between them Harry fell to the floor with a sickening crunch.  
  
"This way lets move" Sirius said firing another well aimed killing curse at the death eater gaining on them the quickest. Turning the last corner that Harry Ron, and Remus had just done, Sirius screamed out in surprise as he crashing hard to the stone floor trampling someone below him.  
  
Harry," Sirius shouted jumping to his feet and picking up his Godson, what happened?" He asked seeing the pained expression on Harry's face, Harry however simply grunted, and attempting to place weight on his leg fell to the floor once again with a thud.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa" Sirius shouted levitating Harry from his position into the open class room right next to them, Slipping quietly into the room the group of 4 gathered into a far corner, and it wasn't until the sound of a rather nasty bird caught Remus attention that they realized they had made there way into the DADA classroom.  
  
"Remus, what creatures do you have in here?" Sirius asked listening to the noises coming from areas within the dark class. "A lot, why" Remus answered. Just then however the door burst open, and in came twenty death eaters. Peter was of course leading the mob.  
  
"Harry our master is waiting for an answer." He spat walking into the room, and lighting the candles within the class with a wave of his wand. "Master is growing impatient with your lack of respect. I don't assume to understand why he wants you alive, but I have been commanded to bring you to him." He stated shining with pride at the fact he had outsmarted Remus, and Sirius.  
  
"Wormtail" Sirius growled. Along with Remus, he had taken a stance between the death eaters, and Harry. "After all these years you dare to show your face to me." He yelled raising his wand directly in front of him pointing it at the heart of Peter.  
  
"Fool." Peter laughed lifting his right hand, and disarming Sirius without a word. "You think you can match the power of Voldermort?" He smirked destroying Sirius wand with a squeeze of his metal fist. "My Master has rewarded me with Powers you James, and Remus always talked about." He finished staring at the blank faces both Remus, and Sirius. "Now hand Harry over. If you do, I will make your deaths painless. If not I will enjoy watching you destroyed. Remus, tonight is a full moon if I calculate correctly. It would be a shame if you were to transform in a cell with an unconscious Sirius. He laughed, knowing this was of course Remus's worst fear.  
  
It was then however that Remus made his move. Realizing there was no way out, he created a reflecting charm over the four, and kneeled down next to Harry just as curses begun to fly. "Harry, I'm Sorry," he said placing a hand on Harry's head, and roughing it up. Asking that Ron hand his wand to Sirius, Remus talked quietly to his friend before turning back to Ron, and Harry.  
  
"Enough" they heard Peter shout as their hexes only rebounded off the globe, we will wait for out master" he finished aiming his wand at Remus.  
  
Harry, I know this will hurt, but please straighten your leg. Sirius is better than I am at healing broken bones, and I think he will be able to at least take away some of the pain, now this will only take a moment." He assured as Harry fought against the pain straightening his leg caused, only to relax as moments later the pain subsided, and Harry was able stand up.  
  
"What now?" He asked looking to his friends, and his godfather, and noticing that they were now encircled. They however did not have an answer, and fearing the fact that Voldermort would most likely be there soon, Harry reached in his pocket, and pulled out the marauders map.  
  
"Well, at least Cho, and Hermione are safe. Harry said looking to see that they were gathered around each other in the back room of the great Hall, but noticing the name Tom Riddell moving up the steps, and closing in on them, Harry swallowed hard. This was not going to be good.  
  
"The map." Remus shouted seeing Harry pull out the Marauders map, and activating it. "I thought Ron handed this to Hermione." He continued taking it from Harry's hand and studying it.  
  
"The one I handed Hermione was one I took from Peter earlier." Ron answered bewilderment evident in his eyes, "What good is that map though, we are trapped." He asked looking at Sirius, and Remus who were again in deep conversation. Realizing that it had suddenly become very quiet, Ron motioned for the others to look at the door, and when they did, they saw what they had feared. Voldermort was just about to enter the room.  
  
"Sirius, we need to do this now." Remus shouted cutting his hand with the end of his wand, and squeezing it over the map. "This is Moony, do as I command" He ordered the map, as it turned from a faded parchment color to one of pure gold. Reaching out to grab hold of Harry, Ron, and Sirius, Remus advised he had transformed the map into a portkey, and just as he was about to come in contact with Harry, he felt himself pulled through the shield, to see the map fall just below his feet as he was bound to the back wall, His wand still in hand, but aimed at his throat.  
  
"No, how can this be.." He screamed watching in fear Sirius, Ron, and Harry followed suit. Voldermort had some how found a way through the reflection Shield, and just as they were about to escape, they were again trapped.  
  
"What a sight. Harry Potter, and his worthless friends bowing before me." Voldermort hissed as the four felt their bodies bending forward by an invisible hand. "Mr. Potter. I believe I asked you a question you have failed to answer. My patience is growing thin." He spat walking forward, placing one of his bony fingers across the scar that ran the length of Harry's head. "Now I believe I told you the rules. Failure to answer correct will result in the death of one of your friends here." He spoke looking to see Ron, Sirius, and Remus glaring back at him hate evident in their eyes.  
  
"You received my answer. I will never join you" Harry answered hate evident in every word.  
  
Grabbing Harry's hair Voldermort forced him to look up into his eyes and hissing his next words slammed Harry's head into the wall behind him satisfied as blood begun to fall from the cut he inflicted  
  
"It would be wise to do as I command" He shouted throwing Harry's head back down, and taking a step back glaring at the four. Giving Harry no time to recover from the impact of the blow to his head Voldermort continued.  
  
"No, well, lets see. Crucio" he shouted aiming his wand at Harry placing the painful crucactus curse of Harry. Feeling his knees buckle under his weight, Harry screamed out in pain as his vision begun to blur.  
  
"Stop this" Sirius yelled attempting to stop the torture his Godson was receiving in front of him. Voldermort simply laughed as he increased the intensity of the curse taking pleasure in the screams coming from Harry.  
  
"Keep quiet" Wormtail spat ripping his metallic hand across Sirius's face drawing blood from a gash the blow created above his right eye. "Let's see" Voldermort said casually releasing Harry from the suffering he inflicted, and forcing his limp body to look into Voldermorts eyes.  
  
"I will ask you one last time" He hissed. "Join me or watch the death of everyone you love." He finished drawing back to give Harry a little room to catch his shallow, and choppy breath.  
  
"Leave them be." Harry stumbled to get out taking a deep breath in between each word. "If it is me you want, here I am." He finished showing much more courage then he felt. "I think I have found your weakness." laughed Voldermort sending chills down the spins of everyone in the room. "I assume this means I have your Loyalty" he hissed become more and more in-patient.  
  
Turning to look at his friends, Harry meet Sirius's eyes. It was clear bye the look on his face that Harry was at a lost for words. The sadness that once shone from his emerald green eyes seem to falter away to Sirius, and just as he was about to tell Harry he loved him, Harry looked away.  
  
What would come next Harry new would cause him more pain than anything he had experienced before. Coming to the resolve that it needed to be done, Harry slowly forced his eyes away from his godfather, and into the soulless pits knew to be Voldermorts eyes.  
  
"I will never join you. If I die, I die, but you will live to know others will take my place. You have already lost." He yelled not giving Voldermort the satisfaction of seeing him beaten. Voldermorts took a step back at the tone of Harry's voice. Be that it was low, and lowed was nothing, but the pure hate that he displayed with each word he spoke terrified the dark lord. He knew he needed to act, He knew Harry Potter needed to die in order for him to live. Realizing that like his parents he would not turn, Voldermort turned his fear into action, and pulled his wand.  
  
"Then this is the end of the boy who lived" Voldermort screamed his voice echoing through the room. "But first." He hissed pulling back his wand just before casting the killing curse at Harry. Turning to Sirius, he raised his had again, aiming at his chest. "Aveda Kedavara." 


	21. A Scare Reborn

Chapter 21 A scar reborn  
  
Answering Voldermorts Question, Harry felt the ropes burn between his hands. Feeling as if everything was going in slow motion, he realized he was loose as the words "You have already lost," lefts his mouth. Needing to act quickly Harry pushed past the how, and turning to Voldermort watched as he aimed his wand at Sirius  
  
"Nooo" Harry yelled seeing the words Aveda cross the dark lords lips. Knowing all to well that a simple barrier spell would not deflect the killing curse, like lightning, Harry stepped into the path, and with energy he had never before felt, Harry tore the cords that bound his godfather to the wall away just as the curse from Voldermort left his wand.  
  
Rolling over, and coming up with a start Harry was pleased to see the curse destroy the wall behind Sirius, and rebound directly back in the direction it came. "Harry watch out" Remus shouted witnessing the scene developing in front of him, Harry of course reacted to Remus's shouts, and turning just in time to spot the stunning spell sent his way, Harry skillfully reflected it before throwing his hands out in both direction blowing the cages of every creature in the room open by shear force.  
  
"Crucio" Voldermort shouted getting to his feet after his own killing curse reflected back at him. Infuriated by the lack of progress he was making, he begun to advance the small distance between Harry. "Crucio, Crucio" Voldermort screamed determined to hear Harry suffer before his death.  
  
"You will pay for your lack of vision boy" he hissed watching with a smug smile as Harry fell against his chained friend the werewolf. Just then however something Voldermort had not expected happened, and Yelling once more "Aveda Kedavara," Voldermort watched as the group of four vanished before his eyes.  
  
"Find them" Voldermort yelled, turning to Peter, "What is this magic, I know the wards are still up, where did they vanish?" "ma-ma-ma-master, th-the m-map." Wormtail stuttered knowing all to well what failure meant. "Th-the map they had can be used as a p-portkey ma- master. "Crucio" Voldermort yelled, aiming his wand at wormtail.  
  
"Where" he yelled, knowing the former Marauder would know where to lead him. Wormtail however couldn't answer, the pain of the crucactus curse was driving him insane. The anger, and malice the dark lord commanded only intensified the pain. Realizing this, Voldermort held in on for a little longer, only releasing it as Wormtail begun to seize violently.  
  
"Where have they gone" he asked grabbing the last of Peters hair, and hoisting him to his knees. "Gr-Gryfindor tower" Wormtail got out, just before falling to his face unconscious due to the crucactus curse. "Bring him" Voldermort yelled, to no one in particular. Turning to leave the room, Voldermort stopped as he noticed the remains of the rope that bound his victims on the floor, and reaching down he placed it in his hand.  
  
"How did he do this?" he asked no one in particular, and walking back to where Harry was held, he looked over the wall for any sign. Sighing in frustration, Voldermort turned once more to leave, but just as his eyes were about to leave the wall, he noticed a glimmering substance shinning faintly, and touching it with his hands, Voldermort smiled to himself as he realized it was blood from Harry's head.  
  
"Harry, Harry wake up" Sirius shouted. Lifting his godson off his as he lay on the floor. "What happened" he asked Breathing hard, as the impact of the three others seemed to break a rib.  
  
Harry however did not respond. Grasping his throat Harry fought to breath. The crucactus curse had vanished the second the portkey had activated underneath him, however the effect of it remained. Struggling to move, Harry allowed himself to roll off his Godfather, and landed softly on the mahogany floor of the Gryffindor common room Harry cleared his throat by Coughing up a little blood.  
  
"What happened?" Sirius asked again looking at Remus "Honestly my friend I don't know." he responded looking at the now unconscious Harry, and enervating him with his wand. "One minute I thought we were going to die, the next thing I know my hands and feet were loose, I was lying on the ground with you, and Ron next to me. I don't know how I got loose, or more importantly how we got here "  
  
"I know" Ron said speaking for the first time, and pointing to a piece of gold cloth grasped tightly in the hand of Harry. "The map" Remus gasped realization coming through. "But how is it we get free" He asked, looking at both Ron, and Sirius. When the two simply shrugged their shoulders, the three turned once again to Harry.  
  
"I can't tell you how I did it, but when I grabbed the ropes around you they just seemed to burst in my hands. Everything was going in slow motion for me" he said looking between the two of them, then down to Ron who had remained on the floor.  
  
"Well with Peter on the loose we aren't safe here." Sirius said helping both Harry, and Ron off the floor. "He knows how the map works, and they will be on their way." he finished turning to head toward the portrait hole. Making there way quickly into the Hall. Telling Harry, ad Ron to stay behind them, the four begun to run in the direction which would lead them to Dumbledore's office, but when voices begun to grow within the corridor ahead blocking there path, the four decided it would be better to barricade themselves in the common room.  
  
"Were to late. Back into the Tower" Remus shouted realizing that they had been cut off from they're only way out, and ducking as a flame shot over his head. Looking up the corridor, Harry could see the red eyes of Voldermort coming toward him, and for the first time since Voldermorts original attack on Hogwarts. Harry felt a sharp pain of his scar reborn.  
  
"Sirius" Harry shouted, screaming out in pain as he fell to his knees. Grabbing at his scar. Fighting off the pain that threatened to overpower him, Harry fought to re stand, but fell down a second time as a new wave of pain almost knocked him out completely.  
  
"Kill them" Voldermort shouted as He watched Harry fall to his knees. With a sickened smiled Voldermort traced the shape of a scar on his blood covered hand, and laughing loudly as Harry Potter fell to his knees. "Blood of an enemy mixed with mine pain he shall feel from time to time" he muttered continuing the trace on his hand.  
  
Raised his wand and taking aim at Remus, Voldermort shot a green liquid from it tip. Smiling as the curse hit its target, Voldermort laughed as the spell he was in the process of creating immediately went into effect.  
  
"Harry" Sirius shouted, picking up his godson, and leading the others back into the tower. "Harry what happened, I didn't see the curse that hit you." He asked very worried for Harry as he laid him onto the nearest leather couch. "It wasn't a curse" He mumbled tightening the grip on his wand, and grinding his teeth. Pushing past Sirius to stand.  
  
"How does this work?" he asked turning to Sirius, "How do we use this to transport, It looks like the entrance next to the pond is clear, we can use the portkey to get to the kitchen." He asked holding the Marauders map in his hand, it had reverted back to its normal condition. Sirius however did not answer as Remus stumbling to Harry's side, and looking at the map just above him.  
  
"Remus, what is it" Sirius asked pulling his friend onto a seat next to the fire, but seeing the look in Remus's eyes, Sirius suddenly understood completely, and took off with great speed toward the nearest window.  
  
"Can you make it to the shack in time?" he asked coming back after opening the window, and making sure it was clear.  
  
"Lets hope dear friend, without the Wolfsbane potion this is going to be a long night." He finished howling with pain as he begun to pull at his robes. "Help Harry Sirius said to his godson who was looking petrified at his friend. "Anything" Harry responded.  
  
"You and Ron need to block that door" He said as both Harry turned to face the door where Ron was already at work, but turned back to Sirius. "What about" He begun only to stop as Sirius pointed to the door, turning reluctant, Harry ran to the door, to look back just as Sirius begun to levitate Remus out the window.  
  
"Remus, what is causing this transformation so quickly, we still have a good hour before the moon comes out?" Sirius asked, realizing that Remus's transformation had begun. Pulling back his cloak to display a green burn as his answer, Remus Howled with pain. Understanding they had no more time, Sirius pushed his friend out the window only to levitate him to the ground. "Be safe old friend" he whispered to himself turning once again to the situation at hand.  
  
"Harry. The Marauders map will only work once a week as a portkey. It takes a lot of the magic in it to be used as a portkey, and with four off use, we are lucky it is still working as a map." he said as if continuing a conversation. "Are you sure your alright?" He questioned joining the fight to keep the tower.  
  
"Its nothing Sirius, I lived with it before Cho, I can manage now he said touching his hand to his scar. This bloody thing is a damn handy cap. It hurts when he is near again" Harry shouted pulling back to let Sirius in.  
  
"How is Remus?" Harry asked trying to get Sirius's attention off of him. "He's on his way to the shrieking shack. It seems Voldermort has found a way to force transformation in a werewolf, and hit Remus with the curse. Just then however the sound of the fat lady giving way could be heard, and grabbing Ron and Harry by the arms, Sirius pulled them away from the door and toward the stairs.  
  
"There is nothing more we can do here, any suggestions" he asked looking into the frightened faces of Harry and Ron, just then however Harry gazed to the open window Remus was levitated out of, and snapping his fingers as if suddenly hit with a realization, turned to the others.  
  
"Up for a mid night flight?" he yelled darting off toward his dorm Ron, and Sirius didn't waste any time realizing what Harry meant, and running after them, the three burst into the 5th year dorms room, and Harry quickly ran to the closet. Pulling out his SilverBullet, and Ron's Comet 250.  
  
Harry, you truly are your fathers son." Sirius said moving to the window, and opening it. Harry simply smiled as he jumped out and onto his broom followed by Ron, then Sirius who seemed to levitate himself soared out, and gliding under him, Harry offered to give him a ride.  
  
"Ron, I want you to go ahead. Warn Hagrid that we are coming. He has been ill and out of the castle for a few days, I believe he is unaware of the attacks." Nodding his head, Ron took off like a bullet, and Sirius turned around to look at Harry. Lets see if we can find me my own broom, do you thing the locker rooms might have one?" he asked Harry pulling him into a tight embrace.  
  
'Fred and George's maybe" Harry answered pushing his broom forward, and balancing his godfather as they soared through the sky. Laughing quietly to himself, Sirius enjoyed the wind going through his hair as Harry's superb broom glided through the air.  
  
"And what's so funny?" Harry asked looking at his godfather who was chuckling silently to himself. "We just barely escaped our deaths and your laughing" he asked, slightly taken back.  
  
"Ohh its just Remus. I was thinking about the day we picked up your broom. The coward refused to ride it because the name." He finished jumping off Harry's broom a couple feet from the ground, and kicking open the locked doors leading into the Gryffindor changing rooms. Coming out just moments later with a broom in hand, Harry smiled as his godfather took flight with him.  
  
"Remind me to teach you a few moves one day" Sirius said looking at his surroundings. I mean I used to be a heck of a flyer, and a great beater. He chimed suddenly becoming serious. "Lets get to Hagrid first" Sirius said with urgency in his voice. Looking over the sky. Night had fallen over them, and if as to second the thought, the long howl of a werewolf in the distance could be heard.  
  
"Follow me Harry, and keep your eye out. Voldermort won't stay in the tower long, and I am sure there are deatheaters near. Keep on your guard, remember constant vigilance." Sirius said taking off with a burst of speed toward Hagrids hut. At this, Harry had to laugh. He remembered all to well where he heard that, and wondered if Sirius would have mentioned it had he known.  
  
It was a short distance from the pitch to Hagrids hut. Landing just short of the front door, Harry and Sirius jogged up to where Ron sat pounding on the door. "Ahh this is useless" He shouted spotting the two coming over. "The big oaf is in there I can tell by the snoring, but he refuses to get up." Ron said throwing his hands up.  
  
"Dreamless sleep I would presume. Madame Pomfrey has been making frequent visits." Sirius answered. Just then however before anyone could make another sound, Harry jumped on his broom, and motioned for the others to follow. Felling a cold chill run down his spine, Harry climbed with drastic speed. He was relieved to see that Ron, and Sirius had followed, and when the three were a good twenty-five feet above forest wall, Harry leveled out.  
  
"Harry what happened, what's all thi." Sirius begun, only to stop as the sound of trees within the forest could be heard in the distance crashing to the forest floor. "What is it?" Ron whispered coming to a stop right next to Harry, and Sirius, but before either of them could respond, the noise they had heard become suddenly very loud, and close to 50 death eaters mounted what looked to be massive horses charged from the trees.  
  
"An ambush" Harry shouted loud enough for Ron, and Sirius to hear, but that's all. Pulling out his wand, Harry begun to move down, but stopped as Sirius grabbed his arm. "We wait" he said looking at his godson with mixed emotions. "Hagrid is a large man, it will take a lot to hurt him." He finished as the deatheaters now surrounded the house.  
  
"And that is suppose to make it all better?" Harry asked looking directly at his godfather. To this Sirius smiled, and shaking his head in resolve motioned Ron and Harry to gather close. "We wait for now. If Sirius gets into trouble, we attack. Stay high if you can, come down only to take a shot. He spoke quietly as not to attract attention. "Aim for who looks to be the leader, when one falls another will take his place. Don't get to close."  
  
"We know, if anything happens break apart, and meet up in Hogsmeade." Harry finished ending the debate as the deatheaters begun to move. "Harry, Ron. Be careful. If it is to much." But Sirius stopped as Hagrid could be heard rolling off his bead.  
  
"Arry, this ought not be the time" Harry heard Hagrid tumbled around his dark cottage and cursed loudly. "You shouldn't be out at night like this" He yelled coming to the door. "Get ready you two" Sirius said pulling Remus's wand from his cloak, and handing Ron's back to him.  
  
"Crucio" Someone shouted startling Harry, and almost causing him to fall from his broom. Steadying himself Harry turned to look at the cottage. The second Hagrids body had come into view he had been hit with the crucactus curse. Slightly hurt Hagrid let out a low moan, and reaching into his house pulled out what Harry new to be his crossbow.  
  
"It'll take more than that to hurt me" Hagrid boomed aiming his crossbow at the man that had attacked him. Wasting no time Hagrid fired his crossbow at the coward, and just as the arrow was about to strike the man, a flame shout out from the mouth of his horse burning the arrow to nothing.  
  
"Flamerex horses" it can't be Hagrid shouted looking excited at the creatures the death eaters were riding. "Magnificent" he stated disregarding all better knowledge, and shelter of his cottage, and walking directly toward the closest beast.  
  
"Crucio" shouted the leader watching Hagrid brush off the first attack, and realizing the presence of their monsters only excited the man. Motioning for this minions to do the same it was only seconds before four other death eaters caught on and shouted Crucio as well.  
  
"Aveda Kedavara" Sirius shouted Killing the leader of the death eaters, and freeing Hagrid. "Petrificus Totalus, Stupefy" he shouted next stunning a raging Flamerex, and binding the death eater as well. Before Harry had even gotten the urge to move, Sirius had acted, and with a burst of speed was attacking the 50 death eaters.  
  
'What now mate?" Ron asked grasping his wand, and looking white as a sheet. "Hagrid, and Sirius need our help. Lets give it" Harry shouted taking off at top speed toward the house wand out.  
  
"Stupefy, Stupefy, Petrificus totalus" Harry shouted stunning a deatheater, and a Flamerex horse that was now charging at Hagrid. Freezing another attacker, Harry was skillfully weaving in and out of obstacles, taking out whom he thought to be leaders.  
  
Hearing a low pitched whistle come from the mouth of Hagrid, Harry forced himself to look away from what he was doing for just a second, and in that time missed the hex sent his way by a deatheater near the back of the house. Turning back just as the curse was about to strike him, Harry rolled quickly on his broom, but overbalancing fell 15 feet to land with a crash in the pumpkin patch behind Hagrids house.  
  
"Crucio" came the sound of a man to Harry's right. Seeing a blaze of red light coming his way, Harry stumbled to his feet to run, only to tumble down as once again the crucactus curse struck him.  
  
"Harry Potter" the voice broke through the screams of pain coming from Harry. "My master will be pleased to find I have captured you" He laughed watching as the boy continued to scream.  
  
"Stop" Ron yelled landing next to Harry wand pointed directly at the man. "Ah Arthur Weasley son I assume" the man said releasing Harry from the curse that had successfully caused him to faint..  
  
"Tell me, are you a mudblood loving fool like your father?" he asked aiming his wand at Ron. Answering with an edge in his voice uncanny for the normally quiet boy Ron glared at the man in front of him before responding.  
  
"You speak as if your words mean anything to me. My father is a noble man, pureblood, honest, and strong. Unlike you he doesn't mask his face in shame." He said anger evident in his words.  
  
"You mock me, and you mock the power of my lord boy, for that I will enjoy seeing you die." the deatheater yelled. "Aveda Kedavara." With a blinding flash of green light, Ron was blasted into the side of Hagrids hut. Falling to the frozen ground, Ron lay motionless.  
  
"Harry, Ron" Sirius shouted seeing his godson fall from his broom, and his friend take up a defensive stance. Just like Harry however, the moment of hesitation cost him, and being hit with the blinding curse, Sirius could feel his broom dive.  
  
"This could be bad?" He thought as the wind flew past his face, Pulling up with all his might, Sirius felt himself level off, but before he could slow down, the crunch of his body hitting Hagrids hut could be heard.  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked as Sirius stood, and straightened his robes. "I will when I can see again" Sirius wheezed, holding at the rib he had so badly injured earlier. "Quickly muttering the reversal incantation, Harry turned to grab his broom, but stopping dead in his tracks, Harry stared into a wall of black beasts, and deatheaters surrounding them with wands raised.  
  
"Any suggestions" Harry asked backing into his godfather and raising his wand. "Ya duck" Sirius yelled watching as what looked like a tree was used as a bat to knock the death eaters from the horses. Scattering like flees; Harry looked above him to see a woman the size of the Hogwarts express towering above them.  
  
"Giants," Sirius mouthed, watching as one in particular made her way over to Hagrid, and scooped him up in a bone-crushing hug. "HAGWID MY SON, EVEWETHING ALWIGHT" she asked setting him down.  
  
"It is now mom" Hagrid answered pride in his eyes. "I'm okay, your pack showed up just in time, how was your trip?" he asked walking over to Harry and Sirius, and picking them up from the ground.  
  
"AW FOR GOOD I TANK" She answered swaying quiet a bit in the wind. "WOULD YA NEED US TO CLEAN OFF THE CASTLE?" she asked as Hagrid smiled. "I'll be right behind you" he responded watching as the woman called for her pack, and begun to make her way to the castle.  
  
"Alright there Harry" Hagrid said clasping the boy on the back taking his breath away. "Alright Hagrid, and you?" Harry responded looking between him, and the fifteen foot woman now striding away shacking the ground as she walked. Hagrid smiled, and pulled Harry into hug  
  
"Risken your life for me?" he chocked, holding back tears. Sirius and Harry simply chuckled, but the sudden movement from behind them caused the three to jump as they twirled to find Ron staggering over, tears flowing freely from his eye.  
  
"Ron, what is it mate?" Harry asked lowering his wand, and helping sturdy his friend, Ron however didn't respond, instead he pointed at the deatheater lying only a few feet away.  
  
"Yo-You did that?" Harry asked seeing the sprawled out man lying dead in the mud. "He-he-he was about to k-kill me" Ron answering falling to his knees. Sirius however reached down, and pulling Ron into a tight hug comforted him,  
  
"Ron, do not be ashamed of what you did. I will testify for you if you were questioned. That man was torturing Harry, and would not of held back in ending your life if you did not act. Any teacher and even Dumbledore would have acted the same." He finished straightening Ron up, and looking deep into his brown eyes. Ron however still felt guilty, and avoided looking at the dead man in behind him.  
  
"Thanks Ron" Harry said walking over, and embracing his friend. That for Ron was all he needed, turning to Harry, Ron handed him his broom, and stepped up to look at Hagrid.  
  
"Sirius Black, is that you" Hagrid asked coming over to his old friend. "Good to see you again Hagrid, its been a long time." Sirius said reaching out a hand. Hagrid however did not take it; instead he pulled Sirius into a hug lifting the man into the air.  
  
"Sirius Black." Hagrid said again letting him down. "Ol Professor Dumbledore told me ye was freed. Shame the way you was treated.: he finished, lowering his gaze. "Its alright old friend. We will catch up later. The school is under attack. Voldermort has found an entrance into the school, and the students are held up in the great hall. Do you think you could help where you can." He asked noticing the angry glare in Hagrids eyes.  
  
"I'm on my way." He said letting out a roaring yell, and reloading his crossbow. 'Comin" he asked grabbing the rains of the Flamerex horse that appeared next to him. "No, I need to get Harry and Ron out of here" Sirius answered grabbing Harry in a large hug and waving to his friend..  
  
Watching his friend ride off toward the school, Harry let out a small sigh, but instantly it caught in his throat as he pictured Hagrid hurt.  
  
"Its alright Harry, I would hate to be the deatheater that gets in the way of that crossbow. Hagrid is the best shot I know." Sirius said noticing the look on his godsons face. "Now I think it's time I finish what I told Dumbledore I would do" Sirius said grabbing Harry's broom, and jumping on it.  
  
"Lets go" he finished, allowing Harry to climb on back, then taking off in the direction of the warm glow indicating Hogsmeade in the distance.  
  
"Well, with that slimy worm Peter loose again we can't risk your home. Ron, do you think your parents would mind if we brought Harry over to your place for a while" After saying his parents would be more than happy, the three flew into Hogsmeade, and landed just outside the three broomsticks.  
  
Moving in quickly, Harry, and Ron moved straight toward the fire. Borrowing a little floo powder from the bar keeper, Sirius came over a few moments later, and handing the small stack to Harry, both he and Ron took a handful, and stepped in. "The Burrow." Ron shouted, and with a blaze of green flames, they both disappeared.  
  
Sirius, wasted no time in apparating right behind them, surprised as he saw Molly already tending to both Harry, and Ron. Seconds later Sirius was being ushered to the coach by Mr. Weasley, and as all the older Weasley boys begun to make there way into the front room to see what the commotion was, Sirius shook his head no, and insisted instead for Arthur to follow him into the kitchen.  
  
"Arthur, a moment if you would" Sirius asked taking the smaller man around the shoulder, and leading him into the kitchen. Only moments later, Harry heard the moan of Arthur, and tears rolling down his eyes turned to Ron. "Do you want me to tell them?" He asked noticing Ron had once again fallen into the sadness that consumed him earlier. "No, I should" He responded taking his mothers hand, and motioning her to sit down as Arthur reentered the room gathering his family.  
  
"Mom, I was to late," Ron begun only to feel the hand of his father on his shoulder. "The dark lord has taken our daughter Molly." Arthur finished for Ron, as the family gathered together in a tight embrace.  
  
Feeling terrible for the family, Harry watched as Molly cried in the arms of Arthur. Standing up to join Sirius, Harry joined in the embrace as Molly reached out for him. He had been worried that the Weasley would hate him for being the cause of Ginny's death, and didn't think he could take loosing the friendship he had gained with them.  
  
To Harry, the Weasley were family, much more than the Dursley's would ever be, and with tears rolling down his face, Harry buried his eyes into the shoulder of Molly Weasley, and apologizing for everything.  
  
"We need to go. Charley, Bill, Percy. Gather every MOM auror you can find. Sirius, I am sure you will be coming with me." Arthur finished moving over to where he could apparate to Hogsmeade, Sirius however held back just slightly.  
  
"It's a full moon, I need to check on Remus." He said looking to the others. "Stay away from the shrieking shack tonight." He finished apparating on the spot.  
  
"Molly, we will come back soon, but right now Fred, and George need us, Hermione, and Cho to." Arthur said pulling Ron, and Harry together, and kissing his wife goodbye. Turning to his sons, Arthur gave them a few commands, and just moments later, Harry Ron, and Molly Weasley were left alone to ponder what would happen over the next few hours. 


	22. The Summer Of Darkness

Chapter 22 "The Summer of Darkness"  
  
Harry and Ron sat in the living room in silence for most of the night. Molly had come in a few times to bring in hot chocolate, but not being ready to socialize spent most of her time gazing into the fireplace. Harry could understand why though, her loosing her only daughter was something Harry wouldn't even wish on Malfoy. After a while Molly told the boys to get some rest, and making their way up to Ron's room, Harry slept on one of the cot posters that had been moved in for him.  
  
Lying on his back, and staring into a poster of the Chudley Cannon quidditch team, Harry struggled to fall asleep. Ron had not made an attempt to speak with him since earlier in the evening, and Harry was anxiously waiting. Drifting in and out of sleep, it wasn't until close to midnight when Ron finally spoke to Harry, and for Harry it wasn't a moment to soon.  
  
"Harry, I don't blame you for Ginny." He said coming over to where his friend lay staring up at him. "I mean she was my younger sister, I should have been watching over her." he finished landing on the bed with a thud.  
  
"Ron, He killed her to prove a point to me. He wants me to become one of his minions, He killed her because I said no." Harry answered. He knew the Weasley's wouldn't blame him, but like Cedric If it wasn't for Harry, both he and Ginny would still be alive.  
  
"Harry, I don't blame you." Ron said again. "There is only one person I blame, and that is Voldermort." Getting up and making his way back to his own bed, Harry could hear the muffled tears Ron was fighting to keep back  
  
That night for Harry was one of the longest of his life. Numerous times he woke from visions of his friends being tortured, and killed, and by the time the sun begun to climb over the tips of the mountain Harry decided it was time to get up. Throwing his legs over the side of his bed, Harry stood to stretch. Grabbing his glasses from the nightstand next to him Harry placed them on.  
  
"Ron, you up?" he asked. Ron had been rather quiet through the night, and like Harry hadn't slept that much. "ya mate, I'm up, didn't sleep much either I suppose." To this Harry nodded before walking over and embracing his friend in a much needed hug.  
  
"Ron, I thought Ginny as a sister ever since our second year. If she wasn't your sister, and Cho I might have." but Harry stopped at the look on Ron's face. "I'm sorry mate." With this Ron broke down, and with Harry there to support him, the two wept for Ginny,  
  
"Sirius" Harry shouted running into the room, and wrapping his godfather in a hug. After a long talk, and some quiet remembering, Ron, and Harry had decided to check on Molly. Walking into the kitchen that morning, Harry expected to find Molly near the stove like normal, but when greeted by everyone from the night before, Harry couldn't help but feel relieved.  
  
"Arthur, Molly, I refuse to put your family in any more danger. Has Ginny's death not been enough?" Sirius barked moving over to a very tired Dumbledore. "He is right, Harry can not stay here." Dumbledore finished glancing over his moon shaped glasses to where Harry sat listening. "I don't however have a answer to this." He finished sitting back down.  
  
"Why can't I stay at my parents home? Harry asked moving into the center of the room. I mean didn't you say no one could find it." He asked looking to his godfather. "Harry, Voldermort tortured Minister Fudge for the location of Arkamedes, He went missing nearly two months ago, and Remus and I searched for him everyone. By the time we found him he had been so badly hurt that he died on our way to Hogwarts. You see as while WORMTAIL" he hissed almost sickly, "Was locked away,." He paused his eyes darkening for only a minute.  
  
"That is Harry with Peter free, Voldermort has the location within his hands." He finished putting down the cup of tea he had been holding.  
  
"There must be a place Wormtail doesn't know about" Harry asked fearing he would be stuck going back to the Dursley's Looking up at the Headmaster, Harry instantly realized his fears had come true. "But, but." He stuttered prying the information out of Dumbledore's mind. It seems the group were arguing this just before Harry walked in.  
  
"We won't have any of it. Harry is welcome here." Arthur said roughing up Harry's already messy hair. "I will not allow him to return to that retched place. "Now, now Arthur, I understand yours and Molly's concern, but we have no other option. Your family has been placed at enough risk already. Voldermort will be watching your home day and night, and the wards we have placed around them wouldn't hold to a full-fledged attack. If Harry were to stay here Voldermort wouldn't hold back. No, no I won't allow it.  
  
"But sir, you know how they treat him. They won't even let him keep his things with him, How are they to protect him over us." Ron chimed in for the first time. "Right you are." Arthur chorused determined to keep Harry where he was, but both of them were surprised at what Harry said next.  
  
"Dumbledore is right" Harry spoke up at last looking utterly defeated. I will not allow those I care for like family be endangered for my sake." He finished looking away from them all. Feeling dried out by now Harry turning to leave the room only to be held back by Sirius.  
  
"Harry, I know this is hard for you. If Remus and I weren't." he started. Turning to Dumbledore, Sirius looked as if he was fighting an inner battle. "Dumbledore I won't be able to do what you." But Sirius never finished as Harry cut him off.  
  
"No Sirius, I understand the importance of the missions Dumbledore sends you on. If it will help in the fight against Voldermort, I will return to the Dursley's. "Harry dear we." molly begun, but Harry simply raised his hand "Its okay you guys. They are after all my family. I'll be okay."  
  
Deciding that it was settled, Harry settled into a chair in the kitchen, and taking some toast quickly ate. Harry refused to look up from the table for a long time, Molly kept refilling his plate with all types of breakfast food, and after a long moment of silence, Sirius and Remus said their goodbyes before leaving.  
  
"Well Harry, up for a game of Chess before you have to leave?" Ron asked sitting down next to his friend, and eating a little food. Harry of course accepted, and after 3 games in which he lost horribly, Harry was called to the fireplace by Dumbledore.  
  
"We will meet you in your room Harry. The Dursley's have been informed that you are returning by Sirius, and Remus, and they are already there. "Great" Harry thought throwing the powder down, and yelling "The Dursley's"  
Determined not cry at the fact everything Harry had come to know this last year had fallen apart over night, Harry stepped out of the fire at #4 Privet Drive astonished at what he saw.  
  
Stepping from the fireplace into the house, Harry expected to be standing in the front room. This however had not been the cause. Laughing a little to himself, Harry realized he was standing in his former room, and looking around noticed he was not alone.  
  
"We wanted a way to keep in touch with you Harry, This way we could communicate through the fire to check in on time to time" Remus said walking over and placing a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"When, how?" Harry stuttered watching as many witches and wizards walked around the room shouting incantations all the while. "Since last night Harry." You see Voldermorts attack was meant to either kill, or capture you. When he failed to do so, he quickly vanished followed by his death eaters. When Dumbledore realized this, he instantly summoned the Order Of The Phoenix, and after a few hours of debate, those present determined our next action.  
  
"Why was I not included?" Harry asked, offended that he and Ron had been left out. "Because for the time being Harry these things are out of your control." Came the soft voice from Harry left. "Still I should have been told at least, even if you don't care what I have to say." Harry cut in turning to look into the eyes of Dumbledore.  
  
Harry however regretted the harshness in his voice, as Dumbledore eye's seemed to loose some of its normal sparkle. "Harry, I don't presume to understand how all of this has effected you. We most certainly did not exclude you from our meeting last night because we don't appreciate what you have to say." He answered staring intently into the young mans eye's searching for understanding.  
  
"I understand" Harry replied looking down again, and repeating what Dumbledore had told him on numerous occasions in his mind.  
  
"Harry the time will come when we will allow you to lead us without question. When your power has grown, and your skill as a warrior proven, we will face the evil of the dark lord, and we will destroy it."  
  
"And we will" Dumbledore stated startling Harry and Remus. Harry had to stifle a laugh as he just admired the headmaster. "You know other than that short period last year when I seemed to be able to hear everyone's thoughts, I really haven't been able to read minds like I used to, I mean I still catch small thoughts here and there, but never enough to help" Harry said looking at the headmaster.  
  
"In time you will again" Dumbledore answered confident that with practice Harry would become even better at it then himself, but just then Harry was struck with another question.  
  
"Who are all these people" he asked looking around his room to see numerous witches and wizards scattering about the place casting incantations from there wands. Dumbledore turned to Remus to answer this, and quickly swept off into the fold of people.  
  
"Most of these Wizards and Witches are members of the Order Of Merlin, and Harry they are creating Wards around the house, and your room to keep out dark Wizards." Remus replied Introducing Harry to one.  
  
"Ah Mr. Fletcher, how are you/" Remus asked politely as a tall man made his way over to them, Harry couldn't help but look into his deep blue eyes. "Remus, good to see you, I'm doing well" he responded. "And you, you must be Harry Potter" he continued reaching out a hand. Nodding politely Harry took the mans hand in his, and gave it a good shack.  
  
"Strong grip" Fletcher commented looking to Remus, "Would you have a minute, Dumbledore told me of the assignment you and Black would be on this summer, and I was hoping to lend a hand. Hearing this, Remus instantly smiled, and excusing himself to Harry, the two walked off into a quiet corner in which they could talk.  
  
By the time everyone finally disapparated from Harry's room, it was now close to dinner, and along with Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus, Harry for the first time made his way down the steps, and into the front room where his Aunt and Uncle were waiting for him.  
  
"Its about Bloody time" Vernon spat standing up as the four came into the room. "We were expecting you this morning" he seethed glaring at Harry. "I'm, I mean we have been." Harry stuttered fuming inside for having to put up with this overgrown slug. "Well spit it out boy, we haven't got all night" Vernon spat taking a step back avoiding the daggers he was receiving from Sirius.  
  
"With this said, Dumbledore stepped forward. "Mr. Dursley, I have discussed the reasons we have allowed Harry to stay with you this summer. If it wasn't for the dark times we live in, I am sure he would much rather live with his friends where he is welcome." Dumbledore said, the tone in his voice very threatening.  
  
"But considering all things," He continued seeing the fear evident in Vernon's eyes. "We have found this to be the safest place. I wanted to inform you that I have left a small fireplace in Harry's room as to where he will be able to contact me at anytime." He smiled as Vernon's face became even more strained.  
  
"Now I have specifically asked Harry to spend his summer studying his schooling therefore have placed a few silencing charms on his door as well. When he leaves for Hogwarts this year I will send his Godfather, the man you see to my right" He said indicating the fuming Sirius. "Over to sort things out, and remove all forms of magic from your home."  
  
Turning on the spot with Remus, Sirius, and Harry on his heels, Dumbledore made his way back up the stairs and into Harry's room.  
  
"Bubbling idiot. Almost as clueless as Minister Fudge." Dumbledore whispered not expecting the others to here. "Harry, I must be leaving now, I have matters to attend to at Hogwarts before the start of next term. Take care, and don't hesitate to poke your head in anytime you need to through the fire, you use the purple powder over there. Sirius, Remus, I expect you both later this evening."  
  
"Yes professor" they chorused watching Dumbledore step into the fire, and call out Hogwarts. That night passed for Harry much quicker than he ever wanted it to. He knew that even though Dumbledore had quiet literally threatened the Dursley's to leave Harry be, that as soon as he was alone it would be back to the way it always was.  
  
Saying goodbye to Sirius, and Remus Harry walked to his bed. It had been a pleasant evening, Sirius, and Remus had talked a lot of James and Lily, and Harry had fallen asleep to the image of his parents at Graduation.  
  
He had never thought Sirius capable of it, but he had managed to glue the two together so when James stood up to accept his completion of magic certificate Lily was by his side, well more like on his side. This image stayed with Harry through one of the first full nights rest he had received in almost a year.  
  
Over the next week, things for Harry had gone from bad to Horrible. As he expected Vernon snapped out of the fear Dumbledore created, and only three days after his return, his muggle family was again tormenting Harry.  
  
"Why me?" He thought as he cleaned the dishes after breakfast a week into his vacation. "I mean I can escape the dark lord, I can transfigure a owl into a coffee mug, but I can't seem to get a break when it comes to cleaning this bloody kitchen" He mumbled not realizing that the dishes he had been washing were now washing themselves.  
  
"YOU, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, WE WERE TOLD THAT YOU WOULD BE EXPELLED IF YOU PRACTICED MAGIC. DON'T THINK I WON'T TELL YOU UNCLE." Petunia screamed, noticing the dishes float from one sink to the other seeming to dry, and stack themselves without help.  
  
"What are you on about now?" Harry asked shocked out of his train of thought by the screaming of his Aunt. Just then however Harry heard a smashing sound in front of him, and quickly looked to the sink. The dishes remained where they were, cleaning themselves like they were however in his moment of distraction, the plates left in his hands had fallen to the floor.  
  
Frightened about the prospect of being expelled than anything his aunt or uncle would do to him Harry turned and walked straight past his still fuming Aunt. Hearing the dishes settle down as he left the room, Harry ran up the stairs, and immediately locked himself in his room.  
  
Once in his room Harry heard the yells from his uncle, and deciding to try the lock Remus had installed, instead of the simple lock on the door, Harry took his wand from his pocket, and tapped the door 3 times.  
  
"With all we've don't for that ungrateful prat. And you said that he broke two of the plates Petunia, I swear he will regret this." Vernon shouted storming to the door, and banging loudly. Harry however was still paying them no attention, but instead he pulled out some muggle matches, and creating a small fire. Tossing a pinch of purple powder into the fire, Harry watched it turn a light shade of blue.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore" Harry said pocking his head into the fire, and seeing a happy looking goblin controlling the floo network. "As you wish Mr. Potter, that will be one knut. Reaching back to his trunk next to his bed, Harry pulled out a small money sack, and returning to the fire, stuck his head in, and handed the Goblin the knut. Listening to the sounds of light crackles, Harry waited patiently for the Goblin to summon Dumbledore, and seeing him turn a large Dial, Harry was amazed as thousands of fireplaces seemed to pass through his vision.  
  
"Is this going to be much longer?" He asked the Goblin. He had begun to get slightly sick from the spinning, and twirling. Just as the last word left his mouth, the movement stopped, and Harry could hear the headmasters voice inviting him in.  
  
"Ahh Harry, good to see you, how are things?" He asked as Harry felt his body pulled forward his head sticking out of the fireplace in a large manor. "What can I do for you, are those Dursley's treating you alright?"  
  
"As well as can be expected" Harry answered looking around the large room he was in. "Umm sir where are we?" he asked. "Chuckling a little Dumbledore answered. "Well Harry your currently in you room back at the Dursley's while I am in my study." It was then that Harry realized this must be Dumbledore's home, and quickly moved on.  
  
"Um sir, I had a few questions, first has to do with the Weasley's. I know it has been rough for them, but how are they doing, I mean have the scheduled a funeral date yet?" at this question, the sparkle in Dumbledore's eye seemed to go out, and Harry noticed it instantly. "What is it sir" He asked praying nothing else had happened.  
  
"I'm very sorry Harry but we thought it best that you not attend. The ceremony for Ginny was yesterday." Pulling the copy of the Daily Prophet from his desk, Dumbledore walked across the room to where Harry looked dreadful and handed him the post.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry but we expected Voldermort would try something if you were seen." "Its okay Professor, I understand" Harry said looking down at the picture of the Weasley family standing above the grave of Ginny, wiping his eyes, Harry looked back up to Dumbledore.  
  
"Will I be able to see them sir?" He asked hoping he could. "We are doing what we can Harry. We were hoping we could bring the Order together a few times this holiday to discuss counter attacks to Voldermort, but with the chaos of the wizarding world, and the repairs being made to Hogwarts we are at a loss. We really need to get you and your friends trained as well."  
  
Again Harry simply looked down, he was afraid of this. Right now things seemed to be falling apart for Harry. The thought of Hogwarts in ruins was causing pains in him he couldn't understand.  
  
"Sir, I have one other concern." Harry said looking down as to make sure he did not meet Professor Dumbledore's eyes. "You see this morning after breakfast I was told to do the dishes, and while doing it I kind of allowed my mind to wonder to other things, and needless to say when I was brought back to the present by the screams of my Aunt, I noticed tat the dishes were, well they were cleaning themselves." Harry looked up as he finished, and immediately went into apologizing. "I didn't mean to sir, I mean I didn't cast a charm they just seemed to. Will I be expelled sir." He finished waiting for his sentence.  
  
"Off course not Harry" Dumbledore answered, the twinkle in his eye returning. "In fact it is about time" He commented startling Harry. "Don't worry about this now Harry, It will all be explained later, for now do what you can to enjoy the rest of your holiday. If you want you can talk to Ron through floo, but don't be to long these calls can be traced."  
  
To this Harry nodded, and smiling for the first time in weeks. Stepping back into his room. Harry wasn't surprised to hear his uncle still ranting on. "No food for a week" was the last thing he heard as his Uncle hit the door one last time with his hand, and stormed off down the stairs.  
  
Stepping back to the fire, and grabbing another knut from his money bag, Harry tossed in a pinch of powder, and stuck his head in the fire once more.  
  
"Where to dear" came the sound of a woman this time, and looking to his right, Harry noticed that like the Goblin, she was controlling the floo network. "Arthur, and Molly Weasley" Harry replied handing the knut over. Seconds later Harry felt the twirling of the fireplaces slow down, and sticking his head out of the fireplace in front of him, Harry recognized the room of that of the Burrow.  
  
"Harry" Molly yelled seeing the boy she cared for as a son stick his head through the fire, "how are you dear?" "Uhh good" Harry lied smiling at the affection, "How is the family" he asked quietly seeing that Molly was alone.  
  
"Were okay dear, let me get Ron, I am sure that is why you called." Molly answered lifting her wand to her mouth, and speaking a few words Harry couldn't understand. Seconds later however he understood completely as the sound of her voice filled the room, and obviously the burrow.  
  
"Ron dear Harry is in the fire, come quickly she said. Moments later, the family room was filled with Weasley's, Ron of course being the first. "Harry" he exclaimed running over to the fire. "How are you mate, everything alright" he asked smiling at the sight of his best friend.  
  
"I'm good Ron, how are you?" he asked softly, he remembered very well the picture of his friend from the daily prophet. "I'm alright I guess. Still I'm glad to hear from you. Those Muggles treating you alright?" Harry simply nodded yes, and turned to the others. "Alright there" he asked. They all nodded.  
  
"So, what brings you to our fireplace something I can do for you" Molly asked watching Harry closely. Harry answered right away putting his moneybag through the fire, and handed it to Ron.  
  
"If its not to much to ask" he said looking at the others, I need a word with Ron. Everyone nodded turning to leave, Fred and George looked a little put off, but nonetheless soon he was alone with Ron.  
  
"Ron, I so sorry about Ginny." He started looking at his friend. "I am sorry I wasn't there for you." "Its okay Harry, I have come to terms with it, I swear though whoever did this will pay." He said clinching his first. Harry stood there for a minute in silence before he continued.  
  
"Ron, I need you to do me a favor," "Anything mate" Ron answered before Harry could continue. "Thank you, I need you to go to Diagon Alley, and pick some things up for me." He asked. "What do you need?" he asked looking excited. Harry held back a laugh as he handed Ron a piece of parchment.  
  
"Harry, what do you need all these bloody books for its Holiday" Ron said looking over the list. "I know Ron, but to be honest that's all I've been doing since I got back. I want to occupy my endless amount of time some how, and I have read Quidditch through the ages twenty times now. Here, take this it is all the money I have. It should be enough to get the books I need, and keep the rest for I have a feeling you may need to pick up my school things to.  
  
"Harry, you know this is to much" Ron said looking in the bag. "Even with your school supplies." He finished. Harry simply laughed; Ron had never taken money willingly from Harry. "I know Ron" he said looking back at his friend. "Keep the rest though, you can tell your mom you got a job." Ron shook his head no, but Harry continued. Ron, I only have a few minutes, so let me finish. I need you to keep me up to date on things that are happening. I got the daily prophet from Dumbledore this morning, but this is the only information I have received since I got here. If you need to sign me up for the post do it, but I need to know what Voldermort" Harry saw Ron physically shake when he used the name, but disregarding he continued "Ron, I need to know, can you do this for me?"  
  
"Ron nodded as if saying yes, and Harry continued. "Good, send the books by owl as soon as you can" he finished saying goodbye to his friend, and stepping back into his room. "Well they seem okay" Harry said to himself extinguishing the small fire still in his fireplace, and returning to his bed. Grabbing the copy of the post he had received from Dumbledore, Harry begun to read.  
  
"A summer of Darkness" written by Rita S. 


End file.
